Hintergründe
by hi yasha
Summary: Der letzte Kampf steht bevor. Alle Kräfte wurden mobilisiert. Kagome mit ihren neu erlentern Kräften steht im Mittelpunkt. Aber auch alle anderen Freunde sind da und helfen mit. JETZT ABER WIRKLICH: DAS ABSOLUTE ENDE MIT HAPPY ENDS
1. Entführt

Entführt

Es war Abend. Inu Yasha und Kagome saßen schweigend und müde um ein prasselndes Feuer. Wieder waren viele Dämonen zu bekämpfen gewesen. Zwar nur kleine Fische, aber seit sie alle wie die Ratten aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kamen, waren es so viele, dass sie kaum mit ihrer Bekämpfung nachkamen. 

Es war total finster, kein Licht war am Himmel zu sehen. Es war Neumond. Inu Yashas schwarze Haare waren in der Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennen. Er war sehr müde und hing wie immer im Sitzen über seinem Schwert. Sango und Miroku waren mit Shippou im Dorf geblieben. Als Dank für die Vertreibung der Dämonen hatten sie dort alle zusammen ein großzügiges Essen bekommen und das Angebot, dort zu übernachten. Nur Kagome und Inu Yasha waren weiter gezogen um die Verwandlung des Halbdämonen zu verbergen.

Kagome war noch wach, die Arme hatte sie um die Knie geschlungen und schaute ins Feuer. Sie saß direkt neben Inu Yasha und hatte sich nur leicht an ihn gelehnt, sie wollte ihn nicht beim Dösen stören. Diese Neumondabende liebte sie so. Inu Yasha war an diesen Abenden immer viel ruhiger und freundlicher als sonst. Sein menschliches Herz kam zum Vorschein und da sie seit Monaten an diesem Abend meist alleine waren, musste er auch vor niemanden mehr den frechen Helden spielen um seine Scheu und Schüchternheit zu tarnen.

Kagome hatte Sango einmal nebenbei erzählt wie anders und nett Inu Yasha zu ihr bei Neumond war, und seither „ergab" es sich immer, dass sie diese Nacht mit ihm alleine verbringen konnte. So schöne Nächte genoß sie, weil sie mal Zeit hatten, miteinander zu reden. Inu Yasha hatte ihr viel über sein früheres, sehr einsames Leben erzählt, das er führte nachdem er aus dem Schloss seines Vaters weggelaufen war. Der Tod seiner Mutter hatte ihn des einzigen Menschen beraubt, der liebvoll und freundlich zu ihm gewesen war. Die verbliebenen Bediensteten im Schloss hatten Angst vor ihm und seiner Wildheit. Und sie hänselten ihn wegen seines Mischlingsblutes, bis er es nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Danach war er viele Jahre, wohl Jahrzehnte durch die Gegend gesteift, hatte sich in Höhlen und einsamen Tälern versteckt und versucht, den Kontakt mit Menschen zu meiden.

So viele Abende hatten sie gemeinsam verbracht. Oft lag er mit seinem Kopf in ihrem Schoß und gab ihr Antwort auf ihre vielen Fragen. Sie streichelte ihn dabei meist oder spielte mit seinen Haaren, etwas, das er sonst nie zulassen würde. Oder sie gingen baden, wenn ein See oder Bach in ihrer Nähe war. Sie planschten und spielten im Wasser, ließen sich treiben während sie am Himmel die Sterne beobachteten. Sonst gab es nie Zeit für solche einfachen aber schönen Dinge, und sie waren ja sonst auch nie alleine. Danach saßen sie meist am Feuer um ihre langen Haare wieder zu trocknen. 

Aber sie waren auch sonst viel vertrauter geworden. Nur in diesen Nächten, alleine und in seiner Menschengestalt, traute sich Inu Yasha ihr auch nahe zu sein. Er hielt sie stundenlang in den Armen, neckte und streichelte sie und schlief an ihrer Seite. Kagome lächelte selig bei dem Gedanken an die ersten scheuen Küsse, die Umarmungen und wie schön es war, neben ihm am Morgen aufzuwachen. Diese schönen Nächte halfen ihr über seine wilde, ruppige Art und die vielen Streitereien, die sie sonst miteinander hatten, hinweg. Na ja, sie war auch ein ziemlicher Sturschädel und sie sah nicht ein, dass sie nachgeben sollte wenn sie doch Recht hatte. 

Kagome lehnte sich noch etwas dichter an Inu Yasha. Sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten auf seine Arme und sah in die Sterne. Was für eine schöne Nacht! 

Ein seltsames Gefühl ließ sie aufhorchen. Irgendetwas näherte sich schnell ihrem Feuer, aber es war kein Dämon mit Scherben, die hätte sie deutlich gespürt. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und ging ein paar Schritte vom Feuer weg auf die Wiese hinaus. Am Waldrand schien etwas leicht zu leuchten. Seltsam, es war doch vollkommen dunkel, nur ihr Feuer erhellte zuckend ein wenig die Umgebung. 

„Komm wieder her, Kagome!" brummelte Inu Yasha im Halbschlaf. „Gleich!", meinte sie nur und ging noch ein paar Schritte auf das seltsame Leuchten zu.

Auf einmal fuhr Inu Yashas Kopf hoch, er zog heftig die Luft durch die Nase und schrie auf einmal: "Komm schnell her, er ist da! Mist, ich habe ihn nicht früher gerochen. Schnell, lauf!" und kam auch schon mit einem riesigen Satz auf sie zugestürzt.

„Wer ist da?" fragte Kagome und starrte auf das sanfte Schimmern, dass sie nun direkt vor sich sah. Da erkannte sie die Umrisse auf einmal. Der Schimmer kam von langen, silbernen Haaren, den Haaren von Inu Yashas Bruder Sesshoumaru, der auf einmal vor ihr auftauchte. Er war sehr groß, sie musste aufschauen um in sein Gesicht blicken zu können. Sie sah ihn nur schemenhaft im prasselnden Licht des Feuers. Er sah sie unbeweglich an, legte auf einmal einen Arm um sie und sie fühlte sich in die Luft gehoben. Gerade hatte Inu Yasha die Stelle erreicht, an der sie gerade noch gestanden hatte, als sie schon weit über ihm schwebten. Sie war so verblüfft, dass sie sich nicht einmal wehrte. 

„Hey, was soll das? Lass sie sofort los, du Mistkerl!" brüllte Inu Yasha, aber ohne seine Kräfte hatte er keine Chance seinen Bruder einzuholen. Sie sah nur noch wie er immer kleiner wurde und als winziger Punkt hinter ihr in der Dunkelheit verschwand. 

„Hör auf, lass mich runter! Was soll denn das? Was willst du denn von mir?" schrie sie entsetzt  und trommelte mit ihren Fäusten gegen Sesshoumarus Brust. Aber sie prallten nur gegen seine Rüstung und sie tat sich damit nur selbst weh. Sie begann sich zu winden und versuchte, trotz der großen Höhe in der sie sich befand, sich loszureißen. Doch plötzlich durchzuckte sie etwas wie ein Stromschlag, ihr wurde schwindelig und sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. „Gib Ruhe, Weib. Ich werde dir nichts tun!" hörte sie nur noch Sesshoumarus leise Stimme, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.


	2. Im Schloss

So, jetzt muss ich erst mal was zu meiner Geschichte sagen. Im ersten Kapitel bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen.

Mich haben zwei Dinge an dieser Serie immer gestört: 

Das eine war, dass immer irgendwelche Zusammenhänge oder Möglichkeiten angedeutet, aber nicht aufgelöst wurden. Zwar werden sie langsam in den inzwischen über 137 Folgen und 3 Kinofilmen doch mal ans Licht gebracht (Frau Takahashi geht da wohl sehr bedächtig vor), aber mir war das zu langsam und so habe ich diese Geschichte(n) geschrieben.

Das zweite, was mich störte, war, dass Kagome, obwohl sie selbst große Fähigkeiten besitzt, sich immer hinter Inu Yashas Rücken versteckt. Das konnte ich so nicht stehen lassen. Also bekommt das Mädel bei mir eine ordentliche Ausbildung damit sie selbst handeln kann.

Ich hatte das große Glück, bei meiner Geschichte von Anfang an eine Lektorin zu haben, nämlich die liebe Lady Eskaria. Vielen Dank an dich für deine Hilfe und die vielen, guten Ratschläge!!! Und lest ihr nächstes Kapitel!!!

@Lady Rosha: Danke dass du gleich von Anfang an meine Geschichte liest. Der gute Inu Yasha ist Kagome auf der Spur und wird einige Kapitel später wieder auftauchen. Bis dahin muss sich Kagome mit ihrem Entführer auseinandersetzen *g* 

@soobin: Danke für dein Lob! Mit dem Hänseln hast du recht. Ich dachte mir, dass Inu Yasha auch als kleiner Dämon schon sehr wild war und so manchen Mensch erschreckte, aber dann doch zu klein war, um für voll genommen zu werden. 

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Schloss

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war es schon hell. Sie lag in einem riesigen Zimmer auf einem Futon am Boden. Eine schöne, seidene Decke lag um sie gehüllt. Sie fuhr hoch, die Erinnerung an ihre Entführung kam ihr sofort wieder in den Sinn. Wo war sie? 

Sesshoumaru musste sie betäubt haben. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sie sich gewehrt hatte, als er sie davon trug und sie dann ohnmächtig geworden war, nachdem er sie berührt hatte. Wohin hatte er sie gebracht?

Von der Größe des Raumes her zu schließen befand sie sich in einem Schloss. Sie stand schnell auf, ihre Uniform hatte sie noch an. Sie schob die dünnen Strohmatten beiseite, die als Türe dienten und kam auf eine lange Veranda hinaus. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und schien kräftig in einen wunderschönen Innenhof mit Bäumen, Blumen und Vögeln. Am Ende der Veranda führte eine sonnen beschienene Treppe hinunter in den Hof. 

Dort sah sie Sesshoumaru sitzen, der zu ihr herüber schaute, als sie aus der Tür trat. Sie ging wütend auf ihn zu. Er saß ruhig in der Sonne, die langen Beine über die Treppenstufen ausgestreckt. Er trug keine Rüstung, dafür glänzten seine seidenen Gewänder wie Metall in der Sonne. Er war vollkommen weiß gekleidet. Zusammen mit seinen langen, weißen Haaren umgab seine Gestallt ein Gleißen und Flirren, dass sie die Augen ein wenig schließen musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden. 

Sie drehte sich zu ihm hin und fixierte ihn wütend. „Was willst du von mir?" , herrschte Kagome Sesshoumaru an. „Was soll das? Warum hast du mich entführt?" 

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, ich will nichts von dir -  außer mich mit dir zu unterhalten." sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Nimm Platz!" forderte er sie auf und deutete auf die Stelle neben ihm. Sie blieb jedoch mit den Händen in den Hüften gestützt stehen.

Das war ja neu! Reden wollte er, seit wann denn das? Bisher war er ihr und Inu Yasha immer nur feindlich gegenüber getreten, hatte vor allem seinen Bruder verhöhnt und verspottet. Warum sollte er auf einmal mit ihr reden wollen? Um sie wieder zu beleidigen?

Er schwieg lange und schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne bis er endlich zu reden begann.

„Ich habe mich die ganzen Jahre um die Entwicklung meines kleinen Bruders gekümmert…" „Was, das nennst du dich kümmern? Du hast ihn mehrmals beinahe umgebracht...", schnaubte sie empört und funkelte ihn mit wilden Augen an. Aber er schaute gar nicht zu ihr auf, sondern blickte weiter auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt im Garten.

„So, hab ich das? Hab ich es denn getan?" fragte er spöttisch. „Ich wäre dazu jederzeit in der Lage gewesen, aber ich habe ihm nie ernsthaft geschadet."

Kagome dachte nach. Auch Miroku hatte mal erwähnt, dass Sesshoumaru seinen Bruder schon längst hätte töten können und es doch nie getan hatte. 

Die Begegnungen liefen immer auf Kämpfe hinaus. Inu Yasha stürmte inzwischen immer sofort mit gezogenem Schwert auf seinen Bruder los, wenn er ihn nur kommen sah. Aber tatsächlich hatte sich Inu Yasha von den Verletzungen, die er sich bei diesen Kämpfen zugezogen hatte, immer erholt, wenn sie auch noch so schwer gewesen waren. Jedoch Ddem eigenen Bruder mit der Faust durch den Körper zu stoßen war ja wohlaber trotz allem wirklich nicht gerade eine freundliche Geste gewesen. Die Wunde war mehrfach wieder aufgebrochen und hatte Inu Yasha damals in einige sehr gefährliche Situationen gebracht.

Warum reizte Sesshoumaru seinen Bruder auch immer so? Warum tat er ihm das an?

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen ihn? Warum verfolgst du ihn mit deiner Verachtung?", herrschte sie ihn an. 

„Er ist nun mal mit seiner Schwäche die Schande der Familie. Er muss mit seinem halbmenschlichen Körper leben und kann seine wachsenden Kräfte nur langsam einsetzen. Immer wieder musste ich ihm zeigen, zu was er eigentlich fähig ist. Er war nicht mal in der Lage, das Schwert zu meistern, das mein Vater ihm hinterlassen hat. Ich wusste, welche Macht es besitzt und musste mit ansehen, wie dieses Kind damit herumspielte und seiner nicht würdig war." „Ha, und deswegen wolltest du es haben?" „Ja, damit es bei mir seine vollen Kräfte entfalten konnte." meinte er nur ruhig.

„Das wurde ja wohl nichts, da ein so ehrenhafter Youkai wie du es einfach nicht anfassen kann. Das können nun mal nur Hanyous und Menschen" meinte Kagome spöttisch. „Und das Schwert hat er auch schneller beherrscht als dir wohl lieb war!" meinte sie und deutete auf seinen fehlenden linken Arm. Er blickte nur kurz zu ihr hoch und meinte dann ganz ruhig: „Ja, da hab ich ihn gewaltig unterschätzt. Das war mein Fehler…".

Seltsam, dachte sie, da hat er seinen Arm eingebüßt und ist deswegen nicht mal sauer. Ich dachte, das wäre ein Grund gewesen, warum er seinen Bruder immer voller Hass verfolgt hatte.

„Inzwischen beherrscht er Tessaiga voll und ganz, er hat es sogar verwandelt, dass es Barrieren durchbrechen kann. Und er kann beherrscht auch die ultimative Technik, mit der er selbst stärkste Dämonen vernichten kann.", meinte Kagome stolz.

„Ja, er hat sich entwickelt und hat die Macht, die in ihm liegt, genutzt um stärker und schneller zu werden. Aber was ist mit dir?" Sesshoumaru drehte langsam sein Gesicht zu ihr und sah sie lange an. 

„Hä? Was soll mit mir schon sein? Ich bin doch nur ein Schulmädchen, das hilft die Scherben einzusammeln. Ich kann sie halt sehen, dass ist alles.", meinte sie nur knapp.

„So, das meinst du wirklich? Du bist noch viel dümmer und schwächer als ich geglaubt habe, Weib" Er schnaufte enttäuscht und schaute sie dann mit unbeweglichem Ausdruck an. Kagome war es unangenehm, wie er sie so musterte, aber es ärgerte sie auch gewaltig, dass er sie dumm nannte. Sie zog schmollend die Lippen hoch. 

„Nun setz dich doch endlich!" Er quittierte ihr stures Verhalten mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und wies nochmals auf den Platz neben sich. Langsam und zögernd setzte sich Kagome auf die Stufe neben ihn. Was wollte er nur von ihr? Warum sollte sie sich neben ihn setzten und sich ausfragen lassen?

„Was denkst du denn, warum du die Scherben sehen kannst?" begann er das Gespräch wieder. 

Kagome sah ihn kurz an. Warum wollte er das wissen? Warum interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Was ging ihn das an? 

„Na, ich habe irgendwelche Fähigkeiten, weil ich doch auch den Juwel in mir hatte. Kaede meinte ja, ich sei Kikyos Wiedergeburt.", patzte sie heraus. Sie stütze einen Arm auf ihr Knie und legte ihr Kinn in die Handfläche, die Lippen immer noch unwillig verzogen. 

„Und was meinst du?" fragte er sie vorsichtig aber nicht unfreundlich und sah sie dabei immer noch eindringlich an. Irritiert und nervös erwiderte sie kurz seinen Blick. Warum war er so hartnäckig? Auf was wollte er denn hinaus?

„Hmm, mir ist das Ganze ziemlich unheimlich. Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll. Aber ich gebe mein Bestes, ich habe den Juwel ja schließlich kaputt gemacht. Und ich muss doch mithelfen die Splitter zu sammeln bevor üble Dämonen oder böse Menschen sie die Finger bekommen."

Er sah ihr weiterhin unbewegt ins Gesicht „Nun, dein Pflichtgefühl ehrt dich. Du hast wenigstens deine Verantwortung nie vergessen." 

Kagome rutschte schon ganz unbehaglich auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Es machte sie nervös, dass er sie so lange ansah. Noch nie hatte sie sich mit diesem gefühlskalten Dämon unterhalten. Was wollte er überhaupt von ihr? Warum fragte er sie solche Dinge, die sie doch selbst nicht so richtig wusste?

Er wandte den Blick wieder von ihr ab, eine lange Pause entstand. 

„Du bist eine Miko! Und eine sehr schlechte dazu, da du deine Kräfte weder kennst noch richtig einzusetzen weißt. Mein Bruder hat sich weiter entwickelt, aber du weißt überhaupt nichts von dir!" Seine kühle Stimme klang etwas höhnisch.

„Ach, aber du kennst dich aus, was?" Kagome schaute ihn verärgert an.. 

„Ja!" meinte er nur herablassend und starrte wieder schweigend in den Himmel.

„So, und woher kennst du denn die Fähigkeiten von Priesterinnen?" schnaubte sie ihn an.

„Von meiner Mutter", entgegnete er leise. „Meine Mutter war eine Miko".


	3. Miko

Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews, die ich jetzt schon von euch bekomme. Das freut mich natürlich sehr. Es wird noch einige Überraschungen geben, ihr werdet sehen…

@Eskaria: Auch dieses Kapitel enthält wieder viele Tipps und Ergänzungen meiner werten Lady. Danke für deinen unermüdlichen Einsatz!!! Schreib auch du schnell ein neues Kapitel, wir warten schon sehnsüchtig drauf! 

@Lady_Rosha: Danke für dein Interesse an meiner Story! Ja, seltsame Situationen wird es noch jede Menge geben, gerade was den mürrischen Sesshoumaru betrifft. Da habe ich noch eine ganze Menge auf Lager *wissend grins*

Deine Freundin dragonfly kann sich nun auch gerne eintragen. Sorry! Ich bin immer nur nach Mitternacht im FF.net drin und übersehe da anscheinend dauernd etwas! Natürlich freue ich mich auch über Revs von anonymen Leuten, ich habe das natürlich gleich umgestellt!!!

@Nachtengel: Danke für dein Lob!  Eine Miko ist eine Priesterin. Bei Inu Yasha rennen die alle mit so weiten, roten Hosenröcken (Hakama) und weißen Blusen (Motzuki) rum und haben magische Kräfte. Kagome ist eine, die alte Kaede und auch deren Schwester Kikyo.

@Soobin: Ja, seine Mutter war eine Priesterin! Und schau mal welche… 

Ich habe mir da einiges zusammen gebastelt. Mal sehen, ob es dir gefällt. Würde mich freuen dich zu meinen Stammlesern zählen zu dürfen. Viel Spaß noch!!!

An alle:

Eine meiner Ideen habe ich im Trailer für den 3. Kinofilm (Inu Yasha vs. Sesshoumaru) wieder gefunden. Hat irgendjemand den neusten Film schon gesehen? Wer weiß, was da passiert? 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miko

„Was? Deine Mutter? Dann…, dann war sie doch ein Mensch!", fuhr Kagome ungläubig auf. Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Hatte sie sich verhört? 

Ihr fielen die ganzen Szenen ein, wo Sesshoumaru Inu Yasha wegen seiner Verbindung zu Menschen und seines Menschenblutes aufs Tiefste beleidigt hatte. Dieser Mann war immer so arrogant gewesen, hatte sich immer als etwas Besseres gefühlt als sein kleiner Bruder. Und nun das?

Irgendwie musste Kagome ihrer Empörung Ausdruck verleihen.

„Und du regst dich so tierisch auf, dass Inu Yashas Mutter ein Mensch war? Was soll das denn?", funkelte sie ihn empört an.

„Nun, meine Mutter war eine sehr mächtige Frau, keine gewöhnliche Sterbliche!", meinte Sesshoumaru nur kühl. 

„Na und, deswegen bist du doch trotzdem nur…ein Hanyou!?!", flüsterte Kagome auf einmal mit gesenkter Stimme und sah den Dämonen überrascht an. Gerade eben hatte sie realisiert, was es bedeutete, wenn Sesshoumaru eine menschliche Mutter hatte. Noch mehr verwirrte sie dann allerdings seine Antwort.

„Nein, nicht mehr!" Er war ganz ruhig und schaute wieder in die Ferne. „Als sie merkte, dass ich unter meinem Mischlingsblut litt, dass ich von den Bediensteten gefürchtet und verachtet wurde, fragte sie mich, was sie tun solle. Sie könne mich in einen Menschen verwandeln, …oder in einen vollen Dämonen."

„Was? Ich dachte, Priesterinnen können Dämonen nur ihre Kraft rauben?" „Nein, sie können auch Kraft geben, nur tun sie es meist nicht." „Na, kein Wunder, es gibt ja wohl kaum Dämonen, die das verdient hätten.", entgegnete sie nur patzig.

„Meine Mutter hat meinem Vater viel Kraft gegeben. Sie haben gemeinsam die Dämonen bekämpft, die das Land überfallen hatten und die Menschen vernichten wollten. Zusammen waren sie unbezwingbar. Sie meinte, er habe es verdient von ihr gestärkt zu werden."

„Wie hieß sie denn, deine Mutter?" „Midoriko", flüsterte Sesshoumaru nach einigem Zögern leise.

Durch Kagomes Kopf schossen Bilder: das versteinerte Abbild einer schönen, jungen Priesterin in einer Höhle, ihre Rüstung, die vielen versteinerten Dämonen, die Wunde in ihrer Brust, aus der der Juwel der Vier Seelen getreten war.

„Was? Midoriko war deine Mutter?", hauchte sie total überrascht. Sie sah ihn völlig entgeistert an.

„Du hast von ihr gehört?" fragte er mit erstauntem Blick. 

„Ja, Sango hat uns die Höhle gezeigt, in der sie versteinert wurde." Einen kleinen Augenblick lang glaubte Kagome so etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen, als er an das Grabmahl seiner Mutter erinnert wurde. Aber schnell wandte er den Blick ab.

„Sie wurde dort hinein gelockt um zu sterben. Mit meinem Vater zusammen war sie unbesiegbar. Das wussten die mächtigen Dämonen, die hinter den Angriffen steckten. Also lockten sie die beiden jeweils getrennt in eine Falle. Meine Mutter wurde in diese Höhle gelockt, mein Vater wurde im Norden von einem riesigen Katzenyoukai und seinem Volk angegriffen, mit dem er lange kämpfen musste, bis er den Dämon endlich töten konnte und die Katzen Reißaus nahmen. Danach brach er sofort auf meine Mutter zu suchen. Aber als er selbst schwer verletzt an der Höhle eintraf, in der sie 3 Tage gegen die Übermacht der Dämonen gekämpft hatte, war sie bereits tot. Er war tief erschüttert über ihren Tod. Er hatte sich nie verziehen, dass er nicht bei ihr gewesen war und sie beschützen konnte. Er trauerte lange um sie, genas kaum von seiner Verletzung. 

In dieser Zeit traf er auf eine Menschenfrau, die er gerettet und die sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Sie versuchte, seine Wunde zu pflegen, aber Erfolg hatte sie wohl eher bei der in seinem Herzen als der an seinem Körper. Aus dieser Beziehung ging mein kleiner Bruder Inu Yasha hervor. Mein Vater starb, als er sie beschützen wollte. Dieses schwache Weib hat ihn in den Tod gezogen." 

Kagome glaubte in seinen sonst undurchdringlichen Gesichtszügen einen Moment Gefühle aufblitzen zu sehen, die sie sehr an Hass und Wut erinnerten. Doch noch ehe sie sich vergewissern konnte, war sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos geworden.

Was hatte diesen Mann so verletzt? 

Er muss Vater und Mutter sehr geliebt haben. Und er war wohl einfach eifersüchtig auf die neue Stiefmutter gewesen. Um den Vater zu entlasten, versuchte er ihr die Schuld an seinem Tod anzuhängen und verachtete alles, was mit ihr zu tun hatte, also auch den kleinen Stiefbruder.

„Was geschah denn?" Sie sah Sesshoumaru mitfühlend an, ihre Anteilnahme schien den erzürnten Dämon wieder etwas zu beruhigen. 

„Inu Yashas Mutter wurde entführt. Vaters Gegner machten sich seine Gefühle für diese Frau zu nutzen und lockten ihn hoch im Norden in ein Tal. Ein mächtiger Taiyoukai stellte sich ihm dort entgegen, gegen den er mehrere Tage kämpfte und den er nur versiegeln, aber nicht besiegen konnte. Sein Name war Ryuukotsei. Du kennst ihn, du warst bei seinem Kampf gegen Inu Yasha dabei."

„Ja, stimmt, er war sehr mächtig! Ich dachte damals, Inu Yasha hätte keine Chance gegen ihn!" Die Erinnerung an diesen schrecklichen Kampf ging ihr durch den Kopf. Inu Yasha war alleine aufgebrochen, um Ryuukotsei zu besiegen. Der Taiyoukai hatte Inu Yashas Vater besiegt, er war an den Wunden dieses Kampfes gestorben, hatte Toutousai ihr erzählt. Ein Sieg über den Todfeind des Vaters würde Tessaiga, das zerbrochen und mit einem Reißzahn Inu Yashas repariert worden war, wieder leichter machen. Inu Yasha hätte dem gebannten Riesendämonen nur das Herz herausschneiden müssen, aber Naraku hatte ihn erweckt indem er die Kralle schmolz, die ihn bannte. Der Kampf, der entbrannt war, war furchtbar gewesen. 

Sie begann zu erzählen: „Inu Yasha hatte sein Schwert verloren und verwandelte sich in einen Youkai, wie er es immer tut wenn sein Leben bedroht wird und er Tessaiga nicht bei sich hat. Aber diesmal war es anders gewesen. Obwohl er, wenn er sonst verwandelt war nur noch seinen Instinkten folgte, hatte er damals die Kraft und den eisernen Willen, Tessaiga wieder an sich zu bringen. Mit der ultimativen Technik des Schwertes, Bakuryuuha, konnte er den riesigen Dämonen dann endlich besiegen."

Sesshoumaru nickte. „Ja, ich habe es gesehen." „Was, du warst auch dort?" „Ich sagte dir doch, ich beobachte meinen Bruder und seine Entwicklung schon lange Zeit."

Er blickte sie eindringlich an. „Begreifst du es nicht? Inu Yasha konnte ihn nur besiegen, weil du dabei warst. Du hast ihm die Kraft gegeben, du hast ihm seinen Willen erhalten trotz der Macht seines Youkai-Blutes Tessaiga zu führen. Du hast ihn befähigt, Bakuryuuha anzuwenden. Er war eigentlich viel zu jung dazu, hatte viel zu wenig Übung und Erfahrung mit dem Schwert. Toutousai hat das gewusst. Aber Inu Yasha konnte es trotzdem. Du hast ihm unbewusst die Kraft gegeben wie früher meine Mutter meinem Vater. Nur gemeinsam konntet ihr diesen Dämon besiegen!" 

Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr und folgte ihrem verwirrten Mienenspiel. Sie schien wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben, welche Fähigkeiten sie besaß und welche Auswirkungen diese auf seinen kleinen Bruder hatten. Sie meinte wohl, dass alles ihm alleine zuzuschreiben war.

Kagome wiederum betrachtete den Dämon unauffällig. Er saß immer noch neben ihr auf der Treppe. Die langen Haare wehten leicht im Wind und reichten dennoch bis auf die Stufen hinter ihm. ‚Genau das gleiche Silber wie bei Inu Yashas Haar', dachte sie und war schon versucht hineinzugreifen, wie sie das bei dem Hundejungen öfter tat. Ein misstrauischer Blick seitens Sesshoumaru, dem ihr forschender Blick nicht entgangen war, ließ sie aber schnell innehalten.

Der Stoff seiner Kleidung glänzte in der Sonne. Seine Rüstung trug er heute nicht. Das lange Fell, das er sonst um seine rechte Schulter trug, lag um ihn herum ausgebreitet.

Noch nie hatte er länger mit ihr geredet. Er hatte sie früher nur abgewehrt und verspottet, hatte auch versucht sie anzugreifen, aber sie hatte sich immer gegen ihn wehren können. Aber wenn sie bedachte, wie mächtig er war, dann hatte er wohl seit dem Giftangriff im Grab seines Vaters nie mehr ernsthaft versucht sie zu verletzen. 

Später hatte er ihr sogar Ratschläge gegeben, Damals auf dem Feld… als er Inu Yasha herausforderte und ihm dabei Tessaiga abnahm und Inu Yasha sich verwandelt hatte. Sesshoumaru hatte ihr gesagt, was sie tun müsse, damit das nicht wieder vorkomme. 

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Wollte dieser Mann ihr wirklich helfen? Konnte sie ihm vertrauen?


	4. Übungen

Hallo liebe Leserchens, es geht weiter mit einem neuen Kapitel. 

@soobin: Danke für deine treue Leserschaft! Ich gestehe dir auch ein, dass ich deswegen so schnell hoch laden kann, weil ich diese Geschichte schon fertig in der Lade liegen habe. Ich kann aber schon so viel verraten: es gibt nocheinige Überraschungen!!! Ich hoffe, dass sie dir alle gefallen.

@swunz: Ja, bei Kagome geht es gerade erst los, dass sie ihre Kräfte kennen lernt. Das geht in den nächsten Kapiteln noch weiter. Sie wird damit auch noch einiges ‚anstellen'. Aber lies selbst…

@Lady_Roha: Nein, es stimmt nicht, Midoriko ist wohl nicht Sesshoumarus Mutter. Ich habe zumindest keine Anhaltspunkte dafür gefunden. Aber ich wollte seiner Arroganz, was sein reines Dämonenblut betrifft, einen kleinen Dämpfer geben. *fies grins* Und ich wollte eine Erklärung, warum er deswegen so furchtbar auf seinem Bruder rumhackt. Und am schlimmsten hackt doch der, der selbst auch betroffen ist. Außerdem brauchte ich einen Lehrer für Kagome, einen mit Miko-Erfahrung! Und voila: wir haben einen Sesshoumaru mit Miko-Mutter. So schnell geht das! *g* Dafür war es dann aber auch eine ganz Edle (es soll ja nicht unter Niveau sein beim edlen Lord des Westens *hach*)

@Eskaria: Ach, liebste Lady, dein Sesshoumaru gefällt mir aber auch gut! Was der alles anstellt! Und immer wieder Danke fürs Durchlesen!

@Matorif: Danke für deine vielen Reviews. Da macht es gleich noch mehr Freude, wieder ein Kapitel On zu stellen. Auf das Alter gehe ich in einer der nächsten Kapitel noch mal ein, wo es darum geht, ob Inu Yassha schon reif genug ist. Für was, verrate ich noch nicht.

----------------------------------------------

„Was willst du denn nun überhaupt von mir? Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?"

Sesshoumaru wandte langsam den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie ernsthaft an.

„Die Dämonen werden wieder übermächtig im Land, Naraku sammelt seine Kräfte und wird immer stärker. Da sollten die, die Macht haben, diese auch nutzen können." meinte er ruhig.

Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sah sie lange schweigend an, erforschte ihr Gesicht, sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen als ob er in ihr lesen wollte. Kagome hielt diesem Blick stand, aber es war schon ungewöhnlich die ihr eigentlich so vertrauten goldenen Augen in einem ganz anderen Gesicht wieder zu finden. Die Streifen an den Wangen und der Halbmond auf der Stirn waren ihr so fremd, die Züge waren verschlossen und unergründlich, nicht offen und mitfühlend wie bei Inu Yasha. Ob sie es wagen konnte sich auf ihn einzulassen? Sie spürte keinerlei bösen Mächte, keine böse Aura, nichts das gegen sie gerichtet wäre.

„Gut!" sagte sie langsam und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm hin. Sie war ihm ganz nahe, er schaute ihr weiter schweigend direkt in die Augen. „Gut!" sagte auch er und stellte seine Musterung ein. Er stand langsam auf und schritt die Treppen hinunter. „Komm mit", forderte er sie auf.

Sie gingen langsam und schweigend nebeneinander durch den Garten im Innenhof. In einer Ecke stand ein Busch, dessen Blüten von zahlreichen Schmetterlingen besucht wurden. Die bunten Falter, die wild umherflatterten, zogen Kagomes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie rannte zu dem Busch und sah mit freudigen Augen auf die bunte Pracht. Ihr Blick schweifte über die schönen Muster und Farben der Flügel. Doch plötzlich stockte sie. Auf einer Blüte saß ein Falter, dem die Hälfte des linken Flügels fehlte. Er konnte nur taumelnd fliegen und fiel fast von der Blüte. 

Sesshoumaru stand inzwischen wieder neben ihr, folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte ebenfalls den verletzten Schmetterling. „Heile ihn!", forderte er sie auf. 

„Ja wie denn?" „Du musst es nur wollen! Nimm ihn in deine Hand und  berühre ihn. Und dann musst du einfach nur wollen, dass er heilt." „Bist du sicher?" fragte sie skeptisch. „Meine Mutter hat es mir so erzählt. Probier es aus!"

Kagome nahm den verletzten Falter behutsam aus der Blüte und setze ihn auf ihre linke Handfläche. Die rechte Hand wölbte sie vorsichtig darüber. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich mit ihrer ganzen Energie auf den verletzten Flügel. 

Sesshoumaru sah, wie sich um sie und vor allem um ihre geschlossenen Hände eine feine, blaue Aura bildete. Eine ganze Weile stand sie so da mit einem angestrengten Ausdruck im Gesicht, gehüllt in das Leuchten um ihren Körper,. 

Dann entspannte sie sich wieder, die Aura verschwand  und sie öffnete die Augen und ihre Hände. Neugierig untersuchte sie den Falter, und wirklich, der Flügel war wieder komplett, und er glänzte als ob es nie eine Verletzung gegeben hätte.

Sesshoumaru betrachtete fasziniert ihr Minenspiel als sie begriff, was sie gerade fertig gebracht hatte. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude und sie schaute lange dem Schmetterling nach, der über die Büsche davon flog. Dann hüpfte sie jubelnd durch den Garten.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Wieder diese menschliche Freude, diese totale Begeisterung jemanden helfen zu können, und wenn es nur ein kleines Tier war, die ihm so gänzlich unbekannt war.. Er hatte dies bei Rin schon so oft gesehen und wunderte sich trotzdem immer wieder über die Intensität dieses Gefühls bei den Menschen. 

„Du bist noch sehr jung, aber du hast starke Mächte in dir. Vielleicht könntest du so stark werden wie meine Mutter damals war."

Kagome bekam gar nicht ganz mit was er sagte. Sie war so begeistert von ihrer neu entdeckten Fähigkeit.

„Oh, ich kann heilen! Ich freu mich so. Kann ich auch größere Tier heilen? Kann ich Menschen heilen? Kann ich auch große Verletzungen heilen? Was kann ich denn noch?", bestürmte sie ihn ganz aufgeregt.

„Du kannst jede Verletzung heilen, an jedem Wesen - wenn du nur übst. Du kannst Schutzschilde errichten, kannst deine Macht gegen Feinde einsetzen. Du kannst sie wie bisher mit einem Pfeil auf ein Ziel konzentrieren, aber du kannst dir auch ohne Waffen jeden Gegner vom Leib halten, kannst ihnen ihr Bewusstsein nehmen. Du kannst dich damit fortbewegen, ob unter Wasser oder in der Luft, du kannst schnell sein als wie ein Blitz. Du kannst den Tod längere Zeit fern halten, aber du kannst Tote nicht wieder zu  Leben erwecken…das kann nur Tenseiga."

„Na, dann komm ich zu dir und hole dich mit Tenseiga, wenn ich das mal brauche" rutschte es ihr heraus. Sie lächelte ihn dabei strahlend an.

„So, tust du das?" fragte er sie langsam und sah sie nachdenklich an. Er war überrascht über ihre vertrauensvolle Aussage. Wieso war sie nicht misstrauischer ihm gegenüber? Noch nie hatte ihm jemand vertraut außer Rin, selbst sein Diener Jaken nicht, das wusste er.

Glaubte sie wirklich, dass er mit ìhr kommen würde? 

Aber sie war schon weg gesprungen in den Garten, um nach weiteren verletzten Tieren Ausschau zu halten. „Ich muss üben!" rief sie ihm noch zu.


	5. Verletzungen

Hallo liebe Leser, ich habe wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch. Kagome wendet ihre neuen Fähigkeiten an! 

@kagome: Danke für dein Lob, das freut mich sehr wenn dir meine Geschichte gefällt.

@Matorif: Kagome ist schon ein lieber, freundlicher Mensch, das merkt bestimmt auch Sesshoumaru. Die Aufzählung ihrer Fähigkeiten durch ihn habe ich vor allem deswegen gemacht, dass meine lieben Leser sich vorstellen können, was sie alles lernen kann. Aber sie wird einiges davon auch sehr schnell nutzen (im nächsten Kapitel). Sie hat Sesshoumarus Aufzählung schon gehört ;o) Um Tessaiga geht es viel später noch mal im 2. Teil meiner Geschichte. Er will es haben, bekommt es aber nicht. Ich habe eine andere Lösung für dieses Problem. *g*

@Soobin: Ja, Kagome hat viel Ähnlichkeit mit Rin. Das meint auch der sanfte Riese Jinenji mal in der Serie, als Rin bei ihm vorbei kommt. Ich habe Kagome sehr überschwänglich reagieren lassen, weil ich ihre Unbefangenheit und ihr fröhliches Temperament so mag.

@Lady_Rosha: Das freut mich wenn dir meine Beweggründe gefallen!!! Der Sesshy wird auch noch ganz schön von der lieben Kagome erzogen *gg* Das wird dir sicher gefallen.

@Eskaria: Ein bisschen dauert es noch, dann kommt er, dein Lieblingsdämon!!! Aber das weißt du ja schon. Dir verdanke ich es, dass das Kapitel wieder so gut überarbeitet wurde! Danke, meine liebe Lektorin!!! *küsschen*

Verletzungen

Sie war den ganzen Tag unterwegs und heilte alle Tiere, die sie irgendwo verletzt finden konnte. Rin war ihr zu Hilfe gekommen. Als sie hörte, dass sie Besuch hatten, fragte sie Sesshoumaru, ob sie mit dem Mädchen gehen dürfte. Kagome wunderte sich, dass er ihr das Mädchen bedenkenlos anvertraute, aber vielleicht hielt er sich auch irgendwo im Hintergrund verborgen und beobachtet sie, wie er es bei seinem Bruder ja anscheinend auch oft gemacht hatte. Sehen konnte sie ihn auf alle Fälle nicht. 

Rin erzählte ihr viel von ihrem Leben mit Sesshoumaru. Sie schien sehr glücklich zu sein nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern wieder so etwas wie eine Familie gefunden zu haben, wenn er auch nicht gerade ein sehr fürsorglicher Vater war. Im Schloss versorgte Jaken sie mit Essen, aber wenn sie unterwegs waren und ihr der Magen knurrte, musste sie fischen oder sich etwas auf den Feldern stehlen. Aber es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, hatte sie doch lange Zeit für sich selbst gesorgt. Ihr war es genug dass Sesshoumaru auf sie wartete bis sie mit essen fertig war.

Kagomes Freude an ihren neuen Fähigkeiten hatte sich auf Rin übertragen, und so kehrten sie abends sehr fröhlich, aber auch sehr erschöpft zum Schloss heim. 

Rin war müde, aber auch sehr aufgeregt, da sie sonst selten Besuch im Schloss hatten, schon gar keinen menschlichen. Sie wohnten dort alleine, hatte sie Kagome erzählt. Der grüne Zwerg Jaken musste für sie sorgen, aber sie mochte ihn nicht besonders und ärgerte ihn, wann immer sie nur konnte. Aber Sesshoumaru liebte sie über alles.

Jaken holte sie zum Abendessen in einen großen Raum. Dort war ein Tisch mit reichlich Speisen beladen und die beiden Mädchen stopften sich genüsslich voll. Jaken räumte den Tisch wieder ab und verschwand. Sesshoumaru kam herein und schickte die müde Rin zu Bett. Sie folgte gehorsam und verließ den Raum. Kagome wunderte sich wie sich die Kleine ohne Klagen und Murren wegschicken ließ, ohne einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, ohne ein liebes Wort. ‚Sie hat hier auch klein leichtes Leben', dachte sie traurig. ‚Dabei ist sie so ein liebes Ding.'

Sesshoumaru selbst setzte sich neben Kagome auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen einen Pfeiler gelehnt.

„Wieso lebt ihr ganz alleine hier?", fragte Kagome ihn neuigierig. „Ich möchte keine Menschen um mich herum haben.", meinte er nur knapp. „Weil es mal welche gab, die dir weh getan haben? Aber das ist doch schon lange her. Nicht alle Menschen sind so."

„Die meisten Menschen fürchten sich vor Youkais und wollen nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben."  „Aber dann kannst du auch nie etwas über menschliche Gefühle lernen." Er sah sie nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. 

„Ja, du könntest ruhig auch mal derjenige sein, der etwas lernt. Dein Schwert Tenseiga zum Beispiel entfaltet nur seine volle Macht, wenn du lernst mit Menschen umzugehen und sie zu mögen und zu schützen. Ich habe es dich noch nie richtig benutzen sehen."

„Nun, ich habe Rin!" meinte er knapp und ging auf die Fähigkeiten seines Schwertes nicht weiter ein. 

„Na, wie ich dich kenne hast du sie auch nur mitgenommen um herauszufinden, ob du davon irgend etwas hast. Du bist immer so berechnend und kalt.", entfuhr es ihr. Sie biss sich schon auf die Lippen. Ups, war sie zu weit gegangen? Das war ganz schön frech ihrem Gastgeber gegenüber.

Er blieb aber ganz ruhig sitzen und sah sie nur amüsiert an. Ihr Mut und ihr lockeres Mundwerk schienen ihn nicht zu stören. „Zu Beginn ja,", gab er zögernd zu, „aber ihr Wesen hat mich fasziniert. Obwohl sie so klein und schwach war und ich ihr Angst einjagte und sie abwehrte, kam sie immer wieder zu mir zurück als ich verletzt war. Sie brachte mir Essen und war glücklich nur weil ich sie einmal ansah. Ich verstand sie nicht, aber sie rührte etwas in mir. Daher erweckte ich sie auch wieder zum Leben als die Wölfe sie zerfleischt hatten. Ich wollte ihre Seele ergründen".

„Ja, aber dann musst du dich auch um sie kümmern!" „Aber das tu ich doch", meinte er erstaunt. „Ach, Männer!", schnaufte Kagome nur mürrisch. „Rin ist doch noch so klein, sie braucht Nähe und Zuwendung, jemanden, der sie auf den Arm nimmt, ihre Hand hält, sie tröstet, wenn sie Angst hat oder es ihr schlecht geht. Jemand, der liebevoll mit ihr umgeht. Das ist es, was du von ihr lernen kannst. Alle Menschen brauchen das, nicht nur die kleinen, und Dämonen sind da auch nicht anders.", endete sie mit leiser werdender Stimme. 

Es entstand eine lange Pause. Der Dämon sagte nichts, schaute aber nachdenklich und leicht irritiert. „Warum tust du so, als ob du das alles nicht bräuchtest? Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, Freunde zu haben? Fröhlich mit anderen Menschen zu sein, ihnen Vertrauen zu schenken, sich auf sie verlassen können? Nicht mehr einsam zu sein? Es gibt noch mehr freundliche Menschen außer Rin, die nichts gegen Dämonen haben.", bohrte Kagome nach. 

„Ich möchte nicht meine Macht einbüßen nur wegen Gefühlen gegenüber Menschen. Mein Vater wurde unglücklich deswegen, es kostete ihm sogar das Leben. Inu Yasha wurde wegen seiner Gefühle verraten und gebannt. Was sollte ich denn davon haben?", schnaubte er nur herablassend.

„Bist du so alleine und verlassen denn glücklich? Du hast keine Freunde, niemanden, der dich unterstützt, niemand, der dir hilft." „Ich brauche keine Freunde, ich bin mächtig genug um mich alleine gegen jeglichen Feind zur Wehr zu setzen!", meinte er nur kühl.

Inu Yasha war auch so gewesen, dachte Kagome nach. Er wollte den Juwel um stärker zu werden und nie mehr die Hilfe anderer zu benötigen, nie mehr verletzt zu werden. Sie musterte den jungen Dämonen, seine verschlossenen Züge. Er tat ihr leid, so einsam seit vielen Jahrhunderten. Er musste wohl über dreihundert Jahre alt sein, Midoriko war vor so vielen Jahren gestorben. Eine so lange Zeit ohne Freunde, ohne Gefährten, ohne Familie, welch ein trauriges Leben.

„Mir fehlen meine Freunde.", murmelte  sie aus den Gedanken heraus." Wann kann ich sie denn wieder sehen?", fragte sie zu ihm gewandt.

„Jederzeit. Ich habe dich nur geholt, weil ich sonst keine Möglichkeit sah, in Ruhe mit dir reden zu können. Du kannst gehen wann du magst, du kannst bleiben solange du möchtest."

„Danke!", sagte sie bescheiden mit gesenktem Kopf. „Danke für deine Hilfe! Aber du hättest mich ruhig fragen können ob ich nicht freiwillig mitkommen will. Es hätte ja nicht gleich eine Entführung sein müssen", meinte sie wieder etwas munterer. 

„Mein lieber kleiner Bruder hätte dass nie zugelassen, das weißt du genau.", höhnte er nur. „Er wird ohnehin bald kommen. Ich rieche ihn."  Sie sah überrascht zu ihm auf. „Bald?"„Morgen…"

Beide schwiegen. Kagome wusste, dass es dann erst mal Ärger geben würde. Inu Yasha würde wohl nicht so leicht zu beruhigen sein.

„Ich möchte noch etwas für dich tun." Kagome stand langsam auf. „Was denn? Du bist mir zu keinem Dank verpflichtet", erwiderte er nur barsch. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu, kniete dann neben ihm nieder. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen musterte er sie. Sie hob die Hände und bewegte sie langsam in Richtung auf seine Schultern zu.

„Was willst du?", frage er irritiert und gereizt. „Lass das, niemand fasst mich an!" knurrte er und erhob seine rechte Hand zur Abwehr. 

„Ach, dafür hab ich jetzt keine Zeit.", brummte Kagome nur ärgerlich und wischte seine Hand mit einer Handbewegung ihrerseits weg. Sesshoumaru schaute verblüfft. Wieder schnellte seine Hand vor, aber diesmal war sie schneller. Sie hatte ihn schon an beiden Schultern gepackt und als er sie mit Wucht wegstoßen wollte, leuchtete auf einmal eine blaue Aura um ihre Hände und er sank ohne Bewusstsein in sich zusammen.

„Huch, das klappt ja!", grinste sie überrascht. „Was soll ich jetzt auch noch einem vereinsamten Dämonen eine Therapiestunde geben. Der ist ja total verklemmt!" 

Als Sesshoumaru wieder zu Bewusstsein kam war es bereits dunkel geworden. Er saß immer noch an die Säule gelehnt in der großen Halle. Er war verärgert darüber, dass das Mädchen mit ihm machen konnte, was es wollte und das wohl auch getan hatte. Er knurrte leise vor Ärger, seine Augen funkelten im Dunkeln rötlich. Was genau hatte sie denn getan? Er schaute sich um, mit seinen Augen konnte er auch im Dunkeln sehen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Stapel säuberlich zusammen gelegter Kleidung. 

Das waren seine Sachen, bemerkte er verblüfft. Sein Oberkörper war nackt! Was hatte dieses Weib mit ihm angestellt?  

Er lehnte sich auf die Seite um seine Sachen herüberzufischen…und stutze. Schnell schaute er an seiner linken Seite herab…tatsächlich, da war wieder ein Arm. Er betastete ihn vorsichtig. Er fühlte sich an wie der andere, keine Narbe war zu spüren an der Stelle wo er abgetrennt gewesen war. Als ob er nie gefehlt hätte. Sogar die beiden violetten Streifen um die Handgelenke waren da.

Er nahm seine Kleidung und stand sehr langsam und nachdenklich auf. 

Sie hatte schnell gelernt. Und sie hatte ihn beschenkt. Wieder ein Menschenmädchen, das ihm freundlich gesonnen war. Er verstand sie nicht, diese Menschen. Aber er fing an sie zu mögen.

---------

So, hier wurde allen, die Sesshoumaru gerne wieder mit 2 Armen sehen wollen, eine Wunsch erfüllt *g* 

Wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review. Das würde mich seeehhr freuen! 

Vielleicht lernt Sesshoumaru ja auch noch was von Kagome!?! Und es gibt noch einige Enthüllungen was die Fähigkeiten und Identitäten anderer Dämonen betrifft! Also, würde mich freuen wenn ihr dran bleibt!

Hi Yasha


	6. Tenseiga

Hallo liebe Leserchens,

erst mal eine schlimme Nachricht: Lady Eskaria hat sich den Arm gebrochen und mich gebeten, euch mitzuteilen, dass sie daher für einige Zeit ausfallen wird. Gute Besserung und schnelle Heilung, liebste Lady!!!!

Bei mir geht es wieder weiter. Und diesmal ist Sesshoumaru an der Reihe, etwas zu lernen. Ja, auch das gibt es. Lest selbst!

@soobin: Die Ähnlichkeit von Rin und Kagome ist mir auch erst aufgefallen, als ich das Video wieder mal angeschaut habe. Es freut mich, dass dir mein Sesshoumaru so gefällt. Er lernt zwar auch etwas dazu, aber so richtig ändern wird er sich nicht, er bleibt bei mir verschlossen und kühl…bis…nein, das kommt noch…bald, und später im 2. Teil meiner Geschichte…

@Matorif: Danke für dein wieder so üppiges Lob! Inu Yasha wird bald kommen mit einer ordentlichen Wut im Bauch. Was wohl dann passieren wird? Und Kagome wird noch mehr mit einem ausgezogenen Sesshoumaru erleben, oder doch nicht? Aber das kommt erst später…Bis dahin hat sie viel zu lernen und jede Menge zu entdecken. Sie muss ihre Kräfte trainieren damit sie besser werden. Kikyo wurde über die Zeit auch immer stärker.

@Eskaria: Ja, der Arm ist wieder dran! Was sie sich dabei wohl gedacht hat? Leider dauert es noch ein bisschen, bis Kouga erscheint, aber du weißt, ja, er kommt! Danke für die Hilfe!!

@Lady_Rosha: Danke meiner treuen Leserin für das erneute Review! Hoffentlich gefällt dir meine Geschichte auch weiterhin so gut!

@kagome und Swunz: ich hoffe, ihr lest die Geschichte auch noch …würde mich sehr freuen mal wieder etwas von euch zu hören!!

Mich würde es ja sehr interessieren, wie viele Leser sich überhaupt auf dieser Seite tummeln. 10? 15? Schreibt doch einfach ein Review, und wenn es nur ein Hallo ist. Dann könnte ich das mal herausfinden. *bittend guck*

Tenseiga

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kagome von einem Rascheln auf. Rin lugte vorsichtig hinter der Schilftüre hervor um zu sehen, ob sie schon wach war. Kagome rief sie zu sich. Das Mädchen kam auch gleich strahlend zu ihr ins Zimmer gelaufen. Kagome war immer so nett und freundlich zu ihr. Sie wollten den Tag nutzen um diesmal durch die Wiesen und die angrenzenden Wälder zu streifen und dort nach kranken Tieren Ausschau zu halten. Rin war genau so erfreut wie Kagome über die neu entdeckten Fähigkeiten des Mädchens.

Sie waren schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs, als Sesshoumaru auf einmal auftauchte. Plötzlich stand er am Waldrand und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Komm mit!", meinte er nur knapp und befahl Rin noch kurz, auf der Lichtung zu bleiben bis er wieder kommen würde. Dann legte er Kagome einfach den Arm um die schmale Taille und flog mit ihr davon. „Was ist denn los?", fragte diese sehr erstaunt. „Wo willst du denn mit mir hin?" Er schaute auf das Mädchen an seiner Seite herab, sagte aber kein Wort. 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für sie, so nah an seinem Körper zu sein. Sie spürte seine Muskeln durch seine Kleidung hindurch, wieder die weißen Gewänder aus Seide. Diesmal trug er auch seine Rüstung, die ihr leicht gegen die Seite drückte. Zwei Schwerter steckten in seinem Gürtel. Seine weiten Ärmel wehten um ihr Gesicht, die langen Haare hüllten sie ebenfalls ein, so dass sie kaum sehen konnte, wohin er sich mit ihr bewegte. Ein Blick auf die Erde hinunter ließ ihr fast den Atem stocken und sie klammerte sich an seinen Kleidern fest. Aber sein Körper war nah und warm und er hielt sie fest und sicher, und so fühlte sie sich doch beschützt, auch wenn sie hoch durch die Luft mit ihm segelte. Sie schienen sehr schnell voranzukommen.

Nach kurzer Zeit landeten sie auf einer Wiese vor einem Dorf. Schon von weitem hatte sie Rauch gerochen. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war erschreckend. Das Dorf war vollkommen zerstört, die Hütten zerschlagen, viele brannten. Aber das Schlimmste waren die vielen Leichen, die überall auf den Straßen lagen. Kagome war sofort losgerannt um Überlebende zu suchen. Wer immer hier auch gewütet hatte, ob plündernde Soldaten oder Dämonen, sie hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Kagome konnte keine lebende Seele mehr im Dorf finden.

Niedergeschlagen kehrte sie zu Sesshoumaru zurück, der unbeweglich auf dem Platz in der Dorfmitte stand. „Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?", fragte sie ihn mit traurigen Augen. „Ich kann hier niemanden mehr retten." 

Anstatt zu antworten ergriff er langsam eines der beiden Schwerter in seinem Gürtel. Es hatte eine ähnliche Griffumwicklung wie Inu Yashas Tessaiga, nur dass diese noch vollkommen unbenutzt war. Er zog das Schwert wortlos aus der Scheide und reichte es ihr.

Kagome schaute ihn erstaunt an und fasste dann nach dem Schwert. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es sehr leicht und schmal war, genauso wie Tessaiga wenn es unverwandelt war. Das musste Tenseiga sein! Sie hielt die Klinge vor sich in die Höhe und schaute daran entlang. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die vielen toten Dorfbewohner, die Frauen, die mit Kindern im Arm auf  den Wegen lagen, Männer, die noch schützend den Arm um ihre Kinder gelegt hatten, als sie zusammen gebrochen und gestorben waren. Sie konnte den Anblick kaum ertragen. 

Plötzlich fing Tenseiga an zu pulsieren, sie spürte die Vibration bis in den Griff des Schwertes hinein. Es pulsierte immer heftiger und begann dann, blau zu leuchten. Das Pulsen wurde stärker, ein blauer Nebel erschien um die Klinge und mit einem Mal hatte das Schwert sich verwandelt. Die Klinge war so groß wie die von Tessaiga, eben so lang und leicht gebogen, aber das Schwert war trotz seiner Größe federleicht. Kagome sah fragend zu Sesshoumaru hin, der erstaunt auf das Schwert blickte. Er hatte es noch nie geschafft, das Schwert zu seiner vollen Verwandlung zu bringen obwohl er wusste, dass es dazu fähig war.

„Zeige es mir!", forderte er sie leise auf. Kagome war verdutzt. Warum gab er ihr das Schwert? Warum verlangte er das? Wie sollte sie das machen? Sie hatte doch noch nie ein Schwert richtig benutzt. Ihre Waffe war der Bogen. Inu Yasha hatte sie immer mit seinem Schwert beschützt, aber sie konnte mit einem Schwert doch gar nicht umgehen. 

Aber dies war das leben rettende Schwert Tenseiga. Toutousei, der Schmied des Schwertes, hatte ihr davon erzählt und er hatte auch gesagt, dass es mit einem Schwung hunderte Menschenleben retten könne. Bei den vielen Toten hier wünschte sie sich intensiv, diese Fähigkeit auch anwenden zu können.

‚Na, wenn die beiden Schwerter so gleich sind, dann muss man sie bestimmt auch gleich benutzen', dachte sie sich. Und zugesehen hatte sie nun wirklich schon oft.

Sie blickte wieder auf die toten Dorfbewohner. Das Schwert hüllte die Umgebung in feinen, blauen Nebel. Auf den Leichen konnte sie auf einmal kleine grüne Teufel erkennen, die sich überall zu schaffen machten. 

„Verschwindet, ihr Biester!" schrie sie aufgebracht und rannte auf die Leichen los, die in ihrer Nähe lagen. Sie packte das Schwert mit beiden Händen und ließ es durch die widerlichen, kleinen Gnome zischen. Diese lösten sich im blauen Nebel auf und verschwanden. Aber auf den Körpern daneben krochen dafür schon die nächsten herum. Kagome rannte immer schneller von einer Leiche zur anderen, überall wimmelte es von den Geistern aus der Unterwelt. „Verschwindet, lasst sie in Ruhe, haut ab!" schrie sie wütend und holte zu einem großen Schwung aus.

Das Schwert fing an zu sirren als sie es durch die Luft zog, um die Klinge bildete sich ein Wirbel ähnlich wie bei Tessaiga, und als sie das Schwert in die Richtung der kleinen Dämonen hieb, löste sich der Wirbel und donnerte über den Weg mitten in die Dämonen hinein. Es blitzte und zischte, alles war in blauen Rauch gehüllt und sie konnte erkennen, wie die grünen Wesen auf den Leichen regelrecht zerplatzten. 

„Ja, geht weg ihr Mistkerle, lasst den Toten ihre Seelen!" schrie sie und rannte den Weg weiter, das Schwert über ihren Kopf schwingend. Sie holte immer stärker aus und konnte mit den Wirbeln immer weiter entfernte Dämonen von den Leichen fegen. Dann holte sie zum letzten Schlag aus, mit aller Wut, mit aller Kraft. Das Schwert donnerte herab, hohe Wirbel peitschten nach allen Richtungen, fegten durch das Dorf, drangen in Hütten und Häuser ein, unter Bäume und Büsche und erreichten alle Toten, die in der Umgebung lagen.

Als sich ihre Wut und der Staub wieder gelegt hatten, sah sie sich vorsichtig um. Alle Totendämonen waren verschwunden, und die ersten Menschen regten sich schon wieder. Sie richteten sich langsam und verwirrt auf, riefen verwundert und erschreckt nach ihren Angehörigen. Viele hatten Angst, wimmerten noch in der entsetzlichen Erinnerung ihres eigenen Todes. Aber keiner war mehr verletzt. 

Ungläubig setzten sich die vielen Menschen auf, standen langsam und zögernd auf und kümmerten sich um die noch um sie herum Liegenden. Die vielen Familien, die beieinander lagen, fielen sich glücklich in die Arme, Mütter nahmen ihre heulenden Kinder in den Arm, Väter umarmten weinend vor Freude ihre tot geglaubten Familien. 

Kagome ließ die Klinge sinken und kehrte langsam zu Sesshoumaru zurück. Die Menschen um sie herum waren vollkommen mit sich selbst beschäftigt und registrierten sie überhaupt nicht. Sie reichte dem Dämon stumm sein Schwert, der ließ die inzwischen wieder schmale  Klinge in die Scheide gleiten.

„So geht das also!" meinte er nur. 


	7. Der wunde Punkt

Hallo Leute,

wo seid ihr denn alle? Sind alle beim Skifahren? Es werden ja immer weniger Reviews…aber was soll's, ich hatte auch eine stressige Woche.

Es gibt trotzdem ein kleines Kapitelchen mehr…

@Matorif: Viel Spaß noch in Schwyz!!! Ich warte schon sehnsüchtig auf dein neues Kap NGE!!! Sesshoumaru würde ja schon gerne Tenseiga verwandeln, aber ob er das jemals schafft mit seinem Charakter??? Ich glaube nie! Leider musst du dich noch etwas gedulden bis Inu Yasha kommt.

@Nachtengel: Hallo, schön mal wieder von dir zu hören. Ja, ich komme gut voran. Ich stelle im Schnitt ein Kapitel pro Woche on und werde das auch weiterhin so machen.

@Kagome02: Auch dir vielen Dank dass du mal wieder einen Kommi geschrieben hast. Ich freue mich sehr, wenn dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt.

@Soobin: Ja, das letzte Kapitel war schon ziemlich anders. Kagome war sehr frustriert und daher auch sehr wütend. Sonst ist sie ja immer ein Sonnenscheinchen. Aber ein Dorf voller Toten würde wohl jeden umhauen (außer gewisse langhaarige Dämonen).

Liebe Grüße an Eskaria, Swunz und Lady_Rosha. *Bussi*

-----------------------------------------------------------

Der wunde Punkt

Sesshoumaru hatte Kagome schon wieder ohne lange zu fragen einfach gepackt und an sich gezogen. Sie sausten bereits durch die Luft davon. Die Dorfbewohner hatten gar nicht bemerkt was eigentlich los gewesen war, manche sahen kurz dem Flirren in der Luft nach, aber keiner hatte sie wirklich erkannt.

„Lerne das Schwert zu beherrschen!", meinte Kagome diesmal zu ihm und schaute ihn eindringlich an. Sesshoumaru schaute nur uninteressiert gerade aus.

„Warum sollte ich Menschen schützen und wieder zum Leben erwecken wollen?", fragte er nur kühl. „Es könnten deine Verbündete sein, oder Unschuldige, die unter Krieg und Tod zu leiden haben, oder einfach deine Freunde oder Vertrauten." Er wandte den Blick und schaute sie nur zweifelnd an. Mit dem Blick schien er sie fragen zu wollen, ob sie wirklich glaubte, dass er Verbündete bräuchte oder dass er sich gar um Unschuldige kümmerte.

‚Da muss er sich aber noch ganz schön ändern', dachte Kagome bei sich. Es wird genau so schwer für ihn werden wie für Inu Yasha damals mit Tessaiga. Der Vater hatte wirklich jedem Sohn das passende Schwert gegeben. Und Tenseiga wird sich nicht verwandeln, bevor sein Besitzer nicht mehr Anteilnahme und Gefühl für Menschen entwickeln wird.

Wie lange hatte doch Inu Yasha üben müssen, um Tessaiga spontan verwandeln zu können, um ihm die Kraft seiner Attacken entlocken zu können. 

Sango hatte ihr erzählt, dass er wochenlang immer wieder mit Kirara verschwunden war um mit dem Youki des Dämons das Kaze no Kizu zu üben. Sie hatten sich beide gewundert, dass Kirara dies so geduldig mitgemacht hatte. Jetzt war ich auch klar warum. Sango meinte, Kirara hätte wohl schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten Midoriko begleitet. Wenn sie Midorikos Gefährte war, dann musste sie auch Inu Yashas Vater Inu Taisho gekannt haben. Daher war sie so gutmütig mit ihm gewesen und ging auf alle seine Wünsche ein. Sie kannte die Blutlinie, roch vielleicht das Blut in Inu Yasha, dass sie schon von früher her kannte.

Um dem Schwert wieder eine neue Fähigkeit zu entlocken, musste Inu Yasha jedes Mal sehr konsequent üben, etwas, was ihm mit seinem wilden, quirligen Naturell sehr schwer fiel. Konzentration und Ausdauer waren wirklich nicht seine Stärken, genau so wenig wie Mitgefühl und Herzlichkeit die von Sesshoumaru.

Kagome gab nicht auf. „War es für dich denn kein schönes Erlebnis, all die Menschen wieder glücklich am Leben und vereint zu sehen?" bohrte sie hartnäckig weiter. Es kam immer noch keine Reaktion von seiner Seite. 

Aber er hatte sie doch extra hingebracht! Was hatte er dann damit bezweckt? War er wirklich so herzlos? Wollte er nur sehen, wie Tenseiga sich verwandelt?

„Es hätte doch auch Rin sein können!!!"

Sesshoumaru Brauen zuckten bei diesem Satz. Er drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihr und meinte dann aber nur kühl mit dunkler Stimme: "Keiner schreibt Sesshoumaru vor, was er zu tun hat!"

‚Aha, die schwache Stelle!', dachte sie und grinste in sich hinein. Immerhin hatte er eine. Das kleine Menschenmädchen musste ihm doch sehr viel bedeuten, sonst hätte er nicht diese Reaktion in seinen sonst so kontrollierten Zügen gezeigt. 

Sesshoumaru sah zu ihr herab. Er erkannte, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte, das konnte er an ihrem Lächeln und ihrem Blick ablesen. Es ärgerte ihn…und so ließ er sie…auf einmal los. „Und du solltest lernen alleine zu fliegen!" rief er ihr nur noch mit einem amüsierten Blick hinter her. 

Kagome riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Im ersten Moment dachte sie nur: ‚Meine Güte, ist der empfindlich! Was soll denn das?' Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihr der Ernst ihrer Lage klar. Panisch begann sie mit den Armen zu rudern, als könne sie dann wirklich fliegen. „Bist du verrückt?", kreischte sie. „Willst du mich umbringen?"

Sie stürzte sofort mit hohem Tempo ins Bodenlose. An ihren Haaren zerrte der Fahrtwind, der kurze Rock peitschte ihr um die Beine. Sie sah wie die Erde mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuraste. Die Bäume, ernst nur kleine Punkte, wurden größer und größer. Das Adrenalin, das durch ihren Körper schoss, schärfte ihre Wahrnehmung und sie hörte wie die Luft an ihr vorbei  pfiff. Sie wusste, nicht mehr lange und ihr Flug wurde würde ein abruptes Ende nehmen. Im Stillen verdammte sie sich noch einmal dafür, dass sie Sesshoumaru so blindlings vertraut hatte. 

Das alles schoss ihr innerhalb von Sekunden durch den Kopf, während ihr Blick gebannt am Erdboden hing, der immer näher rückte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen: nicht mehr lange und sie würde am Boden zerschellen. Oh je, was sollte sie nur tun? Würde er sie wirklich sterben lassen?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danke, Kari-chan für deine tolle Hilfe!!! Werd schnell wieder gesund!!!


	8. Fliegen

@swunz: Und wieder danke für dein Rev. Ist ja nicht schlimm wenn du mal nicht dazu gekommen bist eines zu schreiben. Ich stelle trotzdem weiter on *g* Aber ich freue mich wenn ich weiß, dass ich ein paar Leser habe, die meine Geschichte mögen.

@Lady_Rosha: Auch dir danke für's Rev. Schön zu sehen dass ihr alle dabei bleibt auch wenn ich einmal nichts von euch hören sollte. Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut von der Grippe erholt und bist wieder gesund und munter. Die Vergebung sei Euch gewährt, holde Lady!!!

@Matorif: Hola, wieder ein so dickes Lob von dir.  Danke!!! *rotwerd* Ich stell mir beim Schreiben auch immer vor, wie das aussehen würde und vor allem, ob ich mir die entsprechende Figur auch so vorstellen kann. Du kannst ja gleich weiter lesen, ob Sesshoumaru Kagome nun rettet…oder ob das Mädel das vielleicht selbst  in den Griff kriegt??? Dieses Kapitel ist recht kurz. Und im nächsten kommt dann endlich Inu Yasha dahergepoltert…

@kagome_02: Hey, danke für den Kommentar! Es freut mich, dich wieder unter meinen Stammlesern zu wissen. *freu*

@Soobin: Hallöchen! Ich möchte dir noch etwas mehr zu deiner Rev schreiben, weil du da ein heißes Eisen angefasst hast. Ich wusste nämlich lange nicht so recht, wie ich Sesshoumaru anreden lassen soll. Es gab einige Übersetzungskommentare bei den Animes, in denen beschrieben wurde, dass Sesshoumaru von sich selbst nie mit ‚ich' spricht (wobei es da im Japanischen jede Menge Wörter für gibt), sondern mit etwas, was sie dann mit ‚this Sesshoumaru' übersetzten. Ich habe schon ewig keinen deutschsprachigen Anime mehr gesehen, da ich das Original bevorzuge. Wie wurde denn da übersetzt? Ich glaube, mit ‚ich, Sesshoumaru' wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Aber eigentlich entspricht seine Anrede eher dem uralten ‚Euch' von anderen und 'Wir' für sich selbst. Ich habe das teilweise übernommen. Zumindest Rin und Jaken sprechen ihn so an um ihre Ehrerbietung zu zeigen. Kagome durfte dafür als freche Neuzeitgöre gleich ‚du' sagen und der Herr Dämon hat es gnädigerweise akzeptiert. Aber ab und zu muss dann so ein erlauchter Hammer rein wie:

"Keiner schreibt Sesshoumaru vor, was er zu tun hat."  *g* 

Aber jetzt geht es weiter…viel Spaß beim Lesen!

--------------------------------------------------

Fliegen

„Inu Yasha!" schrie sie aus Gewohnheit aus Leibeskräften. Aber der Hanyou war ja gar nicht in der Nähe. Ob Sesshoumaru ihr helfen würde? Wild warf sie den Kopf hin und her auf der Suche nach der einzigen Person, die sie jetzt noch retten konnte. Doch von ihm fehlte jede Spur! Warum sollte er ihr auch helfen? Er hatte sie ja fallen gelassen. Ob er wirklich so kalt und grausam war sie einfach auf dem Erdboden zerschellen zu lassen? Und das womöglich nur wegen einer kleinen Bemerkung über Rin? War es für ihn so schrecklich wenn seine Gefühle offenbart wurden?

Sie starrte voll Angst auf die Erde hinunter. Sie konnte schon die Einzelheiten der Gegend unter ihr erkennen. ‚Wieso hilft mir denn keiner? Muss ich so sterben? Wieso hat er das getan?'

Sesshoumaru schwebte in einigem Abstand schräg über ihr, so dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er wunderte sich, dass das Mädchen in ihrer Not nach seinem Bruder schrie. Beschütze er sie immer? War er ständig da um sie zu retten? Wie vertraut waren die beiden wohl miteinander wenn sie in ihrer Todesangst nach ihm rief?

Er blickte auf die junge Miko hinab und wartete, ob sie sich auf ihre Kräfte besinnen würde. Sie war wie Inu Yasha. Erst in wirklicher Gefahr waren sie dazu in der Lage, ihre vollen Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. Das war auch mit ein Grund dafür gewesen, warum er seinen Bruder immer so verbissen angegriffen hatte. Nur so konnte er herausfinden, wie weit dieser sich schon entwickelt hatte. Ob das Mädchen wohl bestehen würde?

Die Furcht vor dem Aufprall begann Kagome zu lähmen. Wie erstarrt sah sie die Erde auf sich zurasen. Der Wind riss an ihren Haaren und nahm ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihr war übel vor Aufregung und Angst. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah würde sie sterben. Und Hilfe war weit und breit keine in Sicht. Es konnte nur noch einen Augenblick dauern, biss sie aufschlug. Panik stieg in ihr auf, ihr Herz schien zu zerspringen. Sie musste etwas unternehmen! Sie wollte nicht sterben. Wie war das beim Heilen? Sie musste es nur wollen… 

„Nein…"schrie sie nur noch gellend…und verharrte auf einmal in der Luft. Ihr rasanter Fall hatte gestoppt, sie schwebte einige Meter über der Erdoberfläche in der Luft. Ein leichtes Schimmern war um ihren Körper zu erkennen. 

„Uff!", stöhnte sie nur, "geschafft!". Mit wild klopfendem Herzen sah sie auf den Boden der so dicht unter ihr lag. Sie keuchte. Sie konnte die Grashalme und die kleinen Blumen in der Wiese erkennen, und der Duft der Wildkräuter stieg bereits in ihre Nase. Sie sog ihn tief und erleichtert ein. Diese Wiese war nicht ihr Grab geworden! Sie schwebte in der Luft ganz leicht und ohne Anstrengung, ein seltsames Gefühl. Langsam konnte sie die Angst und das Herzrasen wieder besänftigen, ihr Atem wurde wieder regelmäßig und sie sah sich um wo eigentlich Sesshoumaru geblieben war. Der schwebte frech grinsend einige Meter über ihr. 

„Na, geht doch!", meinte er nur amüsiert. Also war er doch in ihrer Nähe gewesen!

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, ich wäre fast gestorben! Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?" fuhr sie ihn an, aber er schaute sie nur weiter belustigt an. Sie legte erstaunt den Kopf schräg und ließ diesen für ihn absolut ungewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck lange auf sich einwirken. Ihr war zwar nach dem Riesenschreck immer noch sehr mulmig zumute, aber Sesshoumarus Gesicht einmal fröhlich zu sehen, auch wenn es nur ein freches Grinsen war, war ein so außergewöhnliches Ereignis, dass sie es kaum glauben konnte. 

„Hättest du mich denn gerettet, wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte?" fragte sie schon richtig verwirrt. „Wer weiß…" entgegnete er nur mit dem gleichen, frechen Gesichtsausdruck. ‚Der scheint sich ja prächtig über meine Angst zu amüsieren', dachte sie empört. Sie hob die Faust und drohte ihm, aber er huschte sofort ein paar Meter weiter durch die Luft, außerhalb der Reichweite ihres Armes. „Na warte…" brummelte sie nur und zischte auf einmal auf ihn zu. Er wich wieder aus, sie preschte ihm hinterher. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit sausten die beiden durch die Luft, sich verfolgend und ausweichend, Haken schlagend und immer schneller werdend. 

Langsam fing dieses Spiel an ihr Spaß zu machen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich immer schneller und präziser fortbewegen konnte. Einmal hatte sie ihn sogar eingeholt und ihm einen ordentlichen Knuff in die Seite gegeben, bevor er wieder ausweichen konnte. Er schaute sie kurz überrascht an, offensichtlich beeindruckt über den schnellen Fortschritt ihres Könnens. Dann…lächelte er. Seltsam, war dies derselbe Dämon, den sie sonst nur mit versteinerter Miene und beherrschten Bewegungen kannte? Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mit ihm - ja- spielen könnte! 

Sie schoss ihm wieder hinter her, diesmal in einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd direkt auf den Boden zu, ein kurzes Abbremsen und beide stieben wieder davon hinauf in schwindelnde Höhen. „Warte nur, ich krieg dich schon noch" rief sie ihm lachend hinter her. Aber mit seiner Geschwindigkeit konnte sie letztendlich doch nicht mithalten.

Irgendwann gab sie erschöpft auf und landete auf dem Boden. Dort hockte sie sich hin, sank nach hinten um und lag dann mit ausgestreckten Armen im weichen Gras. Sie schaute in den endlos blauen Himmel über ihr. Hoch oben, weit entfernt in der flirrenden Luft des heißen Sommertages, sah sie einen Punkt, der ganz langsam größer wurde. Eine Gestalt mit nach oben wehenden, endlos langen, weißen Haaren glitt langsam und sanft der Erde entgegen. Wie oft hatte sie Inu Yasha schon in dieser Pose gesehen, wenn er nach seinen gewagten Sprüngen wieder herab segelte. Sie war jedes Mal fasziniert gewesen bei diesem Anblick: die elegante Haltung, der schlanke Körper, das hübsche Gesicht mit den honigbraunen Augen, die ihr meist schon freudig lachend entgegen sahen. Und nun segelte hier nicht Inu Yasha in seinem roten Feuerrattenmantel auf sie zu, sondern die weiß gekleidete, elegante Gestalt seines großen Bruders. Die Haltung war völlig die gleiche, die Haare nur noch länger, sonst sahen sich die beiden sehr ähnlich. 

Kagome schluckte als er schließlich mit dem gleichen Auffedern neben ihr landete, das sie schon so gut von Inu Yasha kannte. Er setzte sich neben sie ins Gras. Sie betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Sein Gesicht war schmaler als das des Bruders, dazu die Zeichen auf Stirn und Wangen, die es so fremdartig machten. Aber wie viel Ähnlichkeit sie doch miteinander hatten. Nun, Inu Yasha würde nie so ruhig und elegant gehen wie Sesshoumaru, er kannte nur rennen und springen. Sie sah seine ewig hüpfende Gestalt im Geiste vor sich und erinnerte sich daran, wie oft er sie auf seinem Rücken mitgenommen hatte. Wie schön es war, dort an ihn gekuschelt zu sitzen, seine Wärme und seine Bewegungen zu spüren. Außer den Neumondnächten war das die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der sie ihm nahe sein konnte.

Sie seufzte. Er fehlte ihr so sehr, obwohl sie nur ein paar Tage getrennt waren. Wie lange es wohl noch dauerte bis er kommen würde? Ob er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte? Na bestimmt! Wahrscheinlich war er sehr wütend und verärgert gewesen. 

„Wann kommt Inu Yasha?" fragte sie Sesshoumaru unvermittelt.  „Fehlt dir mein kleiner Bruder denn so sehr?", fragte er immer noch grinsend. Sie gab keine Antwort.

„Er ist schon da…"meinte er dann nur und schaute mit einem Nicken in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Was? Warum sagst du mir das denn nicht gleich?" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und wieder Dank an Kari-chan für ihre Lektoren-Dienste!!! Werd bald gesund, damit du uns alle wieder mit deinen wunderschönen Geschichten erfreuen kannst!!!


	9. Treffen der Brüder

Hallo meine lieben Leser, 

erst hatte ich keine Zeit, und dann ließ das FF.net mich lange nicht rein. Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber jetzt ist es endlich soweit. Inu Yasha kommt, und zwar nicht gerade mit der besten Laune…*g* 

@Matorif:

Hola, du bist ja viel unterwegs! Schön dass du trotzdem immer die Zeit findest, mir einen Kommentar zu meinem neusten Kapitel zu schreiben. Danke, das ist wirklich sehr aufmerksam von dir. Also den Sprung Kagomes in Inu Yashas Arme von Kirara herab fand ich ebenfalls sehr gelungen. *ich auch will* Dafür ergeben sich nun vielleicht mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten neue Möglichkeiten *g* Vielleicht wird ja auch Inu Yasha mal fliegen können, in der einen oder anderen Form…warte es mal ab! Viele liebe Grüße – Hi Yasha (ebenfalls Rose)

@Soobin:

Hallo, danke für deine ausführliche Beschreibung was die Anrede Sesshoumarus betrifft. Ich hab sogar ein altes Video gefunden, aber diese hochnäsig, arrogante Stimme, die Sesshoumaru da hat, halte ich einfach nicht aus. Na mit Fürsten und Könige liegen wir ja bei unserem Lord eigentlich ganz richtig. Mir ist immer noch nicht ganz klar, wie mächtig sein Vater eigentlich war und er und Brüderchen wohl noch werden können. Da warte ich auch noch auf den dritten Kinofilm und werde meiner Fantasie ordentlich Freiraum gönnen *g* Ja, jetzt kommt Inu und es geht rund. Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!!!

@Nachtengel: Fliegen ist nie schlecht. Kikyo konnte sich auch schnell fortbewegen, obwohl sie ihre Seelenfänger dazu benutzte. Aber ich hab noch mehr Mikos gefunden, die fliegen konnten. Also warum nicht auch Kagome! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für dein Rev!!!

@kagome02: Danke dass du vorbei geschaut hast. Ja, jetzt geht erst mal der Zoff los. Aber lies selbst!

@Lady_Rosha: Na ja, als Lachen würde ich das nicht bezeichnen. Sesshy grinst aber immerhin frech. Vielleicht hat ihn die Rettungsaktion im Dorf doch etwas fröhlich gestimmt? Immerhin darf die gute Kagome sich bei ihm so einiges rausnehmen, wie zum Beispiel den Herrn Dämonen jagen. *g*. Auch dir viel Spaß mit Inu Yasha Auftritt. So long…

@Eskaria: Danke für's Rev. Und auch ich warte sehnsüchtig auf deine Fortsetzung!! Dein armer Sesshoumaru…*schniff* Na dafür lebt meiner noch, und wie… Danke fürs Korrekturlesen, meine liebe Lektorin!!!! Küsschen!

Treffen der Brüder

Sesshoumaru war schon wieder in der Luft. Kagome stieß sich vom Boden ab und glitt hinter ihm her, in Richtung auf die Lichtung zu, auf der sie Rin zurückgelassen hatten. Was nun wohl kommen würde? Inu Yasha platzte bestimmt vor Wut. 

Normalerweise war sein Beschützerinstinkt schon auf 180 wenn sich eine Gefahr nur näherte. Und seine Kraft wuchs ständig, wenn er sie verteidigte. Sie war immer wieder erstaunt, zu welchen Leistungen er fähig war, besonders wenn es um sie ging. Alle spotteten über ihn als schwachen Halbdämon, aber sie hatte noch keinen vollen Dämonen gesehen, der es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte, wenn er mal so richtig in Fahrt war. Aber sie wusste auch, warum das so war und ihr wurde dabei warm ums Herz. Inu Yasha war deswegen so gefährlich, weil er an ihr hing, weil er sie liebte, sie mit seinem ganzen Herzen verteidigte. Ein Dämon kämpfte nur aus Bosheit oder Eigennutz, oder sogar nur, weil ein anderer ihn manipulierte. Manche hatten zwar gewaltige Kräfte, aber ihnen fehlte meist der innere Antrieb.

Und nun hatte Inu Yasha auch noch hilflos zusehen müssen, wie sie entführt wurde. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, einzugreifen, da ihm in der Neumondnacht seine Kräfte gefehlt hatten. Und das Schlimmste: der Entführer war sein eigener, ewig verhasster Bruder. Sie wusste, das würde gewaltigen Ärger geben! 

Ob sie es schaffen würde, ihn zu beruhigen bevor er auf seinen Bruder losging? Und wie würde dieser sich verhalten? Sesshoumaru war eindeutig mächtiger als Inu Yasha und es würde ihm ein Leichtes sein, sich zu verteidigen und Inu Yasha zu entwaffnen. Würde er die Gelegenheit mal wieder nutzen, um seinen Bruder zu reizen und sich mit ihm messen? 

Wer griff eigentlich an von den beiden? Früher war es eindeutig Sesshoumaru gewesen, er hatte Tessaiga gewollt. Aber inzwischen war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Inu Yasha ging immer sofort auf ihn los wie auf ein rotes Tuch. Und Sesshoumaru reizte ihn ständig mit seiner herablassenden Art. Aber wollte er die Kämpfe? Provozierte er sie um seinen Bruder zu testen? Oder waren sie gar nur…ein Spiel für ihn?

Bald hatten sie die baumlose Fläche erreicht, Kagome sah die kleine Wiese im Wald schon vor sich. Sie entdeckte einen roten Punkt auf ein paar Baumstämmen, und ihr Herz schlug höher. Bestimmt war das Inu Yasha, er war also tatsächlich da. Es war so ungewöhnlich, ihn aus dieser neuen Perspektive aus der Luft zu entdecken. Sie konnte ihn kaum erkennen, auch Rin konnte sie nirgends sehen. Als sie sich schnell näherte, erkannte sie jedoch beruhigt, dass Rin auf Inu Yashas Beinen saß und er sich mit ihr unterhielt. Die beiden schienen sich angefreundet zu haben. Wie lange Inu Yasha wohl schon da war? Wohl lange genug um mit dem kleinen, aufgeweckten Mädchen Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben.

Lautlos näherte sich Kagome den beiden. Als sie schon beinahe den Boden erreicht hatte, schoss Inu Yasha plötzlich hoch, das kleine Mädchen schnell unter den Arm geklemmt. Er hatte wohl etwas gehört und den Bruder, der noch weiter entfernt war, gerochen. Vorsichtig setze er Rin ab und stellte sich dann gleich schützend vor sie als er sich umdrehte. Seine langen Haare wirbelten um ihn und Kagome konnte nur wenig von seinem völlig verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck erhaschen. Seine Hand aber war bereits am Griff von Tessaiga. Sie landete vor ihm und legte schnell ihre Hand auf seine um ihn daran zu hindern, das Schwert zu ziehen.

„Kagome, wo kommst du denn her?", fragte er sie mit völlig verblüfften Gesicht. „Kannst du…fliegen?" Völlig erstaunt schaute er sie mit seinen großen, honigfarbenen Augen an, den Kopf dabei leicht schräg gelegt.

„Ja, aber das erkläre ich dir später genauer. Ich möchte vor allem dass du weißt, dass dein Bruder mir nichts getan hat…", versuchte sie gerade zu vermitteln als Sesshoumaru auch schon hinter ihr auf der Wiese landete. Inu Yasha fing sofort an zu knurren und zog gegen ihren Protest Tessaiga aus der Scheide. Das Schwert verwandelte sich augenblicklich in die riesige Waffe, die den Bruder schon mehrmals schwer verletzt hatte.

„Lass das, Inu Yasha!" versuchte Kagome es nochmals. Aber auch Sesshoumaru hatte bereits ebenfalls sein Schwert gezogen, und diesmal war es nicht Tenseiga. Beide standen sich gegenüber und schauten sich grimmig an.

„Hört sofort auf damit!" rief Kagome den beiden zu. Rin lugte entsetzt hinter Inu Yasha hervor. Als sie sah, dass der eben noch so nette Onkel im roten Anzug auf einmal sein Schwert gegen ihren Sesshoumaru zog, packte sie ihn entrüstet am Stoff seiner Hose und zerrte daran.

„Du darfst Sesshoumaru-sama nichts tun. Steck sofort dein Schwert weg!", schimpfte sie.

„Rin, geh zurück!" Der Dämon wies sie mit dunkler, ruhiger Stimme nur kurz zurecht und sie folgte sofort ohne weitere Fragen, ließ Inu Yasha los und ging mehrere Schritte zurück.

„Ihr beiden hört jetzt sofort auf!", befahl Kagome mit strenger Stimme. Die Brüder hielten jedoch weiter die Schwertspitzen aufeinander gerichtet, jedes Schwert war umgeben von seiner eigenen Aura, gefährlich und todbringend, und keiner gab nach. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war deutlich zu spüren, die Schwerter fingen an Funken zu sprühen und ihre Energien prasselnd zu entladen. 

Die beiden jungen Männer standen sich immer noch schweigend und drohend gegenüber, keiner bewegte sich, aber um die Klingen begannen sich nun Wirbel zu bilden. Violette und blaue Entladungen blitzten zwischen den scharfen Schneiden hin und her.

„Jetzt reicht's!" Kagome blickte verärgert auf und ging einen Schritt auf die beiden Streithähne zu. Sie blieb stehen, schaute die unversöhnlichen Geschwister noch einmal an und berührte dann die beiden mächtigen, drohenden Schwerter mit jeweils einer Fingerspitze. Ein blaues Leuchten erschien und…augenblicklich verschwanden die Auren der Schwerter: Tessaiga wurde wieder klein und schmal und Toukijins böses Leuchten war verschwunden. Die Wirbel lösten sich auf, die Luft um die beiden wurde wieder still und unbeweglich und nur der sommerliche Lufthauch mit seinem Duft nach Blumen und Harz umgab sie. Beide schauten verblüfft, aber sie schienen immer noch nicht bereit, die drohende Haltung deswegen aufzugeben.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Warum schützt du ihn, Kagome?" fragte Inu Yasha gereizt. 

„Er hat mir geholfen." Einen Moment wirkte Inu Yasha verwirrt, doch schon kurz darauf kehrte sein trotziger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Wobei denn? Musste er dich dazu entführen?"

„Nun, er hat mir geholfen meine Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. Ich habe einige Dinge gelernt und ich denke, dass wir diese Fähigkeiten gut im Krieg gegen Naraku brauchen können. Also hör auf ihn zu bedrohen. Hört beide auf! Und steckt endlich die Schwerter weg und benehmt euch mal vernünftig." Sie blaffte die beiden laut und wütend an. Die beiden Brüder schauten sich verblüfft an. Kein Mensch hatte sich jemals getraut, so mit ihnen umzugehen, außer vielleicht vor langer Zeit ihre Mütter. 

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" fragte Kagome und versuchte, Inu Yasha ein wenig abzulenken. „Nun, ich konnte euch nicht folgen in der Neumondnacht. Also bin ich erst zu Sango und Miroku gelaufen um ihnen zu erzählen was passiert war und dass ich dich suchen würde. Eure Spur hatte ich verloren, aber ich dachte mir, dass er mit dir ins Schloss kommen würde. Also lief ich Tag und Nacht und fand deine Spur wieder, die genau bis hierher führte. Ich beschloss hier zu warten. Das Mädchen meinte ohnehin, dass ihr bald zurückkommen würdet." Bei diesem Satz wies er zu Rin hinüber.

Kagome zog Inu Yasha am Arm mit sich, weg von Sesshoumaru. Endlich schob der Hanyou Tessaiga in die Scheide, nachdem er noch einmal misstrauisch zu seinem Bruder geblickt und sich vergewissert hatte, dass auch der sein Schwert wieder eingesteckt hatte. Sesshoumaru ging langsam und schweigend mit der kleinen Rin neben sich hinter ihnen her. Er schien ihn tatsächlich nicht weiter angreifen zu wollen, aber Inu Yasha traute dem Frieden nicht. Bei Sesshoumaru wusste er nie genau, woran er war und es schien seinem Halbbruder so gar nicht ähnlich, einfach Ruhe zu geben und ihnen friedlich zu folgen. Aber Kagome schien das als selbstverständlich zu nehmen. Was hatte sie mit ihm angestellt? Und was hatte sie wohl in den letzen Tagen mit ihm erlebt?

Kagome fasste Inu Yashas Hand und schlenderte weiter, fragte ihn über die Freunde aus und erzählte ihm dann ausführlich, was sie hier schon alles gelernt hatte. Der Hanyou konnte es kaum glauben, dass ausgerechnet sein überheblicher Bruder, der Menschen zutiefst verachtete, sich als Kagomes Lehrer betätigt haben sollte. Was hatte er vor? Warum tat er das? Was ging in ihm vor? Er warf ihm immer wieder einen misstrauischen Blick zu, aber Sesshoumarus Miene war unbewegt und unergründlich wie immer. Inu Yasha wurde einmal mehr klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was für ein Wesen sein Bruder eigentlich war. Er hatte sich geändert, die anfänglich heftigen Angriffe, bei denen er Tessaiga erobern wollte, waren in…Geplänkel übergegangen. Er schien akzeptiert zu haben, dass Tessaiga ihm gehörte und er das Schwert voll beherrschte und es um keinen Preis der Welt wieder hergeben würde. Aber was wollte er dann?

Anscheinend hatte er Kagome gut behandelt, sie hätte ihm bestimmt sofort mitgeteilt, wenn sie Angst gehabt hätte. Und er hätte es riechen können. Aber sie lief nun völlig entspannt neben ihm mehr und berichtete ihm aufgeregt und fröhlich von all den neuen Fähigkeiten, die sie nun beherrschte. Sie schien volles Vertrauen in Sesshoumaru zu haben und war in keiner Weise beunruhigt, dass der mächtige Dämon ihnen in geringem Abstand folgte. So beruhigte er sich langsam wieder, warf aber immer wieder böse Blicke zu seinem Bruder. 

Die kleine Rin lächelte ihn jedoch immer an, wenn er zu ihr hin sah. Mit ihrem Strahlen schaffte sie es, dass er sein offenes Misstrauen langsam aufgab. Sie rannte zwischen den beiden Brüdern hin und her und war offensichtlich sehr bemüht, keine schlechte Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen. Auch Inu Yashas Aufbegehren über den wieder vorhandenen linken Arm seines Bruders konnte sie mit ihrer Begeisterung über die Heilung ihres geliebten Sesshoumaru-sama sofort wegwischen. Wer konnte schon der Freude eines so netten kleinen Mädchens widerstehen? Er wagte es nicht einmal ihr zu sagen, dass er es war der den Arm abgeschlagen hatte.

So schlenderte er mit Kagome am Arm durch die Wälder und vergaß langsam den Streit mit dem ewig mürrischen Bruder. Kagome war wieder bei ihm, er spürte ihre Wärme und sog tief ihren wunderbaren Duft ein, den er so liebte. Er genoss ihre Fröhlichkeit und ihr heiteres Wesen, ihre Begeisterung für ihre neuen Künste. Er hatte sie so vermisst und sich furchtbare Sorgen um sie gemacht. Er betrachtete ihr strahlendes Gesicht und war sehr erleichtert, sie glücklich und unversehrt vorzufinden. Er wusste nicht, was er gemacht hätte, wenn sein Bruder ihr etwas angetan hätte. Da hätte ihn auch der Gedanke, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Vater hatten, nicht mehr zurückgehalten, sich fürchterlich zu rächen, auch wenn das seine letzte Handlung im Leben gewesen wäre. Denn auch er wusste, dass er gegen den übermächtigen Bruder keine Chance hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichte die kleine Gruppe einen glitzernden, kleinen Fluss. Rin sah mit Begeisterung große, glänzende Fische in seinem Bett schwimmen und bot an, welche zu fangen. 

Das kleine Mädchen schien wohl viel Übung zu haben, denn sie war sehr geschickt darin. Die Enden ihres Seidenkimonos hatte sie durch ihren Gürtel gezogen und so stand sie im knietiefen, klaren Wasser des Baches und fing in kurzer Zeit mit bloßen Händen mehrere silbrig schimmernde Leiber, die sie Inu Yasha zuwarf, der am Ufer saß. Kagome suchte in der Zwischenzeit Holz für ein kleines Feuer. Sesshoumaru saß gelassen und unbeteiligt gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt und sah Rin beim Fischfang zu. 

Rin war bald mit ihrer Ausbeute zufrieden und kletterte wieder ans Ufer. Erstaunt sah sie Kagome zu, die mit ihrem Feuerzeug in Sekunden ein Feuer entfachen konnte. Sie bereiteten die Fische zu und brieten sie an Stöcken über dem knisternden Feuer.

Bald aßen alle die gegrillten Fische, nur Sesshoumaru saß schweigend abseits.

Kagome schaute nachdenklich zu dem Dämonen hinüber. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit auf dem Schloss noch nie etwas essen sehen. Immer war sie nur mit Rin im Speisesaal gewesen und hatte mir ihr zusammen die wenigen Mahlzeiten eingenommen, die Jaken dort servierte.

„Was isst du eigentlich? Isst du denn überhaupt was?"

„Der doch nicht, der hat das nicht nötig!" Inu Yasha antwortete etwas höhnisch und mit einem dicken Stück Fisch im Mund. 

„Ich kann die nötige Energie direkt aufnehmen." Sesshoumaru blickte zu ihr herüber, den frechen Einwurf seines Bruders ignorierte er kühl. 

„Hä? Was heißt denn das?", wollte Kagome wissen. „Er nimmt Sonnenlicht auf, er braucht kein Essen. Viele Youkais können das, darum ist auch ihre Haut meist so blass, damit die Energie des Lichts tiefer in den Körper eindringen kann. Aber da entgeht dir echt etwas, Bruder!" Er schaute spöttisch kauend in seine Richtung. „Du hast doch eh keine Ahnung von den Dingen, die Spaß machen!" 

Sesshoumaru hörte gar nicht hin, er ignorierte die Sticheleien und schaute wieder schweigend in die Ferne.

Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf und zog die Luft durch die Nase. „Da kommt der Spaß für dich, kleiner Bruder!" meinte er nur knapp und blieb unbeweglich sitzen. 

Kagome und Inu Yasha sprangen auf und schauten in die gleiche Richtung. Dort näherte sich ein Tornado, der genau auf die Gruppe zu hielt. Kagome spürte es schon, mehrere Juwelensplitter, das konnte nur einer sein!

„Kouga!", murmelte sie erstaunt.

Der Wirbel kam direkt auf sie zu, blieb stehen, senkte sich langsam und gab den Blick auf den jungen Dämonen frei: ein großer, schlanker Körper in wenige Felle und eine Rüstung gehüllt, die wilden, wippenden Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt, dazu noch ein breites, ledernes Stirnband, das über seinen eisblauen Augen sein Gesicht krönte.

Kouga, der Wolfsdämon, stand vor ihr, nahm sofort ihre Hand und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Ich habe gehört dass du entführt wurdest und Hundejunge hier war wieder zu blöde, dich zu beschützen. Daher bin ich gekommen um zu sehen ob es meiner Frau gut geht." Er sah Kagome dabei weiter direkt in die Augen ohne auch nur einen Seitenblick auf Inu Yasha zu verschwenden. Der kochte schon wieder vor Wut wie immer, wenn der Wolfsdämon Kagome so unverschämt den Hof machte. Sesshoumaru betrachtete den Streit amüsiert aus den Augenwinkeln, mischte sich aber nicht ein.

„Da bist du aber spät dran. Kannst wohl nicht mehr schnell laufen, verlauster Wolf? Ich bin schon lange bei ihr, da musst du nächstes Mal früher aufstehen, du lahmer Knochen!", patzte Inu Yasha heraus. Und schon gingen die beiden aufeinander los.


	10. Rivalen

Erst mal meinen Dank an Eskaria, die mit ihren tollen Vorschlägen für den verbalen Schlagabtausch in diesem Kapitel gesorgt hat. Ohne sie wäre es nur halb so lustig geworden…*tief verbeug und hand küss*

@Swunz: Danke dass du mal wieder einen Kommentar hinterlassen hast. Ich schreibe ja weiter, es wird noch viele Kapitel geben.

@Lady-Rosha: Schön dass du mir treu bleibst. Die beiden streiten noch ein bisschen…weil ich noch was auf Lager habe…mit beiden. Aber ließ selbst und lass dich überraschen…*g*

@Soobin: Und Se-chan lehnt weiter am Baum und amüsiert sich…

Was ist denn mit meinen Lesern passiert? Kaum einer meldet ich noch…*schniff* Ich hoffe, es geht euch allen gut und ihr habt Spaß, auch weiterhin meine Geschichte zu lesen…

Rivalen

Kouga rannte auf Inu Yasha los. „Für einen Hundewelpen hasst du eine ganz schön freche Klappe, Inukurro. Statt rumzumeckern solltest du besser auf Kagome aufpassen. Du bist ja wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen, um alles muss man sich selbst kümmern." 

Mit einem Satz sprang er in die Luft und versuchte dem Halbdämonen von oben gegen seinen Oberschenkel zu springen, was mit der verstärkten Kraft durch die Splitter in seinen Beinen einen durchaus gefährlichen Ausgang nehmen konnte. Inu Yasha zog sich mit einem Salto rückwärts aus der Bahn und fiel den vor ihm landenden Kouga von hinten an. Schon schoben die beiden sich hin und her, jeder zerrte und zog am Körper des anderen.

"Hört auf damit!", kreischte Kagome erfolglos wie immer. Es schien so, als hätte die beiden sie schon vergessen. Sie warf hilflose Blicke zu Sesshoumaru, der, Rin neben sich, immer noch gegen seinen Baum gelehnt etwas abseits saß und das Ganze nur mit einem spöttischen Blick beobachtete.

"Was für nette Streitereien mein eifersüchtiger, kleiner Bruder doch hat. Da gibt es wohl einen Konkurrenten. Soll er sich doch ruhig ein paar Beulen holen...", meinte er nur amüsiert.

Inu Yasha und Kouga kämpften bereits verbissen miteinander, flogen durch die Luft und rannten, kaum dass sie mit Getöse in den Boden gekracht waren, sofort wieder wild schreiend aufeinander zu. 

"So geht das doch nicht weiter, hört auf!!!", brüllte Kagome, aber keiner der beiden beachtete sie auch nur in irgendeiner Weise. Sie tobten schon wieder ineinander verschlungen auf der Wiese hin und her. 

„Sitz!" Verzweifelt griff Kagome zur letzten Möglichkeit um Inu Yasha zur Vernunft zu bringen. Der Hanyou wurde mit aller Macht von seiner Kette zu Boden gezogen und  landete mit dem Gesicht voran unsanft im Gras. Ein gereiztes Knurren drang  aus seiner Kehle. Diese Demütigung vor seinem Konkurrenten ertragen zu müssen, verbesserte nicht gerade seine Laune. Er hob den Kopf und funkelte wütend zu Kagome hinüber. „Kagome, halt dich da raus!". 

Lässig schaute Kouga auf Inu Yasha herab, der nur wenige Schritte vor ihm im Gras lag. 

„Na, bleib nur gleich im Dreck liegen, da gehörst du nämlich hin!"

Diese Blamage machte Inu Yasha nicht gerade bereit, vernünftig zu werden. Die Kette hielt ihn nicht lange und ohne Kagome zu beachten sprang er gleich wieder auf die Beine. Mit gesenktem Kopf stand er da, seine wirren Haare verbargen teilweise sein Gesicht, aber das drohende Knurren war deutlich zu hören. 

„Ha, was knurrst du denn so gefährlich, du kleiner Schoßhund? Soll ich mich jetzt schon vor einem mickrigen Halbdämon fürchten? Dass ich nicht lache!"

„Das Lachen wird dir bald vergehen, du räudiger Wolf. Der ‚mickrige' Halbdämon wir dir nämlich zeigen, wer hier der Stärkere ist."

„Ach ja? Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Siehst du, wie ich schon zittere?" Kouga hielt Inu Yasha eine seiner Hände hin und schüttelte sie leicht. Dann begann er spöttisch zu lachen. Inu Yashas Wut wuchs.

„Na warte, du! Die Klappe aufreißen kann jeder, der zwei Juwelensplitter in seinem Körper hat. Viel Luft und nichts dahinter!"

Nun verengten sich auch Kougas Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Na, du kleiner Köter! Du bist ja doch nicht in der Lage mich zu besiegen, also gib endlich auf. Du bist es eh nicht wert diese Frau zu erobern. Bei deinem Gestank muss sie ja gleich die Flucht ergreifen!" 

"Ha, das sagt ein stinkender Wolf wie du...ich schick dich baden, komm nur her", knurrte Inu Yasha zurück und stürmte gleich wieder auf den jungen Wolfsführer los.

„Und du kommst mit!", brüllte Kouga. Er macht einen gewaltigen Satz auf Inu Yasha zu. Diesmal war er so schnell dass es ihm gelang, im Flug kräftig gegen Inu Yashas Bein zu treten.

Inu Yasha dachte mit Schrecken an den gebrochenen Arm, den er bei einem früheren Kampf nach einem solchen Treffer davongetragen hatte. ‚Mist!!' dachte er, ‚ich darf ihn nicht so nahe an mich heran lassen. Er ist aber auch zu schnell und zu stark!'

Wieder rannten sie aufeinander los und wieder traf Kouga im Vorbeirennen sein Bein.

‚So darf das nicht weiter gehen', schoss es Inu Yasha durch den Kopf. Er wollte es nicht riskieren gegen den mit Juwelensplittern ausgestatteten Wolfdämon zu verlieren. Nicht dieses Mal! Nicht vor Kagome! Und schon gar nicht vor seinem Bruder!

Er wollte den Wolfsdämonen endgültig sein freches Maul stopfen. Er konnte die Male, in denen er es versucht hatte schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Nein, hier und heute würde das alles ein Ende haben. Seine Wut auf Kouga wuchs von Sekunde auf Sekunde und die Bilder, die vor seinem inneren Augen vorbeiflitzten und in denen er Kagome sah, die Kouga im Arm hielt und die ihn pflegte, verringerten das Gefühl nicht! Hinzu kamen die Angst, die er während der vergangenen Tage um Kagome ausgestanden hatte und das amüsierte Gesicht seines arroganten Bruders. Dies alles führte dazu, dass er sich selbst vergaß, bereit alles zu geben, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

"Na, wart's nur ab! Schau mal wer ich wirklich bin, da hast du keine Chance!", knurrte er wütend. Ein leises Rauschen begann, um seine Gestalt begann eine rote Aura zu schwirren, die langen Haare fingen an zu wehen. Er senkte seinen Kopf so dass die inzwischen rot gewordenen Augen nur ab und zu durch die Haare blitzten. Ein tiefes Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle. Seine Gestalt wurde langsam größer, die Schultern breiter, das Gesicht verwandelte sich zu einer leichten Schnauze mit gewaltigen Reißzähnen, die Krallen wurden länger und härter, bereit, den Wolf zu zerfetzen.

"Nicht, Inu Yasha, nicht verwandeln! Und schon gar nicht wegen so eines dummen Streites", schrie Kagome. Aber Inu Yasha hörte sie nicht, er kochte vor Wut. 

"Pah, das macht mir doch nichts aus. Ich habe 2 Juwelenscherben in mir, dagegen kommt er auch als richtiger Dämon nicht an!", meinte Kouga frech und stellte sich dem verwandelten Halbdämonen. Inu Yasha versuchte mit seinen langen Krallen auf Kouga loszugehen, aber der war schneller weg als er ihn treffen konnte. Seine Schnelligkeit war immer noch enorm, obwohl Inu Yasha durch die Verwandlung ebenfalls schneller geworden war. 

"Na, Hundeschnauze, ist das alles was du drauf hast?" fragte er nur provozierend, während er geschickt den Schlägen Inu Yashas auswich. Er schien völlig unbeeindruckt zu sein von dem drohenden Gesicht mit den rotglühenden Augen und dem kraftstrotzenden Körper des verwandelten Dämons.

"Jetzt hört doch endlich auf, was soll denn das!", brüllte Kagome den beiden zu. Sie fühlte sich absolut hilflos. 

„Halt dich raus, das geht dich nichts an!", knurrte Inu Yasha nur kurz mit tiefer Stimme zu ihr herüber. „Ich will das ein für alle mal klären!"

Kagome horchte überrascht auf. Immerhin reagierte Inu Yasha in seinem Zustand noch und gab ihr sogar eine Antwort, wenn auch nicht die, die sie hören wollte. Früher war er in seiner Dämonenform nur noch eine wandelnde Kampfmaschine ohne Verstand gewesen. Etwas schien sich verändert zu haben. Ob es daher kam dass sein Leben nicht unmittelbar bedroht war und er die Verwandlung freiwillig vorgenommen hatte? Seit wann konnte er sich überhaupt freiwillig verwandeln? 

Sie hatte ihn lange nicht mehr in dieser furchterregenden Gestalt gesehen. Seit ihm klar war, dass er den Verstand verlieren würde, wenn er dem viel zu starken Dämonenblut in sich zu oft die Oberhand  lassen würde, hatte er die Verwandlungen vermieden. War seine Kraft in der Zwischenzeit gewachsen? Aber was würde dann aus Kouga werden? 

"So tu doch was, dein Bruder wird Kouga noch umbringen", flehte Kagome den immer noch unbeteiligt sitzenden Sesshoumaru an. 

"Es interessiert mich nicht mit wem er sich prügelt. Das ist seine Sache. Wenn es dich so stört, dann unternimm doch selbst etwas."

"Aber was denn?" fragte sie verzweifelt. "Alles was du willst, vergiss nicht, wer du bist…", meinte er nur ruhig und gelassen und schaute sie dabei nicht einmal an. Er sah nur leicht gelangweilt dem Kampf auf der nahe gelegenen Wiese zu ohne sich zu rühren.

Die beiden ließen nicht voneinander ab. Inu Yasha wurde immer schneller und Kouga hatte langsam doch Mühe, ihm auszuweichen, so erschöpft wie er inzwischen schon war. Mit der schier unerschöpflichen Kraft des vollen Dämons konnte Kouga in seiner fast menschlichen Form nicht mithalten. Wie lange würde er noch durchhalten?


	11. Wer ist Kouga?

Ich möchte euch mit diesem Kapitel ein bisschen auf die Folter spannen…

@Eskaria: Hallo liebste Lady, wieder vielen Dank für's Korrekturlesen und viel Spaß mit deinem Lieblingsdämonen…

@Matorif: Wieder so viel Lob von dir!! Danke!! Du scheinst Kouga ja nicht besonders leiden zu können. *g* Aber sie werden beide nicht gewinnen. Dafür passiert etwas anderes…viel Spaß beim lesen – Hi Yasha (Rose)

@Soobin: Ah, danke für die Aufmunterung. Mit Reviews sieht es seit ein paar Wochen ja wirklich schlecht aus. Aber ich mache trotzdem tapfer weiter. Hoffentlich bleiben überhaupt noch ein paar Leser übrig. Viel Spaß mit meinem Kouga…der sich übrigens noch ziemlich wandeln wird…

@Lady_Rosha: Oh, schön wieder von dir zu hören! Es freut mich so, dass du meine Geschichte noch liest, und dann sogar als Morgenlektüre *strahl* Der Streit der beiden artet noch ganz schön aus…

Wer ist Kouga?

Kagome stand da und biss sich vor Sorge und Aufregung auf die Finger der geballten Faust. „Oh je, oh je, Mist, was soll ich nur machen?", jammerte sie verzweifelt. 

„Um den Wolf brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen", meinte Sesshoumaru ruhig.

„Aber er ist doch bald mit den Kräften am Ende…" „Er hat nicht mal richtig begonnen!" Was meinte er damit?

Kagome sah erstaunt zu ihm hin. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Na, dann streng mal dein hübsches Köpfchen ein wenig an! Denke nach! Wer meinst du dass Kouga eigentlich ist? Ein kleiner Dämon aus dem Hinterland? Ein unscheinbarer Rudelführer einer verlausten Rotte Wölfe?"

„Hm, ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht. Er kam und ging, ich habe ihn ja nicht oft gesehen, aber er war immer nett und freundlich zu mir. Und im Endeffekt hat er uns immer aus der Patsche geholfen.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

"Hast du je einen Dämon getroffen, der so viele Scherben in sich trug und nicht vor Machtgelüsten und Bösartigkeit zerfressen wurde?", fragte Sesshoumaru langsam und eindringlich. 

„Stimmt! Das ist seltsam!" Ihr rauschten Bilder von den vielen Dämonen durch den Kopf, die sie getötet hatten. So viele hatten Juwelenscherben, die sie gefunden oder geraubt hatten, um ihre Macht zu vergrößern. Und alle waren sie noch grimmiger und mordlustiger geworden, getrieben von Blutdurst griffen sie alles an, was um sie herum war. Wenn sie sich verwandelten, dann zu noch grauenhafteren Bestien, deren Aussehen einem schon das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Selbst der falsche Eremit, der doch ursprünglich sogar ein Mensch gewesen war, wurde durch die Scherben durch und durch böse und gemein.

Nur Kouga blieb ein Dämon in Menschengestalt, er veränderte sich nicht, nein, er war seit sie sich trafen sogar noch freundlicher zu ihr geworden. Sie hatte ihn nie in seiner reinen Dämonenform gesehen, er hatte sich nie verwandelt. Er nutzte nur die Scherben oder seinen Verstand, um Gefahren auszuweichen und in seinen Kämpfen zu bestehen. Tja, er wirklich eine große Ausnahme.

„Und was meinst du woher das kommt?", griff Sesshoumaru ihre Gedanken auf. „Was meinst du wohl wer und was er ist, dass er dazu in der Lage ist, wozu kein normaler Dämon fähig ist? Um ihn brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, eher um Inu Yasha, wenn er noch nicht soweit ist".

Kagome starrte erschreckt auf die Wiese im Tal, auf der die beiden jungen Männer immer noch wie die Wahnsinnigen hin und her rannten und versuchten, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. 

Wer sollte Kouga nur sein? Wer ist mächtiger als ein Dämon? Und mit was sollte Inu Yasha noch nicht soweit sein?


	12. Verwandlungen

So, endlich geht's weiter mit den beiden Streithähnen. Und Kagome wird noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben…

@Lady_Rosha: Jetzt kommt's raus wer Kouga ist. Der sollte auch im Manga etwas Besonderes sein. Es war nämlich immer komisch, dass er sich nie verwandelt hat. Warum eigentlich? Also bei mir ist er mächtig…

@Eskaria: Na, eingeholt habe ich dich noch lange nicht. Solange du so fleißig weiter schreibst…Aber den armen Kouga einfach so sterben zu lassen *heul* Bei mir ist er dafür in voller Kraft *g*

@Soobin: Das freut mich wirklich sehr dass dir die Story immer noch gefällt. Noch ein Kapitel, dann geht es auch mal wieder mit etwas anderem weiter…

Verwandlungen

"Warte nur, mit dir werd ich immer noch fertig. Ich hab noch mehr auf Lager" brüllte Inu Yasha total wütend. Kouga reizte ihn immer noch bis auf Blut. Er war ungeduldig geworden, da er immer noch keinen eindeutigen Vorteil auf seiner Seite hatte. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, dass Kouga trotz seiner Verwandlung immer noch mithalten konnte. Aber da er vollkommen in den Kampf vertieft war, kam er nicht dazu, sich irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen. 

Inu Yasha sprang zur Seite, etwas entfernt von dem schnaufenden Wolf. Er richtete sich auf und schaute Kouga grimmig an. Kagome erstarrte. Was hatte er vor? Sonst preschte er nur immer ungestüm auf seine Gegner zu ohne Unterlass, bis er sie besiegt hatte. Warum hielt er inne? Was hatte er denn noch „auf Lager"? Doch nicht etwa…?

Sie zuckte zusammen vor Schreck und schaute völlig erstarrt und leichenblass zu Inu Yasha hinüber. Sesshoumaru musterte sie amüsiert, während sich Rin ängstlich hinter ihm versteckt hielt und mir großen Augen den Vorgängen auf der Wiese zusah.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Auch Kouga war stehen geblieben und schaute verdutzt auf den aufgerichteten Hundedämon mit den funkelnden roten Augen. Ein Wind kam auf, der aber nur um Inu Yasha zu wehen schien, ähnlich wie wenn Tessaiga sich verwandelte. Aus dem Wind wurde eine Böe, dann ein Windstrudel, der seine Gestalt einhüllte. Inu Yashas Haare wurden hochgerissen und dann verschwand er in dem Tornado.

‚Das kenne ich doch, das habe ich schon einmal gesehen…' durchfuhr es Kagome entsetzt. „Oh Gott, er wird doch nicht…Das hat er doch noch nie gemacht, das kann er doch gar nicht…", flüsterte sie nur noch unzusammenhängend.

„Er sollte es langsam können, er ist inzwischen alt genug dazu!", meinte Sesshoumaru nur knapp. „220 Jahre sind auch für einen Hanyou Zeit genug, um so langsam erwachsen zu werden. Das Blut meines Vaters war schon immer sehr stark in ihm. Eigentlich zu stark für seinen schwachen Körper, aber du hast ihn gestärkt seit du mit ihm zusammen bist. Es hat ausgereicht, ihm seinen Verstand zu bewahren, wenn er sich in einen vollen Dämon verwandelt, vielleicht reicht es auch aus, um aus ihm das zu machen, was sein Vater war, ein Tai-Youkai. Soll er's doch ausprobieren".

Das also versuchte er nun zu werden, dachte Kagome entsetzt. Daher kannte sie diese Verwandlung, sie hatte sie damals bei Sesshoumaru gesehen, als er sich in der Grabstätte seines Vaters in diesen riesigen Hundedämon verwandelt hatte. 

Der Windtrichter wurde immer größer, er reichte schon über die Baumwipfel. Kouga stand erstarrt auf der Wiese und blickte gebückt nach oben. Er wirkte winzig neben dem Tornado.

Da kam aus der Wolke eine riesige weiße Pfote hervor, die gleich nach Kouga trat. Dieser sprang zum Glück geistesgegenwärtig davon. Eine zweite Pfote kam aus dem Wirbel, und als der Wind sich langsam legte und der Staub wieder zu Boden sank, war da ein riesiger weißer Hund zu erkennen mit glattem, langen Fell, roten Augen und kleinen, kurzen Ohren auf seinem Kopf. Ein breiter, violetter Streifen auf jeder Seite rahmte sein Gesicht. Das Maul war weit aufgerissen, gefährliche Reißzähne schauten hervor, ein Knurren tief aus seiner Kehle ließ die Erde erbeben. Er war etwas kleiner als Sesshoumaru als Hund, aber für den winzigen Kouga spielte das wohl keine Rolle.

„So so, er kann es also endlich!", meinte Sesshoumaru nur trocken, während er auf seinen verwandelten Bruder blickte. „Vater hätte sich gefreut, wenn er seinen Kleinen noch so hätte sehen können".

Der riesige Hund ging gleich auf Kouga los, versuchte ihn mit den Pfoten zu schlagen oder mit dem Maul zu schnappen. Kouga konnte nur auf Grund seiner Schnelligkeit immer wieder ausweichen, aber seine Kräfte ließen spürbar nach.

„Inu Yasha, hör auf!", gellte Kagome und rannte auf die Wiese hinaus und auf den großen Hund zu.

„Ach, lass das nur meine Sorge sein!", rief Kouga, der sie herbei rennen sah. „Der weiß nicht wer ich bin. Ich werde ihm schon Respekt einflößen! Hab keine Angst, Kagome! Du wirst sehen, wer hier wahre Größe besitzt!", schrie Kouga schnaufend, aber flapsig zu ihr herüber.

‚Ist der wahnsinnig? ' dachte sie nur verzweifelt. ‚Was soll das mit der wahren Größe wenn er doch so winzig gegenüber Inu Yasha ist? '

Aber da begann schon der gleiche Wind um Kouga zu wehen. Kagome schaute total verblüfft zu ihm hin. Was war nun wieder los? Ihr reichte es langsam an Aufregung. Ihr war schon ganz schlecht davon. Und was kam nun noch? Besorgt auf einem Finger beißend blickte sie zu Kouga hinüber. Selbst der große Hund war stehen geblieben und schaute mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu. Der gleiche Trichter bildete sich, Kouga verschwand in einer Staubwolke und man hörte nur noch sein Lachen. 

Aus dem Tornado kamen zottige, braune Wolfstatzen heraus, gleich darauf eine schöne, braune Mähne, ein langer, schlanker Körper mit zottigem Fell und ein Kopf mit eisblauen Augen. Der Wolf war ein Stück größer als der weiße Hund, und er bewegte sich sofort äußerst schnell. Er fegte herum und ging sofort dem kleineren Hund an die Gurgel. Beide verbissen sich und flogen in hohem Boden über die Wiese, rutschen viele Meter weit in den Waldrand hinein. Bäume krachten unter dem Gewicht der riesigen Tiere. Kaum waren sie gelandet, ging die wilde Hatz gleich wieder in die andere Richtung los. Der Hund verfolgte diesmal den Wolf und versuchte ihn in die Hinterläufe zu beißen. Er schnappte kurz, der Wolf heulte auf und riss sich herum, Grassoden spritzen auf, die riesigen Krallen gruben sich in den Boden und es ging wieder zurück dem Hund hinterher.


	13. Die Streitschlichterin

So, jetzt haben die beiden genug gerauft. Kagome platzt der Kragen und sie greift ein...

@Matorif: Bei mir ist Kagome die Stärkste, du wirst schon sehen… Aber es hat Spaß gemacht, die beiden voll zu entwickeln und mal richtig die Fetzen fliegen zu lassen.

@Soobin: Ich fand es schon immer sehr seltsam, wie Kouga dargestellt wurde. Er hatte erst 3, dann 2 Splitter, und rastet trotzdem nicht aus. Der einzige, der dem Juwel gegenüber immun ist, ist Sesshoumaru. Und der ist ein Tai-Youkai. Also die Folge…Kouga ist es auch *g* Und Inu Yasha darf ruhig auch mal stärker werden. Kagomes Einfluss ist da sehr entscheidend.

@kagome. Schön dass du noch mitliest. Gewinnen wird hier keiner, sonst hätten wir ja einen Streit weniger ;o)

@Lady-Rosha: Ich finde die beiden auch lustig, aber warum sie sich immer streiten? Kagome hat sich doch ziemlich eindeutig entschieden…und sie wird auch hier die Entscheidung treffen. Ich mag nun mal starke Mädels *g*

@Eskaria: Ja, ich konnte den guten Kouga einfach nicht sterben lassen…so kommt er mir nicht davon. Wo er doch so was Großes ist…

Die Streitschlichterin

„Jetzt reicht's! Die sind doch beide verrückt! Die legen das Tal gleich in Schutt und Asche und bringen sich aus reinem Blödsinn um!" schimpfte Kagome auf einmal wütend. Sie richtete sich mit geballten Fäusten auf.

"Was muss ich tun?", fragte sie leise an Sesshoumaru gerichtet, unsicher, wie sie die beiden aufhalten sollte. Er saß immer noch völlig unbeteiligt da, das kleine Mädchen versteckte sich derweil angstvoll hinter seinem Rücken, betrachtete aber mit großen Augen den Kampf der gewaltigen Tiere im Tal.

 „Du bist wirklich noch langsamer von Begriff als es mein Bruder ist!", meinte Sesshoumaru nur gelangweilt. „Also noch einmal für dich, und glaub mir das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich es dir erkläre…dann muss es nämlich auch so eine Blitzmerkerin wie du es bist, kapiert haben. Du musst es einfach wollen! Geh hin und tu, was immer du willst! Wenn du stark genug bist, wird es klappen!" Er verstummte und sein Blick fing wieder die zwei riesigen Tiere im Tal unter ihm ein. Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht, als er die missglückten Versuche seines Bruders sah, den Wolf zu übertreffen.

Sie hob schweigend ihren Kopf und wandte ihren Blick zu den beiden streitenden Riesendämonen, die immer noch in der Ebene herumtobten. Keiner konnte gegen den anderen die Überhand gewinnen.

Langsam aber entschlossen ging sie hinunter auf die Wiese und stellte sich mitten ins Tal. Sie stand ruhig da und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, obwohl die beiden schon wieder in wilder Hatz auf sie zu rannten. Sie wirkte so verloren und zerbrechlich gegenüber den riesigen Körpern, die auf sie zustürmten und sie wohl über den Haufen rennen würden, dennoch blieb sie tapfer stehen. Dieses Verhalten rang Sesshoumaru nun doch etwas Bewunderung ab.

Sie schloss die Augen, stand einfach still da. Der Wind spielte in ihren langen, schwarzen Locken. Ihre Arme hingen an ihren Seiten herab, nur die verkrampften Fäuste ließen auf eine große, innere Anspannung schließen. 

Da fing ihre Gestalt langsam an bläulich zu schimmern. Eine zarte Hülle blauen Lichts schloss sie ein, kaum sichtbar. 

Obwohl die beiden Tiere weiter auf sie zustürmten, hielt sie ihre Lider geschlossen, ihr Gesicht ruhig und unbewegt und wandte ihre Gedanken völlig in ihr Inneres. Sie hörte nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt, nicht das Stampfen der riesigen Tatzen auf dem Boden, sie spürte nicht mehr, wie die Erde bebte und konnte auch den Lufthauch nicht erkennen, den die Tiere bei jeder Bewegung  erzeugten. Ihr Bewusstsein ruhte vollkommen in ihr selbst, formte dort die Macht, die ihre Fähigkeiten ihr ermöglichten.

Das sanfte Gleißen um sie wurde stärker, umhüllte sie und wuchs ständig. Das Flirren ging in ein Summen über, das die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden streitenden Dämonen auf sich zog. Sie ließen voneinander ab und blieben kurz vor der Priesterin abrupt stehen. 

Kagomes Aura wuchs und wuchs, sie war schon halb so groß wie die der Dämonen. Sie hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen. Ihr blasses Gesicht leicht erhoben, stand sie ganz ruhig da.

Die beiden Dämonen standen direkt vor ihr, ihre schräg gestellten, riesigen Köpfe senkten sich und schauten die junge Frau an, die so unbeweglich vor ihnen stand. Sie war so klein, so verletzlich, ihr Kopf reichte nicht einmal bis zu den gesenkten Nasen der Tiere, die nun schnüffelnd vor ihr standen. Keines rührte sich  mehr von der Stelle.

Ihre Aura wurde noch größer, die blaue Hülle begann zu lodern, griff hinüber auf die beiden Dämonenkörper und hüllte sie ein. Hund und Wolf standen nur zitternd da, schauten Kagome und die Aura verwundert an. 

Dann wechselte die Farbe der Aura, wurde langsam rosa. Blitze gingen auf die beiden Dämonen über, die anfingen zu winseln und zu zucken, aber sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Die Blitze prasselten nun vermehrt auf die beiden ein und ihre Körper fingen an zu schrumpfen. Langsam wurden die riesigen Tiere immer kleiner, die Schultern reichten nicht mehr bis zu den Baumwipfeln sondern kamen der Erde wieder näher, die großen Köpfe mit den gewaltigen Rachen, in die ganze Häuser passten, wurden wieder kleiner, wenn auch die schrecklichen Reißzähne deswegen nicht weniger furchterregend aussahen. Dann verwandelten die Tiere sich wieder zurück in die Menschengestalten. Die Körper wurden in eine aufrechte Haltung hochgezogen, die Schnauzen wurden kleiner und zogen sich soweit zurück, dass die menschlichen Gesichter wieder zu erkennen war. Die Pelze verschwanden, Inu Yashas rote Kleidung schimmerte durch und bei dem Wolf verschwand das Fell bis auf die wenigen Stücke, die er immer als Mensch trug. Beide hatten noch blutrote Augen und spitze Fangzähne, die ihnen aus Mündern ragten, als die beiden nebeneinander auf der Wiese standen und das Mädchen immer noch erstaunt ansahen. Doch auch die Zähne verschwanden noch und die Augen änderten wieder ihre Farbe, die Inu Yashas wandelten sich zu einem leuchtenden Gold, die des Wolfes zu einem tiefen Eisblau.

Die Aura sank in sich zusammen, wurde wieder blau und endete als strahlende Umhüllung des Mädchens. Ganz ruhig und gefasst stand sie da und griff sich die inzwischen wieder in die vollkommene Menschenform verwandelten Streithähne an den Ohren.

„Es reicht, das ist genug!" herrschte sie die beiden an. „Spielt nie mehr mit euren Mächten um euch gegenseitig zu bekriegen. Wir haben genug Feinde, bei denen wir diese Mächte wirklich brauchen können. Aber ihr beide habt keinerlei Grund euch an die Gurgel zu gehen. Hört auf mit diesem Mist, oder ich zieh euch noch mal die Ohren lang!"

Dann ließ sie die beiden los und ging langsam zurück zu Sesshoumaru, der immer noch mit höchst belustigtem Blick gelassen an seinem Baum lehnte.

„Dann ist er also ein Tai-Youkai! Sie sind es beide!", murmelte sie. 

„Ja, und ich gratuliere dir zu deiner Leistung. Du scheinst endlich eine richtige Miko zu werden." meinte er immer noch amüsiert, stand auf und schlenderte davon. 

Rin stand ebenfalls schnell auf. Die Kleine war offensichtlich erleichtert, dass ihre neue Freundin alles zum Guten hatte wenden können. Sie hatte ziemliche Ängste ausgestanden als die riesigen Tiere vor ihr auf der Wiese herumgetobt hatten. Aber sie vertraute voll auf ihren Meister Sesshoumaru. Er hätte nicht zugelassen, dass ihr irgendetwas passiert wäre. Sie lächelte Kagome an und beeilte sich dann, um mit dem großen Dämonen Schritt halten zu können, der schon ein gutes Stück vor ihr lief.

Kouga und Inu Yasha hatten wie gebannt der Priesterin nachgeschaut. Eine Weile blieben sie noch erstarrt stehen, dann wandten sei die Köpfe, blickten sie sich gegenseitig an und rannten dann kurz entschlossen  Kagome nach. Beide schauten das Mädchen erstaunt an. 

„Was war denn das?", fragten sie gleichzeitig. 

„Das kann ich euch auch fragen!", meinte sie nur schnippisch. „Macht nie mehr so einen Mist!" Böse funkelte sie die beiden an.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Achtung: Ich gehe mit dem nächsten Kapitel auf Rating R, da gibt es eine heiße Nacht…


	14. Alleine mit Inu Yasha

@Kari: Kagome wird bei mir immer mächtiger. Ich mag starke Frauen!!! Schön wenn dir das auch gefällt!

@Matorif:  Du wirst Sesshoumaru bei mir noch ganz andere Dinge sagen hören…*g* Er wird noch einiges erleben, was ihn sehr verändern wird, zumindest einer Frau gegenüber. Und Kagome braucht wirklich niemanden mehr fürchten…aber auch sie ist nicht perfekt und wird nicht alles verhindern können. Aber mehr verrate ich nicht. Ganz liebe Grüße *rose*

@Soobin: Hallöchen, meine treue Leserin. Ja, Kagome entwickelt sich, und die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Inu auch *g* Da wird es noch so einiges geben. Mir war das brave Leben der beiden in Manga und Anime zu fad. Viel Spaß bei den zukünftigen Folgen: Hi-chan

@Lady-Rosha: Hallo Lady, ja, ich fand das auch nett, zwei Tai-Youkais und ein Mädchen, dass ihnen die Ohren lang zieht. Freut mich dass dich das auch begeistert. *g* Das Lob von Sess hat sie Eskaria zu verdanken, sie hat es vorgeschlagen und ich fand es super passend. Es wurde auch wirklich Zeit dafür. So, jetzt wird es heiß…viel Spaß beim Lesen!

@Kagome: Da freue ich mich aber das du so begeistert von meiner Geschichte bist. Danke für das viele Lob!!! Bussi – Hi

@Eskaria: Hallo Kari, wie immer hab ich dir die besten Formulierungen zu verdanken. Danke für deine liebe Hilfe und Unterstützung!!! Bussis – Hi-chan!!

14_Alleine mit Inu Yasha

Kouga war wieder weiter gezogen. Natürlich nicht ohne vorher Kagomes Hand gehalten und sich vergewissert zu haben, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging. Inu Yasha hatte wie immer bitterböse geschaut und knurrend daneben gestanden. Und Kagome hatte es wie immer gefallen. 

Ach, dieser Kouga! Er sah einfach zu gut aus! Kagome musste sich eingestehen, dass der Wolfsdämon ein äußerst attraktiver Mann war. Seine große, schlanke Gestalt, die langen, schwarzen Haare und der sehnsüchtige Blick aus seinen eisblauen Augen konnten Kagome schon verwirren. Und erst diese langen Beine…

Sie wusste schon, warum Inu Yasha so furchtbar eifersüchtig war. Ihr gefiel es, von Kouga hofiert zu werden. Seine direkte, fordernde Art brachte Inu Yasha wohl besonders deswegen auf die Palme, weil dieser sich selbst nie getraut hätte, so um Kagome zu werben. Kagome wusste, dass sie ihn reizte wenn sie Kouga lange und ausgiebig versorgte, wenn er verletzt war oder ihm ihre Hand nicht entzog, die er bei all ihren Treffen immer hielt. Sollte Inu Yasha sich nur ein bisschen ärgern. Er hätte ruhig auch mal vor anderen zeigen können, wie er zu ihr stand.

Sesshoumaru war schon lange mit Rin aufgebrochen, wohl um zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. Kagome saß mit Inu Yasha noch am Feuer auf der Wiese. Die Dämmerung brach langsam herein.

„Inu Yasha, wie konntest du dich nur verwandeln bloß um Kouga zu schlagen? Er ist doch unser Freund", schalt Kagome den jungen Dämon. „Pah, deiner vielleicht!", blaffte der nur zurück und sah sie böse an. „Der macht mich einfach wahnsinnig! Dieser Mistkerl grabscht immer an dir herum. Der soll sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern!"

Kagome lächelte und beugte sich zu Inu Yasha hinüber. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich ihm damit über sein Gesicht. „Komm, sei nicht so eifersüchtig. Du weißt, zu wem ich gehöre", meinte sie keck und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Dann legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich herüber. Inu Yasha brummelte immer noch verärgert. Schmollend schob er die Hände in die Ärmel seiner weiten Jacke und wollte sich schon abwenden. Aber Kagome kannte das schon zu Genüge. Nein, sie hatte keine Lust auf einen Abend voller Schweigen. Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich her. Angriff war hier die beste Verteidigung, das hatte sie schon lange gemerkt.

Inu Yasha war nun mal kein normaler Junge, kein normaler Freund, wie sie ihn in ihrer Welt haben könnte. Manchmal wäre ihr ein solcher Freund lieber. Sie dachte an Houjou-kun, wie einfach und unkompliziert der dagegen war. Aber der hatte sie nie wirklich interessiert. 

Zuerst hatten ihr Inu Yashas Stärke und seine Wildheit imponiert. So einen Jungen hatte sie noch nie gesehen, so viel Kraft noch nie erlebt. Aber er war frech, hatte keinerlei Respekt und war sehr ungehobelt, misstrauisch und launisch. Den Respekt ihr gegenüber hatte sie ihm langsam beibringen können, die von Kaede verzauberte Kette um seinen Hals hatte sie dabei immer wieder unterstützt. 

Sie hatte auch schnell bemerkt, dass sie Gefühle in ihm zum Vorschein brachte, die oft sehr überraschend aus ihm heraus brachen. Seine erste Umarmung hatte sie total überrumpelt, sie war danach wochenlang wie ein kopfloses Huhn durch die Gegend gerannt. Er war von Anfang an sehr an ihr interessiert gewesen, es gab viele Annäherungsversuche, und er hätte sie schon zu Beginn beinahe geküsst, wenn sie ihn nicht vor Schreck weggestoßen hätte. 

Als ihr klar wurde, dass sie vieles davon ihrer Ähnlichkeit mit Kikyo zu verdanken hatte, war sie sehr gekränkt gewesen. Und wie oft hatte sie beobachten müssen, wie sehr er an dieser Frau noch hing, ob nun aus Dankbarkeit wie er ihr weiß machen wollte oder immer noch aus unerfüllter Liebe. Denn seit  Kikyo damals wieder belebt worden war, existierten in ihrem Herzen nur noch Berechnung und Hass, keine Liebe mehr für ihn. Sie spielte ihr eigenes Spiel und hatte es verloren. Sie wollte Naraku selbst zur Strecke bringen, die Verliebtheit des Diebes Onigumo in ihm nutzen, von der sie sicher war dass sie ihn unfähig machen würde, sie jemals zu verletzen. Aber ihr Plan war nicht aufgegangen, Naraku hatte sie getötet am Berg Hakurei, nachdem er sich seines Herzens entledigt hatte.

Inu Yasha hatte sehr unter ihrem Tod gelitten, sich verantwortlich dafür gemacht, weil er sie nicht hatte beschützen können. Aber er wollte auch Kagome schützen, und er konnte nur bei einer sein. Und wer diese eine war, bei der er wirklich sein wollte, das war ihm schon bald klar geworden, wenn er es auch nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Lange Zeit konnte er Kagome nicht in die Augen schauen, wenn er Kikyo getroffen hatte, aber schon vor ihrem Tod hatte sich das gewandelt. Seit ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er Kagome liebte, fiel es ihm nicht mehr so schwer mit all diesen Gefühlen umzugehen. Seither waren sie sich immer näher gekommen. 

Sie hatten nur die Neumondnächte, in denen sie allein und unbeobachtet waren. Inu Yasha war in seiner menschlichen Form immer sehr sanft und ruhig. Es fiel ihm viel leichter über seine Gefühle zu reden und diese auch auszuleben So behutsam und vorsichtig waren sie beide gewesen, weder Inu Yasha noch Kagome hatten vorher eine richtige, intime Beziehung gehabt. Sie hatten sich endlos unterhalten an den abendlichen Feuern und dabei scheu die ersten Berührungen gewagt, die Hand es anderen gehalten, sich umarmt und endlich geküsst. Sie ließen sich Zeit, ihre Körper zu erforschen, sich überall zu streicheln und zu berühren. Alleine um sich zu trauen sich gegenseitig auszuziehen hatten sie Wochen gebraucht, schöne und aufregende Wochen. Kagome konnte ewig in seinen langen Haaren wühlen, er konnte sich nicht an ihr satt riechen. Oft lagen sie stundenlang eng umschlungen am Feuer, und wenn er mit ihr schlief, dann immer so sacht und zart wie er es nur konnte. Noch nie hatte sie ihn heftig erlebt. Ob sie sich das überhaupt wünschte? 

„Inu Yasha, du weißt doch wie gefährlich es ist dich in einen Dämon zu verwandeln" schalt sie ihn. Sie hatte seine Hände aus den Ärmeln gezogen und hielt sie fest. „Schau mich an!"

Der Junge schaute immer noch schmollend zur Seite. 

„Ach komm, lass das!", meinte sie ungeduldig. Sie fasste seinen Kopf und zog ihn mit beiden Händen zu sich her, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „Hey, nicht schmollen!", lächelte sie ihn an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die zusammen gepressten Lippen. Er wollte sein Gesicht wieder wegdrehen, aber sie packte es fester und küsste ihn erneut. Langsam merkte sie, wie sein Widerstand brach und er ihrem Kuss nachgab. Sie forderte ihn heraus, spielte mit seinen Lippen, knabberte daran und küsste ihn dann verlangender. Sein Mund wurde weicher, er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie zurück, die Arme um sie geschlungen. Sie drückte sich an seinen Körper, schlang ihre Arme unter seinen langen Haaren hindurch um seinen Hals. Endlich war das Eis gebrochen. Lange hing sie so an ihm bis sich ihre Lippen wieder lösten.

„Warum hast du dich denn nur verwandelt? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." „Na, ich war einfach nur sauer auf den stinkigen Wolf und wollte ihn fertig machen! Aber ich hatte mich voll im Griff, kein Blutrausch!", meinte Inu Yasha schon etwas versöhnlicher.

 „Und warum hast du dich zu einem Hund verwandelt? Wie wusstest du dass du es kannst?"

„Na, vielleicht, weil ich so sauer war. Irgendetwas war seltsam in mir, ich habe es einfach probiert. Hat das mit dir zu tun und deinen neuen Kräften?"

„Ich weiß nicht, schon möglich." Sie schauten sich schweigend an, immer noch eng ineinander verschlungen.

„Sesshoumaru sagt, ich könne dir helfen, deinen Willen zu behalten wenn du dich verwandelst, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wie das geht. Ich halte es für gefährlich. Fürchtest du dich denn nicht mehr davor?" Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, schaute sie unverwandt weiter aus seine goldenen Augen an.

„Na mir wäre wohler, wenn ich genau wüsste, wie ich diese Kräfte überhaupt genau einsetzten muss um dir zu helfen, dich zu verändern." „Na, dann probier's doch aus!", meinte er lächelnd. „Wirklich?" Er nickte nur.

Sie schaute ihn erst zögernd an, ergriff dann seine Schultern und schloss die Augen. Sie saß immer noch auf seinem Schoß, er hielt geduldig still und wartete ab, sie in seinen Armen.

Ein violettes Leuchten ging von ihren Händen aus und umgab bald auch Inu Yashas Körper. Er spürte, wie sein Körper sich langsam veränderte. Seine Haare wurden schwarz, die Ohren und die Krallen verschwanden, sein besonderer Geruchsinn verließ ihn. 

Sie spürte, wie sein Körper schmaler wurde, die Muskeln gingen zurück, seine sehr jugendliche, schlanke Menschenform war nun unter seiner Kleidung verborgen. Sie kannte diesen Körper zu gut, liebte es ihn zu berühren. Nun hatte sie mit ihren Kräften sogar die Möglichkeit, ihn auch außerhalb der Neumondtage herbeizurufen. Mit strahlendem Lächeln schaute sie Inu Yasha an. Sie schmiegte ihre Wange an seinen Hals, küsste ihn und biss ihm sanft ins Ohr. „Du hast mir gefehlt. Unsere letzte Neumondnacht wurde eh unterbrochen!" Er nahm ihren Kopf vorsichtig in seine Hände und küsste sie. Er hatte sie genau so vermisst. „Jetzt bin ich ja da. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Sie ließen sich auf die Wiese fallen und umarmten sich, wälzten sich kichernd hin und her, mal lag er auf ihr, mal anders herum. 

Sie schob ihm eine Hand unter seine Kleidung, streichelte ihm den Rücken und zog ihm mit der anderen Hand langsam seine Jacke und das Hemd aus. Er half ihr willig mit, umfasste sie als er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr saß, spürte ihren warmen Körper an seinem Bauch, nahm den Duft ihrer Haare auf, spürte, wie ihre langen Locken sanft über seine Unterarme strichen. Immer wider senkte er seine Nase in ihre Haare. „Du riechst so gut"

Sie fuhr an seinen Armen entlang, fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seinen Handgelenke, verschränkte ihre Hände mit den seinen, löste sie wieder und fuhr die kleinen Mulden in den Muskeln seiner Arme entlang, strich über das Schlüsselbein, den Hals hinauf in sein Gesicht. Er beobachtete sie bei ihrem Tun, sah die Gänsehaut, die sie auf seiner Haut verursachte und genoss jede Berührung. Ein vertrautes Lächeln in seinen Augen begleitete sie und ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen, zog er sie langsam aus. Inzwischen wurde es schon dunkel.

Er hielt sie gerade im Arm, den Kopf leicht über sie geneigt, die langen Haare fielen um sie herab und bildeten einen undurchdringlichen Tunnel. 

„So, was ist jetzt? Mach weiter!", flüsterte er ihr auffordernd zu. „Hmmm? Womit denn? Ich habe doch gar nicht aufgehört." Sie stöhnte auf und schaute irritiert. Seine Küsse an ihrem Hals entlang hatten sie ganz schwach gemacht. „Na, zu üben mich zu verwandeln."

„Ach so…", murmelte sie nur und erinnerte sich wieder, was er meinte. Dass er jetzt noch ‚üben' wollte…aber wenn ihm daran lag, so wollte sie ihm den Gefallen tun.

Sie schlang wieder ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schloss ihre Augen. Das Leuchten begann erneut und hüllte wieder seinen Körper ein. Sie spürte, wie seine Halsmuskeln in ihren Händen breiter wurden, die Oberarme anschwollen und sein ganzer Körper fester und muskulöser wurde. Die Zähne, die gerade noch an ihrem Hals knabberten, waren auf einmal kräftiger zu spüren. Sie öffnete verdutzt die Augen. 

Ein und derselbe Mensch, nein Dämon, und doch so unterschiedliche Körper. Sie schaute Inu Yasha blinzelnd an. Seine Haare schimmerten wieder hell, sie konnte das kleine Lagerfeuer hindurch scheinen sehen. Die Fangzähne in seinem Mund gruben sich sanft aber doch deutlich in ihre Haut. Sie suchte seinen Mund um ihn zu küssen und traf dort auf bedeutend forderndere Lippen. Sie hatte auf einmal einen sehr leidenschaftlichen Jungen vor sich, der sich wild und stürmisch über sie hermachte. Nun, irgendwie gefiel ihr das. Sie lehnte sich in seine kräftigen Arme zurück und ließ ihn gewähren. 

Er fing an ihren Körper zu streicheln. Sie konnte seine Krallen spüren, aber er ging sehr gekonnt mit ihnen um und entlockte ihr ein wohliges Seufzen. Kurz huschte ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er mit diesen Klauen Körper zerfetzen konnte, aber ihre Haut kribbelte bei der Berührung so intensiv, dass sie jegliche Ängste sofort wieder vergaß. Er war so anders als sonst als Mensch, viel fordernder, viel aktiver. Er bearbeitete ihre Haut sowohl mit seinen Krallen als auch mit den Zähnen, jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den ganzen Körper. Ihr wurde heiß, sie schien zu brennen, noch nie hatte er sie so stürmisch berührt. Ihre Gedanken schmolzen dahin, sie vergaß die Umgebung, wo sie waren, sie spürte nur noch seine erhitzte Haut, seinen beschleunigten Atem, seine liebvollen, intensiven Berührungen. Er presste sich an sie, schnüffelte an ihr und küsste sie immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher. 

Er beugte sich über sie und begann ihre Brüste zu küssen und zu streicheln. Schauer jagten ihr über den Rücken bis tief in ihren Schoß. Ihre Erregung wuchs und wuchs, sie wollte ihn nur noch in sich spüren und schob ihm ihren Körper entgegen, drückte ihren Busen in seine liebkosenden  Hände und ihre Hüfte seinem Becken entgegen. Sie fasste seinen Kopf und griff in seine Haare und zog an ihnen. Er machte sie total wild. 

Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang, zu ihrem Mund und küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich. Sie lag da mit geschlossenen Augen und stöhnte leise, als er in sie eindrang. Sie keuchte auf und krallte sich an ihm fest. Dann fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern langsam den kräftigen Rücken entlang hinab zu seinem Hintern, packte ihn und presste ihn damit tief in sich hinein. Er stöhnte, bäumte sich über ihr auf und verharrte so kurze Zeit. Sie spürte die Glut seines Körpers, hörte sein Keuchen, seinen wilden Herzschlag… und spürte auf einmal, dass er sich wieder verwandelte. 

Ihr Bewusstsein kam nur langsam wieder zu ihr zurück, sie war noch völlig benommen von ihrer eigenen Hingabe, ihrer Lust. Erst erkannte sie gar nichts, dann hörte sie ein leichtes Rauschen. In der Dunkelheit glomm ein rotes Leuchten um Inu Yashas Körper auf, der nackt über ihr lag. Was geschah nur? Sie hatte doch gar nichts gemacht, keinen Willen ausgeübt ihn verwandeln zu wollen. Was war nur los? Sie hielt sich verdutzt an ihm fest, schaute ihn an. „Was ist los, Inu Yasha?"

Sie hörte nur ein tiefes Knurren aus seiner Kehle und spürte, wie seine Muskeln noch mehr anschwollen, sein Oberkörper noch breiter wurde. Er wurde schwerer, lastete auf ihr mit seinem Gewicht, ganz und gar nicht mehr der schmale Menschenkörper, den er zuerst hatte.

Erschocken schaute sie ihm ins Gesicht, konnte ihn aber wegen der Flut seiner Haare nicht erkennen. Sie schob ihm die Strähnen zur Seite und blickte auf einmal in zwei rot glühende Augen. An seinen Wangenknochen waren die lila Streifen zu erkennen, die er als Volldämon besaß. Lange Fangzähne ragten aus seinem Mund, er knurrte immer noch, sah sie aber nicht bedrohlich, sondern voll Leidenschaft an. 

‚Hilfe, ich schlafe gerade mit einem Dämon!' durchfuhr es Kagome. 

„Inu Yasha, hörst du mich?" fragte sie verzweifelt und schaute angstvoll in das Gesicht über ihr, das ihr so vollkommen fremd vorkam. Er hatte sich selbst verwandelt! Das tat er doch sonst nur bei großer Bedrohung, wenn er kämpfte, wenn sein Blut in Wallung geriet. 

Na ja, in Wallung war er schon geraten, wenn auch auf ganz andere Weise. Ob er ihr wohl was antun würde?

Da schoss auch schon sein Kopf herunter, packte sie am Hals und biss hinein. Kagome erstarrte vor Angst als sie seine kräftigen Fangzähne auf ihrer Haut spürte. Ob er ihr etwas antun würde? Erkannte er sie überhaupt noch? Würde er sie zerfetzten?

Aber er biss nicht fest zu, er packte sie nur immer wieder mit seinen Zähnen an Hals und Schultern, und sie spürte seinen langen Krallen, als er sie fest hielt und stürmisch an sich drückte.

Kagome versuchte ihr wild hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Er würde ihr nie etwas antun, egal in welcher Form, Wie konnte sie nur daran zweifeln?  Nur sein wildes Aussehen, seine tiefroten Augen beunruhigten sie doch. Sie versuchte seinen Kopf zu fassen, ihn von seinen Bissen abzuhalten. So ganz geheuer war ihr die Sache nicht.  So viel Leidenschaft war nun doch etwas zu viel für sie. 

Sie legte ihre Arme auf die ungewohnt breiten Schultern und schloss wieder die Augen. Die Aura erschien um ihre Hände und breitete sich wieder um Inu Yashas Schultern aus, umhüllte langsam seinen Körper. Sie spürte, wie dieser wieder schmaler wurde, die Zähne nicht mehr so in ihr Fleisch drückten, sein Gewicht auf ihr leichter wurde. Sie fuhr ihm durch die wilden Haare, zog sein Gesicht zu sich heran und schaute ihn an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die Streifen wieder verschwunden. Sie küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund, wurde von ihm sofort heftig zurückgeküsst und wild umschlungen. 

So war es besser, ein ganzer Dämon war ihr für den Anfang etwas zu viel. 


	15. Gerüche

So, es wird mal wieder Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hatte viel zu tun.

Soobin: Ich bin es soooo leid, dass Kag und Inu im Anime nie zusammen kommen. Seit über 150 Folgen rennen die nebeneinander her und nix passiert. Da musste ich auf meine Art etwas dagegen unternehmen :o) Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt. Und ich liebe einfach starke Frauen. Ich habe mit Kagome noch einiges vor…

Lady Rosha: Die ewige Streiterei der beiden kann man ja so schön beenden, nicht? Fand ich auch und hab's geschrieben. Und die Möglichkeiten mit dem Verwandeln haben mich einfach so gereizt, dass ich Kagome das mal ‚am eigenen Leib' erfahren lassen musste hihi Wer hat schon nen Freund, der solche Variationen aufweißt…das muss frau doch nutzen lol

kagome: Danke, danke, danke, für deine Komplimente!!! Das freut mich immer wieder…

Vegeta20: Hui, eine neuen Leserin??? Vielen Dank für das viele Lob!!! rot werd Ich hab's einfach nicht mit der japansichen Art, dass zwei sich jahrelang anhimmeln und nichts läuft. Ich hab da eine richtige Beziehung draus gemacht. Und Sesshoumaru wird auch noch ne Menge lernen. Der wird bei mir auch noch viel mehr Tiefe zeigen als im Original. Macht mehr Spaß so. Bleib dabei, ich hab noch einiges vor und freue mich über jeden Leser!!!!

Eskaria: Hi Lady, ja, hast recht, ich hab schon lange nichts mehr on gestellt und es wird Zeit. Also hier das nächste Kapitel, dass du ja schon lange kennst... Bussi – Hi (aber an deinen Sess in der Wanne kommt nix ran ;o))

Gerüche

Irgendwann in der Nacht waren sie zum Schloss zurückgekehrt. Es war kalt geworden, die Wiese war von Tau bedeckt und schimmerte im Mondlicht, ein leichter Wind zog auf. Kagome fror. Sie hatte ja keine Ausrüstung dabei, keinen Schlafsack oder Decken. Und warum sollte sie in der Kälte frieren wenn sie doch ein schönes Bett zur Verfügung hatte? Also überredete sie Inu Yasha mit ins Schloss zu kommen, zeigte ihm das Zimmer, dass Sesshoumaru ihr zugewiesen hatte und zog ihn dort in ihr Bett.

Der Hanyou war furchtbar müde. Er war tagelang ohne Rast unterwegs gewesen um Kagome zu suchen, und schon vor ihrer Entführung war er völlig erschöpft gewesen vom letzten Kampf. Dann noch die Keilerei mit Kouga, die Verwandlungen und die wilden Stunden mit Kagome…

Aber eigentlich hätte er lieber draußen auf einem Baum geschlafen als in diesem Schloss voller Erinnerungen. Jedoch wollte er seine endlich wieder gefundene Freundin auf keinen Fall alleine lassen, schon gar nicht wenn sein Bruder in der Nähe war. Er traute ihm nicht, auch wenn Kagome ihn in Schutz nahm. Und er genoss es, alleine und ungestört neben dem Mädchen liegen zu können. Davon konnte er nie genug bekommen, kam es doch ohnehin so selten vor. Meist war irgendeiner ihrer Gefährten bei ihnen, und er hätte es nie gewagt vor den Augen anderer Kagome anzufassen. Also willigte er ein und kam mit. Mit einem breiten Grinsen grub er sich in die seidenen Decken und zog Kagome stürmisch an sich. „Aber Inu Yasha!" schalt sie ihn, aber das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht drückte etwas anderes als Empörung aus.

...

Sesshoumaru hatte seinen Bruder gerochen, als der nachts ins Schloss gekommen war. Er wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt kam. Er hatte das Schloss in all den Jahrzehnten, seit er nach dem Tod von Mutter und Vater weggelaufen war, nie mehr betreten. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Mädchen ihn überredet. Sesshoumaru zog amüsiert eine Braue hoch. Sein Bruder tat eh fast alles, was das Mädchen wollte. Was er nur an ihr fand? Nun, sie war eine Miko. Und sie würde sehr viel Macht entwickeln, wenn sie so weiter machte. Ob es das war was seinen Bruder so anzog?

...

Es war schon hell als Sesshoumaru am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Er stand auf, kleidete sich an und ging langsam zum Zimmer des Mädchens. Als er sich näherte, konnte er die beiden schon riechen. Ihre Körper waren nicht mehr zu unterscheiden, jeder war voll mit dem Geruch des anderen bedeckt. Sie lagen nackt und ineinander verschlungen auf dem Bett. Und da war noch ein Geruch, der Geruch nach Paarung.

Sesshoumaru zog verächtlich die Nase hoch. Also hatte er sie doch zu seinem Weib genommen! Dabei hatte er das damals abgestritten, als er ihn bei dem ersten Treffen, bei dem sie dabei war, danach fragte.

Nun, vielleicht war sie es damals noch nicht gewesen. Menschen waren langsam in ihren Entscheidungen, das wusste er. Und sie wollten sich nur paaren, wenn sie etwas für den anderen empfanden. Nicht wie Dämonen, die sich nahmen was sie wollten. Ob sein Bruder sich auch da an das Mädchen angepasst hatte?

Er selbst hatte sich schon öfter eine Dämonenfrau mit in sein Bett genommen. Das bedurfte keiner langen Verhandlungen, keines langen Wartens. Wenn sie wollten, kamen sie mit und verschwanden wieder, wann es ihnen beliebte. Er hatte kaum Erinnerung an sie. Sie kamen und gingen.

Er schaute durch die dünne Türmatte hindurch auf das schlafende Paar. Da war noch etwas…der Anblick von vollkommener Zufriedenheit und Glück, der auf den Zügen der beiden lag. Vertrautheit und Zuneigung spiegelte sich in ihrer Haltung wieder, wie sie den anderen umfingen, festhielten, schützten, völlig friedfertig und entspannt lagen sie da. Sesshoumaru betrachtete sie lange und spürte…Neid.

Er zog die Brauen hoch. Warum sollte er seinen Bruder um ein Menschenweib beneiden? Sie waren schwierig, kompliziert und hatten einen eigenen Willen, den sie ständig durchsetzten wollten. Und erst diese lästigen Gefühle!

Nun, dieses Mädchen war durchaus sehr anziehend. Obwohl sie noch sehr jung war, war ihre Figur die einer Frau. Ihre Gestalt war schmal, das Gesicht hübsch mit den rehbraunen Augen, die Beine sehr lang, die Brüste schön und fest. Sie war klug, hatte ein offenes, freundliches Wesen und war jederzeit hilfsbereit und verständnisvoll, lauter Eigenschaften, die sie als Mensch sehr auszeichneten. Seine Mutter war ihr sehr ähnlich gewesen, sie hatten auch beide das gleiche stürmische Temperament.

Aber was wollte ein Dämon mit einem Menschenweib anfangen? Er wusste nicht, was es war, was seinen Vater als auch seinen Bruder so an diesen Wesen anzog.

Er würde das Mädchen wohl nicht fragen können, ob sie ihm die Gelegenheit geben wollte, das zu testen. Er wusste von seiner Mutter, dass Menschen ihre Partner nicht einfach tauschten. Sie gefiel ihm, er würde sich gerne von ihr zeigen lassen, was hinter diesen Gefühlen steckte, was sie bedeuteten, was das war was sie Liebe nannten...

Rin liebte ihn, das wusste er, aber sie war ein kleines Mädchen und liebte ihn wie einen Vater. Auch ihn verband irgendetwas mit Rin, dem er sich schon lange nicht mehr entziehen konnte. Aber die Macht in den Gefühlen zweier erwachsener Menschen, diese riesige Kraft, die daraus erwachsen konnte, hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er würde gerne wissen was dahinter steckte. Er würde es gerne selbst einmal erleben.

Als er bemerkte dass sein Bruder erwachte, verschwand er schweigend.


	16. Erinnerungen

Hallo Leute…der Sommer ist da, wenn auch nicht immer mit dem besten Wetter. Ich bin ständig auf Achse, daher kommen meine Kapitel nur noch spärlich.

Diesmal wird es eher besinnlich und romantisch…

Einen lieben Gruß an alle meinen lieben Leserchens!!! Genießt die Sonne!!!

Erinnerungen

Rin war gekommen um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass warmes Wasser im Bad bereit stand und sie danach zum Essen kommen konnten. Sie waren beide lachend zu den Badehäusern gelaufen und fanden dort Eimer und ein riesiges Becken mit heißem Wasser vor. Inu Yasha ahnte, dass seinem Bruder ihr Geruch nicht gepasst hatte. Er grinste aber nur bei dem Gedanken und wusch Kagome sanft den Rücken. Als sie sich beide gegenseitig abgewaschen hatten, ließen sie sich in das herrlich warme Wasser des Beckens gleiten.

„Du Kagome?" „Hm?" „Hattest du eigentlich Angst vor mir gestern Abend?" „Du meinst als du dich in einen Dämon verwandelt hast?" fragte sie und schaute kurz zu ihm herüber. Er nickte schweigend.

„Ja, schon! Warum hast du das überhaupt getan?" Sie legte sanft eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich hatte es gar nicht bemerkt", gab er leise zu. Es schien ihm wohl peinlich zu sein. „Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht erschrecken. Es ist einfach…passiert." „Und wie hast du dich dabei gefühlt? Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern? Kannst du dich an deine Verwandlung mit Kouga erinnern?" Er nickte. „Es ist anders als früher. Ich behalte meinen Willen, ich bleibe jetzt, wer ich bin."

Kagome nickte langsam. „Und es ist auch das, was du immer sein wolltest, ein vollwertiger Dämon. Das war die ganze Zeit dein Wunsch, dein Ziel. Möchtest du es bleiben wenn du es einmal geworden bist?" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Wie oft hatte sie diesen Wunsch von ihm gehört? ‚Ich will ein voller Dämon werden!' Diesen Satz hatte er immer wieder vorgebracht. Deswegen hatte er den Juwel gestohlen, das war für ihn lange der einzige Grund gewesen zu helfen die Splitter einzusammeln. Wie er wohl jetzt darüber dachte?

„Es würde mir reichen es bei Bedarf sein zu können.", meinte er nur knapp. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir als Mensch am besten gefalle. Oder wenigstens als Hanyou." Er grinste sie dabei an und zog sie zu sich her in seine Arme. „Ich mag dich nun mal so sanft." flüstere sie ihm zu und  küsste ihn auf die Brust. „So? Ich bin dir sonst also zu wild?", fragte er mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht und zog sie noch näher heran. Sie antwortete nicht, ließ sich dafür hinunter ins Wasser gleiten, tauchte dann plötzlich vor ihm wieder auf und zog ihn am Hals unter die Wasseroberfläche. Prustend und lachend tauchten beide wieder auf.

„Na warte…" knurrte er nur und eine wilde Hatz durch das Becken ging los. Viel Wasser platschte über den Rand, und statt einer besinnlichen Erholung wurde das Bad Schauplatz einer heftigen Rangelei, die wieder in stürmischen Umarmungen und Küssen endete.

Nach dem Bad rannten sie zu dem Raum, in dem Jaken das Essen aufgetragen hatte. Rin wartete dort schon. Inu Yasha stopfte sich sofort voll. Er hatte ja seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen außer dem gegrillten Fisch vom Vortag. Rin sah entsetzt zu wie er Unmengen an Essen in sich hinein schlang. Ihr Onkel hatte ja gar keine Tischmanieren!

„Ich brauch keine Manieren, ich brauch was zu essen. Ich hab Hunger!", meinte er nur schmatzend und füllte sich erneut eine Schüssel. Auch Kagome langte kräftig zu, allerdings schaffte sie es, sich das Essen auf zivilisierte Weise einzuverleiben.

Später schlenderte Inu Yasha mit Kagome durch das Schloss. Er zeigt ihr seine früheren Lieblingsplätze, das Zimmer seiner Mutter, sein Zimmer, die Räume der Bediensteten, die Ställe. Sesshoumaru hatte für sich, Rin und Jaken nur wenige Zimmer in Benutzung. Im Stall stand nur A-Uhn, der Drache, den Sesshoumaru für Rin als Reittier besorgt hatte. Das Dach war für das seltsame Tier mit den 2 Köpfen extra angehoben worden.

Inu Yashas anfängliche Begeisterung legte sich bald, als er alle Räume verlassen vorfand, die meisten standen gänzlich leer. Geblieben waren ihm nur seine lange vergessenen Erinnerungen. Etwas wehmütig durchstreifte er weiter mit Kagome das große Schloss.

Kagome sah ihn erstaunt an, hatte sie doch gar nicht daran gedacht, das das vor langer Zeit sein Zuhause gewesen war, an dem er offensichtlich hing. Sie kannte ihn nur als heimatlosen Herumtreiber. Sie wusste, dass er sich bei Kaede in ihrer Hütte recht wohl fühlte und daher oft dort auf sie wartete. Und es gefiel ihm auch, in ihrem Haus von der Familie so herzlich aufgenommen worden zu sein. Kagome war es eh ein Rätsel, wie ihre Familie ohne jegliche Kommentare einen Halbdämonen unter sich duldete. Keinen hatte es gestört, dass Inu Yasha von Anfang an bei ihnen ein und ausging wie es ihm passte. Und bei seinem geringen Einfühlungsvermögen hätte er ein höfliches und offizielles Vorgehen auch nicht zustande gebracht. Vielleicht war ja Opas schrulliges Verhalten und das dauernde Erzählen von Dämonengeschichten der Grund, dass sich keiner daran stieß, dass ihr Freund Hundeohren und weiße Haare besaß. Und auch ihre Mutter hatte sich nie beschwert obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er über das  Fenster zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit unbemerkt in ihr Zimmer kommen konnte und dies auch tat. Ach, sie hatte schon eine nette, verständnisvolle Mama! Welche Erinnerungen Inu Yasha wohl von seiner Mutter hatte? Er war ja noch recht klein gewesen als sie gestorben war.

Er packte ihre Hand und führte sie hinaus in den Garten, der etwas verwildert aber immer noch sehr schön und voller Blüten war. Kagome kannte ihn schon von den Streifzügen mit Rin. Er führte sie weiter, ging mit ihr über eine kleine Brücke, die über einen See am hinteren Teil des Schlosses führte, weiter über einen Weg gesäumt von blau blühende Blumen zu einem Pavillon auf einer kleinen Halbinsel.

„Das war der Lieblingsplatz meiner Mutter.", erklärte er ihr mit verträumten Blick. Er stellte sich hinter sie und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. „So hatte sie mich immer gehalten.", flüsterte er und legte seinen Kopf sanft auf Kagomes. Lange standen sie so da und schauten auf den See hinaus.


	17. Veränderungen

Hallo Leute, der Sommer neigt sich dem Ende zu. Ich bin gerade von der Connichi zurückgekommen, der Anime-Convention in Kassel. War das cool!!! Es gab viele Inu Yashas und 3 süße Sesshoumarus zu sehen, und natürlich jede Menge Vorführungen und Action. Im nächsten Jahr fahr ich wieder hin…(Liel, da gibt es auch jede Menge DVDs!!!)

Ich merkt, ich bin zwar noch immer sehr viel unterwegs, aber jetzt bekommt ihr mal wieder was zu lesen. Das habt ihr vor allem Liel zu verdanken, die so nett geschrieben hat. Und natürlich auch Soobin…danke für eure Revs!!!

soobin: Danke meiner Stammleserin für die Treue!!! Da isser wieder, der Sesshy…es wird noch jede Menge (Spaß) mit ihm geben...er ändert sich…und sein Leben wird sich ändern, warte es nur ab! Liebe Grüße Hi

Liel: Das freut mich wenn dir meine Story gefällt, mir gefällt deine auch! Ich werde noch sehr viel vom Prince of Ice schreiben, und er wird noch schmelzen…Wegen den Filmen: ich weiß nicht, ob die im deutschen Handel zu bekommen sind, auf gibt es immerhin englische Versionen. Und es gibt im Internet einige Manga-Läden, die auch versenden. Du musst dich aber auf japanische Originale mit englischen Untertiteln einlassen, übersetzt sind nur die paar, die auf RTL2 liefen (und die schlecht…kennst du Sesshys Originalstimme??? –schmelz-). Die Serie soll übrigens dem Ende zugehen (mit 167 - Gerücht), in Japan lief gerade 166 im TV. Wenn du mehr wissen willst, dann schreib mir einfach mal. Jaa ne Hi-chan

Veränderungen

Wie so oft in den letzen Tagen saß Kagome mit Sesshoumaru zusammen und unterhielt sich. Sie saßen auf der Treppe der Veranda, die zum Garten hinunter führte in den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Inu Yasha tobte mit Rin im Garten herum, der grüne Zwerg Jaken erfüllte brummend irgendeine Aufgabe, und so hatten sie Zeit und Ruhe, sich zu unterhalten.

Seltsam, sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mit diesem mürrischen, zurückhaltenden Dämon, der ihr bis dahin in ihrem Leben nur feindlich gesonnen schien, jemals auch nur irgend einen Kontakt bekommen könnte. Und nun hatten sie schon so viele Stunden damit verbracht, mit ihm zu reden.

Welche Fortschritte sie nur in den letzten Tagen gemacht hatte, welche unerwarteten Fähigkeiten sie erlernt hatte. Sie war selbst erstaunt, hätte nie gedacht, dass dies alles in ihr geschlummert haben sollte. Sie hätte alleine nie genug Selbstvertrauen gehabt, um all diese Macht auch nur in sich zu vermuten, geschweige den sie so zu trainieren und zu beherrschen, wie sie es jetzt nach diesen Tagen tat. Sie hatte schon von Anfang an gemerkt, dass da etwas war, dass sie gerade in der Not Dinge tun konnte, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Damals schon, als sie in den Brunnen fiel, konnte sie sich die Tausendfüßlerin vom Leib halten mit diesem seltsamen, rosa Licht. Aber seit Inu Yasha sie beschütze, brauchte sie ihre Kräfte nur noch selten einzusetzen. Sie stand immer hinter ihm und zog nur im Notfall ihren Bogen, um ihn zu unterstützen. Er war so stark geworden, war immer für sie da, immer aufmerksam, immer schnell zur Stelle wenn sie in Bedrängnis kam, dass sie selbst fast nie in Not geriet. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie sie inzwischen zusammen gewachsen waren, ein gutes und schnelles Team, beinahe unbesiegbar, voll Vertrauen ineinander.

Aber sie hätte auch manche brenzlige Situation und vor allem viele Verletzungen Inu Yashas vermeiden können, wenn sie schon früher von ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten gewusst hätte. Er hatte sich immer ungerührt in jede Schlacht gestürzt, egal ob er dem Gegner gewachsen war oder nicht, vor allem wenn es darum galt, sie zu beschützen. Sein Körper heilte zwar schnell, aber wenn sie an all die vielen Wunden zurück dachte und auch an die grauenhaften Schmerzen, die er erleiden musste, dann schämte sie sich sogar, nicht früher an ihren Fähigkeiten gearbeitet zu haben.

Sie sah mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zu Sesshoumaru hinüber. Er hatte ihr wirklich geholfen, sich endlich weiter zu entwickeln. Ohne ihn hätte sie nie all das Wissen über ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten bekommen. Ob er es auch getan hatte, um damit wiederum seinen Bruder zu unterstützen, ihn vor Verletzungen zu schützen dadurch dass sie jetzt mächtiger war?

Sie war froh, dass sie gleich nach dem ersten Tag, als sie zu heilen gelernt hatte, ihm wieder seinen fehlenden Arm geschenkt hatte. Sie wusste damals noch nicht so recht, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Er hatte sie gerade entführt, sie wusste nicht, was er mit ihr vorhatte, und trotzdem hatte sie damals das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihn zu heilen. Als sie ihn am Abend mit seinem fehlenden Arm sah, konnte sie nicht anders. Er wusste sich auch ohne diesen Arm graziös zu bewegen, es fiel nie auf, dass ihm ein so wichtiges Körperteil fehlte. Und ihr stand auch die furchtbare Schlacht, bei der er ihn verloren hatte, noch klar vor Augen. Sie hatte sich damals so vor ihm gefürchtet, besonders als Inu Yasha ihr erklärte, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hätte und sie dieses Zusammentreffen nicht lebend überstehen würde. Sie war froh gewesen, als Inu Yasha den riesigen Hund mit diesem Treffer in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Und auch bei all den folgenden Zusammentreffen mit ihm war sie froh gewesen, dass er nur einen Arm hatte, weil sie nicht wusste, ob sie und Inu Yasha sonst je eine Chance gegen ihn gehabt hätten. Aber hatten sie die jemals gehabt? Inzwischen war ihr klar, dass Sesshoumaru sie schon immer mit Leichtigkeit hätte vernichten können, wenn er es nur gewollt hätte.

Sie war Sesshoumaru wirklich dankbar. Obwohl er sie erst gegen ihren Willen entführt hatte und sie ziemlich sauer deswegen war, hätte sie doch ohne ihn ihre Fähigkeiten nie entdeckt. Aber dass gerade er es war, der ihr all dies beigebracht hatte, nicht ihre Freunde, Miroku, Sango, oder doch eher Kaede, die Priesterin, konnte sie bis heute nicht fassen. Selbst Kaede schien nicht zu wissen, welche Macht sie tatsächlich hatte.

Sesshoumaru saß breitbeinig und gelassen auf den Stufen der hölzernen Treppe. Er saß zurückgelehnt und stütze sich mit beiden Ellbogen auf der höher liegenden Stufe ab.

Seine langen Haare fielen überall um ihn auf das Holz der Stufen und bedeckten auch einen Teil seiner schlanken Gestalt. Er trug wieder lockere, weiße Gewänder, die sich sanft ihm Wind bewegten und nur ab und zu die Konturen seines Körpers abzeichneten. Sein Oberteil war ein wenig geöffnet und gab den Blick auf seinen sehr muskulösen Oberkörper frei. Kagome, die direkt neben ihm saß, schaute zu ihm hinüber. Sie warf schnell einen heimlichen Blick auf seine teilweise sichtbare Brust. Sein Körperbau war dem Inu Yashas sehr ähnlich, nur dass Sesshoumaru größer war.

Dann musterte sie das rätselhaft, schöne Gesicht mit den exotischen Malen. Er schien vollkommen entspannt zu sein. Selbst Inu Yashas Anwesenheit beargwöhnte er nicht mehr, er schien es zu akzeptieren dass sein Bruder in seinem Schloss verweilte. Er beobachtete ihn und Rin, wie sie miteinander im Garten spielten. Bei manchen wilden Spielen, wenn Rin vor Vergnügen quietschte, schlich sich sogar ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Aber im Augenblick sah er wieder wie so oft unbeteiligt in die Ferne. Bei ihm wusste sie nie, woran sie eigentlich war. Er entzog sich jeglicher Berührung, jeder gefühlsmäßigen Kontaktaufnahme. Obwohl sie solange zusammen waren, hatte sie kaum eine Vorstellung, was in ihm eigentlich vorging. Sie vermutete jede Menge Verletzungen und Enttäuschungen, so dass er sich in seine Macht verschanzt hatte um niemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Dabei konnte er durchaus gütig sein. Aber es zeigte nie Gefühle, nie konnte man in seinem Gesicht irgendwelche heftigeren Ausbrüche erkennen. Das einzige, was sie schon erlebt hatte, war Wut, Wut, die ihn zum Kochen brachte, die seine Augen rot werden ließen.

Aber auch er hatte gelernt. Seit sie zusammen waren, zeigte er immer mehr Offenheit und Zärtlichkeit im Umgang mit Rin. Erst hatte er sie nur begleitet, wenn sie Rin abends ins Bett gebracht hatte. Sie konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie das kleine Mädchen so folgsam alleine zum Schlafen ging. Sie hatte sie an der Hand genommen und sie in ihr Zimmer begleitet, ihr beim Waschen und Umziehen geholfen, sie zugedeckt und mit ihr noch über den vergangenen Tag geredet, so wie sie es auch oft mit ihrem kleinen Bruder tat. Rin hatte so gestrahlt, sich so über diese ungewohnte Geste gefreut.

Sesshoumaru hatte sie nur fragend angeschaut, als sie ihn aufforderte, er solle das mit Rin immer so machen. Auf ihre Vorwürfe hin, dass er doch ein Menschenmädchen nicht so kalt behandeln könne, kam er abends dann immerhin mit und schaute Kagome am Türrahmen lehnend zu.

Oder als er zum ersten Mal Rin die Hand reichte: sie hatte mit Rin wie so oft draußen gespielt als er kam um sie zum Essen zu holen. Rin rannte sofort zu ihm hin und trottete dann wie immer folgsam neben ihm her. Er sah zu ihr hinunter und reichte ihr auf einmal seine Hand. Das schien er vorher noch nie gemacht zu haben, denn Rin sah völlig überrascht zu ihm auf. Kagome war eh aufgefallen, dass Rin zwar total an Sesshoumaru hing, ihn aber nie berührte. Anscheinend war jede Berührung bei den beiden bis dahin tabu gewesen und sie hatte sich wohl tapfer daran gehalten. Rin hatte lange abwechselnd auf die angebotene Hand und in sein Gesicht geblickt, bis sie sich endlich traute, sie zögernd zu fassen. Als sie sie dann ergriffen hatte und stolz mit Sesshoumaru zusammen zum Schloss zurückging, sah sie immer wieder mit einem so selig strahlenden Lächeln zu Kagome zurück, dass diese fast geweint hätte vor Freude.

Inzwischen durfte Rin auf Sesshoumarus Schoß sitzen wenn sie gemeinsam zusammen saßen. Er hatte zwar erst sehr grimmig geschaut, als Kagome ihm Rin einmal einfach auf die Beine gesetzt hatte. Aber Rin hatte den ganzen Tag schon abwechselnd auf Kagomes und Inu Yashas Rücken oder Schoß verbracht, und Inu Yasha blaffte seinen Bruder nur kurz an, er solle sich nicht so anstellen und das kleine Mädchen das bräuchten. Rin schaute erst etwas verunsichert, hing dann aber freudestrahlend an Sesshoumarus Hals, als er ihr es gestattete zu bleiben. Seither hatte Kagome ihn öfter dabei beobachtet, dass er das Mädchen auf dem Arm trug.

Als Kagome ihn aufforderte, Rins Zimmer doch schöner zu gestalten, schickte er sie mit Rin und Jaken in eine nahe gelegene Stadt, um dort auf dem Markt einzukaufen, was ihr gefiel. Sie hatte viele bunte Stoffe und Decken ausgewählt, Kissen, Möbel, Truhen und natürlich Spielsachen, die sie dann voll Freude nach hause gebracht und damit Rins Zimmer in ein wunderschönes, kleines Paradies verwandelt hatten. Rin hatte Sesshoumaru herbeigeschleppt um ihm ihr neues Zimmer zu zeigen. Ihr strahlendes Lachen und ihre Begeisterung hatten auch ihm ein Lächeln entlocken können. Ob ihm das Zimmer so gefiel wusste Kagome nicht. Er selbst lebte ja in völlig kargen Räumen ohne Schmuck, nur die Größe des Schlosses und der Garten mit all den wunderbaren Blumen wiesen auf eine gewisse Eleganz hin.

Tja, viel war passiert seit sie hier im Schloss waren. Ihr aller Leben hatte sich drastisch verändert. Sogar bei Inu Yasha hatten die Veränderungen nicht halt gemacht. Er hatte zwar kein besonderes Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder aufgebaut, mehr als ein gegenseitiges Akzeptieren und ein paar Worte ab und zu waren es nicht, aber immerhin hatten sie, seit sie bei ihrem ersten Angriff die beiden Schwerter entmachtet hatte, keinen tätlichen Auseinadersetzungen mehr gehabt.

Kagome wusste inzwischen eh nicht mehr genau, ob die ständigen Attacken Sesshoumarus in der Vergangenheit nur wirklich Angriffe waren oder nur Tests um herauszufinden, wie stark sein Bruder in der Zwischenzeit geworden war und diesen auch ein wenig zu reizen.

Aber Inu Yasha scheute sich hier nicht, seine Verbundenheit zu Kagome offen zuzugeben. Normalerweise achtete er sehr darauf, dass keiner was von ihrer Beziehung mitbekam. Selbst vor Miroku und Sango und auch der alten Kaede war er scheu. Doch seltsamerweise verhielt er sich hier in diesem Schloss völlig unbefangen, auch seinem Bruder gegenüber. Er nahm sie bei der Hand, hielt sie im Arm und wehrte sie auch nicht ab, wenn sie ihn umarmte und jemand zuschaute. Und er schlief ja von Anfang an in ihrem Zimmer.

War es weil es sein altes Zuhause war? Hatte er zu Sesshoumaru doch eine tief liegende, familiäre Vertrautheit, die sich auch über die vielen Jahre und die vielen Streits doch noch erhalten hatte? Oder wollte er den Bruder gar nur ärgern?

Ach, ihr war es fast egal, wenn er nur woanders auch so sein könnte. Sie war es leid, ihre Gefühle und jegliche Berührung vor anderen immer vermeiden zu müssen. Insofern genoss sie den Aufenthalt im Schloss richtig. Es gab regelmäßig leckeres Essen, ein Dach über dem Kopf, ein herrliches Badehaus und einen bequemen Platz zum Schlafen, den sie auch noch mit dem Halbdämonen teilen konnte. Rin war so glücklich über ihre Gesellschaft und sie selbst lernte rasend schnell so viel von ihrer verborgenen Macht kennen. Nur der Gedanke an ihre Freunde, die sich um sie Sorgen machten und die so lange versäumte Schule trübten ihre Gedanken. Nicht mehr lange, und sie würden aufbrechen müssen.


	18. Eine seltsame Nacht

**_TRAUER:_** der Anime ist tastsächlich mit der Doppelfolge 166/167 zu Ende gegangen!!!!!!!!!!! Es gibt nur noch einen Kinofilm kurz vor Weihnachten…wenn ich das mit meinen geringen Japanischkenntnissen richtig gelesen habe…

Dafür habe ich endlich mal etwas Zeit um wieder ein Kapitel on zu stellen. Bei diesem hat es mich echt geritten…und unsere brave Kagome ist mal nicht so unschuldig wie sie sonst immer präsentiert wird ;o) Das gefällt mir, wo ich sie ja sonst auch weit selbstbewusster darstelle als sie im Manga wegkommt.

Und das Mädel hat heiße Träume…wer drin vorkommt werdet ihr gleich erfahren…und: ich wollte diesen ‚Traum' nicht weiter auflösen, keine ‚Deutung' präsentieren, aber da hat Eskaria heftig protestiert, als sie mein Kapitel Probe las…und so gibt es in der nächsten Folge…die Auflösung.

Liel: Danke für dein Lob…jetzt geht es endlich weiter. Und wieder mit…du weißt schon...Ja, Kag und Inu werden gehen, aber der Herr Lord kommt nicht (gleich) mit…das ist aber schon die nächste Geschichte. Schmelzen wird er, aber nur bei einer!!! Lass dich überraschen, die Geschichte hat noch viele Folgen.

Ich hab Mangas meist bei Amazon gekauft oder im örtlichen Mangaladen, der zum Glück sehr gut sortiert ist. Oder auf der Connichi in Kassel…und bei Ebay gibt es auch welche…

geli: Danke, danke, danke!!!! Du hast alles auf einmal gelesen??? Danke dass dir meine Charas gefallen. Ich versuch sie so nahe wie möglich am Original zu lassen, wenn ich mir auch Freiheiten erlaube, was ihre Handlungen betreffen. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich sogar wie Inu Yasha ausgeht…zumindest das was bisher veröffentlicht wurde.

Andere Stories…da hab ich noch ‚Ai shite iru', ein Love-Story zwischen einem uns wohlbekannten Wolfsdämon und einer Lady aus der anderen Welt…vielleicht gefällt dir das ja auch, das ist aber viel freier geschrieben.

lara: noch ein Sesshy Fan…ja, von dem wird noch viel zu lesen sein!! Willkommen bei meiner Story!!!!!!!!!

Und auch an alle anderen: viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mal wieder was von euch hören!!!

Servus

Hi-chan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine seltsame Nacht

Kagome war gerade aufgestanden und Richtung Badehaus unterwegs. Inu Yasha schlief noch, sie konnte ihn heute Morgen nicht wach bekommen. Er war so müde als ob er die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen hätte. Vielleicht hatte er das ja auch nicht. Sie lächelte still in sich hinein bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht. Aber sie hatte auch einen so merkwürdigen Traum gehabt.

Inzwischen lag sie in dem riesigen Becken mit angenehm heißem Wasser. Sie legte den Kopf auf den Rand des Beckens und grübelte über diesen seltsamen Traum nach, der ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

Zum Einschlafen hatte sie sich noch ganz fest an Inu Yasha gekuschelt. Ihr Kopf war auf seiner Brust gelegen, sie hatte sein Herz schlagen hören können. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und ihr noch im Halbschlaf das Haar gestreichelt.

Mitten in der Nacht war sie aufgewacht. Sie lag immer noch im Bett in ihrem Zimmer im Schloss. Es war dunkel, sie konnte nur wage Umrisse erkennen. Sie konnte Inu Yasha neben sich erkennen. Er lag auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, den Kopf leicht über sie gebeugt. Seine langen, weißen Haare waren nach vorne gefallen und umhüllten ihn. So konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Er schien sie anzublicken, ganz ruhig, ohne eine Bewegung. „Inu Yasha, was ist los? Kannst du nicht schlafen?" hatte sie im Halbschlaf gemurmelt. Sie hatte keine Antwort erhalten. Sie hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, nach seinem Gesicht getastet, es vorsichtig mit ihren Händen gefasst. Dann hatte sie ihn sanft zu sich herabgezogen und ihn geküsst.

Irgendwie verhielt er sich seltsam, fast zögernd. Seine Bewegungen waren so sanft, so zart wie sie es von seiner menschlichen Form kannte. Aber es war doch gar kein Neumond! Als Hanyou war er doch viel stürmischer gewesen. Na ja, es war mitten in der Nacht und sie war ihm bisher in dieser Form noch nicht oft nahe gekommen.

Sie griff verschlafen nach seinen Haaren und spielte mit ihnen. Sie liebte es, in diese Pracht weißer, glänzender Haare eingebettet zu sein. Sie umgaben sie wie ein Vorhang, wie ein Schleier. Sie strich mit den Fingern durch die Strähnen hindurch wie mit einem Kamm. Diese endlos langen Haare...so wunderschön…

Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, spürte wie die Strähnen auf ihrer Haut tanzten, sie sanft berührten. Da kam noch eine Berührung dazu, seine Hand strich leicht über ihren Bauch, ihre Brüste, ihre Schultern. Sie tastete sich am Hals entlang zu ihrem Gesicht hoch, umfuhr die Kante ihres Kinns, tastete sich weiter zu ihrer Nase, ihren Brauen, ihren Lippen vor. Die Fingerspitzen erforschten zärtlich die Linien ihres leicht geöffneten, vollen Mundes. Sie lag nur still da mit geschlossenen Augen und verfolgte wohlig jede Berührung. Dann fühlte sie, wie seine Haare ihr entgegen fielen als er den Kopf beugte um sie zu küssen. Sie fasste ihn um den Hals, zog ihn näher zu sich herab und küsste ihn zurück. Weich und zart berührten sich ihre Münder, so unendlich sanft und lange dass es ihr eine Ewigkeit erschien. Dann lösten er sich wieder, wanderten über ihr Gesicht, streiften es mit den Lippen, der Nase, den Wangen. Sein heißer Atem strich sanft über ihre zarte Haut. Glücklich lächelnd lag sie da und spürte jeder Berührung nach, die ihr so vertraut und doch ungewohnt war.

Sie öffnete die Augen schläfrig einen Spalt breit und musterte ihn. Sie konnte ihn kaum erkennen, sah nur leicht seine honigbraunen Augen schimmern. Irgendwie schien ihr das Gesicht verändert. Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig zurück und ließ ihren müden Blick über sein völlig im Finstern verborgenes Gesicht schweifen. Was war das für ein Schatten auf seiner Stirn? Sie versuchte sein Gesicht genauer zu mustern, aber die Dunkelheit und die sie umgebenden Haare ließen kaum etwas erkennen. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lieder und so blieb sie mit geschlossenen Augen liegen, gab sich ganz den zarten Berührungen hin.

Sie wusste nicht ob sie wieder eingeschlafen war, alles erschien ihr unwirklich, die Grenzen zwischen Wachsein und Traum verschwammen, waren nicht mehr zu erkennen. Sie konnte sich an einige weitere Szenen erinnern, an zarte Umarmungen, an sein Streicheln, an weitere Küsse, an die Wärme seines Körpers, aber immer wieder war sie wie in eine Art Bewusstlosigkeit abgesackt. Sie musste wohl sehr müde gewesen sein.

Aber da war ein Anblick, der ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Sie lag da, ihr Körper schwer und müde, sie war gerade wieder aus dem Schlaf erwacht, als sie ihn über sich spürte. Sie öffnete die Augen…und konnte etwas von seinem Gesicht erkennen, der Mond schien inzwischen schräg durch das Fenster herein. Sie sah dunkle Streifen auf beiden Wangen, einen dunklen Halbmond auf der Stirn. Sesshoumaru! Sie zuckte zusammen, wollte sich aufrichten…und sackte wieder zusammen, ihr Bewusstsein verließ sie, sie driftete wieder wie betäubt hinüber in die Welt des Schlafes.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, dämmerte es bereits, sie sah Inu Yasha neben sich in tiefem Schlaf liegen. ‚Was für ein seltsamer Traum!', dachte sie nur, kuschelte sich an den Hundejungen und schlief wieder ein.

Warum hatte sie das nur geträumt, ging es ihr durch den Kopf als sie in der Wanne lag. Ja, sie hatte viele wilde Träume, an die sie sich gut erinnern konnte. Sie hatte auch schon von manchem Mann geträumt. Von Kouga hatte sie schon geträumt, dass sie ihn an der Hand packte um mit ihm in die dunkelste Ecke seiner Höhle zu verschwinden um dort die wildesten Sachen mit ihm anzustellen. Sie wurde rot bei dem Gedanken. Wenn Inu Yasha das wüsste! Nun, sie hatte es nur geträumt, sie würde es nie tun. Aber sie musste einfach zugeben, dass sie den Wolf sehr attraktiv fand und sich daher solche Träume einfach bei ihr einschlichen. Aber Sesshoumaru? Er war doch Inu Yashas Bruder. Gefiel er ihr denn? Sie grübelte.

Nun, er sah einfach phänomenal gut aus. Sie war noch nie einem Mann begegnet, der so schön war wie er. Er war groß und schlank, seine Bewegungen waren immer elegant und gelassen, einfach cool. Das schmale Gesicht mit den seltsamen Malen sah fremd und exotisch aus, der Körper war absolut wohlproportioniert, die Haut ebenmäßig und glatt. Sie liebte lange Haare und davon konnten beide Brüder reichlich vorweisen. Aber Haare bis in die Kniekehlen hatte sie noch nie bei einem Mann gesehen. Nun ja, bei Dämonen kam das schon öfter vor. Viele trugen lange Haare, das schien wohl Mode zu sein bei ihnen.

Aber das Aussehen alleine war es noch nie gewesen, was sie an einem Mann gereizt hatte. Und reizte Sesshoumaru sie denn?

Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihn in irgendeiner Weise begehrt hätte. Er war so absolut unnahbar, zeigte keinerlei Gefühle. Doch, er hatte sich Rin gegenüber schon sehr gewandelt. Und sie hatte ihn schon ab und zu mal lächeln sehen. Aber sie vermisste die tiefe Herzlichkeit, die sie bei all ihren Freunden so sehr mochte, die Wärme, die Freundlichkeit, die Offenheit anderen Menschen gegenüber.

Gefühle waren für sie das wichtigste im Leben. Ein Mensch, der keine zeigte, war für sie wie nicht von dieser Welt. Selbst Inu Yashas Geschmolle und Gezanke waren Anzeichen deutlicher Gefühlsäußerungen. Er war oft schwer zu ertragen, aber sie mochte die Intensität seiner Gefühle, auch wenn diese mal nicht positiv waren. Ein so eiskalter Mensch wie Sesshoumaru war ihr dagegen unheimlich…

Nein! Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass dieser Mann sie in irgendeiner Weise anzog. Woher kam dann nur dieser merkwürdige Traum? Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Eine wirklich seltsame Nacht…


	19. Menschliche Gefühle

Tja, da hab ich doch wo gelesen dass so lange Wartezeiten bei den Kapiteln nicht sehr beliebt sind. Also hab ich mich aufgerappelt und euch ein neues Chapi on gestellt. Ob Kagome herausfindet was in ihrer letzten Nacht wirklich passiert ist? Immerhin, sie versucht es…was wirklich war kommt im nächsten Kapitel…versprochen…

Hallo Lara: ja, der Sessy ist so einer…oder hat sie es doch nur geträumt? Ist ja auch ein hübsches Kerlchen…da könnte doch ein Mädel mal schwach werden, zumindest im Traum, findest du nicht??? Also, lies mal weiter was da wohl dahinter stecken könnte. Viel Vergnügen!!!

Hi Geli: Gut aufgepasst: ja, der Herr Dämon und die menschlichen Gefühle, die bereiten ihm schon gewaltigen Verdruss. Einerseits sich drüber lustig machen…und dann…doch neugierig sein. Ein schweres Leben hat er da und müsste dringend mal auf die Psychiater-Couch…Ey, und es freut mich dass dir meine Kag so gut gefällt.

Hi Liel: Tja, Träume sind Schäume, oder wie war das? Mal sehen, was da noch kommt…sorry, die Auflösung kommt doch erst im nächsten Kapitel…dann aber bestimmt. Ich stell's auch bald on, versprochen!!!!

Abgesetzt haben sie die Serie übrigens nicht, es war das offizielle Ende im TV (aber ohne Ende der Geschichte), es soll aber OVAs geben und dann den Spielfilm. Ob da der große Showdown kommt???

Na, ich hab mir ein eigenes Ende geschrieben…bald….wenn Kagome soweit ist, geht's los…

Einen lieben Gruß auch an alle meine Leser…schreibt mir ob es euch gefällt.

So, und nun geht's endlich weiter…

Menschliche Gefühle

„Jetzt habe ich schon so viel gelernt! Danke, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome sah den Dämon freudestrahlend an. Er lächelte zu ihr zurück. „Ich danke dir auch für dein Geschenk!", entgegnete er und hielt seinen linken Arm leicht in die Höhe.

„Na, mir wäre es am liebsten, wenn du ihn vor allem nutzt um Rin damit zu tragen!" Er sah sie etwas irritiert an. „Na ja, ich möchte nicht, dass du diesen Arm nutzt um ihn gegen mich oder meine Freunde zu erheben." Er senkte seinen Blick und schaute schweigend zu Boden. „Ich werde keinen von euch verletzen.", sagte er ruhig und leise. Kagome warf ihm einen kurzen, lächelnden Blick zu und nickte.

Er wandte sein Gesicht ihr zu. „Und mir wäre am liebsten, wenn du deine Fähigkeiten weiter ergründen und vertiefen würdest. Welche du genau hast, kannst nur du selbst herausfinden. Aber tue es langsam und vorsichtig, vergesse dabei nicht dich selbst. Ihr Menschen seid so schwach, ihr habt schon solche Probleme damit mit euren Gefühlen umzugehen. Zusätzlich über solche Kräfte zu verfügen kann schnell zu viel sein."

‚Na das sagt ja gerade der Richtige' dachte sich Kagome nur. ‚So wie er seine Gefühle verbirgt, hat er damit tausendmal mehr Probleme als ich. Und er warnt mich, damit nicht umgehen zu können?' Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Hatte deine Mutter Probleme damit?" „Nein, sie hatte eine äußerst starke Persönlichkeit. Aber ich habe schon andere Priesterinnen daran zerbrechen sehen. Diese Frau namens Kikyo zum Beispiel." Kagome lief beim Nennen dieses Namens sofort rot an und senkte den Kopf.

„Du kennst sie, sie hat dich schon öfter angegriffen. Die Last der Gabe und ihre Gefühle für meinen Bruder waren mehr als sie verkraften konnte. Sie ließ ihre Aufgabe im Stich, wollte nur noch ihrem Herzen folgen und wurde damit zum Ziel Narakus Heimtücke. Diese Frau zerfiel völlig. Als ich sie wieder sah, war sie nur noch eine leere Hülle aus Hass und Wut. Hüte dich so zu werden wie sie. Du bist stärker als sie, viel stärker. Aber hüte dich vor deinen Gefühlen. Auch sie sind stark." Er sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen.

Kagome sah ihn erstaunt an. Woher wollte er das wissen? Hatte er sie mit Inu Yasha gesehen?

Aber er hatte Recht. Ihre Gefühle waren über die Zeit sehr stark und intensiv geworden. Stand ihr Kikyos Schicksal bevor? Würde sie sich aufgeben nur um ihrer Liebe zu folgen?

Bisher gab es dafür keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Sie hatte so selten Gelegenheit dazu, ihre Gefühle auszuleben, dass ihr das schon wehtat. Inu Yasha sah sein großes Ziel darin, die Splitter zu sammeln und Naraku zu vernichten und trieb dazu ständig alle an. Ihr persönliches Glück musste dabei in den Hintergrund treten. Aber sie war immer bereit, ihre Fähigkeiten einzusetzen und alle bei der Suche nach den Splittern zu unterstützen. Sie nahm gerne die großen Schwierigkeiten in ihrer Welt in Kauf um dieses Ziel zu verfolgen. Das einzige, was sie sich wünschte, wäre, das Inu Yasha auch vor den Freunden offener zu ihr stehen würde.

„Liebst du meinen Bruder?", fragte er sie nach einer Weile leise. Kagome nickte nur. „Nun, das wird schwer für dich sein! Ich weiß nicht, was Kikyo mit ihm getan hat. Es wäre möglich, dass sie ihn verflucht hat."

„Kann eine Miko das denn?" fragte Kagome. „Ja, wenn sie stark ist, und diese Frau hatte große Kräfte."

Kagome erinnerte sich an all ihre Treffen mit Kikyo. Immer hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass Inu Yasha sie nie vergessen sollte. Das war ihr größter Wunsch gewesen, ja sie war richtig besessen davon gewesen. Sie glaubte Kagome damals nicht, dass Inu Yasha ständig an sie dachte und sie auch nie vergessen hatte so lange sie ihn jetzt kannte. Wie viel Leid hatte ihr das schon bereitet, wie oft hatte sie schon aufgeben wollen deswegen. Sie war immer wieder damit konfrontiert worden und hatte beschlossen, dass sie einfach zu ihrer Liebe zu Inu Yasha stehen wollte egal was da sonst noch war. Aber es war eine sehr harte Probe, und sie hatte schon oft fliehen müssen weil sie es nicht mehr ertragen hatte. Danach war sie damit etwas besser klargekommen, da Inu Yasha Kikyo nicht mehr nachgelaufen war und sie nur noch zufällig getroffen hatte. Aber auch diese Treffen waren ihr unter die Haut gegangen, weil sie die Verbindung zwischen den beiden deutlich hatte spüren können. Sie wäre immer am liebsten weggelaufen.

War das ein Fluch? Oder war das Inu Yashas Liebe zu Kikyo? Sie wusste nicht wie es wohl sein würde, die erste Liebe hinter sich lassen zu müssen. Inu Yasha war ihre erste Liebe. ‚Vielleicht kann man die nie vergessen, vielleicht trägt man das ja wirklich ein Leben lang mit sich herum?', dachte sie.

Sesshoumaru ergründete ihr Gesicht. Die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Brauen und das tiefe Grübeln waren nicht zu übersehen.

„Du kannst ihn von diesem Fluch befreien, wenn es einer ist. Du kannst auch seine Gefühle beeinflussen", meinte er bedächtig.

Sie dachte nach. Gefühle beeinflussen, das war eine mächtige Gabe. Ob sie die wirklich beherrschte? Und ob sie es auch wollte?

Lange blickte sie schweigend vor sich hin, dann hob sie ihre Stimme und schaute den schlanken Dämon unverwandt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Inu Yasha verflucht ist. Es ist schon möglich, er hat diese Frau nie vergessen und das tut mir weh. Aber ich wollte, dass er entscheidet, dass sein Herz entscheidet wen er liebt. Wenn ich ihn beeinflusse, weiß ich nicht, ob er mich aus sich heraus liebt oder weil ich ihn manipuliert habe. Gefühle sollen frei sein, nur dann haben sie auch Wert." „Auch wenn du dafür Leid auf dich nehmen musst?" fragte der Dämon leicht erstaunt. Kagome nickte nur.

„Hmm, Leid scheint ihr Menschen ertragen zu können wenn ihr zu euren Gefühlen steht. Rin kam zu mir mit gebrochenem Bein und zerschlagenem Gesicht nur um mich zu sehen. Und bei all dem hat sie gelächelt nur weil ich sie angesehen habe. Die Stärke menschlicher Gefühle sind mir unheimlich… doch würde ich sie gerne begreifen." Seine Stimme wurde leiser mit den letzten Worten, er drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite und der Blick seiner goldenen Augen verlor sich wie so oft in der Ferne.

Kagome sah ihn ungläubig an. Was sagte er da? Er wolle menschliche Gefühle begreifen?

„Gefühle kann man nur erleben, sonst begreift man sie nie. Man muss sich dazu öffnen und die Gefühle fließen lassen. Wenn du dich verschließt, wirst du sie nicht erfahren können."

Er nahm ihre Belehrung kommentarlos und wie gewohnt ohne eine Regung auf.

Einer Eingebung folgend, setzte sie noch eine Äußerung hinzu.

„Und du kannst sie nicht stehlen. Gestohlene Gefühle sind keine echten, es ist nur ein Trugbild, in das man eintaucht."

Sie fixierte den Dämon dabei scharf, versuchte zu erkennen, ob sich irgendeine Reaktion auf seinen verschlossenen Zügen abzeichnete. Nichts! Keine Reaktion! Er sah sie unverwandt an, die Augen kühl, der Mund ausdruckslos.

Hatte er vielleicht doch die Finger im Spiel gehabt bei ihrem seltsamen Traum letzte Nacht? Sie seufzte auf. Ach, sie würde es nie herausfinden.


	20. Die gestohlene Nacht

Sorry, sorry, jetzt bin ich schon eine Woche überfällig…ich hatte so viel Arbeit, verzeiht mir den Aufschub. Dafür habt ich sie hier…die ultimative Beichte des Prince of Ice…

Hallo Liel: Sesshoumaru hat noch mehr als einen weichen Kern…jede Menge Zweifel nämlich. Was er noch erleben wird mit den Menschen??? Das wird noch heiß…Viel Spaß noch…Hi

Hi Geli: ja, echt kompliziert, wäre ja langweilig wenn's zu einfach wäre. Seelische Komplikationen eines Hundedämons…aber jetzt kommt's endgültig. Das Geständnis… Grüßli Hi-chan

Grüß dich Lara: echt, er hat sich verraten? Was meinst du denn womit??? Sag's doch mal…und hier eh gleich die Auflösung…Jaa matta Hi-chan

Servus Geli: jetzt hat das Warten ein Ende und du erfährst es ob er oder doch nicht

Willkommen Miro-Fan: Schön dass dir meine Story gefällt…nur hab ich leider nicht all zu viel mit Miroku drin…aber er kommt bald wieder vor. Und dann geht's rund. In der Original-Geschichte kommen er und Sango übrigens zusammen, total süß!!! Deine Stories werde ich auch mal lesen, ganz bestimmt…Grüße – Hi

Die gestohlene Nacht

Sesshoumaru sah ihr gedankenverloren nach, als sie den Raum verließ. Es war reine Gewohnheit für ihn gewesen, seine Gefühle unter einer ausdruckslosen Maske zu verbergen. Ja, er hatte sich ertappt gefühlt, als sie ihn so eindringlich ansah und von gestohlenen Gefühlen redete. Sie hatte ihn also doch erkannt in jener Nacht. Das hatte er befürchtet.

Es war ein Leichtes gewesen seinen Bruder im Schlaf zu betäuben und beiseite zu schaffen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er seine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm nutzen konnte um unentdeckt zu bleiben. Sein Bruder lag immer völlig unbekleidet bei der Priesterin im Bett und so konnte sie sie nicht einmal mehr an ihrer Kleidung unterscheiden. Sorgfältig hatte er darauf geachtet, dass seine langen, silbernen Haare sein Gesicht vor ihr verbargen. Und er hatte sie nie soweit erwachen lassen, dass sie sich seiner Gegenwart voll bewusst gewesen wäre. Sie war müde von ihrem anstrengenden Tag gewesen, das Nutzen ihrer Kräfte hatte sie erschöpft und er musste lediglich darauf achten, dass er sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf zwischen Träumen und Illusionen nicht zu sehr in die Gegenwart holte. Aber was suchte er nur dort? Was hatte ihn nur in ihr Bett getrieben? In ihre Arme? Ihn, den großen Lord des Westens, der Menschen und deren jämmerlichen Gefühle verachtete, der die Schwäche verurteilte, die meist das Resultat dieser Gefühle waren. Wie konnte er nur? Unwillig runzelte er die Stirn, schüttelte er den Kopf wobei die langen, seidig-weißen Strähnen sanft zu schwingen begannen. Er starrte auf seine schmalen Hände in seinem Schoß, betrachtete die dunklen Male an den Knöcheln…und musste bemerken, dass er unruhig mit seinen Fingern spielte. Hatte diese Frau ihm seine innere Ruhe geraubt die ihn doch sonst nie verließ? Was zog ihn nur so an? Warum hatte er das nur getan?

Er hatte die beiden schon öfter beobachtet, seinen kleinen, schwachen Bruder und das Menschenmädchen. Ihr Anblick, gerade wie er sie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht im Schloss vorgefunden hatte, so entspannt, so gelassen und so liebevoll in den Körper des anderen verschlungen, hatte ihm einen Stich in seinem Herzen spüren lassen. Eine solche Hingabe und Liebe hatte er schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Und nun brachten sie sein kleiner Bruder und diese Priesterin in sein eigenes Haus.

Gedankenverloren hatte er die beiden betrachtet. Auch er hatte schon mit Frauen sein Lager geteilt. Und auch er meinte schon so geliebt worden zu sein wie sein Bruder von diesem Mädchen. Aber er war eines Besseren belehrt worden. Die Dämonenfrau, die er erwählt hatte, erwies sich über längere Zeit einzig an Titel und Macht interessiert, die sie erhalten würde, wenn er sie zu seiner Frau machen würde.

Ja, er war mächtig. Er hatte von seinem Vater einen großen Titel geerbt, aber nur wenige kannten die Macht, die in dieser Familie lag. Nicht einmal sein Bruder Inu Yasha dürfte genau wissen, aus welchem Hause er eigentlich stammte. Er war damals, als sein Vater noch lebte, zu klein gewesen um es zu begreifen, und von seiner Mutter hatte es wohl nie genau erfahren, da sie es selbst nie genau gewusst hatte. Sie hatte seinen Vater um seiner selbst willen geliebt, ihr waren Macht und Reichtum egal gewesen, sie wollte nur bei ihm sein, eine Eigenschaft, die er bisher nur bei Menschen erlebt hatte. Die machtbesessenen Dämonen dagegen waren in ihrem Denken und Handeln immer von Berechnung erfüllt gewesen.

Wie sehr hatte ihn es damals geschmerzt, dass die Dämonenfrau, der sein Herz gehörte, es nur auf den Titel abgesehen hatte. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass er eine solche Verletzung nie mehr erfahren würde und hatte sein Herz verschlossen. Nie mehr hatte er geliebt, nie mehr hatte er Gefühle für die Frauen empfunden, mit denen er später sein Lager geteilt hatte, im Gegenzug dazu war er nie mehr verletzt worden. Er meinte, auf die Liebe gänzlich verzichten zu können, da er über Jahrhunderte ohne sie ausgekommen war.

Aber er sehnte sich, er wusste nicht genau wonach und wusste nicht woher es kam, aber es ließ ihm keine Ruhe. War es das Blut seines Vaters, das so fordernd durch seine Adern floss? War dessen Liebe für die Menschen, die ihm doch nur den Tod gebracht hatte, auch ein Teil von ihm, gegen den er sich nicht erwehren konnte? Oder waren Menschen doch die einzigen Wesen, die unschuldig aus vollem Herzen lieben konnten? War es einfach das, was schon seinen Vater so an ihnen fasziniert hatte? Es schien so zu sein. Dämonen besaßen eine Kälte in ihrem Herzen, die ihn schaudern ließ.

Nie zuvor hatte er diese Liebe erlebt, die Rin ihm nun entgegenbrachte, unschuldig und rein, oder die dieses Mädchen Kagome wohl für seinen Bruder empfand, ohne Berechnung, ohne Hintergedanken, ohne Eigennutz. Als er sie erblickte wie sie seinen Bruder umfing, fühlte er nur noch den Neid in seinem Herzen und den sehnlichsten Wunsch zu spüren wie es sein möge, so berührt, so gehalten zu werden von einem Menschen voller Liebe mit reinen Gefühlen.

Er wusste dass Rin ihn so liebte, aber sie war ein kleines Mädchen. Wie sich ihre Gefühle entwickeln würden wenn sie zur Frau reifen würde, konnte er nicht vorhersagen, aber er wünschte sich, dass sie ihn als Mann lieben könnte. Die Zeit würde zeigen ob es so sein sollte. Er hatte Zeit, er konnte warten, würde geduldig ausharren und sehen, zu was ihre Gefühle reifen würden. Er würde sie gehen lassen wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass er nur ein Vater für sie gewesen war und ihr Herz für einen anderen schlug, einen Menschen vielleicht. Aber längst hatte sich in ihm der stille Wunsch gebildet, dass sie ihn weiter lieben könnte als der, der er war.

Aber was konnte er ihr bieten? Er, ein Dämon, kalt, berechnend, zu wenigen Gefühlen fähig? Wie würde er sich selbst entwickeln? Würde er dem Mädchen entgegenbringen können, was sie verdient hatte? Die tiefe Liebe, die er ihr wünschte?

Er hatte so lange jegliche Gefühle tief in sich verborgen, sie nie mehr ans Tageslicht gelassen um sich selbst zu schützen. Rins reine Anwesenheit hatte ihn gerührt, hatte etwas tief in seiner Seele zum Schwingen gebracht. Ihr grenzenloses Vertrauen war ihm unbegreiflich gewesen und als sie ihm folgen wollte, wusste er keine Einsprüche zu erheben, er ließ sie einfach gewähren. Jaken war der einzige, der Zeuge seines seltsamen Verhaltens gewesen war, und vor ihm brauchte er sich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Er hätte auch keine Erklärung gehabt, er wusste damals selbst nicht, warum er es tat. Aber er hatte sich längst an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt, sie tat ihm gut.

Rin hatte inzwischen schon so viele Gefühle in ihm geweckt, Gefühle, die er dachte längst verloren zu haben. Er liebte dieses Kind aus vollstem Herzen. Daher war er auch bereit gewesen, auf Kagomes Vorschläge einzugehen, ihr die Berührung und Zärtlichkeit zu schenken, die sie als Menschenmädchen brauchte. Ihr kleines, strahlendes Gesicht hatte ihm sein Herz erhellt und als er daran dachte, wie lange er ihr diese Berührung aus tief innewohnender Scheu und angelernter Unnahbarkeit vorenthalten hatte, erfasste ihn einerseits Trauer als auch Dankbarkeit gegenüber der Priesterin, die ihn sanft aber bestimmt den Weg wies.

Es würde ihm schwer fallen wenn Rin eines Tages wirklich gehen würde, aber er hatte es sich geschworen, sie zu nichts zu zwingen. Auch er brauchte Zeit um sich an sie zu gewöhnen und sich die Gefühle zu erlauben, die sie verdient hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er dazu fähig war, eine Menschenfrau wirklich zu lieben, ob er über seine eigenen Vorbehalte und Ängste hinwegkommen könnte und seinen eigenen Gefühlen soweit trauen würde. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sie nur bei sich halten könnte, wenn er dazu in der Lage war. Aber er hatte Zeit, sie war noch so jung und es würden bestimmt zehn Jahre ins Land gehen bis diese Entscheidung vor ihnen stand.

Nun war aber diese Frau in seinem Haus, und er sah ihre Liebe, spürte dieses Gefühl, dass sie ausstrahlte und war erfasst von der Sehnsucht, einmal von einer solchen Hand berührt zu werden, durchdrungen von so viel Zärtlichkeit. Als er sie sah in der Nacht war der Wunsch übermächtig gewesen, einen Hauch dieses Gefühls zu erhaschen, nach so vielen Jahrhunderten der Einsamkeit die Berührung einer liebenden Hand auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr wie es ich zugetragen hatte, als er sich plötzlich selbst seines Bruders statt neben ihr auf ihrem Lager wieder fand.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, als sie nach ihm griff und sein Gesicht berührte. Er wusste, dass nicht er gemeint war, als sie sanft seine Schläfen erfasst und ihn zu sich herunter gezogen hatte. Ein Schauer hatte ihn durchlaufen, als sie ihn geküsst hatte. So war er noch nie geküsst worden, noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben, aber er wusste auch genau, dass es nicht ihm gegolten hatte und Trauer hatte ihn erfasst. Er hatte sich zurückgehalten, auch wenn sie ihn weiter liebevoll berührt hatte. Aber er hatte sich auch magisch angezogen gefühlt, sie zu betasten, zu spüren, wie es sich anfühlte, die zarte Haut ihres Körpers zu berühren, ihre weiblichen Formen zu umfangen. Er hatte sich nicht erwehren können, ihre Küsse zu erwidern und sie zu streicheln, auch wenn ihm jede Berührung wie ein Diebstahl vorkam. Immer wieder war sie vor Müdigkeit eingeschlafen und er hatte einfach ihre reine Anwesenheit neben sich genossen, ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge und ihre Wärme. Es war die kurze Aussicht auf einen Traum, den er seit vielen Jahrzehnten tief in seinem Herzen barg und er hatte in diesem Augenblick erkannt, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte

Sie war immer wieder erwacht, hatte ihn weiterhin liebevoll berührt und er sah sich einfach nicht in der Lage, sich von dieser wundervollen Begegnung trennen können. Erst als sie im fahlen Mondschein wohl doch sein Gesicht erkannt hatte, hatte er sie erschrocken betäubt und überstürzt ihr Bett verlassen.

Zwiespältig saß er nun da, den Kopf gedankenverloren gesenkt und die Ellbogen auf seine angewinkelten Beine gestützt. Einerseits erfüllte ihn dieses Erlebnis mit einer Wärme, die er nie mehr missen wollte, andererseits war ihm klar, dass er sie betrogen hatte, sie ausgenutzt hatte um seinen eigenen Sehnsüchten nachzugehen. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, ob er sich trauen sollte, ihr dies zu gestehen oder das Ganze ohne weiteren Kommentar übergehen sollte, mit der Hoffnung, dass ihr nicht bewusst war, ob er real oder nicht doch Teil eines Traumes gewesen war. So ließ er sie ziehen, ließ ihren fragenden Blick unbeantwortet und ihre Zweifel an seinem undurchsichtigen Blick abprallen.


	21. Aufbruch

So, heute kommt der letzte Streich! Mit diesem Kapitel ist der erste Teil meiner Geschichte beendet. Aber keine Angst…es geht weiter…und zwar mit bedeutend mehr Action!!! Kämpfe, Flüche, Macht und Freundschaften…und es gibt bald ein paar neue Pärchen. Ihr dürft noch raten welche…

Hallo Geli: Du hast fast geheult? Ehrlich? Ach, das ehrt mich aber wirklich. Und ich verspreche dir…es wird noch mehr über Sesshy geben…der hat noch einiges vor sich…da wird ihm selbst ganz anders bei ;o) Es freut mich sehr dass es dir sooo gut gefällt. Danke! Danke für dein großes Lob! Ich werde mir weiterhin große Mühe geben…und versuchen etwas schneller on zu stellen.

Eine Muse hab ich übrigens nicht. Ich habe einen sehr technischen Beruf, und es bereitet mir unsägliche Freude, mal was gaaaanz anders zu tun. Die Ideen kamen beim Anime-Gucken…die Formulierung in vielen langen Nachtstunden…oft arbeite ich auch ein fertiges Kapitel noch mal komplett um, wie ich eben gerade in Stimmung bin. Die Stimmung, die macht am meisten aus! Am PC in der Nacht, jetzt mit Weihnachtsbeleuchtung an, eine Tasse, Capuccino, ein bisschen Schokolade, ja, und viel gute Musik!!! Eskaria hat mir viel geholfen, wir haben den zweiten Teil dieser Geschichten teilweise zusammen entwickelt. Da ging's im Chat stundenlang hin und her…

Hi Lara: auch dir Danke für deine Geduld und dein Lob!!! Nö, verweichlichen werde ich Sesshoumaru auf keinen Fall. Wäre ja schade…endlich mal ein cooler Typ und keine Schwuchtel in einem Manga. Das wollen wir doch nicht kaputt machen!!!

Und Miro-Fan: nicht böse sein, ich kam einfach nicht dazu dir ein Rev zu schreiben. Ich tu's aber bald, versprochen!!! Ich hab deine Storys auf alle Fälle schon gelesen!!! Super Ideen…

Grüße an alle!!!!

Aufbruch

Kagome wollte wieder nach Hause. Sango und Miroku machten sich bestimmt schon große Sorgen um sie. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich ihre Freunde wegen ihrem langen Ausbleiben beunruhigten, auch wenn es ihr hier im Schloss ganz gut ging und sie die vielen Übungen brauchte, um ihre Fähigkeiten ausbauen zu können. Aber das konnte sie auch im Dorf bei Kaede tun.

Sesshoumaru hatte ihr die wichtigsten Anweisungen und Hilfen gegeben, die sie brauchte. Es war eh ihre Sache, auszuloten, welche Fähigkeiten sie nun wirklich besaß.

Inu Yasha war froh, wieder von seinem Bruder weg zu kommen. Ihm war seine schweigsame und gefühlskalte Art nicht ganz geheuer, er fühlte sich unwohl dabei, mit ihm zusammen sein zu müssen, wo er ihn zuvor doch immer nur damit gedroht hatte, ihn umbringen zu wollen. Kagome hatte ihn wieder und wieder beschwichtigt und Sesshoumaru hatte tatsächlich kein feindliches Verhalten mehr ihm gegenüber an den Tag gelegt. Aber so schnell konnte er die Schmähungen und die herablassende Haltung nicht vergessen, die er immer erlebt hatte, und entschuldigt hatte sich sein Bruder auch nie. Er war nur Kagome zuliebe geblieben.

Sie hatten sich lange bei Rin verabschiedet. Die Kleine war sehr traurig, dass sie wieder gehen wollten. Sie hatte schon ewig nicht mehr so viel Spaß und Unterhaltung gehabt wie mit Kagome und dem wilden Hundeonkel. Und seit Kagome mit Sesshoumaru geschimpft hatte, war der noch viel netter zu ihr geworden und sie durfte ihn sogar anfassen.

Kagome versprach, sie bald einmal wieder zu besuchen und ihr Spielsachen aus ihrer Welt mitzubringen. Und einen kleinen Freund hätte sie auch, der sich bestimmt freuen würde, mit ihr spielen zu dürfen. Kagome tat es wirklich leid, die Kleine verlassen zu müssen, aber der Gedanke, dass Sesshoumaru sich inzwischen wohl etwas liebevoller um sie kümmern würde, machte ihr den Abschied leichter.

Sie stand vor dem großen Dämon und schaute in sein ausdruckloses Gesicht. Inu Yasha zappelte neben ihr herum. Ihm war diese Abschiedsszene eindeutig unangenehm.

„Danke nochmals, für all das, was du mir beigebracht hast." Mit strahlendem Lächeln sah sie ihn an. „Vielleicht kann ich dir auch einmal helfen."

„Du hast schon geholfen!" entgegnete er nur mit dunkler, ruhiger Stimme.

„Ach komm, jetzt tu nicht so. Ich würde es gerne tun. Warum können wir denn nicht zusammen halten?" Sie ging spontan auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz. Er schaute irritiert auf sie herunter, hob die Brauen und blieb stocksteif stehen. Keine Bewegung ging von ihm aus, er ließ die Umarmung einfach über sich ergehen, immerhin wehrte er sich nicht.

Kagome ließ ihn auch schon wieder los, schaute hinauf in sein Gesicht und grinste nur. „Ach, du Holzklotz!"

„Komm, wir gehen!" Kagome fasste Inu Yashas Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Der folgte ihr sofort und schaute nur kurz über die Schulter zurück zu seinem Bruder. „Bis zum nächsten Mal…", brummte er ihm zu.

Sie verließen das Schloss, marschierten gemächlich über die Wiesen, die das riesige Herrschaftsgebäude umgaben und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Süden. Am Waldrand angekommen sprang Kagome wie gewohnt auf Inu Yashas Rücken wie sie es immer tat wenn ihnen eine lange Reise bevor stand. Inu Yasha wollte schon losspringen, als er ihr den Kopf zuwandte und sie fragend ansah. "Hey, Kagome? Du kannst jetzt doch fliegen! Warum soll ich dich dann noch schleppen?" „Ach ja, stimmt ja…hm, weil es so schön ist dich so nahe zu spüren?" Sie grinste frech, schmiegte dann ihre Wange an seinen Hals und blickte ihn mit klimpernden Wimpern einschmeichelnd an.

„Keh" kam es nur von ihm zurück, aber er setzte sie nicht ab sondern sprang mit ihr davon, den Freunden entgegen. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er hätte sie sehr vermisst wenn er sie nicht auf seinem Rücken hätte spüren können.

Endlos rannte er durch die Wälder, erklomm mit ihr auf dem Rücken steile Berge und machte endlich Rast an einem idyllischen Bergsee, wo sie in der klaren, lauen Luft die Vorräte aufaßen, die der grüne Zwerg Jaken ihnen mitgegeben hatte. Träumend saß das junge Mädchen am Ufer des Sees. Die Arme hatte sie nach hinten aufgestützt, ihr langes, dunkles Haar fiel ihr weit in den Nacken und berührte beinahe das weiche Gras, auf dem sie saß. Sie genoss die Einsamkeit und den betörenden Duft der vielen, weißen Lilien, die wie große Sterne das Ufer säumten und sanft hin und her im Takt des Windes schwangen.

Sie war lange weg gewesen von den Freunden, aber viel zusammen mit Inu Yasha. Sie blickte ihn schweigend an, musste die Lider senken da der gleißende Glanz seiner silbernen Haare, der ihn wie eine leuchtende Aura umgab, sie blendete. Völlig entspannt und gelassen saß er neben ihr. Die lange Reise, die nun schon den zweiten Tag dauerte, schien ihn doch langsam zu ermüden. Ganz nah saß er bei ihr und berührte sie immer wieder, streichelte sanft ihre Hand, ihr Gesicht, ihre Haare. Ob es das noch tun würde wenn sie wieder unter ihren Freunden waren? Nun, sie würde es sehen. Und wenn es ihm zu peinlich war, dann wollte sie ihn nicht drängen.

Sie schaute ihn strahlend an, war glücklich, so vollkommen glücklich. Sie hatte seine Nähe und seine Zärtlichkeiten so genossen. Diese herrlichen zwei Wochen, die sie Tag und Nacht mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, die sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Kein Streit hatte die Stimmung beeinträchtigt, keine Rücksichtnahme auf die Freunde hatte sie davor abgehalten, sich ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Sesshoumaru hatte sich oft genug zurückgezogen und das kleine Mädchen mitgenommen, so dass sie immer wieder ungestört gewesen waren. Auch das wildeste Spiel mit ihren neu gewonnen Freunden hatte Rin nicht davon abbringen können, immer nach ihrem verehrten Dämon Ausschau zu halten und ihm sofort zu folgen, wenn er wieder verschwand.

Kagome hob ihre Arme und legte sie dem Jungen neben ihr um den Hals. Sie zog ihn sanft zu sich herüber und wühlte sich durch die seidige Pracht seiner Haare zu der weichen Haut seines Nackens durch. Ihre Finger stießen auf die glatten Holzperlen der Kette, die um seinen Hals lag. Diese Kette, die ihn band, ihn unter ihren Befehl zwang, auf den Boden und in den Schmutz warf wann immer sie den Befehl dazu gab. Kaede hatte ihr erzählt dass ihre Schwester Kikyo die Kette gefädelt und die Perlen beschworen hatte um die große Macht des Halbdämons zügeln zu können…sie ihm aber nie umgelegt hatte. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, hatte ihn geliebt so wie Kagome es jetzt tat. Sie hatten ihm die Kette übergestreift als er gefährlich und wild war, Kagome angreifen wollte und nichts anderes im Kopf hatte als ihr den Juwel der Vier Seelen zu stehlen um seine volle Macht zu entfalten. Er wäre über ihre Leiche gegangen, das glaubte sie zumindest damals. Aber nun? Beschämt musste sie daran denken wie oft sie die Macht der Kette missbraucht hatte um Inu Yasha zu strafen, um ihre Wut an ihm auszulassen. Meist war er selbst schuld daran gewesen dass sie so explodierte, aber war es gerechtfertig den armen Jungen wieder und wieder vor sich in den Dreck zu zwingen? Riesige Krater hatte sie mit seinem Körper in den Boden gerissen, da sie vor Zorn und Groll manchmal nicht mehr aufhören konnte, ihn mit noch einem weiteren ‚Sitz' immer tiefer in den Grund zu rammen. Wie erniedrigend das für ihn gewesen sein musste. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so behandeln? Kikyo hatte ihm die Kette nicht einmal angelegt, geschweigedem jemals benutzt…

Sie blickte in das vertraute Gesicht, das sich so nahe vor dem ihren befand. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, seine Lippen, die über ihre Wangen tasteten…und sie fasste einen Entschluss.

„Die brauchen wir jetzt nicht mehr!" meinte sie nur und streifte Inu Yasha vorsichtig die Kette vom Hals. Behutsam zog sie sie durch seine langen Haare und warf sie dann achtlos in das Wasser hinter sich. Leise klatschte sie auf die spiegelglatte Oberfläche, durchbrach diese in einem Trichter sanfter Wellen, den ihr Aufschlag erzeugte. Langsam sank sie dem tiefen Grund des kristallklaren Bergsees entgegen, glitt die langen, schwankenden Blätter einer Pflanze entlang und verbarg sich in deren Wurzelwerk. Bald lag der See wieder unbewegt und glatt vor ihnen und verbarg still sein Geheimnis, dass er in seinen Tiefen bewahrte.

Inu Yasha sah sie verblüfft an. „Was war das denn?" „Denk bloß nicht ich sei ohne sie hilflos!" grinste Kagome frech zurück. „Ich kann dich jederzeit in einen Menschen verwandeln!" „Hä?? Kein ‚Sitz' mehr, Kagome?" „Nein, nie mehr!"


	22. Teil II Bei Kaede

Hallo Leute, Teil II geht los…lasst euch überraschen!

An Inu Yasha Love: Danke fürs Lesen und fürs Rev!!!!

Liel: Ja, klar kommt er…schon bald, schon gleich…

Inu Yasha Vater heißt Inu Taisho. Gestorben ist er weil er seine Geliebte, Inu Yashas Mutter verteidigt hat. Das wurde mal angedeutet (von Sesshoumaru, er war sehr stinkig deswegen, dass sein Papa tot war wegen dem Menschenweib!!!) und es kam auch im Film Teil III.

Im Film war der Gegner ein Rivale, der ziemlich sauer drauf, dass er als Dämon eine Menschenfrau liebte…und dann noch seine…aber in der Serie wurde mal gesagt, Inu Taisho wäre bei dem Kampf gegen den.Drachendämon Ryuukotsei gestorben, den Inu dann später mit seinem ersten Bakuryuuha niedergemetzelt hat. Das Schwert war davor doch so schwer und würde laut Toutousai wieder leichter werden, wenn er den ‚Todfeind' seines Vater besiegen würde. Hab das auch so verwendet, da war der Film noch nicht raus. Na ja, die sind sich auch nicht einig…vielleicht war der Papi ja so geschwächt vom Kampf, dass er gegen den Rivalen dann verloren hatteder hatte sich ja auch in einen Dämon verwandelt – mit Sesshoumarus Arm übrigens…

Gruß auch wieder an Lara und all meine anderen Leser!!!!

Bei Kaede

Kagome und Inu Yasha waren schon einige Wochen wieder zurück. Miroku und Sango waren sehr besorgt gewesen weil sie so lange ausgeblieben waren und Shippo wollte Kagome gar nicht mehr loslassen. Sie mussten lange erzählen was sie erlebt hatten. Alle waren sehr erstaunt gewesen über Sesshoumarus seltsames Verhalten, besonders Kaede hörte nur schweigend zu. Sie hatte schon viel von dem jungen Lord des Westens gehört, ihn aber noch nie gesehen. Ihr war er nicht geheuer, und auch wenn es Kagome wohl mal wieder geschafft hatte, einen wilden Geist zu besänftigen, so war ihr nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass das Mädchen so viele Tage allein bei dem als grausam bekannten Dämonen verbracht hatte.

Aber sie hatte bei ihm wirklich viel gelernt. Kaede hätte ihr das alles nie beibringen können. Sie war doch nur die kleine Schwester der großen Priesterin Kikyo. Ihre Fähigkeiten beschränkten sich auf das Errichten kleiner Barrieren und ihre guten Kenntnisse der Heilkräuter. Mit diesem Wissen stand sie den Dorfbewohnern zur Seite. Es war besser als nichts und die Menschen hier waren ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Aber die Fähigkeiten Kagomes überstiegen bei weitem die ihren und auch die Kikyos.

Kagome war dann eine Weile in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt. Sie musste unbedingt für die Schule nacharbeiten, damit sie die nächste Klasse überhaupt schaffen konnte. Inu Yasha passte das natürlich wie immer überhaupt nicht und er maulte ständig herum, wenn er bei Kaede in der Hütte war oder auf dem Dach lag. Kaede fiel nur auf, dass er an manchen Tagen nachts verschwand und dann auch nicht auf seinem Lieblingsast im Baum vor dem Dorf saß, in dem er sonst zu schlafen pflegte. Seine Laune war nicht ganz so unerträglich wie früher, wenn Kagome zum Lernen zuhause war. Sie vermutete, dass er die Nächte bei ihr in ihrer Welt verbrachte. Manchmal kam er auch tagelang nicht vorbei um dann plötzlich wieder auszutauchen und in den Bäumen der Umgebung herumzuhängen.

‚Nun, sie hat sein Herz wirklich gezähmt!', ging es Kaede durch den Kopf. Inu Yasha war freundlicher geworden, er half ihr immer wenn sie ihn darum bat, er hatte sie schon oft getragen und sie auch schon gerettet. Aber am liebsten döste er in der Sonne und sein freches Mundwerk hatte sich auch nicht gerade gebessert. Er nannte sie immer noch eine alte Hexe. Nun, sie hatte ihm damals die Kette verpasst, die ihn auf ein Wort von Kagome auf den Boden zwang. Das hatte er ihr sehr übel genommen, war er doch dem Mädchen hilflos ausgeliefert gewesen. Und Kagome hatte die Kette auch bedenkenlos eingesetzt, wenn sie wütend war. Da Inu Yasha sie ständig ärgerte, war das leider sehr oft geschehen. Umso mehr hatte sie sich gewundert, als sie bemerkte, dass er die Kette nicht mehr trug als die beiden zurückkamen. Nur Kagome konnte sie ihm abgenommen haben. Kaede hätte nie gedacht, dass die beiden sich trotz ihrer hitzigen Temperamente und der endlosen Streitereien einmal näher kommen würden. Aber anscheinend war das doch geschehen, wenn die beiden auch versuchten das in der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen.

‚Das Mädchen ist alt genug. In unserer Zeit wäre sie schon längst verheiratet und hätte Kinder.' Kaede war sehr erstaunt, dass die Mädchen der modernen Zeit so lange in die Schule gingen und dann noch einen Beruf lernten. Sie bräuchten dort keine Männer mehr die sie versorgten und beschützten, hatte Kagome ihr erklärt. Aber schmunzelnd sah sie, wie Kagome es genoss von Inu Yasha beschützt und begleitet zu werden. ‚So sehr haben die Zeiten sich doch nicht geändert! Frauen lieben immer noch Männer um ungekehrt!'

Alle hatten sich wieder bei ihr versammelt und lagen inzwischen schlafend in ihrer kleinen Hütte um ein fast niedergebranntes Feuer. Sango und Miroku waren wieder gekommen, weil sie hier mit Kagome verabredet waren. Shippo hatten sie bei ihr gelassen. Auch bei den beiden hatte Kaede den Verdacht, dass sie ein Paar waren und auch den einen oder anderen Tag mal alleine sein wollten. Inu Yasha war durch den Brunnen gegangen um die vielen Taschen zu schleppen, die Kagome immer mitbrachte. Er trug sie gerne, wusste er doch ganz genau dass sie mit vielen leckeren Dingen aus ihrer Welt gefüllt waren.

Nach einem herrlichen Abendessen, zubereitet aus Kagomes Vorräten, waren sie fröhlich und entspannt eingeschlafen. Inu Yasha schlief als Einziger im Sitzen auf sein Schwert gestützt, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, alle anderen lagen unter ihren Decken auf den Futons am Boden.

Kaede hatte nur leicht geschlafen und horchte sofort auf, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches geschah vor ihrer Hütte. Sie glaubte ein helles Leuchten zu erkennen das durch die dünne Matte am Eingang schimmerte. Ein Lichtball schien sich auf die Erde zu senken und verschwand dann wieder.

Inu Yasha schnüffelte schon, auch Miroku raschelte unter seiner Decke. Beide Männer waren sofort hellwach. Sie schauten zur Türe als sich die Matte leicht bewegte. Eine lange, schmale Hand erschien und stützte sich am Türrahmen ab, ein Hand mit Krallen und zwei dunklen Streifen am Handgelenk. Auch die Mädchen waren jetzt wach und schauten wie gebannt auf die Türe. Inu Yashas Hand lag schon lange auf Tessaiga, aber er wusste auch schon, wer da kam. Die Matte in der Türe wurde zur Seite geschoben, und die große, blasse Gestalt seines Bruders stand da.

Sesshoumarus Kleidung war völlig zerfetzt und hatte Brandflecken, Blut klebte an dem Stoff, sein Haar hing ihm wirr und zersaust über die Schulter.

„Naraku hat Rin entführt. Ich brauche Tessaiga um durch seine Barriere zu kommen…" presste er noch hervor bevor er im Eingang zusammenbrach.

Kagome war sofort aufgesprungen und zu dem bewusstlosen Dämon gerannt. Sie zogen ihn gemeinsam herein, lehnten ihn an die Wand und betteten ihn vorsichtig in sein Fell, dass er stets trug. Es war rußgeschwärzt und zerzaust und in einem genau so üblen Zustand wie sein Träger. Besorgt blickte Kagome auf den leblosen Körper des Mannes. Wenn ein so mächtiger Dämon wie Sesshoumaru so schwer verletzt worden war, dass sein Geist ihn verließ, dann konnte nur Naraku der Gegner sein. Es musste ein harter Kampf gewesen sein…

Kagome riet den Anderen ab ihn auszuziehen und seine Wunden zu versorgen. Sie wusste, dass er nicht berührt werden wollte und beschränkte sich lediglich darauf, ihn mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu heilen. Die oberflächlichen Verletzungen waren eh schon verschwunden, seine Selbstheilungskräfte waren wie bei allen Youkais enorm. Aber Naraku musste seine volle Machte gegen ihn eingesetzte haben, sonst wäre er nicht bewusstlos zusammengebrochen. Wäre nicht Rin das Ziel gewesen, hätte er den Kampf bestimmt viel früher abgebrochen oder eh jede Konfrontation gemieden, vermutete Kagome.

Da der Dämon nicht wieder zu sich kam, legten sich alle wieder hin. Kaede konnte jedoch nicht schlafen, zu unheimlich war ihr ihr neuer Gast. Sie beobachtete ihn von ihrem Lager aus. Er sah aus wie ein Mensch, nur die Male in seinem Gesicht wirkten fremdartig. Schön war ein, ein wahrlich gut aussehender Mann, was auch unter dem Schmutz und den zerfetzten, eleganten Seidenkleidern noch durchaus zu erkennen war. Er war sehr groß, größer als alle Wesen, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Seine schlanke Gestalt wirkte trotz seiner Regungslosigkeit muskulös und geschmeidig. Und das Gesicht mit den dunkeln Streifen hatte die perfekten Proportionen, wie sein ganzer Körper...oh je, jetzt saß sie schon da und schwärmte von dem guten Aussehen eines Mannes wie ein junges Ding. Sie kicherte leise in sich hinein. Das war doch eher was für die junge Kagome. Ob sie sich von dem ansprechenden Erscheinungsbild der Mitglieder dieser Familie betören hat lassen? Ob dieser hier wohl die gleiche Augenfarbe wie Inu Yasha hatte? Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seinem kleinen Bruder war nicht zu verkennen.

Aber Kaede wusste auch, dass die menschenähnlichsten Dämonen die mächtigsten waren. Hinter dem oft verführerisch schönen Aussehen verbargen sich düstere Charaktere und gewaltige Kräfte. Wie konnten die anderen da so ruhig schlafen? Auch wenn Kagome sie beruhigt hatte dass der Youkai ihnen bestimmt nichts antun würde, sie wollte lieber die Augen offen halten.

Sie konnte sich noch zu gut an die schrecklichen Wunden erinnern, die dieser Dämon seinem Bruder zugefügt hatte. Wochenlang musste die den zerfetzten Hanyou behandeln, der nicht aufhörte zu bluten. Das Gift aus Sesshoumarus Klaue war tief in den Körper Inu Yashas eingedrungen und hatte die Heilung verzögert. Und da der junge Hitzkopf nie still halten konnte, brach die Wunde immer und immer wieder auf. Und dieser Mann, der selbst vor dem eigenen Bruder nicht halt machte, lag nun in ihrer Hütte. Immer wieder wachte sie auf und schaute prüfend zu dem Dämonen hinüber um sich zu überzeugen, dass er noch bewusstlos war.

Nach einer Nacht unruhigen und oft unterbrochenen Schlafes erwachte sie am nächsten Morgen müde und erschlagen. Die jungen Leute waren schon wach und hatten Frühstück zubereitet. Der fremde Dämon war wieder zu sich gekommen und saß unbeweglich in sein Fell gebetet an der Wand. Alle aßen außer ihm.

„Was ist passiert?" Kagome schaute ihn fragend an. „Naraku hat Rin entführt. Er kam mit seinen Abkömmlingen und jeder Menge Dämonen, die versuchten mich abzulenken. Kagura nahm Rin und Naraku drohte sie zu töten wenn ich sie angreifen würde. Naraku schütze sie dann mit einer Barriere, die ich nicht durchdringen konnte. Ich brauche Tessaiga um durch diese Barriere zu kommen und Rin zurückzuholen." Sesshoumaru blickte mit unbewegtem Gesicht zu seinem Bruder. Der hob nur schmollend die Nase. „Keh, das bekommst du nicht, das weißt du genau!" „Inu Yasha!" Kagome schaute den Hanyou vorwurfsvoll an.

Sesshoumaru verzog keine Miene. Er hatte eine solche Antwort erwartet, aber er wusste auch, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, Narakus Barriere zu überwinden. Ohne Tessaiga hatte er keine Chance und so musste er zu seinem Bruder kommen, obwohl ihm nicht der Sinn danach stand um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Er, Sesshoumaru hatte noch nie jemanden um Hilfe gebeten, schon gar nicht seinem schwachen kleinen Bruder. Aber er brauchte das Schwert um Rin zu befreien.

Kagome funkelte Inu Yasha immer noch böse an. „Du willst doch bestimmt auch nicht, dass Rin etwas zustößt. Also hilf sie zu befreien." „Aber er bekommt das Schwert nicht, er kann es doch nicht einmal halten!" Inu Yasha Stimme klang wie immer gereizt wenn es um seinen Bruder und das Schwert ging. Da hatte wohl auch der lange Aufenthalt bei diesem nichts verändert.

„Ach, jetzt hör auf! Du weißt, er kann es halten, wenn auch unter Schmerzen." Kagome dachte mit Grausen daran, wie Sesshoumaru das Schwert schon ergriffen hatte um es gegen tausende von Dämonen einzusetzen, die Naraku ihnen auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Er hatte sie alle verteidigt, vor allem seinen Bruder, vor dem er schützend gestanden hatte. Aber nach der Schlacht schaute er nur stumm in seine Hand, die völlig verbrannt war. Er gab Inu Yasha damals ohne ein Wort des Schmerzes das Schwert zurück. Ob er erkannt hatte dass es einfach nicht für ihn bestimmt war? Aber er brauchte immer wieder seine Macht, obwohl er doch so selbst mächtig war...Naraku war wirklich ein schrecklicher Gegner.

„Na gut, um Rin zu helfen komm ich selbst mit!" Kagome lächelte. „Und ich komme auch mit. Vielleicht kann ich ja mit meinen neuen Fähigkeiten eine gute Hilfe sein!" Sango und Miroku blickten sie beide an und schauten dann zu Sesshoumaru hinüber. „Naraku ist auch mein Feind. Ich komme auch mit!" Miroku schaute den Dämonen ernst an. „Und ich auch!" bemerkte Sango zum Schluss.

Sesshoumaru zog irritiert die Brauen hoch. Warum sollten diese schwachen, nutzlosen Menschen, die er bisher nur bedroht hatte, auf einmal mit ihm kommen wollen?

„Es ist meine Angelegenheit, ich kämpfe alleine. Ihr habt damit nichts zu tun. Ich will nur das Schwert haben." Kühl und bestimmt trug er seine Ablehnung vor.

„Ach komm, Sesshoumaru. Wir wollen alle, dass Rin so schnell wie möglich wieder frei ist. Und jeder von uns hat spezielle Fähigkeiten und auch eine Rechnung mit Naraku offen. Also lass uns alle zusammen aufbrechen. Zeig uns wo der Mistkerl sich aufhält, damit wir Rin so schnell wie möglich befreien können. Sie erleidet bestimmt furchtbare Ängste." Kagome war vor den Dämonen getreten und redete beschwörend auf ihn ein. So wie sie dastand duldete sie keine Widerrede.

Er schaute sie nur fragend an, sagte aber kein Wort. Dann stand er auf und ging durch die Türe.


	23. Teil II Gedanken vor der Schlacht

Lara Anime: Danke für deine regelmäßigen Revs. Ich freu mich sehr eine so treue Leserin zu haben. DANKE!

Hallo Liel: Ja, Naraku ist wirklich furchtbar böse. Ich rätsel immer noch über sein Ende...was der wohlverdient? Sesshoumaru kommt aber nicht grade um um Hilfe bitten, er will ja nur das Schwert. Unser Sesshy, der bittet doch nicht...

Zu deinen Fragen:Inu Taishos Geliebte war wohl die Verlobte von dem Rivalen, so genau weiss ich das nimmer, da müste ich nochmals nachschauen. Bakuryuuha ist eine fortgeschrittene Variante des Kaze no Kizu von Tessaiga, die Inu seit dem Kampf mit Ryuukotsei, dem Drachendämon drauf hat. Tessaiga umgibt sich mit seiner eigenen Energie und wenn Inu genau trifft, schleudert es dann die vom Gegner ausgesandte Energie plus seine eigene auf diesen zurück. Das klappt aber nur bei dämonischer Energie. Kommt übrigens in Episode 54 vor...ich glaub so weit ist RTLII nie gekommen, oder?

Hi Navara-Baby und Inu Yasha Love: auch euch beiden wieder Danke fürs Review!!!

Gedanken vor der Schlacht

Sie sahen noch ein helles Licht, dann war Sesshoumaru verschwunden. Alle schauten sich fragend an. Kagome seufzte. Würde er es denn nie lernen, sich einmal mit anderen zu besprechen? Sein kühles und wortloses Vorgehen half ihm nicht gerade, Verbündete zu finden.

Inu Yasha war inzwischen zur Türe gerannt. „Sesshoumaru, warte…" Aber sein Bruder war schon längst über alle Berge.

Schnell schnappten sie sich ihre Waffen und rannten nach draußen. Kagome schaute dem hellen Licht nach. „Inu Yasha, geh du alleine, wir müssen schnell sein, sonst verlieren wir ihn. Sango, Miroku, nehmt ihr Kirara. Und du, Shippo, bleibst hier bei Kaede. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich."

Um Kagome erschien eine blaue Aura und schon erhob sie sich in die Luft und setzte dem schon weit entfernten Gleißen von Sesshoumarus Energieball nach. Sie schaute zurück und sah, wie Sango und Miroku auf der verwandelten Kirara hinter ihr her eilten. Die Flammen um ihre Beine trugen den Katzendämon hoch in die Lüfte mit ihrer Herrin und dem Mönch auf dem Rücken. Inu Yasha fegte als roter Punkt mir unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch die Wipfel der Bäume unter ihr.

Sie hatten Mühe dem großen Dämon zu folgen, hatten ihn aber trotzdem nach einiger Zeit eingeholt. Vielleicht hatte er auch seinen Flug etwas verlangsamt. Bei ihm wusste man nie, woran man war. Ob er damit einverstanden war dass sie ihm folgten? Bemerkt hatte er es bestimmt. Er führte sie über weite Täler und Wiesen, über Wälder und Berge hinweg immer weiter dem Aufenthaltsort Narakus entgegen.

Kagome stob durch die Luft ihm hinterher. Sie versuchte ihre verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen und sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Ob ihre neu erlernten Fähigkeiten ausreichen würden, um eine Hilfe zu sein?

Wie lange hatte sie daran arbeiten müssen, um alles zu lernen. Sie dachte daran, wie sie geübt hatte, eine Barriere zu errichten. Sie hatte zwar nicht lange gebraucht, bis es ihr gelang, eine dünne Blase um sich herum zu bilden, aber ein lässiger Steinwurf Sesshoumarus hatte sie leider sofort zum Platzen gebracht. Sie hatte damals beide Brüder gebeten, ihr zu helfen, auch mit der stillen Hoffnung sie dazu bewegen zu können, auch einmal etwas gemeinsam zu tun.

Inu Yasha hatte sie erst einmal überredet, dass sie die Barriere nicht um sich herum aufbauen durfte. Sie wäre den Angriffen der beiden ja schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen solange sie diese Kunst nicht richtig beherrschte. So hatten sie eine Statue aus Melonen gebaut und Kagome hatte diese mit ihrer Barriere schützen müssen.

Gegen Steinwürfe war sie schon bald gewappnet gewesen, aber Inu Yasha hatte es ja mal wieder übertreiben müssen und einen riesigen Felsbrocken herbeigeschleppt und ihn in hohem Bogen auf die schimmernde Blase geworfen Sie hatte sich so konzentrierte und gewaltig angestrengt. Die Barriere hatte eine Beule bekommen und sich verformt, aber sie hatte sie aufrechterhalten können und der riesige Stein war seitlich auf den Boden gerollt. Kagome grinste als sie an den Augenblick zurückdachte. Sie war wirklich stolz auf sich gewesen.

Als nächstes hatten die beiden Brüder das Feld mit ihren Krallen angegriffen. Kagome war verzweifelt gewesen. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde, gegen so einfache Waffen anzukommen, auch wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass Inu Yasha mit ihnen große Dämonen zerfetzten konnte. Die Melonen im Innern waren schon längst in kleine Schnitze zerteilt gewesen, von denen Rin sich immer wieder einen geholt hatte um ihn aufzuessen. Die Kleine hatte sie voll Begeisterung unterstützt und ihr Mut gemacht. Kagome wurde traurig bei dem Gedanken an das kleine Mädchen, dass nun wieder einmal von diesem elenden Mistkerl Naraku entführt worden war.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder zurück zu ihren Übungsstunden. Nach vielen Versuchen hatte sie es dann doch geschafft, die Angriffe der beiden Brüder abzuwehren. Sogar Sesshoumarus Peitsche hatte ihr Feld nach einigen Versuchen nicht mehr durchdringen können.

In einer Pause hatte sie sich erschöpft auf die Wiese gelegt und in den herrlich blauen Himmel hinauf geblickt, Inu Yasha war in einem Baum auf einem Ast gehangen und hatte vor sich hin gedöst, Sesshoumaru hatte an einem Baumstamm gelehnt. Kagome lächelte als sie daran dachte, dass sie es wirklich geschafft hatte, dass die Brüder einmal ein gemeinsames Ziel hatten. Sie hatten zwar inzwischen schon beide gegen den gleichen Gegner gekämpft, taten dies aber nie gemeinsam. Welche Kräfte hätten die beiden, wenn sie sich zusammen tun würden.

Die Tage waren damals noch sehr anstrengend für sie gewesen. Die Macht der Schwerter war gewaltig gewesen, ihre Barriere war ständig aufgeplatzt. Sie hatte ewig gebraucht um dem bösen Leuchten um Toukijins, Sesshoumarus Schwert aus den Fangzähnen eines von Narakus Abkömmlingen, etwas entgegen setzen zu können. Das Schwert hatte ihr Schutzfeld immer und immer wieder zerrissen bis es dann endlich standgehalten hatte.

Danach hatte sie mit Tessaiga weiter geübt. Die einfache Attacken hatte sie leicht abwehren können, aber dem Kaze no Kizu hatte sie einfach nichts entgegen zu setzen. Sie hatte es aufgegeben. Inu Yasha hatte sie getröstet, dass sein Schwert nun mal auch besonders stark und er ganz froh sei, wenn es von niemandem aufzuhalten war.

Ob sie nun in einem Kampf gegen den schlimmsten Feind schon stark genug war um sie alle zu schützen? Da ging es nicht mehr darum, Melonenschnitten zu behüten, sondern sie musste ihre Freunde vor dem Übergriff Narakus schützen können.

Immer weiter flog sie dem Dämonen hinterher. Kirara würde bestimmt bald erschöpft sein und auch Inu Yasha konnte dieses Tempo nicht ewig durchhalten. Er sprang immer noch mit einem unglaublichen Tempo von Fels zu Fels durch das Gebirge, dass sie gerade überquerten.

Da merkte sie, dass Sesshoumaru sein Tempo verlangsamte und in einem engen, lang gezogenen Tal zum Boden hinunter schwebte. Und sie sah auch ihre Gegner. Ein violettes Schutzfeld umhüllte das Ende des Tales. Dort musste Naraku mit seinen Abkömmlingen verborgen sein. Sie hoffte, dass er Rin auch noch bei sich hatte. Nun hieß es schnell handeln.


	24. Teil II Gemeinsamer Kampf

So, und weil noch Ferien sind und das letzte Kapitel wieder nur eine Rückblende auf Kagomes Fähigkeiten ware...hier gleich ein neues Chapi wo es wirklich zur Sache geht...

Gemeinsamer Kampf

Die Gruppe war nahe beieinander gelandet und schauten zu der Blase hinüber. Sie konnten darin Kagura mit Rin auf dem Arm erkennen wie auch Naraku. Der langhaarige Dämon stand in wehende Gewänder gekleidet und mit einem Brustpanzer geschützt hinter Kagura und dem Kind und blickte verblüfft zu ihnen herüber. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Sesshoumaru bald wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen würde aber nicht damit, dass er in Begleitung käme. Sesshoumaru schien seine Gefolgschaft ebenfalls zu verwirren. Er schaute mit erhobenen Brauen und schweigender Miene auf die kleine Gruppe.

Kagome versuchte hastig das weitere Vorgehen zu planen und gab Anweisungen an ihre Freunde und den Dämonen, bevor dieser wieder auf eigene Faust loszog. „Inu Yasha, du brichst mit Tessaiga durch die Barriere, Sesshoumaru, du holst dir dann sofort Rin. Sango, Miroku, ihr lenkt Kagura und Naraku ab indem ihr sie sofort angreift und ich versuche euch zu unterstützen und zu schützen." Die Freunde nickten nur und griffen nach ihren Waffen, nur Sesshoumaru schaute sie immer noch zweifelnd an. „Es ist meine Sache, ihr habt damit nichts zu tun." Seine Stimme war kühl und abweisend wie immer. „Du brauchst Tessaigas Macht, das weißt du. Also halte endlich die Klappe und mach mit!" Inu Yasha hatte seinen Bruder wie üblich gereizt angefahren und war dann schon auf die Barriere losgestürmt.

Die Freunde setzen hinterher, und ließen den verärgerten Sesshoumaru zurück. Diesem blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich schnell der Gruppe anzuschließen.

Inu Yasha hob sein Schwert über den Kopf und stürmte auch schon knurrend auf den verdutzen Naraku los. Der überraschende Angriff konnte ihnen nur Vorteile verschaffen. Was sollte er auch noch lange mit seinem Bruder herumstreiten, das brachte eh nichts. Er sah nur noch das verängstigte Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens, dass von Kagura mit Gewalt auf dem Arm gehalten wurde. Sein Schwert begann sich in einen Wirbel einzuhüllen und färbte sich dann langsam rot je näher es der Barriere kam. Inu Yasha hatte sie in wenigen Sprüngen erreicht.

Sango und Miroku rannten knapp hinter Inu Yasha her, Miroku hielt seinen Stab mit eisernem Griff fest, Sango hatte ihren riesigen Bumerang wurfbereit in der rechten Hand hinter ihrem Rücken. Kagome schwebte immer noch über ihnen in der Luft. Sie beobachtete genau Narakus Reaktion, um schnell eingreifen zu können, wenn es für sie gefährlich wurde. Sie hatte ihren Bogen in der Hand und einen Pfeil bereits angelegt. Auch Sesshoumaru näherte sich, allerdings war der Energieball um ihn verschwunden. Er schwebte seitlich an die Gruppe heran, sein Gesicht konzentriert und unbewegt wie immer, sein Körper angespannt und doch elegant, nur seine langen Haare flatterten locker im Wind.

Naraku hatte keine Zeit, sich auf die ungewöhnliche Situation einzustellen. Er hatte mit einem Kampf mit Sesshoumaru alleine gerechnet und war völlig erstaunt, dass der Einzelgänger tatsächlich Unterstützung mitgebracht hatte, die ihm auch noch durchaus gefährlich werden konnte. Er starrte verblüfft auf das sich nähernde Schwert in den Händen des Hanyou, das sich bereits vollkommen rot verfärbt hatte. Er wusste, was dies bedeutete, hatte es doch schon einmal seine Barriere durchdringen können.

„Kaze no Kizu!" Inu Yasha hieb mit einem lauten Schrei in Richtung der Barriere. Ein heller Blitz löste sich von der Schwertspitze und raste auf die Hülle zu. Er prallte auf die Oberfläche der Blase, die sich zu Verbiegen und Verziehen begann. An der getroffenen Stelle öffnete sich ein Spalt, der immer größer wurde und die verborgenen Personen freigab. In diesem Augenblick kam Sesshoumaru vorbeigeschossen und riss der verblüfften Kagura die kleine Rin aus den Armen. Im gleichen Augenblick schleuderte Sango ihren Bumerang nach Naraku und seine Helferin, die sich beide schnell in Sicherheit bringen mussten. Inu Yasha hatte sein Schwert bereits wieder erhoben und setze zum nächsten Schlag an und Kagome hatte schon einen Pfeil auf Naraku abgeschossen. Der so bedrängte Naraku hatte keine Zeit mehr, Rins Entführung zu vereiteln.

Kagura hatte, nachdem sie mit verdutzten Gesicht zusehen musste, wie ihr das Kind entrissen wurde, in ihr Haar gefasst und eine Feder heraus gezogen, die sich schnell vergrößerte. Sie sprang mit einem abfälligen Lachen auf die Feder, bevor der Schlag des großen Schwertes die sich auflösende Barriere erreichte. Sie hatte keine Lust für Naraku zu sterben. Es war seine Schuld wenn er den großen Hundedämon unterschätzt hatte. Von ihr aus konnten sie ihren Herren ruhig vernichten, sie wäre so froh, endlich frei zu sein. Aber sie musste in der Nähe bleiben, falls Naraku sie rief. Jede Missachtung seiner Befehle hatte sie bisher mit grausamen Strafen und Folter büßen müssen. Das wollte sie nicht noch einmal riskieren. So blieb sie auf ihrer Feder in der Luft und beobachtete den Kampf ohne einzugreifen.

Naraku war von Kagomes Pfeil nur gestreift worden, da er noch blitzschnell ausweichen konnte. Er duckte sich auch unter dem anfliegenden Bumerang weg. Langsam schien er seinen Schreck zu überwinden, denn er fing an laut zu lachen.

„Freut euch nicht zu früh, ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich!" Er blickte Sesshoumaru nach, der mit dem kleinen Mädchen im Arm Richtung Boden schwebte. „Ha, du wirst nicht lange Freude an ihr haben!" Und bevor ihn die Energiewelle Tessaigas traf, erhob er beide Hände und schleuderte den beiden einen violetten Energiestrahl hinter her. Der Strahl holte die beiden blitzschnell ein und umhüllte sie leuchtend. Kagome hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr rechtzeitig einzugreifen obwohl sie ihren Bogen bereits weggeworfen hatte und ihre Hände ebenfalls nach den beiden ausstreckte um sie mit einer Barriere zu schützen. Aber Narakus Energiestrahl war schneller.

Dann erfasste Tessaigas Energiewelle Naraku. Er schrie auf als sie ihn traf, Arme und Beine wurden vielfach getroffen und in Stücke gerissen, seine Kleidung wurde zerrissen und sein halbnackter Körper kam zum Vorschein. Aber wie so oft blutete er nicht, sondern fing an sich zu verwandeln. Viele Fangärme schossen aus dem verwundeten Körper und griffen sich drehend und windend nach Inu Yasha, Sango und Miroku. Inu Yasha zerschlug sie sofort mit Tessaiga, musste aber ständig mit großen Sprüngen ausweichen. Miroku hieb mit seinem Stab nach den Armen und schütze damit auch Sango, die hinter ihm stand und mit dem inzwischen zurückgekehrten Bumerang erneut ausholte und ihn nach Narakus Fangarmen warf.

Sesshoumaru war inzwischen geschützt in Kagomes Barriere etwas abseits auf dem Boden gelandet. Er starrte auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen hinunter. Er konnte deutlich spüren, dass sie sich veränderte, dass irgendetwas in ihr vorging.

Rin hatte mit so viel Hoffnung nach ihm geschaut, als er aufgetaucht war. Ihr Sesshoumaru-sama war gekommen um sie zu befreien. Und er hatte sogar Freunde mitgebracht. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sie wieder in seinen Armen gehalten. Sie war so glücklich wieder bei ihm zu sein. Aber seit dieses helle Leuchten sie erfasst hatte, war ihr schwindelig geworden. Kurze Zeit darauf fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Sesshoumaru schaute auf sie hinab und rätselte, was mit ihr geschah. Was hatte dieser teuflische Naraku mit ihnen angestellt? Er spürte nur eine starke Energie in dem Mädchen. Auch ihm war leicht übel, aber er konnte die Auswirkungen mit Leichtigkeit unterdrücken.

Inu Yasha schwebte inzwischen nach einem gewaltigen Sprung hoch über dem Kopf Narakus und holte mit lautem Schrei zu einem gewaltigen Hieb aus. Sango und Miroku brachten sich schnell in Deckung, nur Naraku war dem Angriff schutzlos ausgeliefert.

„Kaze no Kizu!" Ein wütender Donner folgte dem vielfachen Wirbel aus seiner Klinge. Die Wirbel fuhren in Narakus Körper, zerfetzten die Fangarme und ließen sie in kleinen Stücken zu Boden prasseln. Überall klatsche Fleisch von Narakus Armen auf die Erde, von ihm selbst war nur noch der Torso schwebend in der Luft zu sehen, eingehüllt in violette Rauchfahnen.

Noch einmal schlug Inu Yasha zu, der nackte Torso wurde weiter zerrissen, nur der Kopf Narakus blieb übrig, der hämisch lachend in einer violetten Wolke verschwand.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten. Ich bin unsterblich!"

Die Wolke fuhr in einem schnellen Wirbel in den Himmel und begann zu verschwinden, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte.


	25. Teil II Narakus Fluch

Hallo Fans! Ich wollte schon lange on stellen, aber der Server war überlastet. Jetzt kommt endlich die Fortsetzung!

Hallo Liel: Schön dass du noch am Lesen bist. Naraku, der alte Mistkerl, hat Rin übel mitgespielt. Ob es wieder wird…lies einfach. Von Sesshoumarus Mutter hat man nie was gehört, ich habe keine Ahnung wer sie war. Sie tauchte nie auf, weder im Manga, noch im Anime oder den Filmen.

Navara-Baby, LaraAnime und Inu Yasha Love: Danke fürs Rev…und hier gleich die Auflösung was passiert ist.

Narakus Fluch

Sesshoumaru wandte seinen Blick nicht von Rin. Der Kampf interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Sein Bruder würde sich schon um den Gegner kümmern. Er wollte nur noch wissen, was mit Rin passiert war. Irgendetwas ging in ihrem Körper vor. Er schaute sie beklommen an. Was mochte Naraku nur wieder ausgeheckt haben?

Er tastete mit all seinen Sinnen nach dem kleinen Menschenmädchen, dass er endlich wieder in seinen Armen halten konnte Und da spürte er es! Sie fing langsam an…zu wachsen.

Er bemerkte, dass sich ihr Körper dehnte und streckte, der kleine Kimono wurde immer mehr gestrafft. Er spürte, wie sich der kleine Körper in seinen Armen bewegte, wie ihre Beine in seiner Hand wuchsen, wie der kleine Körper sich streckte und immer länger wurde. Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich, die kindlichen Züge verschwanden und unter seinem erstaunten Blick formte sich das bildhübsche Gesicht einer jugendlichen Frau. Er stand da, das Mädchen in seinen Armen und starrte sie gebannt an. Was hatte Naraku getan?

Rins Veränderung ging weiter, verlief immer schneller. Ihre Taille wurde schmaler, ihre Körperform wurde weicher und runder, ihr wuchsen in Sekunden Brüste, die sich durch den Stoff des seidenen Kimonos abzeichneten. Dieser bedeckte ihre Beine nur noch bis knapp bis an die Oberschenkel, die Arme ragen weit aus den Ärmeln heraus. Die Haare, die hinter seiner Hand schaukelten, die ihre Schulter umfing, wuchsen von Minute zu Minute.

Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich weiter rasant. Die Konturen wurden prägnanter, das Gesicht einer erwachsenen Frau bildete sich aus. Er sah volle Lippen, ein schmale Nase, die zarten Bögen ihrer Wangenknochen, ihre geschlossenen Augen von langen, schwarzen Wimpern bekränzt. Ihr Körper war nun voll ausgewachsen, lag aber immer noch leicht in seinen Armen. Diese Frau war so schön. Das sollte seine kleine Rin sein?

Aber die Entwicklung ging unaufhaltsam weiter, immer älter wurde das Mädchen. Die ersten Falten bildeten sich schon um ihre Augen, die Haut, erst straff und zart, fing an zu runzeln und auszutrocknen. Die straffe Figur fing langsam an weicher zu werden, der Busen fiel etwas zusammen, die Taille wurde kräftiger. Rasend schnell ging nun die Verwandlung weiter.

Er stöhnte auf. Naraku hatte einen Alterungsfluch auf sie gelegt. Daher merkte er selbst keine Anzeichen. Als Riesendämon konnte er tausende von Jahre alt werden, der Fluch würde sich bei ihm nur sehr langsam bemerkbar machen. Aber bei einem schnell vergänglichen Menschenleben bedeutete ein solcher Fluch den baldigen Untergang.

Entsetzen stand in seinem sonst so unbeweglichen Gesicht. Er konnte den Blick nicht von der Frau in seinen Armen lassen, obwohl er nun wusste, was ihr bevor stand. Zum Glück war sie bewusstlos, so musste sie die grausamen Schmerzen, die diese beschleunigte Verwandlung mit sich bringen musste, nicht spüren.

Kagome stand ihm auf einmal gegenüber und blickte erstarrt auf die Frau in seinen Armen. Sie schaute ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, dann wieder auf das Mädchen hinunter.

Sesshoumaru legte die Frau sanft ins Gras ab. Beide knieten nun neben ihr.

Die Verwandlung ging schon stürmisch weiter. Die Falten im Gesicht eroberten ihre Augen, die Mundwinkel und die Stirn. Die langen Haare wurden langsam grau, die Haut immer faltiger und trockener. Das ganze Wesen vertrocknete vor ihren Augen. Sie Haut wurde schlaff und eingefallen, das schöne Gesicht war schon völlig verrunzelt, der Körper abgemagert und bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Die Haare waren inzwischen schlohweiß. Das Gesicht glich inzwischen dem einer Mumie.

Beide schauten entsetzt auf den sich rasant verändernden Körper. Sesshoumaru hob den Blick und sah Kagome gequält an. Er konnte hier nichts tun, hatte keine Möglichkeit einzugreifen und diesen Fluch zu unterbinden. Sie war seine einzige Hoffnung Rin vor dem Zerfall zu retten. Sie als Priesterin konnte vielleicht etwas gegen diesen Zauber unternehmen. Seine zitternden Lippen formten nur ein Wort. „Bitte!"

Kagome schaute ihn überrascht an. Dieser Mann hatte noch nie um etwas gebeten. Er hatte immer nur gefordert. Das Mädchen schien ihm wirklich sehr am Herzen zu liegen. Sie war wohl das einzige Wesen dass er fähig war zu lieben.

Und er erhoffte sich von ihr Hilfe? Sie schalt sich selbst dass sie vor Schreck erstarrt gewesen und nicht selbst darauf gekommen war, dass sie mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten vielleicht die Macht besaß, hier einzugreifen. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und legte dann sofort die Hände auf den Bauch der nun schon uralten Frau.

Sie schloss die Augen und sammelte all ihre Gedanken, um sie nur noch auf ein Ziel zu richten…aber sie wusste nicht was sie tun musste. Dies hatte sie nie geübt. Ob sie überhaupt in der Lage sein würde zu helfen? Panik stieg in ihr auf. Was sollte sie nur machen? Schnell versuchte sie ihre wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Durchzudrehen war das Schlimmste, was ihr passieren konnte. Damit war niemandem geholfen. Also, was hatte Sesshoumaru immer gesagt? „Tu es einfach!" Voller Zweifel konzentrierte sie ihre Gedanken auf den weiter alternden Körper unter ihren Handflächen.

Eine blaue Aura ging von ihren Händen aus und umhüllte schnell den ganzen Körper. Erst geschah nichts, die alte Frau lag unverändert auf der Erde, nicht mehr weit vom Tod entfernt. Der Dämon schaute gebannt in das uralte Gesicht. Geschah etwas? Hatte die Miko Erfolg? War sie mächtig genug um gegen Narakus Fluch antreten zu können? Er hatte seine Zweifel, zu kurz war die Zeit die das Mädchen mit Üben verbracht hatte, und sie war sich ihrer gesamten Mächte immer noch nicht richtig bewusst. Aber da…irgendetwas im Gesicht der Greisin erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Falten, die in die pergamentartige Haut des Schädel eingefurcht waren, sie wuchsen nicht mehr weiter! Der weitere Zerfall schien immerhin gestoppt zu sein. Sesshoumaru atmete erleichtert auf.

Dann schien es ihm, als ob der Körper ganz langsam anfing sich wieder leicht zu straffen. Unmerklich verschwand eine Falte nach der anderen aus dem Gesicht, der Körper wurde zögerlich wieder fester.

Er sah auf Kagomes angestrengtes Gesicht. Sie schien die ganze Macht ihrer Kräfte einzusetzen, und doch ging die Rückverwandlung nur sehr langsam voran. Rins langen Haare nahmen wieder mehr Farbe an und wechselten zu Schwarz, das aber immer noch mit vielen, silbrigen Fäden durchzogen war. Die Haut ihrer Arme und Beine wurde wieder straffer, der Körper fester, das Gesicht füllte sich wieder mit Fleisch. Ganz allmählich verwandelte sich die Greisin wieder zurück.

Und weiter konnte Kagome die Verwandlung rückgängig machen. Der Busen wurde wieder straffer, die Taille eng und schmal, das Gesicht glättete sich weiter und erblühte wieder in der strahlenden Schönheit, die sie vor wenigen Augenblicken schon einmal erhascht hatten.

Kagome rann der Schweiß über das Gesicht. Sie war völlig ausgelaugt und meinte bald umzukippen. Aber sie hielt weiterhin die Hände auf den Bauch der Frau gelegt und konzentrierte sich so sehr sie nur konnte. Noch mehr Falten verschwanden, das Gesicht war wieder jugendlich glatt und schön, die Haut am ganzen Körper zart und glatt und die Glieder fest. Kagome seufzte auf. Sie war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden. Sesshoumaru blickte schnell zu ihr hinüber. Sie gab ihr Letztes, ihr gepresstes Gesicht sprach Bände. Lange würde sie dieser Belastung nicht mehr standhalten können. Er wunderte sich eh, wie dieses junge Mädchen solche gewaltigen Kräfte aufbieten konnte.

Mit einem letzen Stöhnen sackte Kagome in sich zusammen. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun!"

Vor ihnen lag Rin als erwachsene Frau. Ihr Alter lag schätzungsweise bei 20 Jahren.


	26. Teil II Verfolgung

Danke, Leute, für eure Reviews, und besonders dir, Eskaria, dass du wieder dabei bist -freu-

Klar hab ich noch einige Verwicklungen vor, jetzt, wo Rin 'groß' ist. Lasst euch überraschen...das kommt noch. Erst mal gilt es den bösen Naraku zu strafen.Ob das gelingt?

Verfolgung

Sango kam herbeigeeilt und stütze Kagome, die gerade zusammen brach. Sie nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme und blickte dabei auf die am Boden liegende Frau. Diese trug den viel zu kleinen, orange-gelb gemusterten Seidenkimono, den Rin gerade noch angehabt hatte. Sie blickte in die Züge der bewusstlosen Frau und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Diese Frau war Rin! Sie blickte zu Sesshoumaru, der wie erstarrt neben dem Mädchen kniete. Sein Blick war auf Rin geheftet, seine Züge, die sie sonst immer nur ausdruckslos und unbeteiligt kennen gelernt hatte, waren schmerzhaft verzerrt.

„Was ist geschehen?" Er blickte kurz zu ihr hoch, hatte er ihre Anwesenheit doch gar nicht bemerkt. Miroku kam ebenfalls daher gerannt und beugte sich schwer atmend über die Gruppe. Er sah die bewusstlose Kagome in Sangos Armen liegen. „Kagome-sama! Was ist los? Was ist passiert?" Beide kümmerten sich nun um Kagome, klopften ihr sanft ins Gesicht, fühlten ihre Stirn. Das Mädchen glühte und lag in einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Miroku schaute auf die erwachsene Rin am Boden, auch in seinem Blick standen Erstaunen und Schreck. „Ist das Rin? Was hat Naraku mit ihr gemacht?"

Sesshoumaru löste sich schweigend aus seiner Erstarrung. Sein Blick wurde finster, ein Grollen stieg aus seiner Kehle. Er stand langsam auf, richtete seinen Körper zur vollen Größe auf und drehte den Kopf in Narakus Richtung. Seine Hände verkrampften sich, seine krallenförmigen Nägel schnitten in seine Handinnenfläche, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Seine Augen fingen an rot zu leuchten. Der kühle Lord des Westens verwandelte sich in eine Gestalt voll Wut und Zorn, durchdrungen von seinen Rachegefühlen und dem Schmerz, den er bei dem gerade noch einmal abgewandeten Verlust des einzigen Wesens empfand, dass er liebte.

Erschrocken blickten Miroku und Sango zu dem erzürnten Youkai hinüber. Obwohl sie ihn in diese Schlacht begleitet hatten, war er ihnen unheimlich. In seinem Groll sah er noch dämonischer aus. Das sonst so schöne, bleiche Gesicht war verzerrt von Wut und Hass, seine große Gestalt stand jedoch vollkommen ruhig da, nur der Wind fuhr durch seine langen Haare und spielte an seiner Kleidung.

Sesshoumaru sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der auf der Wiese stand und der violetten Wolke nachstarrte, die sich gerade in die Lüfte erhob. Das gewaltige Schwert Tessaiga hielt er noch mit beiden Händen fest. Gerade hatte er zum letzen Schlag ausgeholt, der den verhassten Naraku endgültig zerstückelt und zerfetzt hatte. Und doch sammelten sich seine verbleibenden Reste schon wieder in einem violetten Strudel, der sich langsam unter dem gehässigen Gelächter des widerlichen Dämons erhob und über dem Berg verschwand.

Sesshoumaru schüttelte sich vor Zorn. Dieser Teufel sollte nicht wieder entkommen! Schon einmal war er ihm entwischt und hatte sich in einen Luftwirbel davongemacht. Damals hatte er von seiner Verfolgung abgelassen um nach Rin zu suchen. Diesmal würde er nicht entkommen. Er sollte dafür bezahlen was er dem Mädchen angetan hatte.

Ein tiefes, wütendes Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. Ein Brausen begann und umfing ihn, ein einsetzender Wirbel zerrte an seinen langen Haaren und riss sie in die Höhe. Sango und Miroku starrten zu dem Dämonen hinüber und sahen, wie sein Gesicht sich verwandelte. Die Augen glänzten blutrot, sein Mund war aufgerissen und lange Fangzähne wurden sichtbar, die weit aus dem Mund ragten. Sein Mund selbst verformte sich zu einer Schnauze, die Zähne darin wurden messerscharf. Dann hüllte eine Wolke den Dämon ein, umgab ihn und wurde immer größer. Wie ein Wirbelsturm erhob sich diese Wolke und bewegte sich blitzschnell von ihnen weg, erreichte mit einem langen Trichter neben seinem Halbbruder im Tal wieder die Erde. Aus den Wirbeln und roten Blitzen zeichneten sich langsam die Konturen eines riesigen, weißen Hundes ab. Das Tier war mehr als baumhoch, sein weißes Fell war lockig, ein riesiger Kopf mit weit geöffnetem Maul und scharfen Fangzähnen blickten der entschwindenden Wolke mit Narakus Überresten nach. Um seine Brust wehte das Fell wie eine Mähne im Wind, die riesigen Tatzen ließen den neben ihm stehenden Inu Yasha winzig klein erscheinen. Sein langer Kopf war mit Streifen an seinem Maul und einen tiefblauen Halbmond auf der Stirn geschmückt. Das Grollend des Tieres ließ das Tal erbeben.

Aus der Wolke war wieder ein hämisches Gelächter zu hören. „Du kannst mir nichts anhaben. Ich bin unsterblich." Ein tiefes, böses Knurren drang aus der Kehle des Hundes hervor, dass Sango und Miroku erschaudern ließ. Im gleichen Augenblick stürmte er in die Luft davon, der Wolke hinterher, die sich schon weit in die Lüfte erhoben hatte.

Obwohl Sango und Miroku es schon mit vielen Dämonen zu tun gehabt hatten, war Sesshoumaru wohl außer Naraku der mächtigste, der ihnen jemals begegnet war. Sein Anblick war Furcht einflößend und sie waren froh, ihn nicht als Gegner zu haben.

Inu Yasha hatte die Verwandlung seines Bruders beobachtet und sah ihn nun den Feind verfolgen. „Hey, warte doch!" Er steckte verärgert Tessaiga in die Scheide und warf den Kopf herum um mit Blicken nach seinen Freunden zu suchen. Er sah Miroku und Sango neben Kagome knien, Sango hielt das Mädchen schützend in den Armen. Und auch Rin konnte er erkennen, wenn auch irgendetwas mit ihr nicht zu stimmen schien. Aber er wollte keine Zeit vergeuden. „Passt auf Kagome auf, ich gehe ihm nach!" Er brüllte ihnen noch kurz seine Mitteilung zu, dann wandte er schon wieder das Gesicht ab und blickte hinauf in den Himmel. Dort war die riesige Gestalt seines Bruders zu erkennen, die in großen Sprüngen der sich schnell entfernenden violetten Wolke hinterher setzte.

Ein leichtes Brausen begann und seine Haare fingen an sich in einem aufkommenden Energiewirbel zu bewegen. Er begann sich ebenfalls zu verwandeln. Die Augen liefen blutrot an und auch sein Mund verformte sich. Dunkle Streifen erschienen auf seinen Wangen, die Augen blitzen gefährlich und ein drohendes Knurren war zu hören.

Sango und Miroku blickten erschrocken zu ihm hinüber. Sie kannten diese Verwandlung schon. Der Hanyou verwandelte sich dadurch zu einem vollen Dämon, der mit unglaublicher Kraft und zerstörerischer Wut seine Feinde zerfetzte. Lange Krallen schossen aus seinen Fingern, die Reißzähne in seinem weit aufgerissenen Mund schoben sich vor und gaben seinem Gesicht das Furcht erregende Aussehen, das die beiden schon öfter an ihm gesehen hatten. Doch was war das?

Sie trauten ihren Augen nicht. Früher war die menschliche Gestalt Inu Yashas immer erhalten geblieben. Er wurde zwar etwas größer und viel muskulöser, aber er blieb immerhin ein Mensch. Diesmal ging die Verwandlung jedoch weiter. Auch sein Gesicht verformte sich, der Mund wurde zu einem Maul mit immer schärferen Zähnen, die Augen funkelten blutrot. Und der immer stärker aufkommende Wind fing an, an seinen Haaren zu zerren. Wie vorher schon Sesshoumaru hüllte er sich in eine Wolke ein, die ihn brausend umfing. Aus der Wolke wurde ein hoher Wirbel, innerhalb dessen Blitze zuckten. Als sich der Staub wieder legte und die Sicht frei gab, stand nun ebenfalls ein riesiger, weißer Hund vor ihnen.

Sie hatten bisher nur aus Kagomes Erzählungen gehört, dass sich Inu Yasha inzwischen auch verwandeln konnte. Sie sahen ihn nun zum ersten Mal in dieser Form. Miroku sah sprachlos zu dem großen Tier hoch, Sango drückte instinktiv die in ihren Armen liegende Kagome enger an sich. Inu Yasha sah beeindruckend aus. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der ewig nörgelnde, hitzköpfige, junge Hanyou eine solche Macht haben könnte. Er war in seiner Hundegestalt schon dem vorauseilenden Bruder hinterher gesprungen. Die beiden Körper verloren sich in den Weiten des Himmels.


	27. Teil II Bis nach China

Weiter gehts, Verfolgungsjagd bis...ja, ob sie ihn kriegen? Lasst euch überraschen...

Navara-Baby, Lara:Jetzt geht es ja weiter...wenn es auch lange gedauert hat.

Liel: Sie versuchen ja es ihm heimzuzahlen, dem üblen Naraku. Ob es klappt? Schaun ma mal...aber der kriegt auf alle Fälle noch sein Fett weg - und danke für deine Chapis...war ein Spaß die Beta zu lesen...freu mich auf deine Story!

Geli: Deine Vorahnungen werden sich bestimmt bestätigen (Geli, die Seherin). Schaust halt ma wie es weiter geht...

Grüße an alle

Hi-chan

-

Bis nach China

Die beiden Hunde setzten der Rauchwolke nach. Inu Yasha hatte seinen Bruder bald eingeholt. Seine neue Gestalt war für ihn noch ungewohnt, aber er lernte seine Bewegungen schnell zu steuern und erreichte bald eine atemberaubende Geschwindigkeit, so dass er mit dem großen Bruder durchaus mithalten konnte. Die beiden riesigen Hunde hetzen gemeinsam dem verhassten Naraku hinterher, ihre langen Schweife teilten die wenigen Wolken, die am blauen Himmel standen. Immer wieder wollte der schwarzhaarige Dämon entkommen, aber die Brüder kreisten ihn ständig ein. Es gab kein Entrinnen…aber fangen konnten sie ihn auch nicht. So oft sie auch mit den Tatzen nach der Wolke hieben, nach ihr mit ihren Fängen schnappten, sie stob zwar in alle Richtungen auseinander aber nur um sich immer wieder zu vereinen und den zerstörten Dämonenkörper in ihrem Inneren wieder zusammenzufügen. Narakus hämisches Gelächter begleitete sie die ganze Zeit auf ihrer wilden aber erfolglosen Jagd.

Auch der Giftatem Sesshoumarus konnte dem Rauchgebilde nichts anhaben. Aber aufgeben wollten die beiden Hundebrüder auch nicht. Zu viel Unrecht, zu viele Gemeinheiten hatte dieser verfluchte Dämon ihnen angetan und sie wollten ihre Rache. Dieser alles verachtende, arrogante Schönling sollte büßen für seine Taten und endlich unschädlich gemacht werden, sonst würde kein Wesen mehr Ruhe vor ihm und seinen teuflischen Vorhaben haben. So trieben sie die Wolke mit den sich immer wieder vereinigenden Überresten von Narakus Dämonenbrut und seines eigenen Körpers vor sich her.

Sie hatten schon die japanischen Inseln verlassen und sahen den endlos glänzende Pazifik vor ihnen liegen, ließen aber nicht von ihrem Ziel ab. Weiter und weiter hetzten sie den Dämon in seinem Wirbel, bis am Ende des glitzernden Meeres schon wieder Land auftauchte. So erreichten sie China und trieben ihn weiter hinein in das große Land. Ein gewaltiger, gelber Fluss war jetzt unter ihnen zu erkennen mit vielen Schiffen und kleinen Booten darauf. Immer noch tanzte Naraku in seiner Wolke vor ihnen her und sie überquerten ihn weiter jagend grüne Täler und Wälder. Ihre riesigen Schatten streiften über das Land zu ihren Füßen, ansonsten war ich Flug völlig lautlos.

Die Menschen bemerkten sie kaum, so hoch am Himmel fegten sie über sie hinweg. Nur wenn sie die schnell gleitenden Schatten entdeckten, die über das Land huschten, erhoben sie die Köpfe um nach deren Ursache zu suchen. China war das Land der Sagen und Märchen, in dem jedes Kind mit Geister und Drachen aufwuchs. Dämonen am Himmel zu sehen war für diese Menschen nichts Außergewöhnliches, durchzog sich doch ihre ganze Mythologie mit diesen Wesen. War es da so erstaunlich sie des Tages am Himmel zu erblicken wenn am Abend zuvor noch von ihnen am Feuer erzählt wurde? Kinder und Alte rissen ihre Köpfe hoch, zeigten wild gestikulierend auf die riesigen Hunde, die über den wolkenlosen Himmel über ihr Land hetzten, einer seltsamen, dunklen Wolke hinterher. Lange blickten sie ihnen nach und unterhielten sich aufgeregt, was das wohl für Wesen waren. Dann stürmten sie hastig davon damit sie schnell allen Bekannten von dem seltsamen Anblick erzählen konnten. Bilder wurden daraufhin gemalt, Geschichten erzählt und ausgeschmückt und alle bewunderten diejenigen, die die Gnade hatten, diese Wunderwesen erblickt zu haben. Schon früher waren solche Dämonen in ihrem Land gesichtet worden. Riesige Dämonen und Geister, die über den Himmel wanderten, hinaus aufs Meer oder die Täler und Flüsse entlang bis tief ins Innere des großen Landes. Auch solche Hunde waren schon dabei gewesen wie die, die gerade gesehen wurden, mit weißem Fell und Malen im Gesicht und an den langen Beinen. Die Sage lautete, dass auch damals, vor einigen Hundert Jahren, der Hundedämonen einen dunklen Halbmond auf der Stirn hatte wie einer von denen, die sie gerade gesehen hatten. Auch er trieb damals seine Beute vom Meer her tief hinein ins Landesinnere, aber es waren damals eine Brut niederer Dämonen gewesen. Tausende dieser hässlichen Geschöpfe verdunkelten damals den Himmel und erschreckten die Menschen zu Tode. Nur gut dass der große, weiße Hundedämon sie damals alle verjagt hatte. Ein Lord soll er gewesen sein. Diese Geschichte blieb lange in den Köpfen der Menschen haften und sie erzählten sie noch viele Jahrhunderte weiter und hielten sie so lebendig. Und nun zogen wieder große, weiße Hunde über ihren Himmel, die einen Dämon jagten. Bestimmt war der durch und durch böse und die Hundedämonen beschützen sie und ihr Land vor diesem Übel wie damals der große Lord.

Inu Yasha und Sesshoumaru waren schon lange Zeit unterwegs, ihre wenn auch dämonischen Kräfte begannen langsam zu schwinden, doch immer noch trieben sie ruhe- und rastlos den verhassten Naraku vor sich her. Der versuchte immer noch erfolglos zu entwischen, wurde aber von den beiden großen Tieren immer wieder gestellt und weiter getrieben, hinauf in steinige Berge und Felsen und dann hinein in eine endlose Steinwüste. Kälte stieg von diesem Gelände auf.

In einem endlos langen, öden Tal war Naraku dann plötzlich verschwunden. Die beiden Brüder waren in wilder Hatz über einen Gipfel geschossen, hinter dem die dunkle Wolke gerade verschwunden war. Doch als sie den Grat überwunden hatten und auf der gegenüberliegende Seite wieder in das Tal hinunter glitten, war der Wirbel spurlos verschwunden gewesen. Sie hatten sofort alle Höhlen der Umgebung mit ihren empfindlichen Nasen untersucht, jedes Loch im Boden mit den riesigen Pfoten aufgegraben. Nichts! Sie fanden keinen Hinweis auf Narakus Verbleib. Er musste in der Gegend sein, sie hätte ihn sonst fliehen sehen.

Sesshoumaru feuerte seine Energiestrahlen auf jeden kleinen Spalt den sie fanden, sie durchwühlten die Abhänge und verwüsteten das ganze Tal, aber sie konnten den Dämon nicht finden. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Tagelang trotteten sie abwechselnd durch die Wüste, einer hielt Wache bei dem letzen Ort, an dem sie ihn gesehen hatten, der andere durchsuchte schnüffelnd die Gegend. Sie Wüste war menschenleer, sie begegneten keiner Menschenseele. Nur die Schreie eines Adlers gellten einsam durch die Lüfte.

Viele Tage waren sie schon in diesem Tal. Sie verwandelten sich zurück, nutzten alle ihre Sinne um weiter nach Naraku zu suchen, aber sie blieben erfolglos. Sie konnten ihn nirgends ausmachen. Er war tatsächlich verschwunden.

Inu Yasha beschloss nach Hause zurückzukehren. Er wollte seine Freunde und besonders Kagome wieder sehen. Außerdem hatte die lange Verfolgung an seinen Kräften gezehrt. Er musste sich dringend erholen und sehnte sich nach einem ordentlichen Essen. Bei der langen Verfolgung hatten sie keine Zeit gehabt, sich um Nahrung zu kümmern, die sein Bruder ja eh nicht benötigte. Er sah auch keinen Sinn mehr darin, länger auf Narakus Entdeckung zu hoffen.

Er wandte sich zu seinem Bruder um ihm seine Absicht mitzuteilen. Die beiden hatten die ganze Zeit meist schweigend miteinander verbracht. Sesshoumarus Wut war noch immer nicht verflogen. Rastlos und verbissen hatte er immer wieder die Gegend durchstreift.

„Ich warte noch! So schnell gebe ich nicht auf!"

„Na, mach was du willst. Mir reicht es. Wenn der Kerl bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht ist, werden wir ewig warten können. Wenn er noch lebt, werden wir über kurz oder lang eh wieder von ihm hören."

Sesshoumaru nickte nur und ließ seinen Bruder ziehen. Ohne Kagomes Anwesenheit war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden beinahe so kühl wie vorher. Gerade als Inu Yasha sich wieder in einen Hund verwandeln wollte um sich auf die Heimreise zu machen, wandte ihm der hochgewachsene Bruder noch einmal das Gesicht zu und sagte leise: „Schau nach Rin! Und sag ihr, dass ich wiederkommen werde!" Diesmal nickte Inu Yasha.

-

Vielleicht können sich einige von euch an das Bild erinnern, das Kaede mal aus ihrer Truhe in ihrer Hütte gepackt hat. Darauf war Inu Taiso, also Inus und Sesshoumarus Vater als großer Hund am Himmer abgebildet, wie er eine große Schar Dämonen bis nach China jagte. Diese Story gab es tatsächlich im Anime und darauf habe ich Bezug genommen mit diesem Kapitel hier...Wie der Vater, so die Söhne...


	28. Teil II Erwachen

Hallo Leute: dieses Kapitel habt ihr Julia zu verdanken, zumindest dass es so schnell kommt.

Juklia:Danke auch, dass ich mit dir an deiner neuen Story basteln darf. Aber wir drehen den Spieß auch mal um, ich werde deine Hilfe auch noch brauchen, ja? Hast du auch Lust zum Beta-Lesen?

Tallianna Vanamee: ein toller Name! Ich hab auch gleich mal in deine Story reingeschaut. Schade dass die schon fertig ist. Schreib doch mal wieder eine! Es freut mich dass ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe und du Spass an meiner Geschichte hast.

Navara-Baby: Jetzt geht es um Rin, wie auch noch öfter in den folgenden Kapiteln. Und Naraku geht es schon noch an den Kragen, abe das dauert noch. Denn so einfach ist der ja nicht zu packen...da müssen sich die Freunde noch was überlegen wie sie das anstellen können.

Erwachen

Kagome erwachte in den Armen Sangos, als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Über ihnen sah sie das besorgte Gesicht Mirokus. Sie rappelte sich schnell auf und sah nach Rin, die immer noch bewusstlos vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag. Ihr Atem ging regelmäßig, sie lag da als ob sie nur schliefe. Sie schien gerettet zu sein. Aber sie hatte Jahre ihres jungen Lebens hergeben müssen. Und sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie besser zu beschützen.

„Rin, es tut mir leid!" Kagome kniete sich vor dem leblosen Körper und streichelte hilflos ihre Wangen. „Rin, verzeih mir!" Ihre Stimme wurde heißer und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie war zu schwach gewesen.

Miroku setzte sich neben das verzweifelte Mädchen. „Kagome-sama, was ist denn geschehen?" „Das war Naraku. Er hat ihr einen Fluch hinterher geschickt. Der ließ sie rapide altern und verfallen. Ich konnte es aufhalten und rückgängig machen, aber nicht ganz." Große Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. „Aber du hast ihr das Leben gerettet. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Du hast Narakus Vorhaben vereitelt." Miroku versuchte das verzweifelte Mädchen zu trösten. Auch Sango rückte näher und streichelte Kagome sanft den Rücken. „Kagome-chan, du hast alles in deiner Macht stehende getan. Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Es war eine anstrengende Schlacht."

Kagome beruhigte sich nur langsam. Das Mitgefühl ihrer Freunde tat ihr gut, aber sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig am Zustand des kleinen Mädchens, dass nun eine Frau geworden war.

Sie brachen auf, verfrachteten das immer noch bewusstlose Mädchen auf Kiraras Rücken. Sango hielt sie fest, Miroku saß hinter ihr und hielt den Bumerang. Kagome hatte sich alleine auf den Weg gemacht. Drei erwachsene Personen waren für Kirara genug Last. Sie wollte den hilfsbereiten Katzendämon nicht über Gebühr beanspruchen. Sie wollten zurück zu Kaede um abzuwarten, ob Rin wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und um sich um sie kümmern zu können. Ob Inu Yasha und Sesshoumaru zurückkehren würden, wussten sie nicht. Aber die beiden würden sie schon finden, sie hatten beide ausgezeichnete Nasen und konnten sich daher von ihrem Geruchssinn leiten lassen.

Kaede war ebenfalls entsetzt, als sie mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen Mädchen zurückkamen. Sie erzählten ihr von der Befreiung und dem Fluch und von Rins Zustand. Kaede holte passende Kleidung für Rin, alte Miko Bekleidung, die Kagome auch schon öfter getragen hatte und die noch von ihrer Schwester Kikyo stammten.. Es waren ein roter Hosenrock und eine weite, weiße Bluse. Sie zogen dem Mädchen die teilweise zerrissenen Sachen aus, zogen ihr die neue Wäsche an und legten sie sorgfältig auf einen Futon. Shippo kümmerte sich rührend und besorgt um die ihm unbekannte, junge Frau. Der kleine Fuchsdämon hatte sich große Sorgen um alle gemacht und ließ sich oftmals erzählen, was sich bei dem Kampf genau zugetragen hatte.

Rin erwachte am nächsten Tag in aller Frühe. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte irritiert um sich. Alles war ihr völlig fremd. Sie lag in einem Bett in einer Hütte, die sie nicht kannte und ihr Körper fühlte sich auch seltsam an. Sie forschte nach den letzten Gedanken, an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Der Kamp mit Naraku! Sesshoumaru-sama war gekommen um sie zu befreien, und er hatte Freunde mitgebracht. Kagome war dort gewesen und Inu Yasha, und noch zwei Menschen, ein Mönch in einer weiten, dunklen Kutte und eine junge Frau in einem eng anliegenden Kampfanzug. Sesshoumaru-sama hatte sie geholt, sie in seinen Armen getragen. Und dann erinnerte sie sich an nichts mehr…

Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Sie bemerkte, dass mit ihrem Körper irgendetwas anders war, er war so ungewohnt und fühlte sich nicht vertraut an. Sie trug auch andere Sachen als ihren geliebten orangefarbenen Seidenkimono, den Sesshoumaru-sama ihr geschenkt hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper herab…und blieb an ihrem Ausschnitt hängen. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht! Ihr kleiner Aufschrei weckte die anderen Menschen, die noch in der Hütte geschlafen hatten. Sie hatte Brüste…plötzlich waren da zwei wohlgeformte Hügel unter der weiten Bluse zu erkennen, die sie auf einmal trug. Wie konnte das geschehen? Träumte sie? Wie geschockt saß sie dann und blickte völlig überrascht auf ihren Oberkörper hinab. Sie riss die Hände hoch und tastete vorsichtig nach dem warmen, festen Fleisch.

Die anderen Menschen erhoben sich langsam von ihren Futons und blickten zu ihr hinüber. Sie konnte Kagome erkennen und sah mit erschreckten Augen zu ihr hinüber. Sie erkannte auch das junge Mädchen, das an der Schlacht mit Naraku teilgenommen hatte, und der Mönch hob den Kopf um nach ihr zu schauen. Da waren noch eine alte, grauhaarige Frau und ein süßer, kleiner Fuchsdämon, der sich verschlafen die Augen rieb. Zu seinen Füßen schlief eine kleine Katze.

Alle starrten zu dem erschrockenen Mädchen herüber, der die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, als sie bemerkte, dass sie bei der hastigen Inspektion ihrer ungewohnten neuen Körperformen über ihren Busen strich und dabei beobachtet wurde. Schnell ließ sie die Hände wieder sinken und schaute beschämt zu Boden. Nun fiel ihr auf, dass ihr Körper auch viel größer war als zuvor. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und schaute auf den roten Hosenrock, den sie seltsamer weise trug. Sie hatte ewig lange Beine mit ausgewachsenen Füßen, ihr Becken war viel breiter als früher, und die Haare reichten ihr bis weit über den Po. Sie fuhr fort mit ihrer Betrachtung und hielt ihre Hände vor sich und betrachtete die schmalen Finger mit den langen Nägeln. Das waren doch nicht ihre Hände? Was war geschehen? Sie schaute wieder mit einem verzweifelten Blick zu Kagome hinüber. Die war bereits aufgestanden und kam zu ihr herüber und kniete neben ihrem Bett, um sie gleich tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen.

Der Mönch verschwand schweigend durch die Türe. Er ging wohl Feuerholz sammeln und wollte auch die Frauen unter sich lassen.

Rin sah immer noch mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen zu Kagome hoch. „Kagome-sama, was ist denn mit mir passiert?" wandte sie sich vertrauensvoll an den einzigen Menschen, den sie kannte. „Rin, es ist alles in Ordnung. Naraku hat dich verzaubert. Er hat dir einen Fluch hinterher geschickt der dich altern ließ. Aber ich konnte den Fluch…stoppen. Leider konnte ich ihn nicht mehr ganz rückgängig machen. Es tut mir leid, verzeih mir, Rin!" Kagome senkte betroffen den Kopf. Sie wollte dem Mädchen nicht auch noch erzählen, dass sie bis zu einervertrockneten Mumie gealtert und beinahe gestorben wäre. Sie hatte schon genug zu verkraften.

Rin ließ die Erklärung durch ihren leeren Kopf hallen, schaute wieder zu Kagome und mit ungläubigem Blick zurück auf ihren Körper. „Gealtert? Bin ich jetzt groß?" Kagome nickte nur betreten.

Rin wollte aufstehen. Kagome erhob sich schnell und reichte dem Mädchen eine Hand, um sie hochzuziehen. Sie ergriff mit der bangen Angst ihre Hand, welche Größe dieser Körper wohl erreichen würde, bis sie ganz erhoben dastand. Langsam begann sie sich aufzurichten. Ihr Kopf wanderte an Kagomes Knien vorbei, erreichte schon ihre Hüfte. So groß war sie früher gewesen, aber nun hockte sie immer noch vollkommen gebückt da. Sie richtete sich weiter auf, sah Kagomes schmale Taille an sich vorbei gleiten, ihre Brust, erreichte schon den Hals und sie stand immer noch nicht aufrecht. Weiter glitt ihr Blick an dem Mädchen gegenüber empor, erfasste ihr Kinn, ihre Lippen, Nase, Augen, ja sogar die Stirn. Erst als sie den Haaransatz des Mädchens vor sich sah, stand sie endlich völlig aufrecht.

Alle starrten erstaunt auf ihren neuen Körper. Kagome sah verlegen lächelnd zu ihr auf. „Rin, du bist ja größer als ich!" Rin war völlig verblüfft über diese neue Perspektive. Gestern war sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen, das den Erwachsenen gerade mal bis an die Hüften reichte. Und nun war sie größer als Kagome. Die anderen Frauen standen ebenfalls auf…und sie war auch größer als diese.

Die alte Frau kam langsam zu ihr herüber gelaufen und nahm sie sanft an den Händen. „Sei willkommen in meiner Hütte, hübsche Frau Rin! Es ist mir eine Ehre eine solche Schönheit hier begrüßen zu dürfen." Rin stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie nahm verlegen den Gruß der Frau an, die sich als Kaede vorstellte. War sie wirklich hübsch? Das junge Mädchen mit dem langen Pferdeschwanz kam ebenfalls herbei und nahm sie sanft und freundlich in den Arm. „Hallo Rin, Kagome hat schon viel von dir erzählt. Sei herzlich willkommen…bei uns Frauen. Lass uns zusammen sein und dir helfen. Bestimmt fällt es dir schwer, mit diesem ungewohnten Körper zu Recht zukommen. Aber das gönnen wir Naraku doch nicht, dass wir uns deswegen unterkriegen lassen, was meinst du? Noch dazu, wo du so eine hübsche Frau geworden bist!" Sie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Rin war erstaunt und gerührt über die herzliche Anteilnahme, die ihr die Frauen entgegen brachten. Kagome hatte wohl lauter so nette Freunde. Da kam der kleine Fuchs, der bis dahin nur im Hintergrund gesessen hatte, auf sie zu gerannt.

„Wäh, ich will auch groß und hübsch werden! Ich mag nicht mehr warten. Dann würde mich Inu Yasha auch endlich für Voll nehmen und nicht mehr hauen!" Er rieb sich seine kleinen, grünen Augen, in denen schon die ersten Tränen standen. „Aber Shippo!" rief Kagome vorwurfsvoll. „Das ist auch nicht so einfach plötzlich erwachsen zu sein." „Ich will aber!" trotze der kleine Fuchs unbelehrbar weiter. Rin lächelte, kniete sich zu dem kleinen Fellknäuel und nahm es in die Arme. „Sei nicht traurig, kleiner Shippo, dafür bist du so süüüß." Rin drückte den kleinen Dämon innig an sich. Der schien damit erst einmal getröstet zu sein.

Kagome tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Kaede. Mit ihrer aller Unterstützung schien Rin ihren ersten Schreck überwunden zu haben.

Da öffnete sich die Türe und Miroku kam mit einem großen Stapel Brennholz auf den Armen, der ihm fast die Sicht verdeckte, herein balanciert. Er legte das Holz vorsichtig neben die erkaltete Feuerstelle, klopfte kurz die Hände ab und richtete sich wieder auf. Sein Blick wanderte zu Rin…und blieb dort erstaunt hängen. Mit offenem Mund stand er da und starrte sie an. Seine Augen weiteten sich und bekamen diesen für ihn typischen, eigenartigen Glanz. Dieses Mädchen…sie stand vor ihm wie eine Erscheinung, eine Göttin: lange, schwarze Haare umrahmten ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. nachtschwarze Augen, volle, rote Lippen, die zarte Haut, der sanfte Schwung ihres Kinns… sein Blick wanderte weiter nach unten. Volle, wohlgeformte Brüste, eine schmale Taille und der kräftige Schwung ihrer Hüften, und dann…endlos lange Beine. Bevor Sango noch irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, fing er an zu stammeln. "Wi-willst d-du m-mir m-m-mein Kind gebären?"

Sango stöhnte empört auf, Kagome hielt den geblendeten Mönch von dem völlig verblüfften Mädchen fern, Shippo lief rot an und Kaede schüttelte nur den Kopf. Rin stand nur mit offenem Mund da. „Hosh-sama, du bist doch unmöglich. Soll das das erste sein, was Rin von einem Mann zu hören bekommt? Na warte nur…", und Sango setzte dem Mönch nach, der die Situation sofort erkannt hatte und nach einem schnellen Kuss auf Rins Hand aus der Hütte geflüchtet war, um Sangos Nachstellungen zu entkommen.

Rin stand immer noch sprachlos da. Shippo war der erste, der etwas erwiderte. „Ach, mach dir nichts draus. Das war ein Kompliment. Der ist immer so." Kaede und Kagome schauten Rin immer noch besorgt an, als sich deren Gesicht schon langsam zu entspannen begann. Ihre Mundwinkel fingen an zu zucken, und kurz darauf musste sie schallend lachen. Erleichtert fielen die beiden Frauen mit in das Gelächter ein. Sie waren froh, dass das Mädchen auf die perversen Späße des Mönches so gelassen reagierte. Draußen hörten sie Sango hinter dem um Gnade flehenden Mönch her rennen.

„Das ist aber lustig bei euch. Sesshoumaru-sama macht leider nie Späße!"


	29. Teil II Der Duft nach Freiheit

Hallo Leute, jetzt gibt es ein Kapitel von _**Eskaria**_. Diese Story wurde nämlich zu eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit. Wer weiss, vielleicht finden sich ja noch mehr Autorinnen, die mitmachen wollen, Naraku endlich ins Jenseits zu beförden und ein paar Menschen glücklich zu machen? Und wem dieses Kapitel gut gefällt, der schaue doch auch mal in Eskarias Geschichte 'Ushiro Kugishime'. Dort gibt es mehr in ihrem unvergleichlichen Stil zu lesen...

**Navara-Baby**: Auf Sesshoumaru können wir wohl noch eine ganze Weile warten. Aber das mit Miroku musste so...und ich hoffe auch, dass sich Rin erholt und an ihr neues Leben gewöhnt. Was wohl aus den beiden wird? Lies einfach weiter...Grüße: Hi

**Julia**: Nicht wundern, das ist noch nicht das Kap dass du schon kennst. Rin ist jetzt groß, aber wie weit ist sie gereift? Das ist noch die Frage. Ich stelle es mir schon hart vor, die langsame Entwicklung des Körpers in einem Augenblick durchzumachen. Normal kann frau sich an all das doch langsam gewöhnen. Schreib auch du bald weiter! Liebe Grüße und Danke: Hi-chan

**Karo**: Was hat dir denn an dem letzten Kapitel nicht so gefallen? Mir gefielen andere nicht so, musste sie aber bringen um die Story weiter zu treiben. Da hat wohl jeder seineFavoriten. Jetzt bekommst du ja eines von Eskaria zu lesen. Viel Spaß damit: Hi

**Inu Yasha Love**: Hallo, auch wieder dabei? Das freut mich aber sehr! Ich hoffe, die Story kann dich weiter fesseln.

**lilredfox/Geli**: Hach, schön dass es dir soooo gefällt -freu, jubel-Ja, Miroku musste sein. Obwohl ich seine perversen Spielchen sonst nicht so mag. Und ob Sessh das jemals mitkriegt? Wo der Herr sich doch grimmig in China rumtreibt? Mal sehen...Bye - Hi-chan

**Tally**: Danke für die netten Wünsche. Meine Muse ist grad gut in Form, da wird es noch einige lustige und auch tiefgründige Kapitel geben. Und Kämpfe...mal sehen, wer alles mit macht. Da gibt es noch mehr Menschen und Dämonen, die Naraku abgrundtief hassen. Schau selbst. Und: schreib doch deine Story noch mal ausführlicher und stell sie kapitelweise on. Die hat so viel Potential! Liebe Grüße: Hi

Der Duft nach Freiheit

Der Wind wehte durch ihre schwarzen Haare, als sie auf ihrer Feder leicht durch die Lüfte flog. Nichts und niemand der sie aufhielt, sie bevormundete oder ihr das Leben schwer machte. Eigentlich sollte sie glücklich sein, sollte sie sich freuen. Der Wind unter ihr und die Sonne über ihr vermittelten ihr ein Gefühl der Freiheit…dieser Freiheit, die sie so gern besessen hätte. Doch sie wusste, dass es ein trügerisches Gefühl war, denn noch war sie nicht frei. Es war so, wie wenn man einer Kuh noch einmal zu fressen gab, ehe man sie zur Schlachtbank führte. Kagura war klar, dass sie nie die Freiheit erlangen würde, die sie haben wollte, solange Naraku noch am Leben war. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob er hier war, in China oder wo auch immer – er lebte, und das zählte. Aber er war geschwächt!

Sie war den beiden Hundedämonen gefolgt als sie Naraku über das Meer bis nach China gejagt hatten. Sie wollte vorsichtigerweise in der Nähe bleiben falls Naraku die Schlacht doch noch für sich gewinnen sollte. Wenn sie dann nicht gleich zur Stelle war wenn er sie rief, hatte sie mit Strafen und Folter zu rechnen. Er hatte ihr Herz gestohlen und wenn sie nicht gehorchte, presse er es in seinen Händen zusammen so dass sie meinte zu sterben. Und so folgte sie ihm lieber als wieder seine grausamen Erziehungsmaßnahen am eigenen Leib spüren zu müssen.

Was hatte dieser Mann sie gequält und gedemütigt. Er hatte sie wochenlang in seinem Schlossverlies eingesperrt und gefoltert, als sie versuchte hatte sich zu befreien. Er überwachte sie ständig mit seinen verfluchten Bienen, sie verfolgten sie auf Schritt und Tritt um ihr jede Möglichkeit der Verschwörung oder des Betrugs unmöglich zu machen. Naraku hatte kein Vertrauen in sie. Sie lachte kurz auf bei diesem Gedanken. Dazu hatte er auch keinerlei Anlass. Sie hasste ihn aus tiefstem Herzen, diesen egoistischen, machtversessenen Dämonen. So schön sein Äußeres manchmal schien, so hässlich und abstoßend war seine Seele. Aber nun war er vollkommen geschwächt. Die beiden Hundedämonen hatten ihm gewaltig zugesetzt und von seinem Körper war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Nur die böse Aura seiner üblen Seele war noch existent, die sich in irgendeinem Winkel verkrochen hatte. Aber nicht einmal sie konnte sie noch aufspüren. Eigentlich der günstigste Zeitpunkt um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Aber wer sollte das schon tun? Sesshoumaru? Sicher nicht! Zwar hatte Naraku Rin entführt und verflucht und sich so Sesshoumaru zum Feind gemacht, aber der große Hundedämon würde kaum den Rest seines Lebens darauf verwenden, nach Naraku zu suchen. Und für sie schon gar nicht. Sie hatte schon einmal versucht, ihn für ihre Pläne zu gewinnen und sie konnte sich noch genau an das beschämende Gefühl erinnern, als er sie eiskalt abblitzen ließ obwohl sie ihm 2 Juwelensplitter geboten hatte. Noch nie hatte sie einen Dämon erlebt, der einen Juwelensplitter abgelehnt hatte, aber Sesshoumaru schien nicht das geringste Interesse an ihnen zu haben. Er war ihr ein Rätsel, aber es war sich sicher, dass eine Anfrage bei ihm trotz seines Hasses auf Naraku taube Ohren stoßen würde.

Wer käme sonst noch in Frage? Inu Yasha? Naraku hatte diese Priesterin Kikyo umgebracht, an der ihm wohl viel gelegen war. Und er suchte mit diesem seltsamen Mädchen Kagome die zerborstenen Juwelensplitter wieder ein. Sie waren beide eindeutig Narakus Feinde und hätten ich bestimmt lieber tot als lebendig gesehen. Aber sie konnte es nicht wagen, bei den beiden vorzusprechen.

Im Auftrag Narakus hatte sie Kagome entführt. Und sie selbst hatte das Baby auf Kagomes Brust gelegt, damit es die dunkle Seite ihres Herzen finden konnte. Damit sollte die junge Priesterin willenlos gemacht werden um sie dann mit einem verunreinigten Kristall zu einem Werkzeug Narakus zu verwandeln. Er wollte ihre Augen damit sie die restlichen Juwelensplitter für ihn findet. Aber das Mädchen war stark gewesen. Sie konnte ihren verunreinigten Splitter als auch den eisernen Griff dieses kleinen Miststückes Akago auf ihrer Brust abwehren, dass sie in eine Welt aus Hass ziehen wollte um sie fügig zu machen wie schon die Priesterin Kikyo. Dieser kleine Bastard hatte dem Mädchen fast die Seele zerbrochen, die doch nur erfüllt war mit ihrer teils verzweifelten und unglücklichen Liebe zu dem jungen Halbdämonen. Sie war ergriffen gewesen von der Stärke, mit der das Mädchen zu ihrer Liebe stand, auch wenn sie sie mit Schmerz erfüllte. Trotz der Falle, die Inu Yasha mit einem Gerücht um das angebliche Wiederauftauchen Kikyos gestellt worden war, tauchte er doch wieder auf, um seine Kagome zu retten. Und Inu Yasha selbst hatte sie schon oft im Aufrag Narakus erbitterte Kämpfe geliefert, Nein, bei den beiden sollte sie sich besser nicht blicken lassen.

Und Kouga, der junge Wolfsdämon? Der war durchaus stark und hasste Naraku abgrundtief. Aber sie hasste er auch, weil sie seine Kameraden umgebracht hatte und ihn auch noch gegen Inu Yasha aufzuhetzen versuchte, dem sie die Morde in die Schuhe geschoben hatte.

Und sonst kannte sie, Kagura, niemanden, der stark genug und hilfsbereit gewesen wäre, um Naraku zu besiegen. Selbst wenn dieser geschwächt war und einige Zeit brauchen würde, um sich wieder zu regenerieren. Vor ihrem inneren Auge wanderten alle die Gegner vorbei, die gedacht hatten, sie könnten ihn vernichten und dann kläglich gescheitert waren. Es waren unzählige und Kagura konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an alle erinnern. Plötzlich erstarrte sie. Ein Gesicht tauchte tief in ihren Erinnerungen vor ihr auf, schattenhaft zuerst, kaum zu fassen, doch immer klarer und deutlicher wurde es. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Konnte es sein? Wäre es möglich, dass…? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Das ging nicht! Er war tot! Doch der Gedanke ließ sie nicht mehr los. Unbewusst drehte sie den verunreinigten Splitter, den sie immer noch besaß, in den Händen, während sie über Wälder, Felder und Wiesen dahinschwebte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, als Naraku losgezogen war und dann in Begleitung dieser stinkenden Menschen wieder aufgetaucht war. Ja, sie hatten gestunken! Nach Graberde, und Kagura hatte gewusst, dass es Untote waren. Erst hatte sie sich nicht sonderlich für sie interessiert, doch bald war ihr der Anführer der Shichinintai, wie sie sich nannten, aufgefallen. Er hatte etwas an sich gehabt, das sie stutzig gemacht hatte, ohne dass sie hatte sagen können, was es war. Und obwohl er ein einfacher Mensch gewesen war, hatte sie sich doch unwohl in seiner Nähe gefühlt und ihn fortan gemieden. Bald darauf war Naraku dann wieder auferstanden und seinem Wesen gemäß hatte er versucht alle zu vernichten, egal ob Freund oder Feind. Kagura hatte erst später erfahren, dass unter den ‚Opfern' auch jener Mann gewesen war, der der letzte und der stärkste der Shichinintai gewesen sein sollte. Dennoch war er dem Halbdämon Inu Yasha unterlegen gewesen.


	30. Teil II Rins neues Leben

Heute brauch ich mich gar nicht groß aufzuhalten: es geht weiter mit Rin, und Inu kehrt zurück...für all seine Fans!

Allen meinenlieben Reviewern hab ich ja schon geschrieben. Abram, ich freu mich wirklich sehr dass du wieder dabei bist!

Rins neues Leben

Rin lernte unheimlich schnell. Sie half Kaede in ihrem Garten und lernte die Erkennung und Behandlung von Krankheiten so schnell wie den Umgang mit Kräutern und dem Herstellen von Salben und Umschlägen. Sie schaute sich Kagomes Schulbücher an und ließ sich von ihr viele Dinge erklären. Sie lernte mit viel fröhlichem Lachen das Radfahren sowie mit ernsthafter Konzentration Kampftechniken von Sango. Selbst den durchtriebenen Miroku konnte sie mit ihrer Unschuld bekehren, sodass er sie anstatt mit seine Gelüsten zu verfolgen mit Entspannungstechniken vertraut machte und sich mit ihr über Philosophie und Religion unterhielt. Aber am meisten liebte sie die Frauenrunden, bei denen die drei so unterschiedlich alten Frauen ihr Tipps und Ratschläge wie auch viele lustigen Anekdoten aus ihrem Erfahrungsschatz als Frauen mit auf den Weg gaben. Sie hatte eine rasche Auffassungsgabe und eine endlose Neugierde, die sie vorantrieb, immer mehr und mehr zu lernen. Aber bei allem behielt sie sich eine Freude und Reinheit des Herzens, die all die Menschen um sie herum bezauberte.

Kagome packte verlegen die Malstifte aus, die sie Rin aus ihrer Welt mitgebracht hatte, als sie noch ein Kind war. Sie hatte sie ihr bei ihrem nächsten Besuch mitbringen wollen. Shippo liebte diese Stifte über alles. Sie schenkte sie Rin mit dem Hinweis, dass ihr das Malen ja vielleicht auch als erwachsener Mensch noch gefallen könnte. Und so zog dieseabends mit dem kleinen Fuchs los und wurde an vielen Stellen des Dorfes malend vorgefunden. Die Menschen des Dorfes mochten die junge Frau, sie war herzlich, freundlich und hatte ein fröhliches Wesen. Aber sie wurde auch zusehend trauriger. Oft beobachteten sie sie, wie sie mit dem kleinen Fuchs an ihrer Seite in der Abendstimmung saß und die Hütten und Felder, Wiesen und Bäche auf ihr Papier bannte und dabei immer wieder in Gedanken versank. Sie sahen ihren Blick traurig in die Ferne schweifen, und wenn sie sich ihr näherten, um das Bild zu bewundern, erkannten sie dort mit wunderbarer Detailgenauigkeit ihre vertraute Umgebung wieder, aber immer war auf dem Papier ein großer, schlanker Mann in weißer Kleidung und weißen, langen Haaren zu erkennen, dessen ungewöhnlichen Male im Gesicht und der tiefblaue Halbmond auf der Stirn nicht die von Inu Yasha waren, den sie alle kannten. Viele fragten nach dem Mann, den das Mädchen immer wieder malte, und sie erzählte, dass dies Sesshoumaru sei, der Halbbruder Inu Yashas, der sie bald abholen werde. Die Dorfbewohner wunderten sich. Wieder eine Frau die einen Dämonen liebte.

Manche erinnerten sich noch, wie Inu Yasha vor über 50 Jahren bei seiner Jagd nach dem Juwel der Vier Seelen das ganz Dorf in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte, bis ihre damalige Priesterin Kikyo den Dämon bannen konnte. Auch sie war in ihn verliebt gewesen und musste dafür sterben. Aber die Sache war sehr verwickelt gewesen, ein anderer, mächtiger Dämon hatte die Finger im Spiel gehabt, hatte Kaede ihnen erklärt. Kagome hatte Inu Yasha wieder befreit, und seither hatte er ihnen geholfen, ihr Dorf zu schützen. Er war ein wilder Junge mit unglaublichen Mächten, aber Kagome konnte ihn mit der magischen Kette bändigen, die Kaede ihm damals umgelegt hatte. Und nun wurde sie auch ohne diese mit ihm fertig. Er trug sie nicht mehr. Dafür schien er nun in das junge Mädchen verliebt zu sein. Sie stritten zwar sehr viel, aber er wich nicht von ihrer Seite und lungerte ständig im Dorf herum, wenn sie in ihrer Welt jenseits des Brunnens verweilte.

Eines Abends saß Rin wieder versunken vor Kaedes Hütte über ihrem Zeichenblock und malte den Sonnenuntergang hintern den Hügeln des Dorfes, als Shippo neben ihr aufsprang und losrannte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah überrascht Inu Yasha auf die Hütte zukommen. Shippo rannte ihm jubelnd entgegen und sprang ihm sofort auf die Schulter und überschüttete ihn mit Fragen. Der Hanyou gab ihm aber nur karge Antwort, beobachtete dafür die junge Frau, die mit ihrem Malzeug vor der Hütte saß. Er zog prüfend die Luft ein…und stutzte.

„Du riechst wie Rin…" Dabei schaute er die Frau prüfend an. „Rin, bist du das?"

Er blieb mit verdutztem Gesicht vor ihr stehen. Rin nickte leicht. Kaede kam von Shippos Rufen angelockt aus ihrer Hütte und erblickte den Hanyou, der seit dem Kampf nicht mehr zurückgekehrt war. Er war abgemagert und seine Kleidung teilweise zerrissen, aber offenbar war er nicht verletzt. Da würde sie wohl wieder seine Sachen flicken dürfen, denn jemand anderen hatte der herrenlose Herumtreiber ja nicht, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Kagome hatte es schon öfter angeboten, aber das Mädchen hatte mir ihrer Schule genug zu tun, als dass sie auch noch diesen wilden Jungen versorgen konnte, der ständig seine Sachen kaputt machte.

„Und? Habt ihr Naraku besiegt?" Kaede sah den Hanyou fragend an. Der schüttelte nur widerwillig den Kopf.

„Nein, der hat sich irgendwo verkrochen. Aber immerhin haben wir ihn bis in die Wüsten Chinas gejagt. Vielleicht taucht er so schnell nicht wieder auf." Sein Blick blieb an der erwachsenen Rin hängen, die ihn fragend ansah. „Wo ist Sesshoumaru-sama?"

„Ah, der hält immer noch Wache. Er ist ziemlich sauer und will nicht aufgeben, zu suchen. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er kommen wird, um dich zu holen. Aber was ist nur mit dir passiert?"

Inu Yasha konnte nicht den Blick von dieser großen, schönen Frau wenden, die nun vor ihm stand. Sie hatte Rins Züge und ungefähr ihren Geruch, aber sie war wohl 20 Jahre alt, sah älter aus als er selbst. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass ihm irgendetwas komisch vorkam als er Rin damals nach der Schlacht auf dem Boden liegen sah, aber er war viel zu beschäftigt mit Narakus Verfolgung gewesen. Und sein Bruder hatte es ja mal wieder super eilig gehabt und konnte nicht warten. Der hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, dass mit Rin etwas passiert wäre, hatte nur still und wütend vor sich hingebrütet.

„Das war Naraku, er hat mich altern lassen." Rin sprach leise, aber sie lächelte verlegen dabei. Offenbar hatte sie den Schock über ihre Veränderung schon verwunden. „Geht es dir gut?" Der Hanyou, mit dem sie noch vor Wochen durch den Garten des Schlosses getollt war, sah sie fragend und besorgt an. Sie nickte nur. Kaede erzählte ihm genauer, was vorgefallen war, so, wie es Kagome ihr erzählt hatte. „Wir haben uns um sie gekümmert. Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Erleichterung, aber auch Wut und Ärger standen in seinem Gesicht.

„Wo ist denn Kagome?" „In ihrer Welt Zuhause. Wir haben sie heimgeschickt, weil sie so viele Prüfungen hat und lange in der Schule gefehlt hatte." Das Gesicht des Halbdämonen wurde länger. Enttäuscht schaute er Kaede an. "Na, geh schon. Wir kommen hier bestens zurecht!" „Wirklich?" „Ja, mach dass du fort kommst…" Er nickte und sprang ohne Gruß davon. Seine Gestalt war nur noch als roter Tupfen in den Wipfeln der Bäume zu erkennen.

So, ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen: Wer richtet Inu Yashas kaputte Sachen? Wo der sich doch dauernd alles zereisst.Hinter jedem Held steht eine Frau die flickt -grins-

Wenn's euch gefallen habt, dann schreibt mir doch ein Rev...würde mich sehr freuen. Und: mich hat die Muse überfallen. Nachdem alles, was ihr hier lest, sdoch schon viele Monate auf dem Buckel hat (ja, Julia, ich horte), habe ich wieder angefangen neue Kapitel zu schreiben...und es flutsch. Ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Hi


	31. Teil II Hakureizan

Also liebe Leserchens...jetzt war ich eine ganze Woche weg, aber bei den Reviews hat sich fast nix getan, bei allen Geschichten nicht. Seid ihr denn auch alle in Urlaub? Dann wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen, eine schöne Zeit und frohe Ostern! Und als kleines Ei im Nest gibt es ein neues Kapitel, diesmal wieder von Eskaria. Ich bin gespannt wie es mit ihrem Pärchen weitergeht, ich weiß es nämlich auch noch nicht.

Ich selbst war fleißig die letzten Wochen und habe einige Kapitel getippelt. Es geht voran, liebe Freunde...also bleibt dabei, für Nachschub ist gesorgt.

Navara-Baby: Inu kommt bald wieder, und mit Mordshunger, wird lustig. Nur Sir Iceberg lässt noch etwas auf sich warten...die arme Rin...aber kommt Zeit kommt Sess...

Julia: Na, Ephyra kann bestimmt Risse zuzaubern oder so...das hätte ich mir auch schon oft gewünscht. Ich als Bezaubenrde Jeanny (kennt ihr die noch?) die nur zu zwinkern braucht und alles ist erledegit -hach- Na, ich konnte mir das mit dem Flicken einfach nicht verkneifen. Immer hing Inus roter Mantel und sein Hemd in Fetzten runter, und immer war's in der nächsten Folge wieder in Ordnung...Hab mich immer gefragt wer das macht! Und wo Sess wohl reinigen lässt? Genug des schnöden Themas...weiter gehts ;o)

Hakureizan

Als Kagura das nächste Mal hochsah, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich ganz in der Nähe des Hakureizan befand, des Berges, der damals Schauplatz für all die schrecklichen Ereignisse gewesen war. Hier hatte die Priesterin Kikyou den Tod gefunden, genauso wie die legendären Shichinintai. Hier war es gewesen, dass Naraku wieder auferstanden war, in neuer Pracht und noch grausamerer Härte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, landete Kagura auf dem Gipfel des gespaltenen Berges. Öde Felsen, Schotter, nicht einmal der Hauch von Grün. Immer noch lagen Narakus giftige Dämpfe in der Luft. Ein unwirtlicher Ort. Die Menschen würden wohl sagen, ein gruseliger Ort. Das einzige Gruselige, das Kagura an diesem Ort fand, war, dass er Schauplatz von Narakus neuer Macht geworden war.

Mit einem Seufzer betrat sie den Spalt, der tiefer in den zerstörten Berg hineinführte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie leitete, aber es drängte sie danach die unbekannten Tiefen des Berges zu erforschen.

Schritt für Schritt setzte sie in die Dunkelheit bis sie beinahe nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Erst nach einiger Zeit zeigte sich ein schwacher Lichtschein in der Ferne und Kagura ging darauf zu. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht hier sein, aber ein innerer Drang ließ sie nicht umkehren. Leise seufzend betrat sie bald darauf die riesige Höhle, deren Decke zertrümmert war und die Licht hereinließ. Unsicher ließ die Windherrscherin ihren Blick wandern. Hier war sie nie gewesen. Solange die heilige Barriere des Mönchs noch gewesen war, hatte sie sich nicht weg bewegen können und gleich danach hatte Naraku ihr seinen neuesten Abkömmling aufgebürdet und sie weggeschickt. Doch dem Grad der Zerstörung nach zu urteilen musste das der Platz der Konfrontation zwischen Naraku und Inu Yasha gewesen. Sacht glitt sie zum Boden der Höhle und starrte auf die herumliegenden Felsbrocken, die teils von der Decke, teils von den Wänden gefallen waren. Nur ein einzelner Lichtstrahl gelangte bis in diese Tiefe und beleuchtete die unwirkliche und schaurige Szenerie. Nahezu gelangweilt ließ sie dann den Blick über den unebenen Grund gleiten, die abgebröckelten Felsen, den feuchten Sand. Plötzlich glaubte sie im Hintergrund etwas aufblitzen zu sehen.

Nun doch neugierig trat sie näher und beugte sich etwas hinab. Mit einem leichten Stoß ihres Fächers vertrieb sie den Staub und enthüllte so ein Stück hell schimmerndes Metall. Mit der Fußspitze tippte sie es vorsichtig an und sah dann wie es langsam umkippte. Mit einem leisen Klirren schlug es dann auf dem Boden auf – direkt neben einem menschlichen Totenschädel. Überrascht hob Kagura eine Augenbraue. Als sie nun genauer hinsah, stellte sie fest, dass der ganze Boden in dem Teil der Höhle mit menschlichen Knochen übersät war. Dazwischen schimmerte auch immer wieder ein Stück des hellen Eisens auf, das einmal Teil einer Waffe gewesen war – einer großen Waffe, wenn man den Unmengen an Metall Glauben schenken durfte. Mit einem eleganten Schwung des Fächers ließ sie ihre Macht frei und die Winde trugen das Metall und die Knochen auf einen Haufen zusammen. Kagura konnte nichts sagen, warum sie das tat. War es Langweile, Neugier?

Sie schlenderte um den kleinen Berg herum, blieb dann plötzlich stehen und kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Ihr Verstand fing an zu arbeiten, als sie vor dem Griff der Waffe zu stehen kam. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Ein leichtes Interesse leuchtete in ihren Augen auf, als sie den Blick nun etwas hektischer über die Knochen gleiten ließ. Ja, er war es! Es war dieser Mensch, der Anführer der Söldner! Sie erkannte die Waffe wieder – es handelte sich um diese riesige Hellebarde, bei der sie sich schon gewundert hatte, dass er sie überhaupt tragen konnte. Nun lag sie also zerstört hier und auch ihr Besitzer hatte sein – erneutes – Ende gefunden. Wieder sah sie den Mann vor sich. Er war relativ groß gewesen, sein dichtes, schwarzes Haar hatte er zu einem Zopf gebändigt gehabt. Die Waffe, beinahe gleich groß wie er, hatte er geschultert getragen, ganz so als würde es sich um ein Schwert handeln. Mit seinen blauen Augen hatte er sie kurz gemustert, ehe er kommentarlos an ihr vorbeigegangen war. Sie hatte gespürt, welche Kraft von ihm ausgegangen war und war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wer in einem Zweikampf den Sieg davon tragen würde – er oder Inu Yasha. Nun, es war wohl klar, wer der Sieger gewesen war. Nachdenklich sah sie auf den schwarz schimmernden Splitter, den sie immer noch in Händen hielt. Was wäre wenn…? Ein Gedanke begann sich in ihrem Kopf zu formen, wurde immer fester, immer realer. Aus einer Idee wurde eine Vorstellung und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über die sonst so ernstern Züge der Windherrscherin. Ja, warum nicht? Sollte es misslingen, konnte sie es immer noch rückgängig machen.

Wieder schwang sie ihren Fächer, wieder erhoben sich die Winde, wirbelten Staub auf, nahmen die Knochen hoch, warfen sie scheinbar chaotisch durch die Luft. Doch als sich der Dreck wieder legte, lagen sie schön geordnet da, gerade so, als wäre der Mensch an eben dieser Stelle gestorben – ohne Kampf. Mit einem prüfenden Blick stellte Kagura fest, dass das Skelett vollständig war. Vom Kopf bis zum kleinsten Zehenknochen – eine wirklich glückliche Fügung. Ein letztes Mal schaute sie nachdenklich auf den Splitter, dann trat sie entschlossen näher, nahm ihn zwischen zwei Finger und presste ihn dann dicht unterhalb des knöchernen Kinns auf die Wirbelsäule. Kaum dass die Scherbe den Knochen berührt hatte, schien es Kagura als würde sie sich daran festsaugen. Schnell trat sie dann einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete das Schauspiel fasziniert. Von der Stelle an er der Splitter nun dem Knochen anhaftete, begannen sich blau graue Wirbel zu bilden. Sie hüllten bald das gesamte Knochengerüst ein. Wie dicker Nebel lagen sie auf dem Skelett. Als sie sich langsam auflösten, kam helle Haut darunter zum Vorschein. Erst konnte Kagura eine muskulöse Brust sehen, dann einen kräftigen Hals und bald darauf auch das friedliche Gesicht. Tatsächlich war es der Mensch, den sie als Anführer der Shichinintai in Erinnerung hatte. Seine vollen, schwarzen Haare umrahmten das markante Gesicht, die Lider über die mitternachtsblauen Augen gesenkt, war das satt violette Kreuz auf seiner Stirn der einzige Farbfleck. Es schien ganz so als würde er schlafen und Kagura begann sich zu wundern, ob es denn überhaupt funktioniert hatte. War nur Naraku in der Lage Tote wieder auferstehen zu lassen?

Suchend glitt ihr Blick zu seiner Brust. Atmete er? Einen Augenblick wurde sie von seinen festen Bauchmuskeln abgelenkt, ihr Blick wanderte noch etwas tiefer und im nächsten Moment wurde ihr klar, dass der Mann nackt vor ihr lag. Erschrocken riss sie den Kopf wieder hoch, starrte krampfhaft in sein Gesicht und versuchte das Brennen auf ihren Wangen zu ignorieren. Eines konnte sie jetzt schon sagen – er war ÜBERALL gut gebaut!

Während sie innerlich noch mit dem beschäftigt war, was sie gesehen hatte, riss ein leises Stöhnen sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre Augen richteten sich wieder auf das Gesicht des Mannes und sie konnte sehen, wie er langsam und fast unter Qualen die Lider hob. Dann setzte er sich – immer noch unter ihrem beobachtenden Blick – auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die schwarzen Haare schwangen dabei um seine nackten Schultern. Erst dann schien er zu bemerken, dass er nicht alleine war, denn der unsichere Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand, machte einem mutigen, fordernden Platz und er stierte sie an. Die Tatsache, dass er nackt vor ihr saß, schien ihn weitaus weniger zu stören als sie. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, aber nur ein raues Krächzen entrang sich ihm. Nachdem er einige Male geschluckt hatte, startete er einen neuen Versuch.

„Wo bin ich?"


	32. Teil II Hunger

Ich quatsch nicht lang, hab uch nicht viel Zeit: weiter geht's. Und wie schon erwartet mit einem hungrigen Kerl...

Hunger

Kagome sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Sie hatte etwas gehört, ein vertrautes Geräusch: das Tappen von Füßen auf dem Dach. Schon schob sich ihr Fenster auf und die weißen Strähnen seines Haares waren zu sehen, als er herein sah. Mit einem Sprung landete Inu Yasha lautlos in ihrem Zimmer. Schnell war sie aufgesprungen, schritt ihm entgegen und er zog sie auch schon in seine Arme. „Ach, du bist wieder da. Wie ist es euch ergangen? Bist du verletzt?" Aber er gab ihr keine Antwort, zog sie nur eng an sich und genoss ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme und ihren Geruch, den er so sehr vermisst hatte. Auch das Mädchen drückte ihn fest an sich. Sie seufzte, so sehr hatte sie ihn doch vermisst, sich so nach ihm gesehnt die letzten Wochen. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so eng umschlungen, die Augen geschlossen und alle Sinne nur auf den Körper des anderen konzentriert. Kagome streichelte ihn leicht den muskulösen Rücken und blieb dabei in den Fetzen des roten Mantels hängen. Das Kleidungsstück war zerrissen und schmutzig, auch seine Haare waren nicht seidig und glatt wie sonst, sondern wirr und voller Knoten. Kagome trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn von oben bis unten als sie sich aus seiner heftigen Umarmung wieder gelöst hatte und sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist passiert? Habt ihr ihn?".

„Ah, wir haben ewig gesucht, aber dieser Mistkerl hat sich wie in Luft aufgelöst. Wir haben ihn gemeinsam bis in die Wüste Chinas gejagt und dort hat er sich in irgendeinem Loch verkrochen." „Und Sesshoumaru?" „Der hockt noch dort und wartet. Und ich wollte dich wieder sehen…" Er zog sie wieder an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken, zog seine Wange an ihrem Hals entlang, über ihr Kinn und suchte endlich ihren Mund, um sie zu küssen. Sie schlang ihre Hände um seinen Hals und küsste ihn verlangend wieder. Doch er löste sich überraschen, gab ihr noch einen kurzen Schmatz auf die Nase und meinte dann nur: "Ich komme um vor Hunger! Wenn ich nicht schnell was zu essen bekommen, fresse ich dich auf."

Kagome lachte nur und zog ihn an den Händen aus ihrem Zimmer die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Mutter werkelte eh gerade in der Küche herum und bereitete Abendessen zu. Sie sah erstaunt auf als Inu Yasha hinter Kagome in die Küche kam und lächelte ihn an. „Ah, du bist da? Hast du Appetit? Magst du mit essen?" Inu Yasha nickte nur. „Mach lieber mehr, ich glaube, er hat ordentlich Hunger. Und du weißt, was das bei einem Dämonen bedeutet." Kagome grinste nur und ihre Mutter begann ebenfalls wissend zu lächeln. Ach, sie waren schon eine seltsame Familie. Kein Familienmitglied störte sich daran, dass sie einen Halbdämonen als Freund mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Na, besser gesagt hatte er sich ja von Anfang an selbst eingeladen. Er ging hier ein und aus, war immer herzlich eingeladen und keiner regte sich über sein seltsames Aussehen oder Verhalten auf. Ob es daran lag, dass Opa Priester war und schon immer von Geistern und Dämonen erzählt hatte? Ihr kleiner Bruder, der gerade in die Küche herein gestürmt kam, himmelte ihn an und nannte ihn immer Onii-inu, Hunderbruder. Der Opa lebte eh mit seinen Geistern und Wassermolchen auf Du und Du und sah in Inu Yasha wohl eher einen Beweis dafür, dass er doch nicht verrückt war. Und ihre Mutter bekochte ihn als wäre er der nette Junge von neben an.

Nach der Mahlzeit saß Inu Yasha im Wohnzimmer und spielte mit dem Kater Boujo. Er war so voll dass er sich kaum noch rühren konnte. Nach Wochen ohne Essen hatte er Unmengen an Nahrung vertilgt. Frau Higurashi war noch zweimal in die Küche gegangen, um ihm etwas nachzukochen bis er endlich satt war. Sie wollte nicht, dass der arme Junge wieder hungrig aufstehen musste. Zufrieden wusch sie mit Kagome das Geschirr in der Küche. „Bleibt er hier heute Nacht?" Sie sah ihre Tochter fragend an. „Darf er?" Sie nickte lächelnd. „Ihr seid alt genug! Außerdem tut er es doch schon die ganze Zeit.", meinte sie nur lächelnd. Kagome lief rot an. Sie hatte es sich gedacht, dass ihre Mutter Bescheid wusste, auch wenn Inu Yasha immer nur über das Fenster ein- und ausging. Vor Müttern konnte man nichts verbergen. „Geh nur nach oben und lass ihm ein Bad ein, er hat es verdient."

„Ach Mama…" Kagome schaute ihre Mutter dankbar an.

Kagome saß noch an ihrem Schreibtisch um zu lernen. Sie hatte gut aufgeholt die letzten Wochen und so hatte sie Hoffnung, die großen Tests einigermaßen bestehen zu können. Sie horchte auf. Es war verdächtig ruhig geworden im Bad. Was nur mit Inu Yasha los war? Ob er wohl eingeschlafen war? Sie stand auf und ging zum Badezimmer. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe. Tatsächlich, der Junge hatte den Kopf an den Wannenrand gelegt und schlief tief und fest. Sie ging hinein, schloss leise die Türe und kniete sich vor der Wanne nieder. So hatte sie ihn gefunden damals vor vielen Monaten, wie schlafend an den Baum geheftet. Was sie seither alles gemeinsam durch gestanden hatten. Wie frech er zu ihr gewesen war. Sie lächelte und erhob die Hand, um ihm sanft über die Wangen zu streicheln. Seine Ohren zuckten, aber er schlief weiter. Dieser Junge mit so viel Kraft, so unbändig, so scheu…

Sie hatte ihn geweckt, aus der Wanne gezogen und in ein Handtuch gehüllt. Jetzt saß er verschlafen vor ihr und ließ sich seine langen Haare trocknen. Sie rubbelte sie mit einem riesigen Handtuch ab, bürstete sie durch und fönte sie. Er liebte das, saß ruhig da und genoss die Berührung an Kopf und Rücken. Fast bedauerte er dass die Haare so erstaunlich schnell trockneten.

Dann zog Kagome den müden Jungen hinüber in ihr Zimmer und legte ihn in ihr Bett. Da hatten sie inzwischen schon oft gemeinsam geschlafen. Sie zog sich selbst aus und legte sch zu ihm zwischen die weichen Laken. Er schlief schon fast wieder als er mit seinen kräftigen Armen nach ihr fasste und sie zu sich her zog. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein.


	33. Teil II Machtkämpfe

Hallo Leute: weiter geht's...ich hab noch einiges zu erzählen

Geli: Leider lässt der werte Lord noch ganz schön auf sich warten. Und da der gnädige Herr ja nicht zu speisen braucht (er kann doch Sonnenenergie durch die Haut aufnehmen), wird ihn wohl auch der Hunger nicht heimtreiben. Schade, was? Danke für dein dickes Lob, es freut mich immer wenn es euch gefällt.

Navara-Baby: Mit Kagura geht es diesmal wieder weiter, Sessh lässt auf sich warten, und was Naraku wohl macht? Ob Sessh ihn wohl erwischt hat? Die Auflösung kommt bald...und das Ende auch? Noch geht's weite, viel Spaß beim Lesen!.

Julia: Danke, meine Liebe, für das Rev! Ja, die Mama ist schon lieb. Den Opa fand ich am Anfang irgenwie komisch, aber inzwischen mag ich den. Ein irrer Typ! Und wie die alle auf Inu abfahren...echt goldig. Stell dir mal vor wie es doch normalerweise läuft wenn man nen Rocker mit heimbringt...tja, und Kagome hat nen Typ mit Hundeohren. Bussi - Hi

und last but not least: der liebe Matorif: Das war ja eine Freude wieder von dir zu hören. Danke für dein nettes Review! Ich fand auch dass die Beziehung zwischen Inu und Kag bei Weitem überfällig war. Es wurde immer angedeudet, aber wie bei Akte X- nie fanden sie richtig zusammen. Frustrierend, was? Aber das kann man als Autor ja ändern. Wenn du ein Action-Kapitel willst: ich hab grad eins in meiner anderen Story - ai shite iru-. Aber hier musst du noch ein wenig warten.Aber es wird ihn geben: den abslout ultimativen Kampf in dem mit allen Mitteln gekämpft wird. Aber bis dahin dauert es noch ein wenig, es wird Verknüpfung von Schicksalen geben, unerwartete Bünde, und dann geht es aber ab. Hoffentlich hälst du es noch so lange aus. Meld dich mal wieder mit einer Mail wenn du Zeit hast. Ganz liebe Grüße und eine herzliche Umarmung - Hi

Wieder ein Kapitel von Eskaria: Dankeschön an sie!

Machtkämpfe

Auch Kagura hatte inzwischen ihre gewohnte Kaltblütigkeit zurück gewonnen. Wenn es ihn nicht störte, so ohne Kleidung auf dem Boden zu sitzen, warum sollte es sie stören? Sie hatte schon Naraku gesehen, wenn er sich wieder einmal ‚neu anordnete', da war das hier ein ästhetisch weitaus ansprechenderer Anblick. Mit ruhiger Stimme meinte sie: „Du befindest dich im Berg Hakurei, Mensch. Dort, wo du gestorben bist!"

Der Mann zu ihren Füßen kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, dann schien er sich zu erinnern. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen rechten Arm, stemmte dann beide Arme auf den Boden und hievte sich hoch. Vor Kagura blieb er dann abwartend stehen.

„Und du bist…?"

Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt und dass er sich zudem nicht an sie zu erinnern schien, ärgerte Kagura.

„Ich bin diejenige die dich erweckt hat…und ich werde diejenige sein, die dich wieder vernichtet, solltest du dich mir widersetzen!"

Sie sah, wie sich seine Augen erneut zusammenkniffen, doch dieses Mal nicht vor Überraschung, sondern vor Ärger.

„Ich nehme keine Befehle von schwachen Frauen entgegen!"

Damit wandte er sich ab und ging dann entschlossen davon. Kagura hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich ihr sofort anschließen würde. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen hob sie den Fächer und ließ ihn in seine Richtung schwingen. Nun konnte er beweisen, ob er die Mühe, ihn zu erwecken überhaupt wert gewesen war. Die Windwirbel schossen auf seinen ungedeckten Rücken zu. Im letzten Moment sprang er zur Seite und wirbelte dabei wieder zu ihr herum. In seinen Augen brannte nun ein geheimes Feuer – das Feuer des Kampfes, entfacht durch den immerwährenden Wunsch zu siegen und nicht unterzugehen. Ohne ein Wort der Überraschung setzte er sich in Bewegung und rannte auf sie zu. Geschickt wich er dabei ihren Windattacken aus, kam bereits gefährlich nahe an sie heran.

Kagura hatte genug gesehen. Er war würdig an ihrer Seite und für sie zu kämpfen. Sie schlug den Fächer zu, sah sekundenlang die Überraschung in seinen Augen, ehe er durch ihren Blick und die Macht, die sie über ihn hatte und von der er nichts geahnt hatte, wie gebannt stehen blieb. Der Kampfgeist in seinem Blick erlosch, seine Augen wurden glasig, glanzlos und matt. Die Arme hingen kraftlos an seinen Seiten herab. Kagura spürte, wie er sich gegen den Bann zu wehren versuchte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Nein, sie hatte ihm mit Hilfe des Splitters das Leben geschenkt und nun besaß sich dank dieser Scherbe die Macht über sein Bewusstsein. Ein höhnisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Zügen als sie auf den stumm dastehenden Mann zuschritt. Ja, sie spürte seinen Widerwillen, aber es nutzte ihm nichts.

Sie wusste, dass er, auch wenn es nicht so wirkte, alles mitbekam. Also ging sie auf ihn zu, blieb nur wenige Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht stehen und sah ihm in die beinahe toten Augen. Dann beugte sie sich vor und während ihre Hand sacht über seine muskulöse Brust strich, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Dieses Mal wirst du wohl eine Ausnahme machen müssen, großer Shichinintai!"

Sie spürte, wie sich sein Fleisch unter ihrer Berührung zaudernd zusammenzog und sie merkte, wie sich die Wut in ihm aufbaute. Ein letztes spöttisches Lachen, dann ließ sie von ihm ab, trat einige Schritte zurück und löste den Bann.

Kraftlos sackte er dann zu Boden, blieb dort, hob lediglich den Kopf und starrte sie böse an. Mit einer achtlosen Bewegung warf sie ihm dann ihren Umhang zu und meinte: „Zieh dir etwas an, bevor du dir den Tod holst. Ich brauche dich lebend…sterben kannst du später!"

Der Mann tat wie geheißen. Als er dann vor ihr stand, notdürftig in den Umhang gewickelt, deutete sie ihm, ihr zu folgen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihn zu verschwenden, ging sie an ihm vorbei. Plötzlich spürte sie sich am Oberarm gepackt und herumgewirbelt. Wieder war ihr Gesicht nur wenig von seinem entfernt, doch dieses Mal waren die mitternachtsblauen Augen nicht matt und glanzlos, sondern gefährlich glitzernd und sehr lebendig.

„Verdammte Hexe! Ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst, aber eines kann ich dir sagen, diese Magie wird nicht ewig funktionieren!"

Seine Stimme kam einem tiefen, drohenden Knurren gleich und genauso plötzlich wie er sie gepackt hatte, ließ er sie auch wieder los. Kagura blieb stehen, schaute weiterhin in seine Augen und lächelte dann leicht.

„So, du willst also wissen, was ich mit dir vorhabe? Nun, du wirst für mich Naraku vernichten!"

Kagura konnte nicht glauben, was sich dieser unmögliche Mensch herausnahm. Ihre Geduld war erschöpft. Kurz konzentrierte sie sich und schon erstarrte Bankotsu. Betont langsam ging sie dann mit einem spöttischen Lächeln im Gesicht auf ihn zu, ging um ihn herum und blieb vor ihm stehen. Wieder waren die Augen wie tot, völlig glanzlos und ohne Seele. Sie sah, wie seine Arme und seine Beine zitterten bei dem Versuch ihren Bann zu brechen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er stand wie erstarrt.

„Nun hör mir mal gut zu, Mensch! Anscheinend bist du etwas schwer von Begriff. ICH sage hier, wann du was tust, ist das klar? Du gehst, wenn ich es sage, du sprichst wenn ich es sage und du kämpfst wenn ich es sage. So einfach ist das. Solltest du das nicht tun, dann stirbst du. Egal wie viele Menschen und Dämonen du in deinem früheren Leben umgebracht hast und wie viele Truppen du befehligt hast, jetzt ist das vorbei. Ich sage das nicht noch einmal, also vergiss es nicht!"

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging den schmalen Grat hinab, der zum Fuß des Berges führte. Erst nach einigen Metern brach sie den Bann und hörte mit Genugtuung, wie Bankotsu wieder zu Boden ging. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann hörte sie ihn leise einen Fluch ausstoßen, ehe er sich wieder hochrappelte. Halb erwartete sie schon, dass er einen Stein nach ihr warf oder noch schlimmer, sich mit den Überresten seiner Waffe auf sie stürzte, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Mit einem herablassenden Blick drehte sie sich also um. Er stand immer noch dort, wo sie ihn gebannt gehabt hatte.

„Ich bin schon zweimal gestorben, Hexe, meinst du, da habe ich Angst vor einem dritten Mal? Du verkennst mich! Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber sei versichert, dass ich dir nicht helfen werde, solange Banryuu nicht wieder geschmiedet in meiner Hand liegt!"

Kagura forschte in seinen Augen. Seine Stimme hatte fest und entschlossen geklungen und auch seine Augen zeigten nicht den kleinsten Hauch von Angst. Es stimmte, was er gesagt hatte. Er fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Tod. Damit fiel ihr stärkstes Druckmittel weg. Sie verbiss sich einen Fluch, der ihr schon auf den Lippen lag. Würde sie auf diese Weise ihre Emotionen zeigen, wüsste der Mensch, dass er einen Sieg davon getragen hatte.

„Warum liegt dir nur soviel an diesem Haufen unnutzen Metall? Ich würde dir eine Waffe besorgen, die dreimal besser ist. Du wärst unbesiegbar!"

Ein Hauch eines Lächelns erschien in Bankotsus Augen. Dann beugte er sich hinab und strich sanft über den Schaft seiner zerstörten Hellebarde.

„Keine Waffe ist stärker als Banryuu. Mit ihm bin ich unbesiegbar."

Kagura lachte abfällig. Sie sah, wie daraufhin das Lächeln aus seinen Augen verschwand und er sie böse musterte.

„Soweit ich weiß, hat Naraku dich besiegt – trotz der Waffe, die dich deiner Meinung nach unbesiegbar macht."

Das schien wieder eine Erinnerung in ihm hervorzurufen.

„Naraku hat mich betrogen. Dafür wird er büßen."

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die zerstörte Waffe.

„Wirst du mir nun helfen, Banryuu neu schmieden zu lassen oder nicht?"

Kagura seufzte still auf. Er schien nicht von dem Thema ablassen zu wollen. War es da nicht einfacher, nachzugeben?

„Ja, ich werde versuchen, dir zu helfen. Dann bist du mir aber was schuldig, vergiss das nicht, Mensch!"

Ehe Kagura es sich versah, hatte er die kleine Distanz zwischen sich zurückgelegt, sie an den Schultern gepackt und mit seinem Körper gegen den kalten Stein hinter ihr gepresst. Sein Kopf war nur mehr Zentimeter von den ihren entfernt. Sie sah wie hypnotisiert hoch in seine Augen, die eine Farbe hatten, die sie bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.

Sein starker, sehniger Körper drückte sich an sie, ließ sie jeden Muskel und jede Unebenheit spüren. Kagura schluckte, hörte auf seine tiefe, männliche Stimme, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Mein Name ist Bankotsu, nicht du und nicht Mensch, verstanden? Wenn du dir das nicht merken kannst, dann sprich mich in Zukunft nicht mehr an."

Dann, genau so schnell wie er sie gepackt hatte, ließ er sie auch wieder los. Zornig verengten sich Kaguras Augen, doch sie sagte nichts. Was brachte es, mit einem dummen Menschen zu streiten?

Stattdessen löste sie sich von der Wand und meinte nur: „Komm jetzt! Wir müssen dir etwas Ordentliches zum Anziehen besorgen!"

Widerstandslos folgte er ihr.


	34. Teil II Rins Feier

An diesem Kapitel habe ich ewig hingearbeitet. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was auf einem mittelalterlichen Dorffest so abgeht. Danke an Eskaria, Julia unhd Matorif, die ich alle damit genervt habe. Ich hoffe, es ist gelungen.

Die Geschichten um die Taiko stimmen übrigens. Ichhab selbst eine, trommle ab und zu ein wenig und hab viel drüber gelesen und in Workshops gehört. Schade dass es in Süddeutschland so wenig Kurse gibt, wer um Düsseldorf herum wohnt, hat da schon mehr Glück.

Früher durften die Frauen übrigens nicht spielen, ich hab mir da schriftstellerischen Freiheiten erlaubt. Und Mädels: probiert es mal! Taiko spielen ist die Wucht!Heutzutage sind die meisten Trommler übrigens weiblich. Und schaut mal bei Gocoo rein, lauter wilde Mädels mit nem irren Bumms (die haben bei Matrix Filmmusik gemacht), die wieder auf Tournee sind! Oder Kodo, die das mehr klassich und verpielt machen. Das Trommeln ist einfach, wenn ihr Kontakte wollt, meldet euch bei mir.

Rins Feier

Ein Kräuterbauer war ins Dorf gekommen. Zerlumpt und zerrissen stand er eines Tages da mit einem Bündel unterm Arm. Rai war sein Name, er war füllig und schon älter, ein paar graue Haare blitzen bereits aus seinem Haarknoten, und er fragte nach Kaede. Er hatte von ihr gehört und wollte ihr seine Dienste anbieten. Sein Dorf war in einer Schlacht völlig zerstört worden und da er keinerlei Angehörige hatte, war er mit dem kümmerlichen Rest seiner Setzlinge losgezogen um sich eine neue Heimat zu suchen.

Er hatte von dem Dorf mit den 2 Mikos gehört und sich entschlossen, dort sein Glück zu versuchen, hatte sein kümmerliche Habe in ein Bündel gepackt und war losgezogen. Die Dorfbewohner und vor alle Kaede hatten ihn freundlich aufgenommen. Er hatte sich eine alte, verlassene Hütte am Dorfrand wieder hergerichtet und dahinter einen üppigen Kräutergarten angelegt. Sein Bündel enthielt einige seltene Heilpflanzen, die er schnell vermehrte und bald genoss er einen guten Ruf als Heiler und Medizinhersteller. Er arbeitete viel mit Kaede zusammen. Die mochte ihn, weil er ein ruhiger, freundlicher Mann war, der aber auch immer zu Späßen aufgelegt war. Er brachte sie oft zum Lachen, etwas, was sie über die vielen Jahre so vermisst hatte. Sie war immer die einsame Miko gewesen, die nicht einmal eine besondere Begabung hatte, da eigentlich ihre verstorbene Schwester die Priesterin gewesen war und sie nur versucht hatte, die Lücke zu füllen, die ihr Tod hinterlassen hatte. Doch wie die große Schwester teilte sie nun das gleiche Los. Als Priesterin stand sie allein im Leben, musste beschützen und heilen, ihre Dienste den Dorfbewohnern und anderen Hilfesuchenden zur Verfügung stellen ohne dass jemand sie beschützte oder mit ihr gar zusammen lebte. Alle ihre Freundinnen ware längst verheiratet und hatten Kinder, sogar schon Enkelkinder, nur sie war immer alleine gewesen. Die größte Freude für sie war, dass die junge Kagome plötzlich Leben in ihre einsame Hütte gebracht hatte. Die vielen, jungen Leute, die sich seither bei ihr aufhielten, hatten ihren Alltag sehr belebt. Und selbst wenn die Menschen unterwegs waren, Kagome in ihrer Welt jenseits des Brunnens und Sango mit dem Mönch auf irgendeiner Erkundung, dann leistete ihr immer noch der kleine Fuchsdämon Gesellschaft. Er war ihr wie das Enkelkind, dass sie nie haben durfte. Und da war noch der mürrische Halbdämon Inu Yasha, der gerne bei ihr herumlungerte, wenn Kagome in ihrer Welt Ruhe brauchte, um diese seltsamen Tests zu schreiben, wobei sie nie wusste ob ihn ihr Essen anlockte, dass sie ihm kochte, oder es seine Verundenheit zu ihrer Schwester Kikyo war. Doch nie hatte sich ein Mann für sie interessiert.

Nun war da Rai, der ihren Rat suchte, der ihr half und mit dem sie immer öfter gemeinsam arbeitete. Sogar zu kleinen Dämonenaustreibungen, die sie ohne die Unterstützung der mächtigen, jungen Dämonenjäger durchführen konnte, hatte er sie begleitet. Und er bewunderte sie, ihre bescheidenen Kräfte, die er nicht hatte, ihr immenses Wissen über Heilkräuter und ihre Geduld und Leidenschaft, anderen zu helfen und zu unterstützten. Das, was alle anderen Dorfbewohner schon lange als selbstverständlich betrachteten, sah er noch als etwas Besonders an. Er brachte ihr kleiner Geschenke mit, kochte ihr immer wieder einen besondern Leckerbissen und teilte mit ihr den Platz am Feuer in langen Nächten, wenn die Hütte mal wieder verwaist war. Er brachte Sake mit und sie unterhielten sich lange und immer angeregter über ihre Erlebnisse. Schallendes Lachen durchzog so manche Nacht das Dorf und ließ die schon schlafenden Bewohner erstaunt aufhorchen, wenn Kaede mal wieder Besuch von ihrem lustigen, neuen Freund erhielt. So fröhlich hatten sie die alte Frau noch nie gesehen und jeder wünschte ihr von ganzem Herzen das Glück, dass sie mit dem neuen Dorfmitglied zu haben schien.

Rin arbeitete viel in Rais Garten, versetzte die kleinen Pflanzen in ein großes Feld und hackte und goss die kleinen Setzlinge. Er erklärte ihr viel über die Heilkräfte der verschiedenen Pflanzen und wie man sie zubereiten musste, um ihre volle Wirkung zu erschließen.

Seine Idee war es gewesen, eine Feier für Rin abzuhalten. Sie war nun eine erwachsene Frau. Sie konnte Kinder empfangen und gebären, heiraten und eine eigene Familie haben. Interessenten gab es genügend für die außergewöhnlich hübsche und liebenswerte Frau, aber sie hatte für keinen Augen, dachte nur an ihren geliebten Sesshoumaru-sama. Vielleicht wollte er sie auch auf andere Gedanken bringen, auf jeden Fall bereitete er mit den Dorfbewohnern ein großes Fest vor.

An einem lauen Sommerabend wurden alle Hütten mit bunten Papierlampions behangen und Fackeln erhellten mit ihrem flackernden Licht die dunklen Gassen. Überall saßen aufgeregte Menschen an offenen Feuern beisammen und warteten auf die große Eröffnungszeremonie des Festes.

Ein paar Männer hatten ein Podest aufgebaut, auf das die große Taiko des Dorfes geschleppt wurde, die große, mit Ochsenhaut bespannte Fasstrommel. Es war Kaede Aufgabe als Priesterin sie zu schlagen. Sie schritt gemessenen Schritte die Stufen hinaus und baute sich vor der großen Schlagfläche der in einem Gestell liegenden Trommel auf. Die Dorfbewohner waren verstummt und schauten ehrfürchtig zu ihrer Miko hinauf. Kaede hob die beiden dicken Knüppel, die zum Schlagen der Taiko benutzt wurden, weit über ihren Kopf, lies sie dort schweben bis sie sie mit gezielter Wucht auf die Ledermembran niedersausen lies. Der tiefe, dröhnende Ton erfüllte den Platz, drang bis zu seinem Rand vor und hallte weiter über Felder und Wiesen. Jedes Dorf durfte so weit besiedelt werden, wie der Klang der Taiko zu hören war, sie bestimmte seine Größe durch ihren Umfang und dem daraus resultierenden Schall.

Der immense Bass vibrierte ebenfalls in den Körpern der Zuhörer, drückte auf die Ohren wie auch die Bäuche und durchdrang sie mit ihrem tiefen Dröhnen. Beeindruckt beobachteten die Männer und Frauen ihre Priesterin. Wieder hob Kaede ihre Arme, verharrte in stiller Konzentration vor der großen Taiko und ließ erneut die Schlaghölzer auf die Membran fallen. Immer schneller wurde ihr Rhythmus, packte die Anwesenden und riss sie mit. Die Knüppel sausten in immer schnelleren Wellen auf die Trommel nieder, die tiefen Töne wurden ergänzt durch das helle Klacken der Stäbe, wenn Kaede diese aufeinander schlug. Sie lies das Spiel drängender werden, begleitete es mit Rufen und Drehungen, streckte ihren Körper in die Höhe, schwang die hölzernen Schlagstöcke über ihren Kopf um sie dann wieder mit erneuter Wucht auf die dicke Lederhaut sausen zulassen. Das Spielen am Rand der Trommel erzeugte einen höheren Ton wie wenn sie in der Mitte getroffen wurde, und auch der Rand wurde in das Spiel mit einbezogen. So entstand ein abwechslungsreiches Gefüge aus Tönen, alle erzeugt auf dem riesigen, aus einem Stück Holz gefertigten Korpus der Trommel. Kaede wirbelte mit ihren Stöcken oben auf der Plattform, ihre Arme waren teilweise nicht mehr zu sehen, so schnell bearbeitete sie die Taiko mit voller Wucht. Mit einem letzten, kräftigen Schlag und einem Schrei beendete sie ihr Spiel, stand schweigend da bis der letzte Ton über den Platz verhallt war.

Die angestaute Spannung löste sich, die Dorfbewohner jubelten ihrer kraftvollen Miko zu die mit einem Lächeln von dem Podest herunterkam. Kaede hielt noch eine Begrüßungsrede für Rin, die sie nun als Erwachsene im Dorf willkommen hieß, als vollwertiges Mitglied der Gemeinde. Dann ging die Feier in den fröhlichen Teil über. Alle wünschten Rin viel Glück für ihr neues Leben, brachten ihr kleine Geschenke und betonten, wie sehr sie sich freuten sie in ihrer Mitte aufnehmen zu dürfen. Rin war sehr beliebt, hatte sie doch schon so vielen Leuten mit ihren neuen Kenntnissen und ihre freundlichen Unterstützung geholfen. Dann verteilte sich alle, aßen die Leckereien, die sie am Tage gemeinsam bereitet hatten.

Zu vorgerückter Stunde versammelten sich alle wieder auf dem Dorfplatz, um dem Theaterstück zuzusehen, das Rai für sie vorbereitet hatte. Er hatte eine große Strohpuppe als Frau verkleidet und spielte den betrunkenen Verehrer, der nicht bemerkte, dass er nur einer Vogelscheuche den Hof machte. Die Dorfleute hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen, vor allem die Kinder konnten nicht mehr aufhören zu prusten als sie sahen, wie die widerspenstige Puppe, die der angeblich Betrunkenen angestoßen hatte, mit ihren Drehungen den armen Verehrer verprügelte und ihn am Schluss von der Bühne fegte. Auch Rin lachte herzhaft über Rais gelungenes Schauspiel, doch als die Dorfbewohner später wieder um die offenen Lagerfeuer geschart saßen, war sie verschwunden. Sie hatte sich an den leise murmelnden Bach vor Kaedes Hütte zurückgezogen und beobachtete den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Dort lauschte sie dem sanften Flötenspiel, das ein junger Dorfbewohner vortrug, wohl auch mit der Hoffnung, von Rin erhört zu werden. Sie beachtete ihn aber gar nicht sondern saß nur verträumt vor der Hütte, knabberte an ein paar Leckereien herum und schaute sehnsüchtig hinauf zu den glitzernden Sternen, wo sie noch nach einem anderen Schimmer Ausschau hielt als nur dem der Gestirne.


	35. Teil II Neue Gefühle

Tja, viele Reviews hab ich ja nicht gerade gekriegt -schnüff-, aber herzlichen Dank für die wenigen. Und auchgleich weiter mit der Story. Rin macht sich so ihre Gedanken, und kämpft mir ihrem neuen Leben. Da geht ihr so vieles durch den Kopf...lest selbst...

Neue Gefühle

Rin war noch unterwegs. Die Sonne ging schon bald unter. Als feuerroter Ball stand sie am Horizont und hüllte den Wald ihn ein dämmriges, aber warmes Leuchten. Die raschelnden Blätter hatten goldene Umrisse, Mücken tanzten im sanften Lufthauch vor der feurigen Silhouette, die Ähren der Gräser auf der vor ihr liegenden Wiese wiegten sich sanft im Wind und zeichneten ihre Umrisse zart gegen das Orange des Himmels wider.

Sie hatte für Kaede Heilkräuter im Wald gesucht und war weit vom Weg abgekommen und durch das Unterholz geschlendert, um ihren Korb mit den seltenen Pflanzen zu füllen, die so gut bei der Wundheilung halfen. Sie hatte die Zeit vergessen, war ganz in ihre Suche vertieft, als sie den Waldrand erreichte und ihr Blick auf die riesige, untergehende Sonne fiel.

Vor ihr lag eine leicht abfallende Wiese, die an einem Abhang endete. Am Ende der Wiese entdeckte sie ein Paar, das umrahmt vom kupferfarbenen Licht der Sonne nebeneinander im Gras saß. Das Mädchen hatte den Kopf gegen die Schulter des leicht hinter ihr sitzenden Mannes gelehnt, der sie sanft in seinem Arm hielt. Rin sah seine langen, weißen Haare, die bis zum Boden reichten und seinen Rücken vollständig bedeckten. Sie hielt kurz den Atem an, so bekannt erschien ihr diese Flut an seidigen Strähnen. Aber es waren nicht die von ihrem geliebten Sesshoumaru-sama sondern die seines Bruders Inu Yasha. Sie sah seine Hundeohren sich gegen das glänzende Licht abzeichnen und seine rote Kleidung unter den Haaren durchschimmern. Sie hörte auch sein Lachen, als er sich mit dem Mädchen in seinem Arm mit sanfter Stimme unterhielt. Es musste Kagome sein, die so an ihn gelehnt dasaß.

Leise seufzend blieb Rin an einen Baum gelehnt stehen und beobachtete das vor ihr ruhende Paar. In Japan galt es als unschicklich, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu berühren. Daher zogen sich die Paare zurück in die Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Häuser oder die Einsamkeit der Natur, um sich nahe sein zu können. So herrschte auch zwischen Kagome und Inu Yasha eine scheue Distanz, wenn ihre Freunde anwesend waren oder sie in der Hütte bei der lieben, alten Kaede verweilten. Kaede wusste wohl, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Und sie selbst hatte die beiden ja im Schloss erlebt, wo sie einen viel offeneren Umgang miteinander gehabt hatten. Sie hatten sich dort wohl sehr wohl gefühlt, es war ja auch vor vielen Jahren Inu Yashas Zuhause gewesen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück an die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit, an die wilden Spiele mit Inu Yasha im Garten, an die fröhliche Stimmung, wenn sie ganze Nachmittage mit Kagome plaudernd durch die Gegend gezogen war. Damals war sie noch ein Kind gewesen und sie hatte sich nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht wenn sie die beiden Arm in Arm durch den Garten spazieren sah. Ach, das war erst wenige Wochen her. Wie hatte die Welt sich verändert, wie hatte sie sich verändert!

Sie sah an sich herab, an ihrem so erwachsenen Körper. Die sanften Rundungen ihrer Brust unter ihrer Bluse waren für sie immer noch ungewöhnlich, wenn sie sich auch inzwischen etwas daran gewöhnt hatte.

Damals hatten Kagome und Inu Yasha im gleichen Raum geschlafen, hatten zusammen gebadet und waren den ganzen Tag gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen. Ihr war ihre Verliebtheit damals gar nicht so ins Auge gesprungen, ihre Welt war die eines Kindes gewesen, das sich einfach gefreut hatte, dass sie spielen konnte, Abwechslung und Unterhaltung hatte und die Menschen um sie herum fröhlich waren.

Sie sah weiter verträumt auf das Paar vor sich. Inu Yasha hatte Kagome sanft mit dem Arm in seinen Schoß gezogen und beugte sich nun über sie, um sie zu…küssen. Seine langen Haare fielen nach vorne und sie konnte nur erahnen, was die beiden wohl miteinander machten. Sie mussten sich wohl sehr lieben. Was das wohl war, Liebe? Ob es anders war als das, was sie für Sesshoumaru-sama empfand? Sie liebte ihn so sehr, sehnte sich nach ihm, sah überall sein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge stehen. Sie vermisste ihn, konnte nachts kaum schlafen und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er wieder kommen würde. Aber war das das gleiche Gefühl, dass die beiden vor ihr füreinander empfanden? Sie hatte Lord Sesshoumaru schon immer geliebt, vom ersten Augenblick an als sie ihn damals im Wald entdeckt hatte. Aber sie war die ganze Zeit ein Kind gewesen, nun war sie auf einmal erwachsen.

Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf das Paar vor ihr. Inu Yasha schob sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zurück über seine Schulter. Sie konnte nun Kagomes Arme erkennen. Eine Hand hatte sie unter die Falten seines roten Gewandes geschoben, mit der anderen streichelte liebevoll sein Gesicht. Wie mag sich das wohl anfühlen, die Haut, den Körper eines Mannes zu spüren?

Rin schloss die Augen. Sie sah sich selbst vor sich, wie sie nur vor wenigen Tagen an dem schlanken Dämon gehangen hatte, beide Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihren Kopf an seine Brust gebettet. Sie lies die Erinnerung in ihr hochsteigen, die Wärme seines Körpers, der Duft seiner warmen Haut, das Spiel seiner Muskeln wenn er sich bewegte, das sanfte Pochen seines Herzens, die zarte Berührung seiner langen Haare auf ihrer Haut. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr auf einmal heiß. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter und ließ ihre Härchen an den Armen sich zu einer Gänsehaut aufrichten. Was war das? Sie fror doch gar nicht. Aber sie konnte nicht anders als weiter an die zurückliegenden Berührungen von Sesshoumaru-sama und ihr zu denken.

Kagome hatte große Veränderungen in ihr früheres Leben gebracht. Er war seit ihrem Besuch viel zärtlicher und vertrauter mit ihr umgegangen. Er hatte seine jahrelange Distanz aufgegeben und es langsam gestattet, dass sie ihn berühren durfte. Ja, er hatte sogar die ersten Schritte unternommen als er ihr die Hand gereicht hatte. Damit hatte sie nie gerechnet, dass der edle Lord Sesshoumaru einem kleinen, unbedeutenden Mädchen wie ihr erlauben würde ihn zu berühren. Später durfte sie sogar bei ihm auf dem Schoß sitzen und schlief dort so manches Mal am Abend ein.

Sie seufzte. Ach wie gerne würde sie wieder auf seinen Beinen sitzen, an seine Brust gelehnt und die Wärme seines Körpers spüren, seinen Herzschlag und seine tiefe, dunkle Stimme hören. Die Erinnerung an ihn überschwemmte sie, sie glaubte seinen Geruch in der Nase zu spüren, seine Berührung zu fühlen. Ihr Herz wurde eng, es sprengte ihr fast die Brust und sie stand heftig atmend da, erfüllt voll Sehnsucht und einem unbekanntem Drängen.

Sie blickte mit verschwommenem Blick auf das Paar im untergehenden Sonnenlicht. Sie küssten sich lange und intensiv, schauten sich verklärt lächelnd an und streichelten sich immer wieder gegenseitig. Tiefer Friede ging von den beiden aus, sie schienen völlig losgelöst von ihrer Umgebung zu sein und nahmen weder Rin noch irgendwelche anderen Dinge um sie herum wahr. Für die beiden existierte nur der andere in ihrer augenblicklichen Welt.

Inu Yasha schob seine Hand unter Kagomes Schuluniformoberteil und streichelte sanft ihren flachen Bauch. Rin stutze, Kagome ließ ihn ohne Zögern gewähren. Wie sich das wohl anfühlte, die Hand eines Mannes auf dem nackten Bauch zu spüren?

Rin spickte vorsichtig hinter ihrem Baum hervor und sah zu, wie die Hand des Hanyou weiter nach oben glitt und auf der Brust des Mädchens verweilte. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, Kagome schien seine Berührung zu gefallen.

Rin blickte auf ihre eigene Brust hinab. Noch kein Mensch hatte sie berührt…und auch kein Dämon. Sie selbst hatte sich beim Baden viel Zeit genommen um unbeobachtet ihren Körper zu erforschen, die Form mit den Händen zu ertasten, ihre neuen Konturen zu erfassen und in sich aufzunehmen. Er war ihr so fremd, dieser Körper. Die Sinneswahrnehmung auf der Haut war vollständig anders, viel empfindlicher als früher. Jede kleine Berührung ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ihren erwachsenen Körper in ihren neuen Kleidern zu spüren war bei jedem Schritt ein völlig neues Erlebnis. Die Berührung des Stoffes auf ihrer Haut, das Reiben der Kleidung wurde mit einer ungewohnten Intensität in ihr aufgenommen.

Wieder blickte sie auf das Paar. Die beiden waren verstrickt in wilde, intensive Küsse und ihre Hände fuhren mit leidenschaftlichen Bewegungen über den Körper des anderen. Inu Yasha zog Kagomes Oberteil nach oben und legte ihre Brust, die noch durch dieses seltsame Stoffteil mit den Trägern bedeckt war, frei. Er bedeckte ihren Bauch und ihre Brust mit Küssen, und sie grub sich mit der einen Hand in seine langen Haare. Mit der anderen öffnete sie sein Oberteil und zog es ihm von der Schulter. Rin schaute vorsichtig zu ihnen hinüber. Die beiden zogen sich gegenseitig aus um sich noch intensiver spüren zu können. Beide saßen schon halbnackt da, die Arme immer noch ineinander verschlungen, die Blicke mit einer aufsteigenden Glut und Leidenschaft erfüllt, die Rin unbekannt und fremd waren, aber auch eine Neugierde und ein Sehnen in ihr geweckt hatten.

Wieder seufzte sie leise und löste sich langsam von dem Baum, an den sie sich gelehnt hatte. Sie packte ihren Korb fester in ihre Hände und zog sich leise wieder in den Wald zurück, die beiden ungestört hinter sich lassend.


	36. Teil II Ein Kuss

So, meinen lieben Leserchens, es geht ENDLICH weiter. Verzeiht, ich musste so schuften in der Firma und bin zu nix gekommen...Jetzt sollte es mal zügiger weiter gehen. Das nächste Kapitel ist dann auch 'Sesshoumarus Rückkehr', für alle die schon sehnsüchtig auf jemand Bestimmtes warten...

Navara-Baby: Ja, die arme Rin, bald kommt Erlösung. Aber ob das gut geht? Der kühle Lord und die erwachense Frau?

Karo: Es geht weiter mit Sess, nach diesem Kapitel! Versprochen!

Inu Yasha Love: Und noch ein Sessy Fan...ach, seid ihr ungeduldig...er kommt doch schon bald!

Geli: Ja, ja, Sessy Fans wohin man blickt. Also an Kaedes Freund hab ich nimmer gedacht weil die Stories erst mal woanders spielen, aber ich werd dran denken wenn wir mal wiede im Dorf sind. Versprochen!

Julia: Jetzt gehts in den Endspurt mit deinem Abi, oder? Dann hoffen wir alle auch wieder von dir zu hören! Was DU so mit Sessi vorhast...hier erst mal wieder was von Eskaria...und dann...endlich...the Prince of Ice

Ein Kuss

Zu Fuß machten sie sich auf den Weg ins nächste Dorf. Der Fußmarsch verlief schweigend. Bankotsu ging einige Schritte hinter Kagura, scheinbar in Gedanken vertieft. Doch auch sie grübelte.

Der Mensch schien recht eigenwillig zu sein. Ob sie mit ihm nicht mehr Probleme haben würde, als dass er ihr zu Diensten sein konnte? Jeder andere wäre dankbar gewesen, dass sie ihn wieder belebt hatte, aber er hier? Konnte nichts anderes als fordern und drohen. Ob er ihr nicht irgendwann in den Rücken fiel, wenn sie nicht aufpasste? Sie wusste ja, dass er stark war und wenn er erst mal seine Waffe wieder hätte, wäre er wirklich fast unbesiegbar. Ob sie ihn dann noch halten konnte, sich ihr zu Diensten machen und seinen sturen Willen brechen konnte?

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, welcher Schmied es auf sich nehmen würde, diese Hellebarde wieder zu erneuern. Natürlich, mit dem nötigen Geld konnte man jeden bestechen, aber sie war sich jetzt schon fast sicher, dass Bankotsu nicht mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Schmied zufrieden ein würde. Mit Sicherheit nicht!

Und woher sollte sie jetzt einen guten Schmied nehmen? Sie hatte noch nie einen derartigen Handwerker gebraucht, eigentlich konnte sie jeder über den Tisch ziehen.

Doch dann kam ihr der rettende Gedanke. Sie würde einfach den Schmied aufsuchen, den auch Inu Yasha immer wieder ‚beehrte'. Totosai! Er galt als Meister seines Faches und immerhin hatte er das legendäre Schwert Tessaiga geschmiedet. Für ihn würde es ein leichtes sein, diese Hellebarde wieder zusammen zu flicken. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er in Einsamkeit lebte und sie so nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit mit ihrem neuen Untergebenen streiten zu brauchte. Denn streiten würden sie noch, das war klar.

„He, sind wir bald da?", riss sie da eben jener Untergebene aus ihren Gedanken. Missmut lag in seiner Stimme.

„Wohin gehen wir überhaupt?"

Sie warf ihm nur einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter zu, antwortete ihm aber nicht. Er würde jetzt lernen, dass er in diesem arroganten Tonfall nicht mir ihr zu sprechen brauchte. Wenn hier einer arrogant war, dann war sie das.

„Hörst du nicht? Nicht nur schwach, auch noch taub?"

Mit einem Ruck blieb Kagura stehen. Dieser…Mensch nahm sich ganz nett viel heraus. Und sie würde ihm hier und jetzt und ein für alle mal zeigen, wer von ihnen beiden das Sagen hatte.

Mit einem liebenswerten Lächeln, das die Augen, die ihn kühl und warnend anblitzten, nicht erreichten, drehte sich Kagura zu Bankotsu um, der abfällig grinsend dastand.

„Ich scheine mich für deinen minderen Intellekt nicht verständlich genug ausgedrückt zu haben. Also noch einmal für die ganz Klugen: Du hast nichts zu fordern, nichts zu fragen und nichts in Frage zu stellen. Wann wir wo ankommen, wirst du sehen, sobald wir da sind. Du tust, was ich dir sage und sonst nichts. Wenn du nichts Konstruktives zu sagen hast – was in deinem Fall ungefähr in 95 der Fälle sein wird – wirst du den Mund halten. Des Weiteren tust du, was ich dir sage und dass ohne Murren und Maulen. Damit du es dir besser vorstellen kannst: Wenn ich sage: „Spring!", dann fragst du allerhöchstens: „Wie hoch?", bevor du den Befehl ausführst. Sollte es dir nicht gelingen, dich an die Regeln zu halten, dann nutzt es dir nichts, dass du keine Angst vor dem Tod hast, denn dann wirst du dir bald wünschen, tot zu sein. Und abhängig davon, wie sehr du mich bis dahin geärgert hast, wirst du dir das sehr, sehr lange wünschen, bevor ich dem nachkomme."

Das hämische Grinsen war nach und nach aus Bankotsus Gesicht verschwunden – genau in dem Maße, in dem der Ärger in seinem Blick gewachsen war. Er hatte sich noch nie von einer Frau etwas befehlen lassen, und er würde nun sicher nicht damit anfangen. Frauen hatten ganz bestimmte Rollen in der Gesellschaft und das Beherrschen eines Mannes – eines Kriegers – gehörte nicht dazu. Aber das wusste die Frau, die nun vor ihm stand, wohl noch nicht. Er würde es sie lehren.

Ehe Kagura sich versah, hatte er sie am Genick gepackt und näher an sich gezogen. Ihre Augen waren nur mehr Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und wieder nahm seine seltene Augenfarbe sie gefangen, doch nur solange bis er sprach.

„Merk dir eines: Frauen entscheiden nicht über den Tod. Sie bringen das Leben. Männer bringen den Tod. So war es immer und so wird es immer sein. Du scheinst das nicht zu wissen. Ich werde dir zeigen, was deine Aufgabe ist!"

Mit diesen Worten senkte er den Mund auf ihre Lippen.

Kagura stand für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Der wilde, fast brutale Kuss, den er ihr aufdrängte, erschreckte sie. Seine Hand, die immer noch um ihren Nacken lag, spannte sich an, drückte sie noch näher an ihn. Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, drückte sie gegen seine muskulöse Brust, versuchte so, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern, sich außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu bringen. Panik überkam sie, als sie merkte, dass sie gegen seine Stärke keine Chance hatte. Doch gerade in dem Moment, da sie zum Äußersten greifen und ihre Macht entfalten wollte, spürte sie, wie der Druck auf ihre Lippen nachließ.

Nun sanft, beinahe zärtlich lag sein Mund auf dem ihren, liebkoste sie, streichelte sie. Verwundert über den unerwarteten Umschwung und die Sanftheit vergaß sie darauf, sich zu wehren. Stattdessen versank sie wieder in seinen mitternachtsblauen Augen, die sie keinen Augenblick losgelassen hatten und über ihr erstrahlten. Ihre Hände lagen immer noch locker auf seinem Brustkorb, sie spürte das Schlagen seines Herzens, so regelmäßig und so fest, genauso wie das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken der Brust. Einen Moment war sie versucht, sich gegen diese feste, Schutz versprechende Brust sinken zu lassen, diese Zärtlichkeit zu genießen, die ihr zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zuteil wurde.

Doch dann wurden ihr der Spott und die Häme in seinen Augen bewusst und hastig drängte sie ihn beiseite. Bankotsu trat auch gleich einen Schritt zurück, entließ sie aus der Umklammerung und blieb mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht etwas abseits stehen.

Kagura wischte sich angewidert mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, was ihn aber nur zum Lachen reizte.

„Es hat dir nicht gefallen?", wollte er dann höhnisch wissen.

„Wenn du das noch einmal tust, dann bist du tot! Egal, was ich vorher gesagt habe. Solltest du dich mir noch einmal auf so unangebracht Weise nähern, werde ich dich umbringen!"

Der Ernst in ihrer Stimme ließ sein Lachen wieder verstummen, nur das zynische Lächeln blieb.

„Wir werden sehen!", murmelte er dann gerade so laut, dass sie ihn noch verstand. Seine Haltung, seine Worte – die reinste Provokation! Kagura ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Mit Mühe verkniff sie sich die Worte, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lagen und nur zu weiterem Streit geführt hätten. Stattdessen drehte sie sich weg und nahm ihren Weg wieder auf. Sie war schon so weit, dass es ihr egal war, ob er ihr folgte oder nicht.

Doch er folgte ihr. Schweigend.


	37. Teil II Sesshoumarus Rückkehr

AN ALLE SESSHY-FAN!

Er kommt zurück!

Ichhabe mich erbarmt und euch gleich das nue Chapi on gestellt, damit ich euer Leiden und Hoffen, euer Bangen und Sehnen endlich beenden kann.

Tja, das war ein schöner Kuss im letzten Kapitel, das übrigens von Eskaria war. Ihr gebührt das Lob für die tollen Dialoge und die Annäherungsversuche des verstrittenen Paare. Ob sie sich erbarmt und die beiden zusammen kommen lässt?

Danke für die Reviews! ...aber jetzt erst mal zu unserem Traumpaar...

Sesshoumarus Rückkehr

Viele Wochen waren vergangen seit dem Kampf gegen Naraku. Kagome war inzwischen wieder zurückgekehrt von einem langen Aufenthalt in ihrer Welt und Zeit. Inu Yasha hatte sie begleitet. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit ihren guten Ergebnissen in der Schule und hatte nun Ferien, wie sie es nannte. Das bedeutete, dass sie für lange Zeit bleiben konnte und keine ‚Tests' machen musste. Die junge Miko verbrachte viel Zeit mit Rin, hatte sie sich doch so viel Sorgen um das junge Mädchen gemacht. Oft beobachtete sie sie aus der Entfernung, wie sie mit den Dorfbewohnern sprach, ihrer Arbeit nachging und immer wieder gedankenverloren stehen blieb und den Himmel absuchte.

Aus den Gesprächen mit ihr war ihr aufgefallen, dass Rin auch geistig gereift war. Sie war nicht mehr das verspielte, kleine Kind dass sie in Sesshoumarus Schloss kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war klug und konzertiert, konnte auch schwierigen Zusammenhängen schnell folgen und hatte in der kurzen Zeit ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen entwickelt. Oft überraschte sie die klare Meinung, die die junge Frau zu gesellschaftlichen und moralischen Dingen hatte. Sicher war das auch das Ergebnis von Kaedes liebevollem Umgang mit ihr, vom Einfluss Sangos selbstbewusster Persönlichkeit und von Mirokus ganz eigener Art, sie als erwachsene Frau zu akzeptieren. Nein, Rin war kein kleines Mädchen mehr.

Aber wie stand sie nun zu Sesshoumaru? Es war nicht zu übersehen wie sehr sie sich nach dem großen Dämon sehnte, den sie so viele Jahre begleitet hatte. Aber war es noch die anhängliche Liebe eines Kindes oder hatten ihre Gefühle sich auch hier weiterentwickelt?

Kagome fand schnell heraus, dass Rin selbst ihre neuen Gefühle etwas unheimlich waren und sie nicht wusste, was mit ihr geschah. Wie sollte sie es auch wissen, hatte Naraku ihr doch die Jahre ihres Lebens geraubt, die ihr das langsam wachsende Interesse für das andere Geschlecht näher gebracht hätten. So stand sie da, völlig überrumpelt von ihren Hormonen und Gefühlen und der Intensität eines Triebes, den sie nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Kagome seufzte. Noch immer fühlte sie sich schuldig weil sie Rin nicht hatte beschützen können. So musste sie nun die Wirren der Pubertät in wenigen Wochen durchmachen, für die sie, Kagome, Jahre Zeit gehabt hatte. Und wie _verwirrend_ hatte sie doch diese Phase empfunden. Wie lange hatte sie gebraucht bis ihr klar war, dass sie sich in Inu Yasha verliebt hatte, wie lange um auch dazu stehen zu können, sich zu trauen diese Gefühle auch zu formulieren und zu zeigen. Wie Rin wohl reagieren würde wenn Sesshoumaru wieder zurück kam?

Bei den vertrauten Unterhaltungen, die sie mit dem Mädchen ungestört führen konnte, lenkte sie das Thema immer wieder auf Sesshoumaru. Sie merkte schnell, wie ungeduldig und verzweifelt Rin auf ihn wartete. Und ihre neugierigen Fragen über sie und Inu Yasha ließen Kagome schnell klar werden, dass Rins Liebe zu dem großen Lord sich gewandelt hatte, ebenfalls gereift war. Wie Sesshoumaru darauf reagieren würde? Hatte er sich dank ihres Fürredens doch gerade dem kleinen Kind zugewandt, nun wartete hier eine junge Frau, die völlig für ihn entflammt zu sein schien.

Sesshoumaru kam tatsächlich zurück um Rin zu holen. Eines Abends erhellte ein Glühen den abendlichen Himmel obwohl die Sonne schon unter- und der Mond aber noch nicht ganz aufgegangen waren. Rin hatte das Leuchten gleich entdeckt. Sie sprang sofort auf, ließ ihre Malsachen, mit denen sie, wie um diese Zeit üblich, beschäftigt war, liegen und rannte mit großen Schritten zur Waldlichtung hinüber, in der die leuchtende Kugel verschwunden war, die sie beobachtet hatte. Kurze Zeit darauf erschien sie mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht im Dorf wie sie dort noch nie jemand gesehen hatte. Misstrauisch beäugten die Dorfbewohner den stumm wandelnden Mann an ihrer Seite, dessen unbewegliches Gesicht hager und schmutzig war. Seine wertvollen Kleider hingen in Fetzen an ihm herab. Sollte dies der große Dämonenlord sein, von dem Rin immer so begeistert erzählt hatte? Unverkennbar waren jedoch seine langen, weißen Haare, die ungepflegt und verfilzt bis weit über seine Hüften fielen und denen Inu Yashas unverwechselbar ähnlich sahen.

Rin führte ihn schweigend zu Kaedes Hütte. Die Matte vor dem Eingang wurde beiseite geschoben und Kagome kam herausgeeilt. Auch sie hatte das frühabendliche Leuchten am Himmel gesehen und vermutete die Ursache seiner Herkunft. Ihr Blick fiel erschrocken auf Sesshoumaru. Er schien völlig erschöpft zu sein, sein Stolz verweigerte ihm aber das Zurschaustellen jeglicher Schwäche. Ihr Blick glitt über seine zerlumpte Gestalt. Nie hätte sie gedacht den großen Lord mal in diesem verwahrlosten Zustand zu sehen. Die Suche nach Naraku musste selbst ihm sehr zugesetzt haben. Und die Sorge um Rin schien ihn dann ohne Betrachtung seines sonst so gepflegten Äußeren direkt hier zu Kaedes Dorf getrieben haben, wo er das Mädchen zu Recht vermutete. Was nur aus Naraku geworden war? Ob er ihn erwischt, ihn gar besiegt hatte?

Atemlos stellte sie ihrem stummen Lehrmeister die so wichtige Frage: „Sesshoumaru-sama, hast du ihn gefunden?" Auch sie benutze die ehrenhafte Anrede, wollte sie dem adeligen Dämon auch in seiner ungepflegten Verfassung die volle Ehre erweisen. Dieser schüttelte mit deutlichen Zeichen der Verärgerung das Haupt.

„Diese niedrige Kreatur hat sich im Inneren der Erde verborgen, nachdem ich sie bis in die Tiefen der Hölle gejagt hatte. Ihr Geruch war verschwunden, ihre Existenz hat sich aufgelöst. Wo immer Naraku sich befindet, er hat eine an der Form des Seins angenommen, die durch Berge dringen kann. Dort an dem Ort war er nicht mehr."

Bis in die Hölle hatte er Naraku also gejagt! Kein Wunder dass er so zerrissen aussah. Kagome betrachtete den erschöpften Youkai genauer. In seinem Gesicht standen zu ihrer vollen Überraschung Bartstoppeln. Noch nie hatte sie einen Dämon mit einem Bart gesehen. Normalerweise war das Haarwachstum bei diesen unendlich alt werdenden Wesen so langsam, dass sie Jahre für einen Bart brauchen würden. Die langen Haare der beiden Brüder waren daher ein Zeichen für ihr aus Menschensicht hohes Alter. Aber dass Sesshoumaru in dieser kurzen Zeit von ein paar Wochen einen Bart bekommen hatte, konnte nur eines bedeuten: der Fluch, den Naraku hinter ihm und Rin hergeschickt hatte, hatte auch ihn befallen.

Kagome bat ihn in die Hütte, in deren Eingang inzwischen auch Kaede aufgetaucht war. Auch die alte Miko betrachtete den Dämonen misstrauisch, doch Kagome führte ihn hinein ins Innere. Dort ergriff sie seine Hände, die er etwas widerstrebend überlies. So viel Vertrauen hatte er doch zu der jungen Priesterin gefasst, dass er sie gewähren ließ.

„Sesshoumaru, auch du bist mit dem Fluch belegt. Lasst ihn mich von dir nehmen." Der Youkai schnaufte verächtlich und wollte ihr die Hände wieder entziehen. „Ich werde so alt, was schadet mir der Fluch dieses Bastards?" Aber Kagome lies nicht locker, packte seine Hände fester und schaute ihm standhaft in die Augen. „Aber warum sollten wir zulassen, dass das Üble dieses Teufels über uns kommt, wenn wir es abwehren können? Lass mich dich wenigstens heilen so weit wie ich Rin heilen konnte. Wir brauchen unsere Kräfte uneingeschränkt um Naraku ein für alle mal den Garaus zu machen wenn er wieder auftauchen sollte. Und dann brauchen wir auch deine Kräfte. Also erhalte sie!" Sesshoumaru gab sich geschlagen und ergab sich mit einem kurzen Nicken der Macht der Priesterin.

Das blaue Leuchten begann bei ihren Händen, griff über auf seine Gestalt und hüllte ihn bald ganz ein. Unbeweglich standen sie so da, nur beobachtet von der alten Kaede, die den Vorgang schweigend von der Türe aus beobachtete. Immer wieder wunderte sie sich über die grenzenlose Offenheit, mit der Kagome dem unheimlichen Taiyoukai begegnete.

Als sich die Aura wieder aufgelöst hatte, waren auch die kurzen Bartstoppeln des Dämonen wieder verschwunden. Kagome betrachtete die auch in diesem Zustand noch sehr attraktive Gestalt des Lord. Sie schien ansonsten unverändert.

Da wurde der Bastvorhang in der Türe zur Seite geschoben und Rin trat in den Raum. Er hatte sie zwar in ihrer neuen Gestalt gesehen bevor er die Verfolgung Narakus aufgenommen hatte. Aber sein Blick hatte nur kurz auf ihr geruht bevor er sich voller Wut und Zorn verwandelt hatte um diese schändliche Tat, die dem kleinen Mädchen fast das Leben gekostet hätte, zu rächen. Rin strahlte in an mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, dass sie schon als kleines Kind für ihn gehabt hatte. Aber keine Regung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht bezüglich ihres neu erlangten Aussehens, ihrer Größe, ihrer Aufsehen erregenden Schönheit. Kein Wort, keine Frage, keine noch so kleine Bemerkung kam über seine Lippen. Wie damals, als sie noch klein war, sagte er nur bestimmend: „Rin, wir gehen!"

Kagome unterbrach ihn kurz. „Warte bitte. Rin, pack du deine Sachen zusammen." Rin packte schnell ihre wenige Habe, die in der Hütte verteilt lag. Dann flitze sie zur Tür hinaus um die Malsachen zu holen, gefolgt von Kaede, die ihr dabei helfen wollte die vielen Stifte einzusammeln und sich schnell bei den engsten Freunden zu verabschieden. Kagome nutze die Gelegenheit und sprach den großen Dämon nochmals an: „Sesshoumaru, sei sanft zu ihr...und vorsichtig. Sie ist erwachsen, auch was ihre Gefühle betrifft...auch ihre Gefühle für dich, denke ich. Tu ihr nicht weh, verletze sie nicht. Sie ist nicht mehr das kleine Kind, das dir bedenkenlos folgt. Sie empfindet tief, aber es ist neu für sie, ungewohnt und verwirrend. Bitte denke daran." Der schlanke Dämon sah sie nur schweigend an, dann schritt er durch die Türe hinaus in die inzwischen kühler werdende Nachtluft. Er fasste Rin, die bereits wieder zurück war und freudestrahlend auf ihn wartete, um die schmale Taille, nickte Kagome dankend zu und verschwand dann mit dem Mädchen in einer gleißenden Hülle, die sofort hinauf in den Himmel stieg und dort verschwand.


	38. Teil II Eine neue Herrin im Schloss

Hallo Leute, es geht schon wieder weiter. Die beiden werden noch so manchen Kampf mit ihren Gefühlen ausausfechten. Und ich würde gern mal hören, wie es eurer Meinung nach weiter gehen soll.

Navara-Baby: Tja, das wird noch lustig werden. Es geht gleich wieder um die beiden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen...Hi

Hallo Xena: Schön von dir wieder mal zu hören. Die neuen Kaps hab ich dir ja schon geschickt. Aber nicht vergessen: ich änder sie manchmal bevor ich sie on stelle. Würde mic freuen wenn du weiterhin hier vorbei schaust. Liebe Grüße - Hi

Azhura: Mann, du warst ja fleißig. Und danke für die vielen, vielen Reviews. Davon kann ich aber auch nie genug bekommen! Tja, ich wolltes mal krachen lassen bei Inu und Kag. Und die Verwandlungen haben total Spaß gemacht. Und ich wollte Rin unbedingt reif für Sess machen, aber wie? Musste sie halt schnell älter werden lassen, denn eine andere wollte ich als Partnerin für ihn nicht dulden. Nur mit Banko: Ich will mich nicht mit fremden Federn schmücken. Kagura war ja nun frei und ich wollte ihr einen Partner verpassen. Ich dachte zuerst an den süßen der Donnerbrüder. Aber den hat Inu ja total zerhackt. Dann vielleicht Banko. Den konnte man ja wieder mal zum Leben erwecken. Und da der Eskarias absoluter Liebling ist, hat sie sich auch bereit erklärt, diese Kapitel zu schreiben. Und zwar herausragend gut, wie ich finde. Applaus an sie! Also schreib uns nur tausend Reviews! Bussis -Hi

Eine neue Herrin im Schloss

Ihr Flug zum Schloss dauerte nicht lange. Obwohl Sesshoumaru erschöpft sein musste, hatten sie in nur wenigen Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang die Hügel erreicht, auf dem das herrschaftliche und doch verlassene Anwesen lag. Sesshoumaru hatte sich ohne Worte zurückgezogen, wohl um sein Äußeres wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Rin stand etwas befangen in dem großen Garten, wo er sie abgesetzt hatte. Dieses Schloss war so lange ihr Zuhause gewesen. Und jetzt fühlte sie sich auf einmal so fremd. Sie wünschte, der große Lord wäre bei ihr. Aber er hatte sich schon immer für längere Zeit alleine gelassen und sie hatte sich nie beschwert. Sie war einfach nur glücklich gewesen bei ihm wohnen zu dürfen. Warum fühlte sie jetzt auf einmal anders? Rin wusste es nicht.

Sie legte ihr Bündel auf der Treppe ab und schlenderte hinüber in den Stall um A-Uhn zu begrüßen, den zweiköpfigen Drachen, den Sesshoumaru als Reittier hielt. Dieser freute sich sehr sie zu sehen, hob den Kopf und schnaubte erfreut in ihre Richtung. Er hatte sie sofort wieder erkannt, obwohl sie sich so verändert hatte. Sein tierischer Instinkt ließ sich nicht von ihrem neuen Aussehen täuschen. Er schien gut gepflegt zu sein. Jacken, der grüne Zwerg, hatte seine Dienste wohl auch in ihrer Abwesenheit zu voller Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Nachdenklich bot sie dem großen Tier etwas Futter an, was dieses wie immer mit großer Gier verschlang. Aber Rin verspürte nicht mehr wie früher die Begeisterung in sich, die sie empfunden hatte, wenn sie ihn streichelte und liebkoste. Warum nur war ihr A-Uhn nicht mehr so wichtig?

Verwirrt ging sie zurück ihre Habseligkeiten holen und schlenderte zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie musste selbst lächeln als die vielen Spielsachen darin sah, die Kagome mit ihr eingekaut hatte. So lange hatte sie ohne jegliche Kindersachen in diesem kargen Zimmer gewohnt. Und auch ohne Schmuck und Verzierung, ohne Decken und Spielgerät war es das schönste Zimmer der Welt für sie gewesen. Nun war sie auf einen Schlag aus all diesen Dingen herausgewachsen. Sie musterte den Stapel Kleidung, der in einer Truhe lag. All diese Dinge passten ihr nicht mehr, all die schönen Seidenkimonos waren ihr hoffnungslos zu klein. Sie hatte nur die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, die Kaede und ein paar Frauen aus dem Dorf ihr geschenkt hatten. Mit einem Seufzer packte sie ihr Bündel aus, räumte die alten Kindersachen auf die Seite und legte die neue Kleidung in die Truhe. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich verlassen in ihrem Zimmer.

Sesshoumaru kam einige Zeit später zu ihr. Er fand sie auf ihrem Bett sitzend vor wie sie abwesend vor sich hin starrte. Er selbst war wieder gekleidet wie Rin ihn kannte. Edle, weiße Gewänder aus Seide verhüllten seinen gepflegten, wohl duftenden Körper. Seine langen Haare umhüllten silbern schimmernd seine Gestalt. Rin dagegen trug einen schlichten Yukata, einen Sommerkimono als Schlafgewand. Da er ihr etwas zu klein war, schaute viel von ihren nackten Beinen unter dem Stoff heraus und auch der Ausschnitt war etwas weit geöffnet. Sie war nun mal größer als die meisten Frauen im Dorf und so war es schwer gewesen, etwas Passendes für sie zu finden.

Sesshoumaru kam zu ihrem Bett um ihr Gute Nacht zu wünschen wie Kagome es ihm beigebracht hatte. Völlig irritiert schaute er auf das ungewohnte Bild der schönen, halb nackten, jungen Frau, das sich ihm bot. Rin hatte sich schon freudestrahlend erhoben und kam auf ihn zu gerannt. Und bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte, hing sie ihm schon um den Hals. Sie war zwar immer noch kleiner als er, doch sie reichte ihm nun gut an die Schulter. Sie stellte sich auf die nackten Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn überschwänglich auf die Wange. Dies war zu einem festen Ritual geworden seit Kagome ihren Umgang damals bedeutend verbessert hatte. Früher hatte Sesshoumaru Rin dazu jedoch auf den Arm nehmen müssen.

Er stand völlig versteinert da, die ungewohnte Situation schien ihn zu überrumpeln. Rin wollte sich schon lösen, da fasste sie seine Hals nochmals fester und schmiegte ihre Wange an die seine. „Sesshoumaru-sama, ihr habt mir so gefehlt. Wie ist es euch denn ergangen? Habt ihr Naraku besiegen können? Hat er euch verletzt?" Sie lockerte etwas ihren Griff um dem Youkai in die Augen sehen zu können. Dieser zögerte erst, blickte auf die junge Frau hinab wobei sich ein tiefer Einblick in ihr Dekollete nicht vermeiden ließ. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es war doch zu ungewohnt was er dort vorfand. Hatte er sich noch mit einiger Überwindung an die körperliche Nähe des Kindes gewöhnen können, so wirkte jetzt der plötzliche Anblick weiblicher Rundungen sehr irritierend auf ihn.

„Nein, ich konnte ihn nicht erledigen, er hatte sich vollständig aufgelöst und war verschwunden. Aber antun konnte er mir nichts."

Rin seufzte erleichtert auf und schlang sich wieder innig um Sesshoumarus Hals, wobei sich ihre Körperformen mehr als deutlich gegen den Körper des schlanken Dämonenlords drückten. Dieser löste sich vorsichtig aus ihrem Griff, trat einen Schritt zurück und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren etwas verrutschten Yukata. „Morgen werden wir dir neue Kleidung kaufen, Rin. Nun schlaf schön." Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen stand A-Uhn bereits im Garten. Jacken lief im Kreis um ihn herum und wartete in Selbstgespräche vertieft auf seinen Herrn. Er schaute Rin völlig verblüfft an, als sie zu ihm trat und ich freundlich begrüßte.

„Ach, jetzt bist du auch noch groß? Dann wirst du wohl ab jetzt großen Ärger machen? Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Er schien das Mädchen erkannt zu haben, jedoch viel die Begrüßung wie immer nicht besonders freundlich aus. Rin hatte ihn zu oft gefoppt, was er ihr nie vergessen hatte. „Ach, ich bin halt gewachsen. Damit bin ich jetzt viel größer als du und du musst alles machen was ich sage." Rin nutze die Gunst der Stunde und grinste den Zwerg frech an. „Ahhh!" schrie der nur und rannte davon. „Das sehe ich nicht ein. Nur Sesshoumaru-sama ist mein Herr, dir werde ich nicht dienen." Rin lachte nur, packte den kleinen, grünen Gnom am Kragen seines winzigen Mantels und hob ihn hoch. „Ich bin jetzt aber stärker als du!" Der zappelte mit den Beinen und ruderte mit den Ärmchen in der Luft herum. Dann fing er an zu schreien. „Sesshoumaru-sama, helft mir." Die junge Frau kicherte vergnügt und schwenkte den kleinen Mann hin und her.

„Rin, lass das!" kam da eine Stimme von hinten. Sesshoumaru hatte den winselnden Diener gehört und war lautlos herbeigeeilt. Rin setzte das Männchen artig ab und bekam rote Wangen. Verlegen schaute sie zu dem Dämonen auf und lächelte dabei schuldbewusst.

Auf dem Markt in der nahe gelegenen Stadt waren die Waren auf den vielen Verkaufsständen

üppig ausgelegt. Sesshoumaru hatte Rin und Jacken ausnahmsweise zu dem Einkauf begleitet. Sonst hatte er diese niedrigen Tätigkeiten immer seinem Diener überlassen. Die junge Frau war schon vorausgeeilt und betrachtete staunend die schönen Stoffe der Kimonos an einem Stand. Ihre kindliche Begeisterung schien sie bewahrt zu haben, sie löste kaum den Blick von der Seide in ihren Händen, betastete Bänder und Schuhe. Sesshoumaru betrachtete sie versonnen, wie sie die Kleidung an ihren Körper hielt um ihre Größe zu testen, wie sie Farben und Muster begutachtete. Ein paar der Kimonos schienen ihr gut zu gefallen. Sie schaute zu ihm auf um ihn nach seiner Zustimmung zu fragen. Er nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Sie strahlte vor Freude und ließ sich die Wickelkleider einpacken. „Nimm reichlich!" forderte sie der Youkai nur knapp auf. Rin wählte noch mehrere Paare Schuhe, Kämme und Nadeln für ihr Haar und eine große Decke für ihr Bett. Die alte war zu klein geworden. Die Bezahlung musste Jacken übernehmen, ebenfalls das Tragen der großen Pakete. Er schnaufte und ächzte unter dem Berg der Pakete und schimpfte vor sich hin.

Hinter einem Stand mit besonders schönem Haarschmuck stand eine alte Frau und beobachte die seltsamen Einkäufer. Sie tuschelte mit einer weiteren Frau, die neben ihr stand und zeigte auf den weiß gekleideten, großen Mann mit den langen Haaren. Er ähnelte einem Mann, von dem ihre Großmutter ihr berichtet hatte. Diese diente vor langer Zeit im Schloss des großen Hundelords, das weit ab auf dem Lande lag. Niemand aus der Stadt hatte den Lord je gesehen. Man munkelte davon, dass er immer noch auf dem Schloss wohnte seit sein Vater verstorben war, aber nie hatte ihn jemand zu Gesicht bekommen. Und menschliche Bedienstete hatte er schon lange keine mehr. Das Schloss wäre halb verfallen, so sagte man, Doch genau wusste es keiner, weil niemand sich in seine Nähe traute. Nur ein grüner, kleiner Gnom schien die Erledigungen dort zu machen, vielleicht derselbe, der gerade unter eine Berg von Waren taumelnd und schwankend seines Weges ging. Er schleppte ächzend die Pakete, während eine groß gewachsene, junge Frau mit hüftlangen Haaren die Waren auf den Ständen begutachtete. War jener neben ihr wirklich der edle Lord Sesshoumaru von dem die Großmutter damals berichtet hatte? Und gab es wieder eine Lady auf dem Schloss? Schon der Vater des Lords hatte eine Menschenfrau als Gemahlin gehabt. Sollte der junge Lord ebenfalls dessen Vorliebe für eine menschliche Gefährtin teilen?

„Seid ihr Sesshoumaru-sama?" fragte die Alte neugierig als der vermeintliche Lord an ihrem Stand vorbeikam. Der Youkai schaute sie ausdruckslos an. „Warum wollt ihr das wissen?"

„Nun, meine Großmutter diente auf Eurem Schloss." Mit einem Blick auf Rin fuhr sie fort. „Zieht dort eine neue Herrin ein? Könnt ihr Diener gebrauchen? Die Menschen dieser Stadt sind Euch und Eurer Familie in Dank verbunden und gerne bereit, die Dienste für Euch wieder aufzunehmen. Gebt Bescheid wenn Ihr dies Angebot annehmen wollt, werter Herr!"

Sie verneigte sich tief und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Habt Dank, aber wir brauchen keine Diener." Nach dieser knappen Aussage war er bereits weitergeeilt. Rin hatte dem Gespräch zugehört und schaute die alte Frau nur achselzuckend an. Dann eilte sie ihrem geliebten Herrn hinterher.

Am Abend ordnete Rin ihre neuen Schätze in ihre Kisten und Truhen ein. Ein paar der neuen Kimonos legte sie zum Anprobieren aufs Bett, auf dem bereits die neue Decke lag. Sie knotete gerade einen smaragdgrünen Yukata zu als Sesshoumaru den Raum betrat. Strahlend führte sie ihm das neue Kleidungsstück vor und bevor er noch etwas dazu äußern konnte, war sie ihm vor Freude um den Hals gefallen. „Danke, Sesshoumaru-sama, danke für diese schönen Kleider!" jubelte sie völlig begeistert und drückte ihn fest an sich. Sie ließ ihn wieder los, rannte zum Bett und holte sich das nächste Kleidungsstück, einen Kimono aus dunkelroter Seide mit einem zierlichen Blumenmuster. Völlig unbefangen öffnete sie den Yukata, warf ihn aufs Bett und zog sich den Kimono an. Wie als Kind stand sie völlig unbedarft nackt vor dem Dämonen. Dessen Blick wurde magisch angezogen von den Reizen der Mädchens, der Wölbung der straffen Brüste, wanderte an ihrem flachen Bauch entlang zu den Rundungen ihrer schlanken Hüften, weiter hinab zu den endlos langen Beinen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht lösen von der Betrachtung der perfekten Figur des einst kleinen Mädchens, wurde magisch angezogen von solchen weiblichen Rundungen, die er doch seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr erblickt hatte. Rin war so beschäftigt dass sie seine Blicke jedoch gar nicht registriert hatte. Sie hatte inzwischen schnell den Kimono übergestreift und war auf das Bett gesprungen.

Dort schritt sie an den Rand hin wo der Youkai stand. Auf dem Bett stehend war sie beinahe gleich groß wie er. Sie trat vor ihn hin, schlang wieder ihre Arme um seinen Hals und…küsste ihn. Erst war es der Dankeskuss des Kindes, ein sanfter Schmatz, doch als ihre Lippen auf den seinen lagen, erfasste sie ein völlig unbekanntes Gefühl, ein Kribbeln und Brennen, ein Hitze, die in ihr aufstieg und sie schwindelig machte. Sie löste sich irritiert von ihm, sah ihm erstaunt in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, nur um sich ihm dann erneut zu nähern. Sanft und bewusst legte sie ihr Lippen auf seine, schloss ihre Augen und bevor er reagieren konnte, küsste sie ihn tief und innig.

Sesshoumaru stand unbeweglich, beinahe versteinert. Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht, aber er wehrte ihn auch nicht ab. Das Mädchen presste ihren Körper immer stärker gegen den seinen und er bemerkte, wie ihm langsam das Blut zu Kopfe stieg. Seine Lippen vernahmen die sanfte Berührung mit ihrer zarten Haut, sein Körper spürte die Hitze des ihren, den Schwall des Blutes in ihren Adern rauschen, den tiefer gehenden Atem, der ihren Körper erbeben ließ und die Erregung, die auch ihn langsam ergriff. Nein, dies war nicht mehr die kleine Rin, die sich ihm Trost suchend oder dankbar an den Hals warf. Dies war eine erwachsene Frau mit einem verführerisch schönen Körper und einem tiefen Verlangen nach ihm. Und er war für ihre Reize nicht unempfänglich. Aber noch hatte er sie nur als kleines Kind in seiner Erinnerung. Was sie jetzt bei ihm bewirkte, war ihm gänzlich fremd und unbekannt, zumindest war er es nicht von ihr gewohnt. Vorsichtig löste er sich wieder von dem Mädchen.

Rin bemerkte seine Verwirrung und vermied danach die Berührung mit ihm. Er gab ihr von sich aus einen Kuss auf die Wange als er sie verließ.


	39. Teil II Annäherungen

Traurige Nachricht: Eskaria hat mich verlassen. Sie kann leider aus Zeitmangel nicht mehr an unserer geimeinsamen Story weiterschreiben. Schade! So musste ich selbst in die Tasten hauen und hoffe, dass ihr die Stil- und vielleicht auf Gesinnungsänderung bei ihrem Pärchen für gut heissen könnt.

Navara-Baby: Ja, geküsst wird vielleicht noch mehr. Mal abwarten...und danke fürs Rev!

Azhura: Aber Mädel, komm wieder hoch! Aber ich bin entzückt, dass es dir so gut gefällt. Ja, ich hab noch mehr parat mit dem edlen Prince of Ice und der Schönen: ob er schmelzen wird? Ich hab die Woche nicht ganz geschafft weil ich das Kapitel halt überraschend selbst schreiben musste, aber hier ist es...wenn auch nciht mit deinem Lieblingpairing. Aber die kommen wieder, bald, sehr bald. Danke für dein wirklich wildes Review!

Geli: danke, danke, auch wieder unter den Lesern? Es freut mich so wenn's euch gefällt. Ich schreib auch fleißig weiter...

Julia: Ja, dwen Jaken rumschütteln macht bestimmt Spaß. Und auf was sich der werte Herr da noch einlässt? Ich mach's aber spannend...jawoll. Du lässt ihn ja auch nicht so schnell zum Zuge kommen in deiner Story. Schreib du schön weiter...freu mich auf jedes Kapi und jede Mail. Bussi!

und noch kr15is: Danke für dein Review. Ja, ich hab nicht mehr viel von Sango und Miroku geschrieben, und auch Kaede mit Freund nicht mehr erwähnt, weil ich das Hauptaugenmerk auf anderen Personen habe. Aber ish werd's mir merken und da wieder was einfließen lassen. Ich versprechs...unhd hoffe, dir gefällt es.

Liebe Grüße an alle - Hi

Annäherungen

„Dämliche Stück!" „Eingebildeter Lackaffe!" Kaguras böser Blick landete auf seinem höhnisch grinsenden Gesicht. Spöttisch lächelte der langhaarige Krieger sie an, bot ihr galant die Hand wenn sie über Unebenheiten des Weges hinwegkletterten, gab sich als vollkommener Gentleman. Und sie kochte vor Wut. Dieser eingebildete Kerl sollte ihr nicht so durchkommen. Nur weil er es gewagt hatte, sie zu küssen, sie, die Windbraut, die nur die Freiheit kennt, die keiner berühren darf, keiner erobern kann. Was bildete der arrogante Kerl sich nur ein?

Sie hatte ihm neue Kleidung besorgt vor ein paar Tagen, hatte ihm am Waldrand sitzen lassen und aufgetragen, auf sie zu warten. Sie hatte schöne, seidene Kleidung gewählt, ähnlich derer, die er früher getragen hatte. Er war tatsächlich noch da als sie zurück kam, saß unbeteiligt an einen Baum gelehnt am Rand des Waldes und beobachtete sie, wie sie mit ihrer Feder landete und ihm mit kühlem Blick das Bündel hinwarf, dass wohl seine neue Kleidung enthielt. Er stand lässig auf und schnappte es sich. Dann zog er betont langsam den inzwischen zerfetzten Umhang aus, den er seither getragen hatte, stand auffällig lange nackt vor ihr, drehte und wendete sich und zog dann gemächlich die neue Kleidung an. Sie tobte innerlich, vor allem deswegen weil sie nicht vermeiden konnte, ihn anzustarren, was er mit einem frechen Grinsen quittierte. Der Mistkerl wusste genau, wie schön er war, und er ging damit hausieren, wollte sie beeindrucken.

Verdammt gut sah er ja schon aus. Absolut perfekt gebaut, wohlproportioniert, ein Gesicht zum Träumen, tief dunkelblaue Augen, lange, schwarze Wimpern, und einen Augenaufschlag, in dem die all zu große Gefahr bestand, hoffnungslos zu ertrinken. Sie musste sich schwer zusammen reißen und schnell das dunkelviolette Kreuzmal auf seiner Stirn betrachten, wenn ihr Blick wieder einmal zu lange diese schönen Augen fixierte. Aber sie wollte ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und seinem Charme zu erliegen. Nein, das sollte nie geschehen! Sie würde doch keine Schwäche zeigen, ihm gegenüber schon gar nicht. Sie war hier der Herr!

Also Schluss jetzt mit diesen Faxen, mit dieser Erniedrigung an jedem Felsen, über den er ihr so betont freundlich hinüber half. Kurz entschlossen fasste sie sich ins Haar und holte mit elegantem Schwung die Feder heraus, die in den schwarzen Locken steckte. Sofort verwandelte diese sich in ein Gefährt, das vor ihnen in den Lüften schwankte, groß genug um beide aufzunehmen. Kagura klettere flink hinein und wies den Krieger an, sich hinter sie zu setzen. Schweigend folgte er ihrer Aufforderung, nicht ohne sein Bündel zu schultern, das immer noch die klirrenden Reste seiner Hellebarde enthielt.

Sie hatte lange überlegt ob sie es wagen konnte, ihm diese Waffe wieder erneuern zu lassen.

Aber seit dem frechen Übergriff hatte er es nicht mehr auf eine Konfrontation ankommen lassen. Er konnte sich wohl doch noch zu gut daran erinnern, wie sie mit ihm spielen, ihm die Kraft rauben und als leblose Puppe in der Luft baumeln lassen konnte. Oder er hatte andere Gründe, sie in Ruhe zu lassen? Was wohl in ihm vorging?  
Sie hatte ihn viel beobachtet, versuchte einzuschätzen, ob er ihr nun zu Diensten sein konnte oder nur eine aufmüpfige Last war, die sie doch nicht für ihre Zwecke nutzen konnte. Er saß oft traurig da, einsam an einem Felsen gelehnt und starrte ihn die Ferne. Er wirkte unglücklich auf sie, teilweise voller Groll. Bestimmt nagte die Wut auf Naraku an ihm, eine Wut, die sie durchaus nutzen konnte, war Naraku doch auch ihr Feind und ihr einziges Ziel war gewesen, mit seiner Unterstützung gegen den verhassten Dämon vorzugehen, wenn er wieder auftauchten würde. Sie wollte frei sein, für immer, nie mehr dienen müssen, sich nie mehr erniedrigen lassen müssen von einem Mann. Und nun raubte der hier ihr den letzten Nerv! Aber mit ihm würde sie fertig werden.

Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Jetzt saß sie mal längere Hebel, jetzt hatte sie die Macht und konnte bestimmen. Kein höfliches Getue mehr von seiner Seite, der große Gentleman, der dem schwachen Weib weiter half. Jetzt drehte sie den Spieß um. Die Feder zischte hinauf in die Lüfte, und der überraschte Krieger hatte Mühe, sich an ihrem schlanken Körper fest zu halten und nicht hinunter zu stürzen in die Tiefe. Mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Grinsen registrierte sie den vorsichtig suchenden Griff um ihre Taille, der immer fester wurde, je mehr sie die Feder in Kurven und Kreise durch die Lüfte dirigierte. Hier wurde er still, der große, arrogante Mann und ordnete sich unter. Und mit Genugtuung fühlte sie, wie er nah an sie gepresst auf der schwankenden Feder verharrte. Sie genoss seine Wärme in ihrem Rücken und hörte langsam auf, den Weg in Kringel und Kreisen zu wählen. Geradlinig flog sie in die Berge hinauf, in denen sie den legendären Schmied vermutete. Bankotsu schien langsam Gefallen an der luftigen Reise zu finden, nur wenn er zu übermütig über den Rand der Feder nach unten linste, brachte sie ihm mit einem Ruck wieder in eine Haltung, die ihr angebrachter schien, nämlich sich unsicher an ihrem Körper festhaltend. Was sie nicht sah, war das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, wenn er seinen Griff wieder festigte.

Totosai war erst sehr widerwillig und kaum zu bewegen, das Schwert zu schmieden. Mürrisch drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu, dort drinnen in seiner dunkeln Höhle nahe einem Vulkan. Auch die Versicherung, dass sie die Waffe nur gegen den allseits verhassten Naraku erheben wollten, stimmte den griesgrämigen Schmied nicht um. Er befürwortete zwar, dass diesem Scheusal endlich der Geraus gemacht werden sollte, aber er kannte weder den Krieger, dem die Hellebarde gehörte, noch die Dämonenfrau, die mit ihm gekommen war. Diese stank selbst so nach Naraku, dass er ihr nicht abnahm, dass gerade sie gegen den Halbdämon kämpfen wollte. Das war bestimmt nur ein Trick!

Erst ein seltsamer Floh, der hüpfend durch die Gegend sprang, konnte mit seinem Fürreden den Alten überreden, die Hellebarde zu richten. Dafür musste Bankotsu ihm erlauben, ihm von seinem Blut trinken zu lassen, da es angeblich so verlockend schmackhaft roch. Der Krieger fand das absolut lächerlich. Er und Kagura besaßen so viele Kräfte, warum sollten sie dem Schmied nicht einfach damit Beine machen? Aber Kagura machte es wohl Spaß, ihn zu erniedrigen und diesem dummen Flohgeist seinen Arm zu bieten, damit er sich satt trinken konnte. Wütend zog er die Ärmel seines Gewands hoch um dem lästigen Insekt den Zugriff auf seine nackte Haut zu überlassen..

Während der Floh trank und immer dicker wurde, ruhte Bankotsus Blick die ganze Zeit auf Kaguras spöttisch lächelnder Miene. Es schien sie sehr zu erheitern ihn so zu behandeln. Warum war diese Frau so durch und durch verbittert? Nie sah er sie fröhlich oder gar glücklich, nur wenn sie mit ihm spielte, ihre Macht an ihm erproben konnte, erhellte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht. War das die ganze Freude, die ihr ihr Leben bot?

Sie hatte auf zähes Nachfragen von ihm langsam erzählt, dass sie ein Abkömmling des verfluchten Narakus war, und ihm schoss damals nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, nämlich sie sofort zu töten. Sicher war sie mächtig und ohne seine Waffe würde er kaum eine Chance gegen sie haben. Aber die Wut auf den Verrat, den ihr Schöpfer an ihm und vor allem all seinen Kameraden begangen hatten, musste gerächt werden. Da war es ihm egal, welche Chancen er hatte. Naraku hatte sie in den Tod geschickt, einer nach dem anderen wurden sie Opfer dieser seltsamen Gruppe, die dem Mistkerl auf den Fersen war: der seltsame Wolf mit seinem beiden Dienern, die einsame Miko, die leichenblass durch die Gegend geisterte, der mächtige Hundelord aus dem Westen mit diesem kleinen Kind, eine Dämonenjägerin und ein Mönch und nicht zu vergessen die junge Miko mit den gewaltigen Mächten und der seltsamen Kleidung und ihrem Freund, dem weißhaarigen Halbdämonen. Die Schmach, gegen ihn verloren zu haben, nagte immer noch an ihm. Er selbst war ein mächtiger Krieger, der viele Schlachten entschieden hatte, und so ein rotznäsiger kleiner Lümmel hatte gegen ihn gewonnen. Aber nicht der Junge hatte ihn letztendlich getötet, sondern Naraku selbst, dieser Verräter. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er damals so blind gewesen war und gegen die falsche Seite gekämpft hatte.

Er hatte damals, als sie ihm ihre Herkunft eröffnet hatte, entschieden zu warten, bis er seine Waffe wieder hatte. Und er hatte Kagura beobachtet, wie sie ihn wohl auch. Jeder schätzte den anderen ab, denn beide waren sie Krieger und versuchten heraus zu finden, welchen Nutzen sie vom anderen haben konnten. Ja, sie waren sich ähnlich, sehr ähnlich. Sie war so kühl und freiheitsliebend wie er, kämpferisch und wild, nicht bereit, jemandem gehorsam zu sein. Auch wenn sie ein Abkömmling Narakus war, ihr Herz war frei und schlug nur für sie selbst. Der Halbdämon musste ein starkes Druckmittel haben um diesen rebellischen Geist zügeln zu können. Irgendwie dauerte sie ihn. Sie war so einsam, verlassen und unglücklich wie er. Und schön war sie, wunderschön, ihre schlanke Gestalt, elegante und doch kraftvolle Bewegungen, dazu ein wacher Geist, sarkastischer Humor, unbändige Kraft…und doch umgab sie große Einsamkeit. Sie war die erste Frau in seinem Leben, die ihn tief beeindruckte. Kein unterwürfiges Wesen, das mit gesenktem Kopf geduldig sein Schicksal erwartete wie all die jungen Mädchen in Dörfern und Städten, sondern eine stolze Persönlichkeit, die mit stolz erhobenem Haupte versuchte, ihr Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Meist schwieg sie, und er konnte nichts anderes tun als sie zu ärgern, aber er genoss ihre Wärme und so manches Mal gab er einfach schweigend nach wenn sie ihn mit ihren Mächten zwang, sich an ihr fest zu halten. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ein wunderbares Gefühl war, diese Frau in seinen Armen zu halten.


	40. Teil II Schwäche

**Hallo Leute: Diesmal nur 2 Reviews...schade! Sind schon alle in den Ferien? Na, in Österreich ist es ja schon soweit, und viele der Stammleser hier sind aus Tirol, wie ich schon mitbekommen habe. Ich wünsche euch wunderschöne Ferien und viel faule Zeit. Lasst's euch gut gehen...und schaut dann mal wieder bei mir vorbei!**

**Vorbeischauen tun ja viele. Dank der neuen Statisik hab ich gesehen, das 40! Leute meine Geschichte gelesen haben. Mann -schluck- ich bin ganz baff! Sooo viele? Das freut mich gewaltig. Ich habe mit einer Leserschaft von vielleicht 12 Leuten gerechnet, aber so viele? Freu freu freu!**

**Dann schreib ich mal fleißig weiter...und würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn ein paar mehr Leser mir ein Review hinterlassen würden, ob ihnen die Geschichte denn auch gefällt.**

**Mein besonderer Dank geht wieder an Azhura und Julia, der ich immer Tipps für ihre tollen Geschichten geben darf. Die beiden schreiben auch, schaut mal vorbei! **

Schwäche

Sesshoumaru wanderte ziellos durch sein Schloss. Er konnte nicht schlafen, nicht ruhen, er konnte nicht aufhören an Rin zu denken, an seine Gefühle für sie.

Sie waren schon so lange zusammen, sie lebte bei ihm seit vielen Monaten. Er liebte sie über alles, er würde ohne zu zögern sein Leben für sie geben. Aber sie war immer ein Kind gewesen, ein kleines Mädchen mit der reinsten Seele, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Dieses Kind war das komplette Gegenteil von ihm. Sie war gütig und offen, kannte keine bösen Gedanken und war mitfühlend mit jedem lebenden Wesen. Und nun war sie auf einmal eine erwachsene Frau, die mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken an seinem Hals hing.

Bisher war es einfach gewesen mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Sie war bescheiden, anspruchslos und gehorchte ihm immer aufs Wort. Und trotzdem hing sie an ihm, ja, sie liebte ihn abgöttisch, war ihm für jede kleinste Tat endlos dankbar. Er konnte sie bedenkenlos überall hin mitnehmen. Aber wie sollte er sich nun ihr gegenüber verhalten?

Er liebte sie, aber bisher als Kind. Mit ihrer erwachsenen Gestalt kam er noch nicht zurecht, ihrer Leidenschaft, ihrem Begehren. Was aus ihnen werden würde, das würde sich noch zeigen. Er wusste nur, er liebte sie.

Aber offen zu Gefühlen zu stehen war eine Schwäche, die sich ein Dämon nicht leisten konnte. Schon sein Vater hatte für diese Schwäche mit dem Tod zahlen müsse, und sein kleiner Bruder Inu Yasha war dafür 50 Jahre an einen Baum gebannt worden. Nein, sie würden nur darauf warten, dass er sich eine Blöße gab. Wie oft war Rin schon entführt worden. Dieser miese Naraku wusste die schwachen Stellen zu finden und sie gnadenlos auszunutzen. Er plagte Menschen und Dämonen gleichermaßen, benutzte jede kleine Schwäche für seine Schachzüge. Ja, er hatte sich damals bei der ersten Entführung entschieden, nach Rin zu suchen und Naraku nicht weiter zu erfolgen. Naraku hatte nur höhnisch gelacht als er ihn daran erinnerte hatte, dass das Mädchen in Gefahr war. Er hatte damals nur noch Rin befreien wollen, Naraku war ihm in diesem Augenblick völlig egal gewesen.

Sie waren weit gekommen, sein Bruder und er, schon damals beim ersten Mal als Naraku Rin entführt hatte. Er war in Narakus Schloss eingedrungen, hatte seine Barriere überwunden und ihn mit seinem Schwert schwer verletzt, aber er hatte ihn nicht besiegen können. Er spürte seinen Bruder kommen, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ebenfalls die Barriere zu durchdringen und Naraku damit abzulenken. Er spürte ihn kommen mit Tessaiga, dem mächtigen Schwert, dass er inzwischen vollkommen beherrschte. Und er wusste, er würde zuschlagen ohne Rücksicht auf ihn, seinen Bruder. Das lag wohl in der Familie! Ein Grinsen stellte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein.

Also hatte er sich mit Narakus eigenem Fleisch geschützt, ließ sich unter den Fetzen begraben und diese Narr Naraku hatte noch gemeint, er könnte ihn absorbieren. Ein höhnisches Schnauben entfuhr dem nachdenklichen Hundedämon.

Inu Yasha hatte Naraku mit der Macht seines Schwertes zerfetzt und er hatte ihm danach noch den Rest gegeben, aber der verdammte Mistkerl war nicht gestorben, er hatte sich in Rauch aufgeöst und war verschwunden. Damals hatte er sich verwandeln wollen als er sah, dass beide Brüder sonst keine Möglichkeit hatten, ihn endgültig zu erledigen. Und was hatte er wirklich getan? Er hatte die Chance ungenutzt verstreichen lassen um Rin zu suchen. Danach hatte Naraku sich neu zusammengesetzt aus den stärksten seiner Dämonenanteile, hatte an Macht gewonnen und war nun beinahe unbesiegbar geworden Und nun, nach der zweiten Entführung, wusste er auch, dass er jetzt selbst in seiner verwandelten Form nichts gegen diesen Schurken ausrichten konnte, keine Chance hatte, diesen Dämon ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. Sesshoumarus Gesicht wurde wutverzerrtes, seine Augen begannen rot zu leuchten. Er stöhnte auf. Warum war er nur so dumm gewesen? Warum hatte er die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt? Damals hätte er Naraku vielleicht noch vernichten können. Und was hatte er getan? Das Bild von den weinenden und verängstigten Rin war ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen und er war sie lieber suchen und trösten gegangen als den Ursprung des ganzen Übels entgültig zu beseitigen. Was für ein Narr er nur gewesen war! Mitleid, Mitgefühl, diese verdammten, menschlichen Gefühle, die nur Unglück brachten. Warum sollte er Gefühle zulassen, die nur seinen Untergang heraufbeschworen?

Und was wohl jetzt gerade mit diesem verfluchten Naraku passierte? Ob er sich wieder irgendwo verborgen hatte um noch stärker wieder hervor zu kriechen? Er würde wieder kommen, dessen war er sich gewiss. Ob er dann noch irgend eine Chance hatte gegen ihn zu gewinnen? Wie sollte er ihn nur besiegen? Sesshoumaru setzte sich auf einen Mauervorsprung, seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

Er war verletzlich, war angreifbar geworden weil er ein Menschenmädchen, eine Frau beschütze. Sie war seine schwache Stelle! Der Gedanke, dass sie hätte sterben können, hatte ihn damals dazu getrieben, sein eigentliches Ziel, Naraku zu töten, aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er hätte es nicht ertragen ihren kleinen Körper tot vorzufinden, wollte sie nur beschützen, und das wusste Naraku genau. Gerade deswegen entführte er sie immer wieder, weidete sich daran ihn zu erniedrigen und zu provozieren indem er dem Mädchen immer wieder Leid antat, weil er wusste, dass er ihn, den mächtigen Lord damit mehr treffen konnte als mit einer direkten Konfrontation. Wie höhnisch er gelacht hatte als er sie mit seinem Fluch belegt hatte. Wenn Kagome nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sich Rin in seinen Armen in Asche aufgelöst. Der langhaarige Teufel hätte das Mädchen gerne vor seinen Augen zerfallen lassen, aber das war ihm zum Glück nicht gelungen. Ihm selbst war esdanach egal gewesen, dass er wohl Jahrhunderte seines Lebens eingebüßt hätte, er lebte lange genug um auf die Jahre verzichten zu können. Aber das kleine Mädchen, deren viel zu kurzes Leben so schnell verrann, dem hatte er immerhin die wichtigsten Jahre ihrer Jugend, ihres Erwachsenwerdens, gestohlen, obwohl der Fluch aufgehalten werden konnte. Dieser verdammte Naraku spielte mit ihm wie eine Katze mit ihrer Beute.

Sesshoumaru senkte den Kopf und sein langes, silbernens Haar berührte beinahe den Boden. Er war schwach wie sein Vater, schwach wie Inu Yasha! Bei der ersten Entführung hatte er nur an das Mädchen gedacht und sich von blinden Gefühlen leiten lassen anstatt einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Und auch bei seiner letzten Verfolgung war er schon wieder nicht fähig gesesen, diesen Unhold zu vernichten. Obwohl er ihn hartnäckig verfolgt hatte, nicht aufgegeben hatte bis er ihn in den Tiefen der Erde aufgespührt hatte, alle seine Macht eingesetzt hatte, Naraku war ihm wieder entglitten. Keine seine Kräfte war ausreichend gewesen, diese Kreatur zu vernichten.

Er war zu schwach gewesen Naraku zu besiegen. Und er hatte verloren deswegen. Das durfte nicht noch einmal geschehen! Mit verbittertem Gesicht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

Er hatte schon den Vater verloren, der sich so zu Menschen hingezogen gefühlt hatte, er durfte nicht aus demselben Grund auch noch sein eigenes Leben verlieren. Schon immer wollte er Macht haben, Macht und Stärke, damit kein Feind ihn mehr besiegen konnte, es ihm nicht wie seinem Vater erging. Er wollte sich alleine gegen jeden Gegner zur Wehr setzen können. Er wollte diese Macht auch nutzen um Rin damit zu beschützen. Aber wenn ihn seine Gefühle zu ihr nur schwach und verletzbar machten, konnte er sie nicht mehr schützen. Und gerade das Mädchen und seine Schwäche zogen seinen Gegner an. Naraku würde sich immer wieder an ihr vergreifen um ihn zu provozieren., ihn heraus zu fordern. Er musste sie in Sicherheit bringen, weit weg von ihm. Ja, das war der einzige Weg!

Und dies so schnell wie möglich, bevor ihre Gefühle voll erwachten, bevor sie sich nicht mehr von ihm trennen konnte. Und er sich vielleicht nicht mehr von ihr.

Entschlossen brach er auf, machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer um es ihr mitzuteilen. Gleich morgen wollte er mit ihr aufbrechen, sie zu Kagome bringen. Sie sollte Rin mitnehmen, am besten mit in ihre Welt. Dort war sie sicher, dort gab es keine Feinde, keine Dämonen, dort würde es ihr gut gehen.


	41. Teil II Abgründe

Dismal habe ich lange überlegt, mit wem es weiter gehen soll, aber die Sache zwischen Rin und Sesshoumaru verdichtet sich so...das wollte ich euch nicht vorenthalten. Nur müsst ihr leider ein wenig warten, wie das aus geht (ja, gemein, was?)

Danke für eure Reviews, gelesen haben ja wieder viel mehr. Ich hoffe, ich kann noch ein paar Leser fesseln und dazu verführen, mir eine Beurteilung zu schreiben.

Und gleich eine Vorwarnung: die nächsten Chapis werden ein bisschen auf sich warten lassen, da ich sehr beschäftigt bin die nächsten Wochen, nicht nur von der Arbeit her...es warten auch ein paar tolle Termine auf mich wie die Animagic in Koblenz, eine Geburtstagsfeier sowie mein Umzug.

Navara-Baby: Jetzt wird es noch viel trauriger...halt mal die Taschentücher bereit. Ist ja klar dass Rin das nicht so lustig finden wird. Ich hoffe, du hältst durch! Drück dich - Hi

Miro-Fan: Schön dass du wieder mal da bist. Ich liebe auch so komplizierte Gefühlswelten. Soll ja nicht so einfach werden. So ein edler Lord erwählt doch nicht so einfach ein Mädchen niedriger Abstammung...tja, was da wohl noch draus wird? Mit unergründlichem Blick: Hi

Tally: Was, du warst KEIN Sesshy-Fan? Wo er doch so schön und toll und megacool ist? Freut mich aber umso mehr wenn ich das jetzt geschafft habe. Und lieb dass du wieder mal ein Rev geschrieben hast. Danke - Hi

Azhura: Danke, danke, für dein Rev! Viel Spaß bei deinen Ausflügen...und vergiss nicht an deiner Story weiter zu schreiben. Freu mich schon drauf! Das gilt auch für Julia! Also Mädels, haut in die Tasten: freu mich dauf - Hi

Abgründe

Sesshoumaru eilte zu Rins Zimmer, durchschritt die Türe und ging langsam auf ihr Bett zu. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und betrachtete sie lange. Ihr Gesicht war vom Mondschein erhellt, das durch das Fenster schien. Völlig ruhig und entspannt lag sie da und schlief. Es war für ihn immer noch ungewohnt sie mit diesem erwachsenen Körper zu sehen. Sie war relativ groß für eine Frau, ihre Gestalt athletisch und schlank. Ihr schönes Gesicht lag friedlich auf dem schmalen Kissen, gerahmt von den wilden Locken ihres schwarzen Haares. Die Decke gab ihren Oberkörper frei, ihre von ihrem weißen Schlaf-Yukata bedeckte Brust hob und senkte sich langsam bei jedem Atemzug. Er betrachtete ihr fremdes und doch vertrautes Gesicht. Wie war eine wirkliche Schönheit geworden. Aber was er noch mehr liebte als ihr Äußeres war ihr Wesen. Das hatte sich durch den Fluch nicht verändert.

Sie erwachte, als er ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Sie blinzelte und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. „Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama. Was ist los?" Er lächelte, sie benutzte immer noch die Anrede, die sie auch als Kind verwendet hatte.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Rin." Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie aufmerksam zuhörte. Ihr Blick hing neugierig an seinen Lippen, gespannt zu hören, was er ihr mitten in den Nacht mitteilen wollte.

„Rin, ich möchte, das du weg gehst, weg von mir und diesem Schloss. Du bist hier nicht mehr sicher und ich kann dich nicht mehr beschützen." Seine Stimme klang völlig ruhig und gelassen, kühl wie immer. Er sah sie eindringlich an.

Rin erstarrte als sie die Worte aufnahm. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Mund öffnete sich vor Entsetzen. „Aber Sesshoumaru-sama. Was habe ich denn getan? Ich will hier bleiben, ich will für immer bei Sesshoumaru-sama bleiben!" Sie bat ihn flehend mit bebender Stimme. „Das geht nicht, Rin. Ich kann dich nicht hier lassen. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich. Morgen früh brechen wir auf. Wir gehen zu Kagome-sama. Sie wird sich um dich kümmern. Du kannst noch viel von ihr lernen. Du warst doch gerne bei ihr?" Er versuchte sie aufmunternd anzusehen, aber sie blickte nur weiterhin erschrocken in sein Gesicht. „Nein, bitte nicht, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ich will hier bleiben, bei Euch. Bitte schickt mich nicht weg!"

Ihre Stimme brach. Langsam wurde ihr klar, was er von ihr wollte. Sie sollte ihn verlassen, für immer weg gehen, bei Kagome leben, vielleicht sogar in der anderen Welt, jenseits des Brunnens und ihn nie mehr sehen.

Sie fing an zu weinen, die ersten Tränen standen in ihren entsetzten Augen. Ihr Blick wurde glasig und verklärt als sie langsam das Ausmaß seiner Worte in sich aufnahm. „Bitte nicht! Ist es wegen dem Fluch? Weil ich jetzt groß bin? Habe ich Euch gestört? Ich will auch artig sein, ich werde Euch nicht im Weg sein. Ich möchte nur hier bleiben." Sie weinte weiter, schluchzte auf und große, dicke Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Sesshoumaru blickte äußerlich ungerührt auf ihr weinendes Gesicht hinab, aber in seinem Inneren zerriss es ihn beinahe. Dieses Gesicht, das er über so lange Zeit immer nur lachend gesehen hatte, nun von Schmerz und Trauer beherrscht zu sehen, war eine schreckliche Last. Er hatte sich nie sonderlich bemüht, sie glücklich zu machen. Sie war es einfach immer gewesen, wenn er nur in ihrer Nähe war. Und nun musste er ihr das antun. Er musste alle Beherrschung aufbringen, um sich seinen inneren Kampf nicht ansehen zu lassen. Aber es musste sein!

Sein Schweigen zermürbte sie. Sie konnte nicht mehr anders und gab ihre Distanz auf, die sie bisher mühsam gewahrt hatte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und klammerte sich fest, den Kopf tief in den Gewändern an seiner Brust vergraben. Er spürte sie zittern, fühlte die Nässe ihrer Tränen, die schon den Stoff durchtränkten. Sie presste sich an ihn, er konnte die Wärme ihres Körpers fühlen, ihre Brüste, ihre Schultern.

Er schloss die Augen, spürte, roch, fühlte ihren Schmerz und saß bewegungslos und wie erstarrt auf ihrer Bettkante, das schluchzende Mädchen an seiner Brust.

Er fügte ihr diesen Schmerz zu! Zum ersten Mal tat er ihr weh. Er wollte das nicht, hatte nicht mit dieser heftigen Reaktion gerechnet. Er war überrascht, aber auch hilflos. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für ihr Leid. Langsam hob er seine Arme und legte sie beschützend um sie. Sie weinte ohne Pause, wimmerte, flehte ihn immer wieder an. Er wog sie sanft in seinen Armen, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. In seinem Gesicht stand die innere Qual, die er nun nicht mehr vor ihr verbergen musste. Er hielt sie so eine ganze Weile, nahm Abschied von ihr, von der gemeinsamen Zeit.

Sie war das einzig Schöne in seinem Leben gewesen seit Mutter und Vater gestorben waren. Die andere Frau, Inu Yashas Mutter war auch zu ihm freundlich gewesen, aber sie war nun mal nicht seine Mutter. Der Schmerz über den Verlust der Eltern hatte lange Zeit an seiner Seele genagt. Dem kleinen Bruder gegenüber hatte er sich verschlossen und launisch verhalten, obwohl dieser völlig unschuldig gewesen war. Als Inu Yasha nach dem Tod seiner Mutter aus dem Schloss weggelaufen war, lebte er für viele Jahrzehnte völlig alleine dort. Erst als sich Jacken ihm als Diener angeboten hatte, hatte er wieder Gesellschaft, wenn auch keine besonders angenehme. Aber um nicht ganz einsam zu sein, ließ er den nörgelnden kleinen Gnom gewähren. Erst Rin hatte sein Leben erhellt, ihm Freude bereitet die er nie mehr zu finden glaubte. Ihre Fröhlichkeit, ihre Unbefangenheit zeigte ihm Seiten des Lebens, die er schon lange nicht mehr kannte. Und nun musste er sie wegschicken. Er stöhnte leise auf.

Rin vernahm sein Seufzen und lockerte ihren Griff, löste ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und schaute zu ihm auf. Er öffnete die Augen, blickte auf ihre schmerzverzerrten Züge und konnte fast das Leid nicht ertragen, das in ihnen lag.

Sie setzte sich erst auf ihre Knie, dann richtete sich langsam vor ihm auf und legte ihre Hände bedächtig auf seine Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war nun auf gleicher Höhe mit dem seinen. Sie sah ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen eindringlich an. „Bitte nicht!"

Ihr heißer Atem streifte sein Gesicht. Sie bewegte sich weiter auf ihn zu, war ihm schon so nahe dass ihre Tränen beinahe seine Haut netzten. Sie sah ihm bittend in seine goldenen Augen, die sich bei ihrem Blick noch etwas weiteten da er den Schmerz, ihr so wehtun zu müssen, nicht mehr länger unterdrücken konnte. Er versuchte weiterhin seine Züge ruhig zu halten.

„Bitte nicht!" Sie hauchte die Worte nur noch ohne Ton. Ihre Lippen näherten sich suchend den seinen. Er spürte wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg, fühlte seine letzte Beherrschung versiegen. Seine Lider zuckten kurz, er umarmte sie nochmals kurz und stand dann auf, sich vorsichtig aus ihren Armen lösend. „Es muss sein, Rin" Dann stand er schnell auf und verlies ihr Zimmer.

Rin starrte ihm nach. Ewig saß sie so da, ihr Inneres wie ausgelöscht, nur seine Worte hallten in ihr nach. Das Mondlicht wanderte gemächlich über ihre Gestalt. Sie spürte keine Kälte, keine Müdigkeit, nur noch Leere.

Nach langer Zeit der Erstarrung kam sie wieder zu sich. Sie fühlte sich völlig erschlagen. Ihr Geist kehrte langsam zurück, die ersten Gedanken bohrten sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie konnte noch nicht fassen, was er von ihr verlangte. Sie sollte gehen?

Nach dem Verlust ihrer Familie, die vor ihren Augen abgeschlachtet worden war, war er das erste Wesen gewesen, das freundlich zu ihr gewesen war. Ihm war es egal gewesen, dass sie lange stumm war. Sie hatte mit den Dorfbewohnern, die sie nur duldeten und bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit für alles verantwortlich gemacht hatten, was ihm Dorf vorfiel, nie ein Wort gesprochen. Wahrscheinlich war sie auch deswegen so von ihnen verprügelt worden. Sie konnte die Gräuel nicht vergessen, die sie bei Nacht in ihren Alpträumen und tagsüber in ihren Gedanken plagten. Ihre letzte Erinnerung war von den Wölfen zerfleischt worden zu sein, ein schrecklicher Tod. Danach war sie in seinem Arm aufgewacht und er duldete es, dass sie ihm folgte. Er war ihr Zuhause gewesen, ihr Schutz, ihre Geborgenheit. Wo er war, war auch sie. Er beschütze sie egal wo sie auch waren. Und nun sollte sie gehen?

Sie liebte ihn, alles was sie wollte, war für immer bei ihm zu bleiben. Und nun schickte er sie weg?

Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen, sie wollte es auch nicht. Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen müssen. Warum sollte er sie nicht mehr beschützen können? Er war der mächtigste Dämon im ganzen Land. Er konnte alle besiegen. Vielleicht wollte er sie einfach nicht mehr bei sich haben? Weil sie ihn störte in ihre neuen Gestalt? Er wollte sie so nicht mehr haben! Er wollte sie loswerden. Er mochte sie nicht als erwachsene Frau. Es hatte ihn gestört dass sie sich so zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Sie wusste ja auch nicht genau, warum sie dies auf einmal tun musste, sie nicht anders konnte. Bestimmt weil sie ihn so lieb hatte, wie Kagome es ihr erzählt hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders! Aber Sesshounmaru-sama hat das bestimmt fruchtbar gestört. Und deshalb wollte er, dass sie lieber ging.

Er hatte sie damals gerettet, ihr das Leben wieder gegeben. Ihr Leben lag in seiner Hand. Und wenn er sie nicht mehr wollte, ihr Leben nicht mehr wollte, dann war es an ihr zu entscheiden ihm dies Leben wieder zurückzugeben.

Ihr war klar was sie tun musste. Es war so einfach! Sie wollte dieses Leben ohne ihn eh nicht haben.

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stand vorsichtig auf. Ihre nackten Füße huschten über den blanken Boden. Sie ging leise zur Türe, schlüpfte hinaus und ging langsam und lautlos die Veranda entlang, hinaus in den Garten. Das blasse Mondlicht zeigte ihr den Weg. Sie durchquerte den Garten, gelangte auf den kleinen Pfad der zur Klippe hin führte, die nicht weit entfernt hinter dem Schloss lag. Sie schritt durch das feuchte Gras, ihre Füße streiften kaum die Halme, die sich ihr entgegen reckten. Weiter, dem Weg folgend, weg von Schloss, hinaus auf die Wiese und immer weiter lief sie wie eine Schlafwandlerin auf den Abgrund zu. Ihre Augen waren tränenleer, ihr Kopf zermürbt von den trostlosen Gedanken und in ihrem Herzen war nur der Schmerz bei dem Gedanken, ohne ihn sein zu müssen. Weiter lief sie und immer weiter, ihrem Ziel entgegen. Bald hatte sie die Klippe erreicht, stand am Rande des Abgrunds und starrte mit leeren Augen hinunter. Sie konnte den Boden nicht erkennen, sie wusste, er war steinig und hart. Es würde nicht so grausam sein wie damals mit den Wölfen.

Sie trat nah an die Kante heran, ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über die Gegend schweifen, die mondbeschienen vor ihr lag. Sie war kein Zuhause mehr für sie. Sie gehörte nicht mehr hierher.

Entschlossen trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne – und stürzte sich hinab. Sie wollte keinen Laut von sich geben, aber der Sturz in die Leere erschreckte sie. Unbewusst schrie sie auf, sah die Landschaft an sich vorbei rauschen, sah wie der Boden sich näherte, aber sie hatte keine Angst. Sie war vollkommen leer. Der Wind riss am Stoff ihres weiten Schlafgewandes und zerrte an ihr. Sie breitete die Arme aus, gab sich dem Fall hin. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie immer noch schrie. Sie schloss die Augen, schloss mit ihrem Leben ab und überließ sich dem endlosen Fall...


	42. Teil II Zeit

Sozusagen als Animagic Special: da ich ja am Wochenende weg bin, gibt's heute schon eine Folge. Und weil ich bei den anderen Kapiteln doch noch nicht ganz weiter weiß, gibt es 'ausnahmsweise' jetzt gleich die Fortsetzung von unserern beiden Superschätzchen! Ob Rin wohl überlebt?

Navara-Baby: Nicht weinen! Ja, das Leben ist ein Drama, und manchmal weiß man nicht mehr weiter und sieht nur noch eine Lösung. Aber das Leben sollte auch immer andere, schönere Lösungen parat haben...und ehrlich: wenn das Leben keine hat, dann muss man sie für sich selbst finden, jawoll! Aber hier haben wir ja eine wildromantische Geschichte...also lies einfach weiter - vielleicht kann dich der Ausgang ja etwas trösten. Bussis - Hi

Tally: "HI! Wie kannst du mir nur so was antun!" Ja, ich bin gemeine -pfeif- So taffe Dämonen sollen es nicht so einfach haben und über andere Köpfe und Herzen hinweg so einfach entscheiden. Sieht man was dabei raus kommt. Dafür muss er sich jetzt ganz schön ins Zeug legen wenn er noch was retten will, der Herr Lord. Also schnell lesen und freun - Hi

Azhura: Also ich glaub ich hab euch alle ganz schön geschockt, was? Aber 'Love is the power', dass kriegt auch ein gewisser langhaariger Dämon noch mit. Egal was NACH dem Leben ist, das Leben selbst ist so schön, da sollte man es nie einfach hinwerfen. Aber unsereFreunde sterben ja auch schon mal öfter, und werden wiederbelebt. Da ist dann wohl alles etwas relativ. Aber daran hat Rin wohl nicht gedacht. Na, irgendwie kann ich es schon verstehen, wenn jemand ohne den Anderen nimmer leben will. Der Schmerz ist wirklich grausam. Mal sehen, ob es diesmal wieder weiter geht...ich wünsch es ihr ja schon. Liebe Grüße - Hi

Zu HP6 bin ich noch nicht gekommen, eure Stories sind grad alles was ich lesen kann...keine Zeit, leider

Inu Yasha Love: OH DOCH! Rin war IMMER mit ihm zusammen, er hat sie gerettet...schwer verliebt das Mädel und dann ist es auch noch ihre erste Liebe. Da sieht man alles etwas drastisch! Also ab und runter die Klippe...mal seh ob noch jemand vorbei kommt (zwinker) - Hi

Und noch an Miro Fan, an meine liebe Julia, die mir Beta gelesen hat (Danke!), an Geli und Xena und wer sonst noch so reinschaut: Danke fürs Lesen und eure Reviews. Liebe Grüße an euch alle! Hi

Und ich bin 3 Tage in Koblenz undwerd wieder viel Fotos machen und es genießen, so lange unter lauter verrückten Leuten zu sein. Und Kassel ist auch schon gebucht, wie schon seit 2 Jahren!

Zeit

Sesshoumaru horchte auf. Er war weiterhin ruhelos durch das Schloss gewandert, fand immer noch keinen Frieden. Seine Augen zuckten als er den Schrei hörte. Rin!

Sofort umgab seine Gestalt ein gleißendes Licht, eine Kugel reiner Energie umhüllte ihn und er schoss in Sekundenbruchteilen hinaus aus dem Schloss, dem Schrei entgegen. Blitzschnell erreichte die Kugel den Abhang, stob hinunter dem Laut hinterher. Er fing sie auf, kurz vor dem harten Steinboden am Fuße des Abgrunds, griff sie mit seinen Armen und nahm sie mit hinauf auf die Klippe. Oben angekommen erlosch die gleißende Hülle, er stand mit ihr auf den Armen im Gras.

„Rin, was hast du getan?" Er konnte sein Entsetzen nicht verbergen, als er ihre Absicht erkannt hatte. Seine geweiteten Augen blickten auf die Frau in seinen Armen, ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, sie starrte mit leeren Augen in die Ferne.

Nur sehr langsam kehrte das Leben in ihre Gestalt zurück. Sie fühlte sein Wärme durch ihre Kleidung, seine schützenden Arme um ihren Körper. Langsam wand sie ihm das Gesicht zu. Der Schmerz kehrte zurück in ihre Augen, sie füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, verzerrten ihr blasses Gesicht. Als sie ihn erkannte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Sie bebte vor Schluchzen, weinte völlig hemmungslos und klammerte sich dabei an ihm fest.

Er löste sich vom Boden, schwebte lautlos in der Luft und kehrte mit ihr zurück zum Schloss. Er glitt in sein Zimmer, landete an seinem Bett und legte sie dort sanft ab. Sie ließ ihn nicht los, klammerte sich weiter an seinen Hals, so dass er sich bücken musste, um neben ihr auf sein Lager zu gleiten. Er legte sich neben sie, umfasste sie mit beiden Armen und zog sie zu sich. Sie weinte immer noch, ihr Körper wurde geschüttelt von den Schluchzern, die immer noch ihre Seele quälten. Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar, wiegte sie vorsichtig und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Rin, es ist ja gut!" „Sesshoumaru-sama, ich will nicht gehen!" Sie presste seinen Namen unter Schluchzen heraus. Ihre Stimme klang erstickt.

„Du brauchst nicht gehen, Rin." Er flüsterte es in ihr Ohr, drückte sanft seine Wange gegen ihre. „Alles ist gut, Rin. Bleib hier, du brauchst nicht gehen. Weine doch nicht mehr!" Sie beruhigte sich ein wenig, die Schluchzer erschütterten in länger werdenden Abständen ihren Körper. Immer noch hielt sie ihn umklammert. Langsam löste sie ihren Kopf von seinem Hals und suchte seinen Blick. Er sah sie an, mit ruhigem Gesicht, und blickte in ihre dunklen Augen. Er wusste, er hatte aufgegeben! Er konnte nicht mehr länger standhalten, er konnte ihr das nicht antun. Es gab nur diese Lösung!

Sie sah ihn flehend an. „Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, Sesshoumaru!"

Ihr Gesicht war genau vor dem seinen, sie schaute ihn sehnsüchtig und verzweifelt an. Langsam näherte sie sich seinen Lippen, angetrieben von einer Macht, von der sie nichts wusste, die sie aber so drängend in sich spürte. Sie begann zu zittern, schloss die flatternden Lider und ergab sich ihrem ungekannten Schicksal. Er konnte ihrem Anblick kaum widerstehen, so verlockend war ihr Mund, die zarte Haut ihres wunderschönen Gesichtes verlangte danach berührt zu werden, forderte, aber wartete auch auf die Initiative von ihm. Er zögerte dem Feuer nachzugeben, das längst in ihm brannte. Er wollte nicht im Rausch der Leidenschaft versinken und sie mitreißen in den endlosen Strudel der reinen Lust.

Sie war immer noch ein Kind, ein Kind im Körper einer erwachsenen Frau. Sie wusste so wenig von der Liebe wie er. Er war zwar erfahren was die körperlichen Liebe betraf, hatte er doch schon mit einigen Dämonenfrauen das Lager geteilt, aber geliebt hatte er noch nie. Nein, er würde ihr Zeit lassen, sich Zeit lassen die für sie beide neuen Gefühle vorsichtig und bedächtig zu erforschen und zu ergründen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie haben würden, ob und wann Naraku zurückkehren oder andere Dämonen seine Schwäche ausnutzen würden. Aber für Rin wollte er sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen.

Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und spürte, wie sie bei der ungewohnten Berührung erbebte. Dann löste er sich wieder. Langsam öffnete sie wieder die Augen.

Er blickte in ihr Gesicht, in dem noch die Spuren der vielen vergossenen Tränen zu erkennen waren. Er fuhr ihr sanft mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand über die angespannte Stirn und schob ihr eine Locke beiseite. Sie schaute tief und forschend in seine unergründlichen, goldenen Augen. Sie kamen ihr unendlich warm vor, ein ungewohnter Anblick in seinem sonst immer so kühlen Gesicht. Er strich ihr weiter über ihr Haar. Seine Berührung war kaum zu spüren, ein Hauch der sie jedoch bis ins Innerste erbeben ließ.

Rin erschauderte, wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah. Dieses Brennen in ihrem Innern hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Ein Blitz schoss ihr den Rücken entlang, die Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich unter ihrem Schlafgewand auf. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte bei seiner doch so geringen Berührung. Er spürte ihre aufkeimende Erregung und ihre Furcht vor dem unbekannten Gefühl, dass sie ergriff. Sanft nahm er sie in die Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er breitete die Decke über sie beide und wartete, bis sie erschöpft aber glücklich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.


	43. Teil II Kagomes Plan

So, wohlbehalten bin ich zurück von der AnimagiC - Mann, war das geil. So viele Kostüme, so viel Spaß und Aufregung. Ein tolles Wochenende.

Und gleich geht es wieder weiter mit der Story. Danke, Julia, fürs Beta-Lesen! Und danke den vielen Lesern, von denen der eine oder andere doch ein Rev da lässt. Da macht es gleich noch mehr Spaß. Wobei meine Reserven so langsam aufgebraucht sind. Ein Kapitel hab ich noch, dann muss ich wieder fleißig schreiben.

Tally: Da konnte ich dich wohl überraschen indem ich so schnell weiter gemacht habe..und du hast keine Nervenkrise bekommen. Uff! Und danke für die Urlaubswünsche. War zwar bloß ein Wochenende, aber es war gigantisch.

Azhura: Komm wieder raus aus dem Sessel! Ja, viel Schmacht und Schmalz gab es in dem letzten Kapitel. Ich musste dem Sesshy doch mal auf die Beine helfen...das arme Herz vertrocknet sonst noch. Der hat viel zu lernen, auch wenn er sich für so cool hält. Fanarts mal ich nicht, bin total unbegabt im Zeichnen. Aber ich kenne ein paar, die echt gut sind und auch bei Animexx sind. Schau mal unter **Dolly**, die wohnt hier um die Ecke und zeichnet fantastisch. Nur will sie gerade alles aufgeben...furchtbar, bei dem Talent! Und **Mizu-mizu-chan** kenn ich auch...trallala

Geli: Ah, schön dass du so begeistert bist (lechz - hört sich sooo gut an). Da schreib ich glatt wieder weiter. Hoffentlich gelingt es mir auch, dich mit action-geladeneren Szenen zu fesseln. Es geht dem Höhepunkt (und Ende) entgegen.

Navara-Baby: Auch dir ein dickes Bussi. Mann, ich konnte sie doch nicht sterben lassen. Kam er doch bisher immer so schön herbeigesaust wenn Klein-Rin mal wieder den Abgrund runterstürzte. Diese 'Tradition' soll er nur mal nicht aufgeben.

Kr15is: Hey, was hast du für einen seltsamen Namen. Erklär doch mal wie du dazu kommst. Und danke für dein Lob. Ich geb mir Mühe dass es auch weiterhin so bleibt.

Julia: Danke dass du mir auch ein Rev gegeben hast...obwohldu die Story ja eh schon kennst. Ja, auch wenn der coole Herr auch ach so logische Gründe hat, aber er wird schon noch merken, dass man auch seinen Gefühlen gehorchen muss, sonst wird man nur unglücklich. Hab dir ein paar AnimagiC-Fotos geschickt. Danke, bussi - drück

* * *

Kagomes Plan 

Es waren schon einige Wochen vergangen seit Sesshoumaru aufgetaucht und mit Rin zu seinem Schloss aufgebrochen war. Kagome saß nachdenklich am kleinen Bach vor Kaedes Hütte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Rin. Wie es ihr wohl ergangen war? Wie sie sich wohl fühlte? Ob Sesshoumaru mit den neuen Gefühlen zurechtkam, die die nun erwachsene Frau ihm entgegen brachte? Die junge Miko runzelte die Stirn. Das war genau das Problem. Scheute sich doch der sonst so mächtige Dämonenlord vor nichts mehr als vor menschlichen Gefühlen? Zwar hatte er die kindliche Liebe Rins immer wohlwollend geduldet, aber was war diese im Gegensatz zu der alles verzehrenden Leidenschaft, die ein erwachsener Mensch empfinden konnte?

‚Ob das nur gut geht?' grübelte das junge Mädchen, die Stirn gekraust und den verhangenen Blick auf die schäumenden Wirbel des kleinen Baches gerichtet, dessen munteres Plätschern heute nicht bis zu ihren Ohren durchdrang. Sie machte sich wirklich große Sorgen. Rin war zwar erstaunlich schnell gereift, ihr Selbstbewusstsein war so schnell gewachsen wie ihr Körper, vielleicht weil sie schon als Kind mutig und schlagfertig war, aber sie war doch ihren Gefühlen ausgeliefert, die sie verletzlich und empfindsam machten. Sie würde nach ihr sehen müssen, sobald wie möglich.

Entschlossen setzte Kagome sich auf. Ja, sie würde bald aufbrechen, um Rin zu besuchen. Dann könnte sie wenigstens eine ihrer Sorgen loswerden. Vielleicht konnte sie Rin ja helfen, besser mit dem weißhaarigen Dämon auszukommen…und vielleicht konnte sie diesem ein paar Ratschläge geben, wie er mit einer verliebten, erwachsenen Frau umgehen soll. Zumindest hatte er damals ihren Rat angenommen, den sie ihm für den Umgang mit dem kleinen Mädchen gegeben hatte.

Aber das war nicht alles, was ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Sie wartete auf Narakus Auftauchen. Er war nicht tot, Sesshoumaru hatte ihr erzählt, dass er sich aufgelöst hatte, aber nicht dass er gestorben wäre. Bestimmt würde er zurückkommen und sich rächen. Und möglicherweise an demjenigen, der ihn so lange verfolgt und gejagt hatte, an dem großen Dämonenlord. Und Naraku liebte nichts mehr, als Wesen bei ihren tiefsten Gefühlen zu packen und ins Verderben zu stürzen. Auch das war ein Grund, die Reise anzubrechen, um zu sehen, wie Sesshoumaru zu Rin stand. Wenn sich seine Gefühle zu dem zauberhaften Mädchen vertieft haben sollten, dann hatte auch er einen schwachen Punkt, eine verletzliche Stelle, die der boshafte Halbdämon grausam nutzen würde. Aber Kagome konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass der große Hundedämon seinen Gefühlen in so schneller Zeit freien Lauf lassen würde. Ob er überhaupt etwas für die arme Rin empfand?

Kagome seufzte. Aber egal bei wem Naraku zuerst auftauchen würde, er würde Unheil stiften. Sie mussten ihn besiegen, ein für alle mal und endgültig. Aber wie konnten sie das nur erreichen? Bisher hat sich der wandlungsfähige Halbdämon als unbesiegbar erwiesen. Er hatte sich in eine Wolke aufgelöst, in seine Bestandteile zerlegt und war entflohen, ungreifbar und unzerstörbar. Sie waren inzwischen in der Lage mit dem roten Tessaiga Narakus Schutzschild zu durchbrechen, aber jeder Angriff auf den Hanyou endete erfolglos. Kagome hatte selbst oft genug mit angesehen, wie Naraku verschwand, egal wer ihn angegriffen hatte. Ob Tessaigas fürchterliche Attacken, ob Sesshoumarus ganze Macht, selbst ihre heiligen Pfeile konnten ihn nicht lange aufhalten. Aber die Pfeile konnten ihn immerhin für einige Zeit lähmen.

Kagome schob grübelnd die Faust unter ihr Kinn. Vielleicht war das eine Möglichkeit seiner habhaft zu werden. Wenn sie die Pfeile in ihrer Macht noch verstärken könnte…aber wie? Konnte sie mit ihren neu erlernten Kräften nachhelfen? Vielleicht könnte sie auch hierzu bei ihrer Reise Sesshoumaru fragen…ihr selbst fiel einfach nichts ein. Schutzschilde, Heilkräfte, die Kunst des Fliegens, alles erschien ihr hier nutzlos. Wenn sie die Kraft des Bogens verstärken könnte? Da fiel ihr blitzartig eine Szene ein, als sie mit Kikyo in einer Höhle gefangen war und dort von einem starken Dämon bedroht wurde, der von der Decke herab ragte aber für die beiden Priesterinnen unerreichbar war. Kikyo, die sehr geschwächt war, trug ihr auf alle Splitter des Juwels, die sie bei sich trugen, an einen Pfeil zu binden und mit diesem den Dämonen zu beschießen. Es hatte damals geklappt, sie hatten das von der Decke hängende Scheusal besiegt. Warum sollte das bei Naraku nicht auch klappen? Aber sie hatten keine Splitter mehr. Wo sollten sie nur welche herbekommen?

Kagome setzte sich auf. Sie dachte angestrengt nach. Wo waren noch Bruchteile des Juwelen, die Naraku noch nicht eingesammelt hatte? Kouga hatte noch zwei in seinen flinken Beinen…und Kohaku, der kleine Bruder von Sango, hatte noch immer einen in seinem Rücken. Wo der nur sein konnte? Seit Narakus Verschwinden waren seine Abkömmlinge auf freiem Fuß, er konnte sie nicht mehr überwachen. Ob sie Kohaku finden konnten? Vielleicht würde Sango wissen, wo er sich aufhielt. Aber selbst wenn sie ihn fänden, die Entnahme des Kristallsplitters würde ihm den Tod bringen. Nur die dunkle Macht des Juwels hielt ihn noch am Leben. Und sie war machtlos, konnte sein Leben nicht erhalten. Sie konnte es versuchen, aber sie konnte nur heilen, nicht Tote zum Leben erwecken…bei diesem Zusammenhang blitzte eine Erinnerung in ihr auf…genau so etwas war ihr schon einmal durch den Kopf gegangen…sie sah die schlanke Gestalt des Hundelords vor sich…und sein Schwert Tenseiga. Ja, das war es! Sesshoumaru konnte mit dem Schwert seines Vaters die Totendämonen vertreiben, die die Seele des Sterbenden in die Hölle ziehen wollten. Er könnte Kohaku wiederbeleben, wenn sie ihm den Splitter entfernen würden. Damals hatte sie noch zu ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn und Tenseiga holen würde, wenn sie es bräuchte. Das war die Lösung! Dann könnten sie den Splitter bekommen ohne Sangos Bruder opfern und ihr das Herz brechen zu müssen.

Schnell weiter, wo gab es noch Splitter? Kouga würde die seinen bestimmt freiwillig hergeben und ihr sogar bei dem Kampf gegen Naraku beistehen. Dann hatten sie schon drei. Existierten überhaupt noch mehr?

Kagome grübelte, aber es fielen ihr keine Splitterträger mehr ein. Naraku hatte alle Scherben eingesammelt oder sie anderen abgenommen.

Gut, sie hatte 3 Splitter. Die konnte sie an einen Pfeil binden und auf den schwarzhaarigen Dämon abschießen, sobald Inu Yasha dessen Schutzschild durchbrochen hatte. Und dann? Die Macht der gereinigten Splitter würden Naraku nur geringfügig aufhalten, er würde sie so schnell er konnte mit seinem bösen Geist verseuchen, so dass ihr Glanz verschwinden und ihr trübes Leuchten nur noch die dunkle Macht des Halbdämons verstärken würde. So weit durfte es gar nicht kommen. Aber was konnten sie tun? Keine Macht war stark genug, um Naraku zu trotzen, nicht Tessaigas Attacken, nicht Sesshoumarus gewaltige Kraft, nicht ihre Zauberkünste oder Mirokus heilige Bannsprüche, keiner war ihm gewachsen. Keiner! Also wie sollten sie ihn nur aufhalten?

Kagome knabberte verzweifelt an ihren Nägeln. Es musste doch eine Lösung geben! Wieder ging sie ihre Erinnerungen durch. Wer hatte von Narakus Ende gesprochen? Kikyo…sie erinnerte sich, wie die leichenkalte Miko geschworen hatte, dass sie Naraku läutern und dann in die Hölle ziehen wollte. Läutern! War eine Miko in der Lage, die ganze böse Energie aus dem Halbdämonen herauszuziehen und ihn samt dem Juwel, den er in seinem Besitz hatte, zu reinigen? Nun, die mächtige Midori hatte es gekonnt, sie hatte den Juwel erschaffen und die schwarze Energie aller sie angreifenden Dämonen in dem Kristall bannen können. Ob sie, Kagome es dann schaffen könnte, die dunkle Macht eines Dämonen zu bannen? Naraku war mächtig, aber es war nur einer, sie mussten ihn stellen bevor er seine Abkömmlinge um sich scharen konnte. Vielleicht war sie ja so weit, dass ihre Kräfte dazu ausreichten. Es musste einfach gelingen, eine andere Chance hatten sie nicht.

Wenn sie es wirklich schaffen sollte, was würde danach kommen? Naraku würde geläutert werden. Was würde mit den vielen Dämonen in ihm geschehen? Würden sie nicht versuchen zu fliehen, um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten? Kagome hatte die Wettbewerbe beobachtet die Naraku abgehalten hatte, um nur die stärksten der Dämonen in sich zu vereinen. Immer wieder hat er ausgewählt, sich immer wieder neu zusammengesetzt und sie konnten sicher sein, dass er die niederträchtigsten und abscheulichsten Wesen in sich vereinigt hielt. Wehe wenn diese losgelassen wurden! Sie würden jede Hilfe brauchen, um mit dieser Flut an Monstern fertig zu werden. Sie würden Helfer brachen, starke Kämpfer, mächtige Priester, verbündete Dämonen, jeden, der eine Waffe tragen konnte und eine Chance hatte, gegen einen fliehenden und um sein Überleben kämpfenden Dämon bestehen zu können.

Eine andere Chance hatten sie nicht, und sie hatte viel zu tun, zu planen, vorzubereiten. Entschlossen stand sie auf, wischte sich die Hände ab und ging in die Hütte, um ihre engsten Freunde in ihr Vorhaben einzuweihen.


	44. Teil II Auferstehung

Hallo liebe Leserchens, diesmal hat er furchtbar lange gedauert. Ich war eine Woche in Urlaub und habe da dieses Kapitelchen geschrieben: abends, die Grillen zirpten, saß ich unter Pinien, das blaue Licht vom Pool beschien die Bäume geheimnisvoll von unten, Sade's rauchige Stimme klang leise von der Bar herüber...die Stimmung war einfach toll. Nur war ich so faul, dass ich leider nicht mehr als dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe. Böse Hi!

Und dann war ich in Kassel auf der **Connichi**: juhu, war das lustig. Die Stimmung wieder absolut toll, so viele Stände, so viele Mangas ab in die Tüte. Nur zum Lesen komm ich nicht.

Auch ihr habt wieder so viele schöne Kapitel on gestellt, und ich sitz bis in die Nacht in der Arbeit und muss meine Software für eine Abgabe fertig machen. Ich verspreche es, sobald ich das endlich hinter mir habe, stürze ich mich hinein ins Vergnügen, lese und reviewe eure Geschichten, schreib neue Kapitel und rühr mich wieder.

Und verzeiht, dass ich die Reise von Banko und Kagura noch im Nachhinein ein wenig verlängert habe. Ich wollte die Beziehung der beiden schon noch ein wenig 'reifen' lassen, wenn man da von einer Beziehung reden kann. Aber überzeugt euch selbst...drück euch alle - Hi

Auferstehung

Bankotsu fuhr gerade mit verliebtem Blick über die schimmernde Klinge seines metallenen Lieblings, als die Luft tief in den Bergen sich verdunkelte. Der Schmied, der die Waffe gerade erst zusammen gefügt und dem wartenden Bankotsu übergeben hatte, schaute nur kurz auf, schwang sich dann schnell auf seine seltsame Kuh, die auf der Wiese gegrast hatte und war verschwunden.

Der Krieger hielt inne, legte den Kopf schief und starrte hinaus in die Ferne um zu erkennen, was sich wohl hinter dem Berg näherte, das dem seltsamen Schmied so Beine machte. Er starrte auf den Gipfel hinauf, sah aber nur nackten Fels und ein paar verkrüppelte Sträucher. Nur der Himmel erschien ihm seltsam dunkel. Trotzdem packe er sein endlich wiederhergestelltes Banryuu fester, bereit, einen angreifenden Feind sofort mit vernichtender Kraft zu schlagen. Nur, er konnte keinen Feind erkennen...

Kagura hatte etwas gelangweilt abseits gesessen und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß gewippt. Sie ärgerte sich mal wieder über Bankotsu. Wie konnte ein erwachsener Mensch, dazu noch ein knallharter Krieger, nur so verliebt wie ein Kleinkind seine Waffe streicheln? Vielleicht war sie auch nur neidisch, dass er sie gerade nicht so berührte.

Nun ja, sie war die letzten Tage aber nicht zu kurz gekommen, was dies betraf. Zwar frotzelten sie den ganzen Tag über und machten sich gegenseitig über ihre Schwächen lustig (von denen Kagura nun mal eindeutig weniger hatte als der menschliche Krieger), aber sobald sie eine Rast eingelegt hatten bei ihrem Flug auf der Feder in den hohen Norden, schmalzte der ach so harte Mann auf einmal wie ein Süßholzraspler, bot ihr Nahrung und einen gepolsterten Sitzplatz an, brachte ihr frisches Wasser oder richtete ihr einen bequemen Schlafplatz ein, den er dann natürlich mit ihr teilen wollte. Sie hatte sich erst geärgert, doch langsam nur noch zum Schein, denn seine Aufmerksamkeiten erfreuten sie immer mehr. Noch nie hatte ein Mensch, ein Wesen, sich um sie gekümmert. Und auch wenn er immer einen Spott auf den Lippen hatte oder sie so manches Mal seinen Bemühungen mit den Zauberkräften ihres Fächers zuvor kam oder sie gar zunichte machte, so fehlten ihr immer öfter die bissigen Worte, wenn er ihr wieder eine besonders schöne Frucht oder gar eine Blume brachte. Er spielte ihr immer noch die Rolle des harten, aber charmanten Kriegers vor, der sich nimmt was er begehrt, und wenn sie sich wehrte oder versuchte ihn zu verletzen oder gar abzuwehren, dann packte er sie einfach und brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen, nicht ohne hinterher ein verschmitztes Grinsen aufzusetzen und ihr damit zu zeigen, dass doch er mal wieder gewonnen hatte. Dabei war er nur erfolgreich gewesen, weil sie es zugelassen hatte. Aber sie ließ ihn in dem Glauben, weil er sich so schön darüber freute.

Sie hatte schon seit einiger Zeit aufgegeben sich so heftig zu wehren, zu sehr gefielen ihr die Abende am Feuer in seinen Armen. Sie beruhigte sich selbst damit, dass sie ja leicht mit ihm fertig werden könnte und sie nur zu faul war, sich ständig gegen seine Besitz ergreifende Art zu wehren und gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Also warum nicht bei dem neckischen Spiel mitmachen? Sie redete sich ein, dass sie nur nachgab (welch ein Witz, sie war die Herrin des Windes, wer sollte gegen sie bestehen können?), damit er Ruhe gab und die Wanderschaft zu den Vulkanbergen, in denen der verschrobene Schmied hauste, nicht zu anstrengend wurde. Aber in Wahrheit waren es die schönsten Stunden, die die einsame Dämonin je in ihrem kurzen Leben erlebt hatte.

Wenn die Nacht herein brach und sie an einem Feuer saßen, für das er das Holz gebracht und dass sie gekonnt mit ihrem Fächer zum Lodern gebracht hatte, dann war es mehr als Duldung, dass er sie in den Armen halten durfte. Angeblich brauchte ein Krieger etwas Warmes zum Halten im Schlaf, so erklärte er sein Verhalten, und dass ein ganzer Mann seine Ausdauer trainierte, wenn er in der Nacht bei einem Weib läge. Erst hatte sie diese unflätige Aussage sehr verletzt und sie hatte sich entrüstet gewehrt, als er sie darauf das erste Mal zu sich hergezogen hatte. Der Streit hatte damit geendet, dass das Lager völlig zerstört worden war und sogar der Wald um sie herum brannte, weil Kagura ihren Fächer eingesetzt hatte, um den Aufdringlichen in die Luft zu schleudern und los zu werden. Das flackernde, kleine Feuer, das die beiden entzündet hatten, war dabei zur Feuersbrunst herangewachsen und die Beiden konnten gerade noch ihr Hab und Gut retten und sich auf ihrer Feder aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, nicht ohne in schallendes Lachen auszubrechen. Danach ermahnte er sie immer bei seinen Übergriffen, nicht zu erbost zu reagieren und wieder die Umgebung abzufackeln in ihrer Wut. Er sei ja nur ein einfacher Mann mit einfachen Bedürfnissen und Trieben, gegen die er nichts könne und sie solle doch etwas verständiger für sein Begehren sein. Seltsamerweise reagierte sie darauf, nicht ohne Spott, aber sie gab nach, legte sich zu ihm und lies ihn gewähren, wobei sie ihm aber immer unter die Nase rieb, dass sie es nur hinnahm, damit seine 'Manneskraft' voll erhalten bliebe und er voll einsatzbereit wäre bei einem möglichen, bevorstehendem Kampf. Er lächelte nur und bedeckte ihren spöttischen Mund mit Küssen.

Er fühlte sich von diesem anmutigen und doch so einsamen Wesen genau so angezogen wie sie sich wohl von ihm, aber er hätte nie offen zugegeben, dass die Abende und Nächte mit ihr, das Lachen und Reizen, das Streicheln und Liebkosen, sein Leben mit einem Feuer erfüllten, mit einer Freude, die er noch nie erlebt hatte. Es war ihm selbst unheimlich, darum konnte er nicht offen dazu stehen, sondern spielte immer die Rolle des harten Kriegers. Mit ihrem Witz und ihre Spottlust ging sie auf ihn ein und er wusste nicht genau, ob sie ihn durchschaut hatte, aber es war ihm auch egal. Leider hatte dieses Leben nur die wenige Tage gedauert, bis sie jetzt die Heimat des Schmiedes Toutousai erreicht hatten.

Kagura war bereits beunruhigt aufgesprungen. Auch sie konnte nichts erkennen, aber eine düstere Vorahnung durchdrang sie und sie rief ihrem Gefährten rasch ein paar Anweisungen zu, worauf dieser schnell seine Habseligkeiten zusammen packte und die riesige Waffe schulterte. Er kannte inzwischen ihre Stimmungen recht gut, und dieser plötzliche Ernst in ihrer Stimme besorgte ihn. Irgendetwas schien vorzugehen, etwas, dass er mit seinen menschlichen Fähigkeiten nicht erfassen konnte. Aber sie konnte wohl etwas spüren. Er sah, wie sie hektisch in ihr Haar fasst um dort die Feder zu ziehen, die sie in ein schnell gleitendes Gefährt verwandeln konnte. Die schöne Dämonin schien besorgt, sogar verängstigt zu sein. Noch nie hatte er einen so erschreckten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Irgendetwas ging vor, und es verhieß nichts Gutes, wenn Kagura es so eilig hatte.

Er eilte gerade zu ihr, als sie sich plötzlich an ihr Herz fasste und stöhnte. Ihre sonst so stolze Gestalt brach zusammen, ihr Gesicht wurde kreidebleich und Bankotsu konnte nur zusehen, wie die starke Frau langsam zu Boden sank. Ihre Knie knickten unter ihr ein und ihre schlanke Gestalt rutschte gebrochen zu Boden. Schnell rannte er auf sie zu, fasste ihren kraftlosen Leib und stützte sie.

Sein Blick wanderte dabei zum Himmel, wo hinter dem Horizont eine violette Wolke erschien. Das musst etwas mit Kaguras Zusammenbruch zu tun haben. Und er konnte sich auch schon die Ursache vorstellen. Nur vor einem Wesen hatte die Windbraut solche Angst, nur einer hatte solche Macht über sie, dass sie verzweifelt nach Hilfe gesucht hatte um sich gegen ihn wehren zu können: Naraku!

Bankotsu fasste schnell seine Waffe fester und schaute zornerfüllt zu der sich nähernden Wolke hinüber. Wie Naraku wohl dieses Mal aussehen würde? Er erkannte seine Gestalt mit den typischen langen, schwarzen Haaren, diesmal noch auffällig gekleidet als beim letzten Mal, wo er ihm begegnet war, als der verräterische Halbdämon ihn umgebracht hatte. Sein Körper war bedeckt mit einer ledernen Rüstung, durchbrochen von goldenen Verzierungen, blaue Seide bauschte sich um seine Beine, endlos weite Ärmel, verziert mit einem weißen Blütenmuster, die bis zum Boden reichten, umhüllten seine Arme, eine Hand war zur Faust geballt war. Dazu lag eine knöcherne Rüstung um seine Schultern. Er sah wie ein arroganter Lackaffe aus, der mit seinem Aussehen beeindrucken wollte. Bankotsu atmete mit einem höhnischen Prusten aus, aber gleichzeitig fasste er die Waffe noch fester und ließ die halb bewusstlose Kagura auf den Boden gleiten. Er wusste, welche Macht dieser Dämon hatte und er wollte ihn nicht unterschätzen, auch wenn er wie ein selbstverliebter Trottel aussah.

Bankotsu starrte den näher kommenden Halbdämonen verbittert an und langsam erblasste sein Gesicht. Wut und Hass ergriffen ihn. Da kam Naraku, der ihn betrogen hatte, ihn und seine Freunde. Er hatte Rache geschworen, schon damals, doch der betrügerische Mistkerl hatte ihm den Juwelensplitter aus dem Hals und damit das Leben gestohlen. Jetzt stand er wieder vor ihm.

Gerade wollte er angreifen, da wurde Kaguras Körperplötzlich in die Luft gehoben und schwebte langsam zu Naraku hinüber. Bankotsu wolle noch nach ihr greifen, aber sie hing schon wie ein schwaches Tier leblos in der Luft. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine baumelten kraftlos herunter und die sonst so vor Wut und Zorn glühenden Augen waren trübe und leer. Mist! Bankotsu hatte sich hinreißen lassen von seiner Wut und die Dämonin für einen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen. Und schon wurde seine Unachtsamkeit bestraft. Entschlossen und grimmig fasste er Banryuus Griff und holte zu einem mächtigen Schlag gegen die Wolke und dem darin befindlichen Feind aus.

Naraku hob langsam seinen Arm mit der geballten Faust und presste sie noch weiter zusammen. Mit jeder Bewegung, die er machte, stöhnte die in der Luft schwebende Kagura noch mehr auf. "Ich habe ihr Herz in meinen Händen, vergiss das nie."

Mit wildem Blick hielt Bankotsu in seinem Schlag inne und beobachtete die Szene. Stand Kagura also unter Narakus Einfluss? Wurde sie von ihm gelenkt? Sie war doch ein Abkömmling von ihm. Wieso quälte er sie dann? Blitzschnell konzentrierte er all seine Kraft und zog die mächtige Klinge mit einem furchtbaren Schlag durch die schwebende Wolke und dem darin befindlichen Dämon.

Kagura stürzte auf einmal zu Boden. Schmerzhaft prallte ihr Körper auf dem steinigen Boden auf. Benommen richtete sie sich auf, rieb ihren schmerzenden Rücken und sah mit wieder klarer werdendem Blick hinauf zu der über ihr schwebenden Wolke. Bankotsu stand neben ihr, die mächtige Waffe wieder schlagbereit in beiden Händen. Ob sie Naraku besiegt hatten? Die Wolke verhüllte seine Gestalt und so konnten sie nicht erkennen, ob der Angriff der Klinge erfolgreich gewesen war. Doch schon wieder beugte der Schmerz Kaguras Körper. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihrem Mund, als ihr Herz wieder stehen blieb, gepresst durch die unverletzt geblieben Hand ihres Herren, dessen höhnisches Lachen zu ihnen herunter klang.

"Bist du bereit mit wieder zu folgen und zu dienen? Du weißt, wo dein Platz ist."

Beinahe lautlos presste die stolze Frau ihre Antwort hervor. "Nein! Ich mag nicht. Töte mich doch, aber unterwerfen werde ich mich nicht mehr."

Zu früh war ihr Schöpfer zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte mit Bankotsu trainieren, sich eine List, eine Strategie zu Recht legen wollen, damit er ihren Kampf gegen den Hanyou hätte unterstützen können. Und was hatte sie getan? Mit dem schönen Mann herumgetändelt anstatt zu üben. Das geschah ihr Recht! Wie konnte sie nur so schwach sein, sich umgarnen lassen und neckische Spielchen zu spielen anstatt daran zu denken wie schnell Naraku ihrem schönen, neuen Leben den Garaus machen würde. Nun war er schon wieder zurück ohne dass sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, die Möglichkeit auszuschöpfen, die die Unterstützung durch den Krieger für sie bedeutet hätte. Aber sei's drum, dienen würde sie ihrem Herrn nicht mehr, niemals! Sollte er ihr doch drohen. Er hatte keine Macht mehr über sie. Trotzig bot sie ihm die Stirn.

Naraku tauchte unverletzt wieder in der Nebelwolke auf und lachte spöttisch auf, dann ballte er wieder die Faust. Die Frau sank zu Boden, wandte sich vor Schmerz, aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen mit dem sie ihn angefleht hätte, sein Vorhaben einzustellen. Mehr und mehr drückte er zu, und die Windbraut krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Ihr gefolterter Körper sank in den Staub, sie röchelte nur noch als auch ihr Kopf auf den Boden sank..

Entsetzt erblickte Bankotsu die Szene und löste sich aus der Starre, die ihm bei der grausamen Qual der Dämonin überfallen hatte. Er ergriff seine Hellebarde, schwang sie und richtete sie dann erneut gegen Naraku. Der lachte nur höhnisch auf und die Waffe prallte an seinem nun schnell aufgebauten Schutzschild ab. Doch diese Ablenkung reichte, um Kagura ein wenig Luft zu verschaffen. Mühsam ergriff sie ihren Fächer, der neben ihr zu Boden gefallen war und versuchte, eine Salve ihrer Windattacken gegen den verhassten Naraku zu schleudern. Doch noch schlimmer presste dieser ihr Herz, so dass sie wieder bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Erneut griff Bankotsu an.

Naraku wurde der Kampf langsam langweilig. Dieser alberne Mensch war kein ernsthafter Gegner für ihn und Kagura schien tatsächlich bereit zu sein, ihr Leben aufzugeben. Sie wusste genau, dass er ihr Herz so pressen konnte, dass es für immer still stand. Er konnte ihren Willen also nicht mehr brechen. Aber er war nicht bereit sie als Dienerin zu verlieren. Sie war stark und mächtig, und es hatte ihm immer Spaß gemacht, sie zu benutzen und ihren ausgeprägten Willen wieder und wieder zu beugen. Aber musste er dieses Verhältnis deswegen aufgeben? Und was hatte der Krieger hier zu suchen? Wieso war er wieder am Leben? Das konnte nur Kaguras Werk sein. Und so wie er ihr zu helfen versuchte…vielleicht konnte er mit ihm sein böses Spiel weiter treiben? Ein Mann und eine Frau, die gemeinsam kämpften...

Er lockerte den Griff um Kaguras Herz so dass sie wieder zu sich kommen konnte. Dann fuhr er aus seinem Rücken einen seiner Fangarme aus, glitt hinaus durch den eigenen Schutzschild, der violett um ihn glühte, und ergriff damit den überraschten Krieger. Der versuchte zwar noch, mit seiner Waffe den gleitenden Arm abzuwehren, aber sie glitt an der undurchdringlichen Oberfläche ab.

Naraku schlang die Tentakel fest um den Körper seines Feindes, packte ihn und suchte gleich mit der Spitze nach dem Splitter, den er im Hals des Mannes vermutete. Er wollte sie gerade hinein versenken um sich den Splitter zu holen, als ein Schrei ihn stutzen ließ. Kagura hatte sich mühsam wieder aufgerichtet und die Szene verfolgt. Und die kleine Windbraut schrie, vor Entsetzten, vor Angst, als sie sah, was er vorhatte.

Naraku blickte amüsiert auf. Der Schrei war spontan gekommen, denn gleich danach versuchte sie wieder unbeteiligte Kühle auszustrahlen, als ob es ihr egal wäre was er mit dem Mann in seinem Arm anfing. Aha, die kleine Kagura hatte also ein Geheimnis! Ein Geheimnis, das er wieder mal nutzen konnte, hatte er doch schon so oft seinen Spaß gehabt mit den Emotionen, die diese dummen Menschen und nun sogar die Dämonin befiel. Ihre schwachen Gefühle, die sie verwundbar machten, angreifbar und so verletzlich. Was hatte er sich amüsiert über den Schmerz, den er dieser ach so reinen Priesterin bescheren konnte, die ihn so misslich verschmäht hatte. Sie hatte ihren Geliebten selbst erschossen! Das war der Höhepunkt seiner bisherigen Bosheiten gewesen, und nun bot ihm die kleine Kagura wieder die Chance, hier mit ihr das übelste Spiel treiben zu können. Sie war bereit ihr Leben hinzugeben um ihm nicht mehr länger dienen zu müssen. Aber was würde sie tun, wenn er ihr drohte, das des Kriegers zu nehmen?


	45. Teil II Treffen im Schloss

Hallo Leute,

ja, ich hab ewig nicht mehr geschrieben - Schande über mich. Und jetzt bin ich auch nur dazu gekommen, weil ich ein paar Tage krank war und so auch eine durchaus schöpferische Phase einlegen konnte. Ich werde in den nächsten Wochen nochmals umziehen, in eine doppelt so große Wohnung - juhuuuuuu! Hoffentlich komme ich trotzdem ein wenig zum Schreiben.

Danke, dass ihr mir die Treue bewahrt habt und Reviews und auch ganz liebe E-Mails geschrieben habt.

ShadowAngel4ever: Danke für das liebe Rev, hier endlich das gewünschte Update.

Azhura: Und wieder ein so langes Lob von dir. Danke, das ist lieb!Die Connichi ist leider sehr recht teuer, da hast du recht. Vielleicht reffen wir uns ja doch irgendwann mal da, ich werd wieder hinfahren. Und bitte, brech ja nicht deine Stories ab, das wäre jammerschade. Also, schön weiterschreiben!

Julia: Danke fürs regelmäßige Review. Hab dir glaub noch gar keins geschrieben, aber das mach ich noch, versprochen! Und ich kam gar nicht dazu dir das Chapi zum Betalesen zu schicken. Hab wieder so viel vor und sonst reicht mir die Zeit nicht. Dein neues Chapi war wundervoll und ich bin so gespannt auf die Intrigen in dem Schloss dort.

Sango-chan: Ich hatte lang überlegt, ob Kagura nicht Hiten als Partner bekommen sollte. Aber der war leider so 'kaputt' nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit Inu dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich den glaubhaft wiederbeleben sollte. Darum habe ich Bankotsu genommen. Der kommt auch bald wieder...und schreib mir doch mal deine genaue Adresse...ich schreib dir gerne...weiss nur nicht wohin.

Silvina: Danke auch dir dass du mir ein Review dagelassen hast.

Danke nochmal, für all die lieben E-Mails und Reviews. Ich hoffe, euch freut das neue Kapitel. Ich konnte mir mal wieder nicht verkneifen, eine ganze Menge Beziehungskram da reinzupacken. Viel Vergnügen!

Treffen im Schloss

Kagome war längst aktiv geworden. Sie wollte ihre Pläne umsetzten, denn sicher würde Naraku nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Das Sammeln der verbliebenen Splitter schien ihr die einzige Lösung zu sein, um den verhassten Dämon kurzfristig lähmen zu können und die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, ihn zu läutern und seine teuflischen Kräfte endgültig zu zerstören. Und so waren Sango und Miroku schon lange unterwegs um den kleinen Bruder der Dämonenjägerin zu suchen. Sango ahnte, wo sie ihn finden könnte. Bestimmt würde er sein Heimatdorf aufsuchen wenn die manipulierende Wirkung des Splitters in seiner Schultern auch nur etwas versiegt war und seine Gedanken wieder freigaben. Solange Naraku verschwunden war, bestand die große Hoffnung, dass es so war und die dunkle Macht der Splitter so lange gebremst würde, so dass der Junge wieder frei entscheiden konnte.

Kagome hatte das Paar gebeten, nach dem Auffinden von Kohaku sofort zu Sesshoumarus Schloss aufzubrechen. Nur dort konnten sie den magischen Splitter in seinem Rücken entfernen, nur mit der Hilfe Tenseigas würde der junge Dämonenjäger sein Leben behalten können. Sango war sehr aufgeregt und auch voller Hoffnung gewesen, dass sie ihren Bruder finden und endlich von seinem Sklavenleben befreien könnten. Trotzdem schwankte sie zwischen freudiger Aufregung und Tränen, so oft hatten sie den Bruder schon gefunden und wieder verloren und der Spur seiner Gräueltaten folgen müssen, die Naraku ihm aufgetragen hatte. Der Junge hatte sie mit der hervorragenden Beherrschung seiner Wurfsichel zur vollen Zufriedenheit seines Meisters ausgeführt, während dessen dunkler Juwel unheilvoll in ihm glühte. Die vielen zerfetzten Leichen, die Toten überall, aufgerissen und grauenhaft entstellt, Frauen wie auch Kinder, gemordet von ihrem eigenen Bruder, einem Kind, dessen Freundlichkeit sonst die Herzen schmelzen ließ und der nun als wandelnder Toter, ohne eigenen Willen, nur noch die Marionette des widerlichen Narakus war. Sango zerbrach beinahe daran. Ihr eigener Bruder, den sie gemeinsam mit dem Vater ausgebildet hatte, war zu einem Schatten seiner selbst geworden und zerstörte im Auftrag seines dunklen Herrn Familien, völlig fremde wie auch die eigene. Ob dies endlich ein Ende haben würde, die Qual für immer versiegen würde?

Kagome war ebenfalls bereits unterwegs, aber sie zog nicht alleine los. Die alte Kaede begleitete sie, ebenso Rai, die beide versuchen wollten, ihre bescheidenen Kenntnisse im Kampf vor allem gegen die wohl zu Tausenden aus dem Körper Narakus fliehenden Dämonen anzuwenden. Kaede wollte mit ihren Fähigkeit, einen Schutzschild auszubauen, die Kämpfer vor den Angriffen schützen und beide wollten die Wunden heilen, die wohl oder übel entstehen würden, wenn die große Schlacht begann. Auch einige starke und tapfere Bauern begleiteten sie, bewaffnet mit ihren bescheidenen Waffen wie Heugabeln und Knüppeln. Alle wollten helfen, wollten ihre starke, junge Miko nicht alleine in die hoffentlich endgültig letzte Schlacht gegen den Erzfeind ziehen lassen.

Inu Yasha war unterwegs in die Berge um Kouga zu suchen. Kagome hatte ihn mit Bedacht gewählt um ihren Freund und früheren Verehrer zu bitten, seine Splitter zur Verfügung zu stellen. Erst hatte er gemurrt, konnte er den stinkigen Wolf, wie er ihn nannte, doch angeblich gar nicht leiden. Aber Kagome überzeugte ihn, dass sie die wichtige Aufgabe der Führung der großen Gruppe übernommen hatte und dieser zeitaufwändige Abstecher ideal für seine schnellen Beine war. So zog er los als rotes Irrlicht, das über die Äste fegte, den in der untergehenden Sonne glühenden Bergen entgegen, die am Horizont auf ihn warteten.

Er erreichte sie noch am selben Abend und fand die Wolfsbande in ihrem Lager, das an einem wunderschönen Wasserfall lag. Kouga hörte ihm nach den anfänglichen Spötteleien aufmerksam zu und nickte sofort, als der Hundejunge Kagomes Wunsch vortrug. Er solle mitkommen um seine Splitter zur Verfügung zu stellen und somit Kagomes Macht als Priestern zu verstärken. Der junge Wolfsdämon stimmte sofort zu, war nicht nur bereit, die Schnelligkeit seiner Beine für das gemeinsame Ziel zu opfern, sondern auch das komplette Wolfsrudel mit all den Dämonen zu bitten sie zu begleiten um die Freunde in ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen. Jeder in seinem Rudel hatte Opfer zu beklagen, Opfer, die Naraku auf dem Gewissen hatte, Lücken, die er in ihre Reihen gerissen hatte. Und so war es kein Wunder, dass alle dazu bereit waren dem Ruf zu folgen. Außerdem zogen noch mehrere schnelle Wölfe los um auch die Rudel der Bergwölfe, mit denen sie inzwischen eng verbunden waren, um ihre Mithilfe zu bitten.

Kouga hattein diesem fremden Rudel eine nette Freundin gefunden, ein junges Mädchen mit dem gleichen wippenden Pferdeschwanz, den auch er selbst trug. Ihr Name war Ayame und bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen war die Kleine sehr eifersüchtig auf Kagome gewesen als sie mitbekam, wie Kouga um das Mädchen aus der neuen Zeit warb. Kouga hatte Ayame als kleines Kind ein Heiratsversprechen gegeben, das er in die Zwischenzeit auch eingelöst hatte. Kagome hatte ordentlich nachgeholfen, und das schlechte aber doch ehrliche Gewissen des Wolfsrudelführers hatte eh dazu geführt, dass er aufrichtig zu seinem gegebenen Wort stand. Kagome war froh gewesen zu sehen, dass es nicht nur die reine Pflichterfüllung gewesen war, die den stattlichen Wolfsdämonen in die Arme der quirligen, jungen Frau getrieben hatte. Und Inu Yasha war äußert zufrieden gewesen, dass Kouga nun wohl endlich mit seinen Nachstellung auf Kagome aufhören würde. Nichts hatte ich rasender gemacht als dieses gelackte Süßholzgerasple, dass der junge Wolf immer aufgeführt hatte, um Kagome zu beeindrucken oder vielleicht noch eher, um ihn, Inu Yasha zu ärgern und gar zu beleidigen. Denn der junge Hundedämon hatte in seinem bis dahin recht einsamen Leben wenig Gelegenheit gehabt, junge Frauen zu verführen und Kouga führte ihm nur zu genau vor, wie schlecht er darin war.

In Wirklichkeit war Kouga schon lange vor seinem Aufeinandertreffen mit Ayame klar gewesen, dass er keine Chancen bei der jungen Miko hatte. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht lassen, weiter um sie werben, vor allem, weil Inu Yasha entsprechend explosiv reagiert. Und nichts war schöner als eine Balgerei mit dem jungen Hanyou. Auf dieses Vergnügen wollte er nicht verzichten, und so hatte er Kagome weiterhin regelmäßig Geschenke gebracht oder ihre Hand gehalten, wenn sie sich in seinem Gebiet aufgehalten hatte und ihn traf und ihr roter Schatten irgendwo um die Ecke lugte. Es war nur verständlich, dass Ayame das anfangs eifersüchtig gemacht hatte. Aber Kagome konnte damals in einem langen Gespräch die Zweifel und Unklarheiten in Ayames Herzen beseitigen. Kouga war schnell dem Charme und Temperament der kleinen Wölfin erlegen gewesen und sein Herz schlug schon bald heftig für sie.

Die beiden freuten sich sehr, bald auf die junge Miko zu treffen. Und Inu Yasha staunte nicht schlecht als er sah, dass Kougas Hand in Ayames Schoß lag und zärtlich von dieser gestreichelt wurde. Er hatte sich noch nie oft so offen getraut, seine Zugehörigkeit zu seiner Partnerin auch öffentlich zu demonstrieren. Sollte der Wolf ihm auch da wieder überlegen sein? Inu Yasha legte die Stirn in Falten und schwor sich, seinen Mut in Zukunft nicht nur im Kampf zu zeigen sondern auch in Stille und Frieden seinen Mann zu stehen und zu Kagome zu stehen, deutlich und offen und für alle sichtbar. Auch wenn er den jungen Wolf inzwischen als guten Freund schätze, so wollte er doch nicht immer hinter ihm zurück stehen was den gekonnten Umgang mit Frauen betraf. Seine kleine Wildkatze würde sich bestimmt darüber freuen.

Kagomes Gruppe kam nur sehr langsam voran. Da im Augenblick keine Gefahr drohte, war das Mädchen inzwischen aufgebrochen um Sesshoumaru rechtzeitig zu informieren, welche Scharen auf seinem Schloss eintreffen würden. Hoffentlich war er nicht erzürnt wenn sie eigenmächtig die vielen Leute zu seinem Heim schickte. Sie flog so schnell sie konnte, denn sie wollte vorher auch noch ungestört mit dem große Lord wegen Rin reden und auch die junge Frau sprechen, wie sie mit ihren heftigen Gefühlen für den edlen Dämonenlord zurecht kam. Sie machte sich immer noch große Sorgen.

Endlich erkannte sie die Klippen, hinter denen das Schloss lag und als sie näher kam, schien es ihr, als ob das Anwesen sich verändert hatte. Schon während ihres Fluges erkannte sie viele Menschen in den Gärten um das weitläufige Gebäude. Blumen wurden gepflanzt, Sträucher beschnitten, Kieswege geharkt und das früher so verwilderte Gelände sah wieder ordentlich und gepflegt aus. Was war hier geschehen? Sie erkannt das Glitzern des künstlichen Sees hinter dem Gebäude und Menschen, die eilig über die kleine Brücke hinweg im Inneren des Schlosses verschwanden. So viele Leute auf dem Gelände des menschenscheuen Lords? Sesshoumaru mochte doch keine Sterblichen um sich herum dulden. Und nun dieses geschäftige Treiben? Kagome setze schnell zur Landung an und schaute sich um, wo sie den Herren des Schlosses wohl finden könnte und vor allem wo sich Rin aufhielt.

Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, erkannte sie seine in glänzende Seidengewänder gehüllte Gestalt schon von weitem auf der breiten Treppe zum Garten hin, auf der Sesshoumaru so gerne in der Sonne saß um seine Energien aufzufrischen. Und…Kagome hielt den Atem an…ganz eng neben ihm, fast nicht zu erkennen, saß Rin. Er hielt sie im Arm und sein langes, silberglänzendes Haar vermengte sich mit dem ihrem und bedeckte ihre beiden Körper fast ganz. Und noch mehr staunte sie über seinen Gesichtausdruck: der sonst so kühle und verschlossenen Hundedämon lächelte entspannt. Er wirkte glücklich, genau so zufrieden wie die junge Frau an seiner Seite. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr als sie Rin so selig strahlend sah. Nie hätte sie gedacht dass Sesshoumaru so auf Rins Gefühle eingehen würde, dass er sich öffnen und ihre Liebe erwidern würde.

Die Beiden wandten sich um als sie Kagome durch den Garten auf die Treppe zukommen sahen. Schnell standen sie auf und eilten ihr mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen. Rin trug edle Kleidung aus Seide in warmen, kräftigen Farben. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll frisiert und trotzdem wirkte sie immer noch unverkrampft und völlig unkompliziert. Kagome schritt schnell auf sie zu und landete in ihrer herzlichen Umarmung. Rin jubelte vor Freude und berichtete bald fröhlich, wie sie Sesshoumaru hatte überzeugen können, die Angebote der freundlichen Dorfbewohner anzunehmen, die ihre Dienste angeboten hatten. So wurde das Schloss und die großen Gärten wieder liebevoll gepflegt, die Räume gereinigt und sparsam, aber geschmackvoll eingerichtet wie sich Kagome gleich an der Hand von Rin überzeugen konnte, die sie sofort zu einer Besichtigung mitnahm. Die Küche war bevölkert mit eifrigen Dienstboten, die sofort ein aufwändiges Mahl bereiteten um den jungen Gast zu versorgen. Sogar der grüne Gnom Jacken schien nicht ganz so griesgrämig aufgelegt zu sein, musste er doch nicht mehr alle Arbeiten im Schloss alleine verrichten. Er schien zufrieden damit zu sein dass der alte Glanz der glorreichen Herrschaft seines Herrn wieder aufgeblüht war, auch wenn dies von dieser nun etwas gealterten kleinen Göre ausging, die sein Meister nun wohl zur Mitherrscherin über seiner Ländereien gemacht hatte.

Bei dem vorzüglichen Essen, das sie zu dritt ungestört in einem großen Speisesaal einnahmen, erzählte Kagome dann von ihren Plänen und welch großes Heer an Gefolgsleuten sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss befand. Sesshoumaru zögerte erst als er von der Hilfe hörte, hatte er seine Schalchten doch immer alleine geschlagen. Aber die Sorge um Rin bewog ihn doch dazu, vor allem die Mächte der Miko bei diesem Kampf anzunehmen, um den verhassten Widersacher ein für alle mal loszuwerden. Und auch ihm erschien es die einzige Möglichkeit, die Macht der Splitter zu nutzen um den Hanyou zu lähmen um ihn dann zu läutern. Er wusste genau, dass seine eigenen Mächte hier nicht ausreichend waren, um den Feind endgültig zu besiegen. Auch sein früherer Widerwillen, Tenseiga zur Errettung von Menschen zu benutzen, schien verschwunden zu sein, was bestimmt auf den Einfluss seiner Liebe zu einem Menschenmädchen zurückzuführen war.

Kagome betrachtete das Paar und badete sich in dem Gefühl der absoluten Zufriedenheit über die Entwicklung dieser Beziehung. Sesshoumarus Zweifel und Widerspenstigkeit schienen total verschwunden zu sein, das Gefühl der Liebe für seine bildhübsche Rin überstrahlte alles. Die Miko dachte voll Freude an das Vermächtnis des Vaters, das nun seine Wirkung entfalten zu haben schien. Das Schwert der Heilung für den mächtigen Lord, der die Menschen früher nur verachtete, lag nun in den richtigen Händen, um den Kampf zum Guten zu wenden. Wie sehr sich sein Vater wohl gefreut hätte. Aber sicher hatte er gewusst, dass er durch sein Erbe jedem seiner Söhne das richtige Geschenk für eine freudvolle Zukunft gemacht hatte.

Einen Tag später trafen Inu Yasha und die Wolfsrudel ein und wurden freudig im Schloss empfangen. Ihre Anführer, ebenfalls Tayoukais, berieten wie in früheren Zeiten gemeinsam mit dem großen Hundelord und seinem Bruder, wie sie die Schlacht gegen den gemeinsamen Feind führen und gewinnen könnten. Die junge Miko befand sich in ihren Priestergewändern mitten unter ihnen. Auch dies war in diesem Schloss ein gewohntes Bild aus früheren Tagen, als die große Midoriko gemeinsam mit ihrem Gatten Inu Taisho an den Kriegsvorbereitungen der Dämonen teilgenommen hatte. Kagome hatte diese traditionelle Kleidung extra zu diesem Ereignis angelegt, um die Würde ihres Berufsstandes nachzukommen. Sie stand hier nicht als Stellvertreterin Midorikos oder der mächtigen Kikyou, sondern als sie selbst, als Helferin in der Schlacht, die all ihre Macht einsetzen würde um das Schicksal zu besiegeln und den Feind zu bannen.

Sango traf kurze Zeit später mit Miroku und ihrem kleinen Bruder Kohaku ein. Sie hatten ihn tatsächlich gefunden. Der Junge war still und schüchtern, aber doch im Besitz seines eigenen Verstandes, was ein Zeichen war, das Naraku noch weit entfernt weilte. Sango war überglücklich, den lange vermissten Bruder gefunden zu haben. Sie hatte zuerst in ihrem Heimatdorf nach ihm gesucht und war dort auf Anzeichen seiner Gegenwart gestoßen, gefunden hatte sie ihn aber erst in den Lilienfeldern hinter den Hügeln, die er schon als kleiner Junge so geliebt hatte. Miroku hatte ihre Zweifel und Anspannung während der Suche etwas mildern können, und in seinen Armen hatte sie Mut geschöpft, wenn sie wieder einen Unterschlupf vergeblich abgesucht hatten. Die mächtige Katze Kirara hatte die beiden die ganze Zeit über tatkräftig unterstützt und sie auf ihrem Rücken auf die Suche mitgenommen. Nun saß sie friedlich schlummernd in Sangos Schoß und ließ sich von ihr streicheln.

Gleich am nächsten Tag wollten sie den Splitter aus Kohakus Schulter entfernen und ihn sofort mit dem Schwert Tenseiga wieder erretten lassen, wenn er in den tödlichen Schlaf sinken würde. Sie wollten sich beeilen, den niemand wusste, wann Naraku wieder auftauchen würde und der schwarze Glanz des Juwels die Sinne und den Willen des Jungen wieder in seine Dienste zwingen würde. Sie mussten dem verhassten Dämon diesmal unbedingt zuvor kommen.


	46. Teil II Ein Ziel vor Augen

Hallo liebe Freunde, danke dass ihr so lange ausgeharrt habt. ich weiss, ich hab mich schrecklich lange nicht mehr hören lassen. Aber jetzt hab ich Urlaub und komme endlich dazu, die Story weiter zu schreiben. Wer micht kennt, weiss, dass ich inzwischen wieder umgezogen bin. Ich hab jetzt eine super-große Wohnung und hoffe, hier mal für längere Zeit bleiben zu können. Dann hätte ich auch endlich wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben. Also drückt mir die Daumen für einen ruhigen Sommer mit viel Schreiblust

Danke Tini, Pooh-chan, Silvina und ShadowAngel4Ever für die netten Reviews, danke Julia für deine vielen Mails und dass ich immer noch an deiner Story teilhaben darf, danke Azhura für die lange Treue, genauso Sango-chan und Miro-fan. Ohne euch hätte ich oft gar keine Reviews mehr bekommen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn es wieder mehr werden würden.

Ein Ziel vor Augen 

Seine langen Beine trugen ihn immer schneller voran. Endlich hatte Bankotsu ein Ziel vor Augen. Lange hatte er sich in den Bergen aufgehalten, wollte den Platz nicht verlassen, an dem Naraku mit Kagura verschwunden war. Er hatte gewartet, Stunden, Tage, beinahe eine Woche. Er hatte gehofft, dass die glühende Wolke noch einmal über dem Gipfel auftauchen und der teuflische Dämon ihn herausfordern würde. Aber er hatte vergeblich gewartet. Er hatte getobt, geschrieen vor Wut, mit seiner funkelden Waffe die Felsen zersprengt und die Erde durchpflügt, aber doch hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er geschlagen war. Der Zorn zerfraß ihn, wenn er nur an dieses unwürdige Zusammentreffen mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mistkerl dachte.

Blitzschnell hatte Naraku ihn mit einem plötlich auftauchenden Fangarm gepackt. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich zu wehren oder beiseite zu springen. Er musste auch zugeben, dass er zu sehr um Kaguras Wohlfbefinden besorgt gewesen war. Welche Schwäche für einen Krieger, welche Blamage. Und gerade ihm war das passiert, einem Söldner, der seinen Lebensunterhalt schon so lange Zeit mit Krieg und Mord verdiente, dessen Gedanken immer eiskalt und gefühllos gewesen waren. Auch wenn er Kagura achtete, ja wirklich mochte, er hatte ihr keinen guten Dienst mit seiner Gefühlsduselei geleistet. Schwach und wehrlos war er gewesen, musste sich von diesen widerlichen Fangarmen betatschen lassen, die sofort nach seiner Kehle griffen, nach dem Splitter, dieser verdammte Schwachstelle, seinem Lebensspender, ohne den er das werden würde, was er schon lange war: eine Leiche, kalt und zerfressen. Naraku hatte sofort erkannt, was ihm am Leben hielt und wollte ihm den Splitter rauben, hätte ihm ein schnelles und ruhmloses Ende bereitet. Aber sie hatte geschrieen, Kagura, die kühle Dämonin, die noch nie Furcht gezeigt hatte. Ihr Schrei hatte nicht nur Naraku erstaunt. Wieso machte es ihr etwas aus, wenn er sein Leben verlieren sollte? Er war sich immer bewusst gewesen, das er nur ein Spielball in ihrer Hand war. Auch wenn er noch so dick aufgetragen hatte, ihm war klar gewesen, dass sie ihm das Leben geschenkt hatte und zwar aus einem bestimmten Grund: sie brauchte Unterstützung bei ihrem Freiheitskampf gegen ihren Herrn. Sie hatte ihn vorbereiten wollen, mit ihm trainieren, ihm von den Schwachstellen Narakus berichten wollen, aber er hatte sie aufgehalten mit seinem Starrsinn, hatte mit seiner Störrigkeit ihre Vorhaben verzögert, sie geärgert wo er nur konnte. Auch wenn es Spaß gemacht hatte, nun bereute er nicht kooperativer gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte seine Dienste gebraucht, hatte ihn besser bezahlt wie mancher Kriegsherr zuvor, sie hatte ihm das Leben wieder gegeben, das er zum zweiten Mal verloren hatte. Und was noch viel mehr zählte: sie hatte auch noch ihre Freiheit für ihn geopfert. Als Naraku ihren Schrei gehört hatte, hatte er angefangen zu lachen, hämisch, böse und gemein. Er schaute belustigt von der Windbraut, die am Boden lag zu ihm und wieder zurück. Er hatte das kurze Aufflackern der Besorgnis in Kaguras Blick erkannt, und er schien sich einen Spaß machen zu wollen. Sein roter Fangarm stoppte und er wandte sich der gebückten Gestalt der Dämonin zu, die immer noch schmerzgekrümmt am Boden kauerte. „Na, da macht sich wohl jemand Sorgen. Um diesen schwachen Menschen? Kagura, ich bin enttäuscht, was findest nur nur an diesem blasierten, kleinen Söldner? Meine Aufgabe konnte er nicht lösen, war er doch dem kleinen Hundejungen noch unterlegen. Und du holst ihn dir, nachdem ich ihn habe fallen lassen? Meinen Abfall? Also wirklich, Kagura, wie tief bist du gesunken! Und was wolltest du von ihm? Welchen Dienst sollte er dir leisten? Und nun, wo du seine jämmerliche Schwäche erkennen musst, jetzt bist du sogar um ihn besorgt?" Kagura hatte nur den Blick gesenkt, ob beschämt oder verärgert hatte Bankotsu nicht erkennen können. Dass Naraku sie übel beschimpfen würde, war ihm klar gewesen. Vor allem würde ihr eine üble Strafe drohen wenn Naraku erfahren würde, dass sie sich von ihm befreien wollte. Aber irgendwie hatte der Krieger das Gefühl, dass Naraku das längst wusste und nur mit Kagura spielte, ein qualvolles Spiel wie das der Katze mit der Maus…bis sie zuschlägt und ihrem Opfer das Genick bricht.

Wieder hatte er versucht sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen, aber die Tentakel hielten ihn eisern fest. Erneut näherte sich die Spitze eines Fangarms seiner Kehle und drang schon in die Haut ein. Blut quoll hervor, doch Bankotsu spürte, wie der fleischige Fortsatz seine Bewegung verlangsamte, als warte er auf etwas.

„Halt!" Erstaunt erkannte er Kaguras Stimme, gepresst und kaum hörbar. „Lass ihn!" Kagura setzte sich mühsam auf und hob langsam den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, aber auch Wut und noch ein anderer, seltsamer Ausdruck lagen auf ihren Zügen. „Lass ihn gehen!", forderte sie Naraku erneut auf. „Warum sollte ich?", fragte Naraku spöttisch, stoppte aber die Bewegung im Hals seines Opfers. „Warum sollte ich ihn nicht töten, wenn mir danach ist?" Der schwarzhaarige Dämon lächtelte belustigt und wippte mit der Fangarmspitze, die er schon aus dem Hals des Opfers gezogen hatte, langsam auf und ab. Kaguras Blick hing gebannt an dieser Bewegung, und Bankotsu konnte tatsächlich Angst in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, Angst um ihn und sein Leben. Bedeutete er ihr wirklich so viel? Er war völlig irritiert gewesen von diesem Gedanken und auch jetzt konnte er kaum wahrhaben, was die junge Dämonin für ihn getan hatte.

„Gib ihn frei, und ich komme mit dir!" Diese Worte waren ihr nicht leicht über die Lippen gekommen. Bankotsu war klar gewesen, dass sie lieber gestorben wäre als Naraku nochmals Dienerin sein zu müssen. Sie hätte ihr Herz zerquetschen lassen, denn er hatte es ja nicht geschafft, Naraku mit seiner Hellebarde zu bekampfen. Er war machtlos gewesen und so lag Kaguras Leben wie das seine in der Hand dieses verhassten Dämons. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, aus diesem Zusammentreffen lebend heraus zu kommen. Und doch durchquerte er jetzt die Berge, folgte dem Bachlauf ins Tal um dort nach einer Möglichkeit Ausschau zuhalten, Kagura für ihr Opfer zu entschädigen, ihr zu ihrer Freiheit zu verhelfen, die sie für ihn geopfert hatte. Für ihn! Sie hatte es wirklich für ihn getan. Ob sie ihn liebte? Anders konnte es doch kaum sein, denn warum hätte sie sonst so gehandelt? Und er? Liebte er sie? Er musste gestehen, dass er diesen Gedanken kaum zuließ. Krieg und Tod um ihn herum hatten ihn sich diese Frage nie stellen lassen. Frauen waren in seinem Leben meist nur eine kurze Randerscheinung gewesen, eine kurze Eroberung, meist dienten sie nur zur Befriedigung seiner Lust. Und nun verdankte er einer Frau sein Leben, sogar zum zweiten Mal. Auch wenn er sich über seine Gefühle nicht im Klaren war, die Ehre befahl es ihm, sich zu revanchieren und ihr zu helfen.

Naraku war hämisch lachend auf Kaguras Vorschlag eingegangen, hatte Bankotsu einfach fallen lassen und Kagura, die willenlos auf der Wiese stand, in seine Wolke hineingezogen und war mit ihr verschwunden. Sein Triumpf über sie schien so groß zu sein, dass ihm sein Tod plötzlich völlig unbedeutend gewesen war.

Seine daraufhin folgende Handlungsunfähigkeit hatte den schlanken Krieger beinahe verrückt gemacht. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte, da er gegen Naraku so wenige Chancen hatte. Dieser verdammte Splitter in seinem Hals war eine große Schwachstelle. Wer von ihm wusste, konnte ihn sekundenschnell ausser Gefecht setzten. Aber wie sollte er den loswerden? Ohne ihn würde er sofort sterben. Und dann seine bescheidene Kraft. War er doch immer so stolz auf seine Waffe gewesen, sein glänzendes Banryuu, eine Hellebarde so schwer dass sie kein Mensch schultern konnte. Nur er konnte sie schwingen, nur er schlug mit höllischer Kraft auf seine Genger ein und zerteilte sie…die meisten jedenfalls. Keiner war ihm überlegen gewesen, und so mussten seine Kriegsfürsten, für die er gekämpft hatte, ihr ganzes Heer zusammen ziehen um ihn und seine gewalttätigen Kampfbrüder wieder loszuwerden.

Blindlings war er durch die Bergwälder getobt, hatte mit seiner Waffe nach Bäumen und Ästen geschlagen, zerhieb riesige Stämme und wusste doch, dass all seine Kraft hier vergebens war. Ein Einzelner hatte bisher nie gegen ihn ankommen können…bis auf einen. Er schluckte als er an den schwarzhaarigen Hundejungen dachte, den er schon beinahe erschlagen hatte. Naraku hatte ihm seine schmähliche Niederlage nur zu deutlich unter die Nase gerieben. Den menschgewordenen Hanyou hatte er schon so gut wie besiegt, als dieser seine dämonischen Kräfte wieder erhalten. Er hatte sich verwandelt, aber er war immer noch ein blutjunger Kerl gewesen. Dieser junge Hundedämon hatte es geschafft, ihn zu besiegen, ihn, der Kriege überstanden hatte. Dieser Junge, der Naraku genauso hasste wie er, dieser Junge, dessen Stärke und dessen Schwert so beeindruckend gewesen waren, den könnte er als Waffenbruder gebrauchen. Wo er wohl war? Er könnte nach ihm suchen. Er wäre eine Chance im Kampf gegen Naraku, für die Freiheit Kaguras. Früher hätte er sich niemals erniedrigt und einen Gegner um Hilfe gebeten, aber für Kagura wollte er es tun. Was war das im Vergleich zu dem, was sie für ihn getan hatte? Also war er aufgebrochen, weg vom Ort seiner Niederlage, hinunter ins Tal, menschlichen Behausungen entgegen, in Dörfer, zu Ratsch und Tratsch, zu Gesprächen und Gerüchten, um herauszufinden, wo sich der junge Hundedämon aufhielt. Oben in den Bergen würde er es nicht erfahren. Und er brauchte Nahrung, er hatte Hunger, die Vorräte waren aufgebraucht und er benötigte seine Kräfte. So hatte er die Hellebarde geschultert und wanderte mit immer größer werdenden Schritten hinunter ins Tal, seinem Ziel entgegen.


	47. Teil II Splitter

Hallo Leute, es geht weiter...und dem Ende zu. Aber vorher werden noch ein paar Mitstreiter rekrutiert und Splitter geborgen.

Julia: Dir vielen Dank fürs Beta-Lesen und dein Lob. Küsschen...

zorro & shadowangel4ever: Danke dass ihr so true meine Story lest. Das freut mich sehr wenn ich mal was von meinen Lesern höre und es macht doppelt so viel Spaß weiter zu schreiben.

Splitter

Totenstille herrschte im großen Saal. Nur wenige Personen waren hier versammelt, den vielen Bediensteten und auch den Gästen, die neugierig im Innehof herumlungerten, war der Zutritt verwehrt. Sie meisten wussten nur, dass hier ein weiteres Treffen stattfand, das was mit dem bevorstehenden Kampf zu tun hatte.

Die geplante Schlacht hatte sich schon überall herumgesprochen und es waren viele Wesen in das Schloß des großen Lords des Westens geströmt. Doch viele waren auch wieder gegangen:

Nur die großen, mächtigen Dämonenfürsten waren überhaupt noch unabhängig geblieben, leisteten keine Frondienste für den Halbdämon Naraku. Die schwächeren Geister waren meist versklavt oder trauten sich nicht, gegen den verschlagenen Hanyou anzutreten. Doch auch die mächtigen Herrscher waren nicht alle bereit, sich der Schlacht anzuschließen.Die Aussichten waren zu gering, dass die zusammengewürfelte Gruppe den Kampf gewinnen könnte. Naraku versammelte hunderte mächtiger Dämonen in seinem Körper, und er hatte Hilfe von vielen Seiten, von bestochenen Mächtigen wie auch unterdrückten Schwachen. Ihre Zahl war beinahe grenzenlos. Außerdem war die Macht der jungen Priesterin, die ihnen beistand, noch unausgereift und es war nicht sicher, ob sie Naraku auch wirklich bannen könnte.

Die Menschen, die Fürsten der Umgebung wie auch die einfachen Leute, die tapfer genug waren und ihre Unterstützung anboten, bedeuteten den Dämonen nicht viel. Sie hielten sie eher für störend als für eine Hilfe bei einem Krieg. So blieben am Ende nur die Wolfs- und die Hundedämonen. Immerhin ließen auch die Katzendämonen einen kleinen, wehrhaften Trupp zurück, aus Dank für die Befreiung von ihrem skrupellosen Herrn, den Sesshoumaru und Inu Yasha vor einiger Zeit besiegt hatten. Zusammen mit den weiter zuströmenden Menschen blieben aber doch etliche wehrhafte Männer auf dem Schloss.

Die neu gerichteten Räume waren schnell bezogen worden von Gästen, die immer noch im Herrenhaus eintrafen. Reiche und Arme, mächtige und einfache Leute, die alle ein Ziel hatten: dem bedrohten Herrscher bei seinem Krieg gegen einen furchtbaren Dämonen zu helfen. Wie in den frühreren Zeiten trafen sich die mächtigsten Dämonen und Menschen der Gegend wieder in den Räumen des Lord des Westens, um einen Krieg vorzubereiten gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner. Gemeinsam planten sie, gemeinsam mit der Preisterin, die mitten unter ihnen weilte und ihre magischen Kräfte dem Kampf zur Verfügung stellen wollte.

Ein Teil dieser Vorbereitungen fand gerade im großen Saal des Schlosses statt, abgeschirmt vor den Augen der neugierigen Zuschauer. Nur Sango und Miroku waren anwesend, Inu Yasha und sein Bruder Sesshoumaru, der Herr des Anwesens, und die junge Priesterin. Diese kniete am Boden, einen Arm um die Schulter einer schmalen Gestalt gelegt, die vor ihr auf dem Boden saß. Es war der endlich wiedergefundene Kohaku, der kleine Burder der Dämonenjägerin Sango. Er war bei völlig klarem Verstand, erkannte seine Schwester wie auch deren Freunde, wobei die Scham über die begangenen Gräueltaten ihn still und schweigsam bleiben ließ. Sango kniete ebenfalls nieder und hielt die Hand ihres Bruders. Sie wusste um sein schlechtes Gewissen. Es nagte an der jungen Seele, denn nun, da Naraku verschwunden war, war die Macht des Splitters in der Schulter ihres Bruders erloschen. So dämpften keine Nebel die grässlichen Erinnerungen an die Blutbäder, die der junge Dämonenjäger mit seiner grausamen Sichel unter so vielen Menschen auf Geheiß seines Herrn angerichtet hatte. Die Bilder von zerfetzten Körpern, auch denen von Frauen und Kindern, die seine Opfer geworden waren, plagten seine Seele. Trotzdem hielt der Junge geduldig still.Wenn alles gut ging, dann sollte die kommende Aktion ihn endlich von seinem Skalvenleben befreien. Die Priesterin wollte ihm den Splitter entnehmen und diesen sofort reinigen, der große Dämonenlord sollte ihn mit seinem lebensrettenden Schwert vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren. Er wusste nicht, ob der Plan aufgehen würde, abe es war ihm auch egal. Er hatte den Tod tausendfach verdient. Er hatte seinen eigenen Vater getötet, hatte der großen Schwester die Sichel ins Kreuz geschlagen, selbst der anwesenden Priesterin hatte er schon nach dem Leben getrachtet. Nur die Gnade der Anwesenden hatte ihm am Leben erhalten. Der junge Halbdämon Inu Yasha hatte ihn verschont, sogar der große, weißhaarige Dämonenlord hatte ihn nicht getötet, obwohl er das kleine Mädchen angegriffen hatte, das nun erwachsen und seine Herrin geworden war. Und doch wollte diese Gruppe ihn retten. Wenn es nicht gelingen sollte, das magische Schwert seinen Dienst versagte oder der Herr sich doch anders entscheiden sollte, er konnte es verstehen, aber es war ihm völlig gleichgültig. Er wollte nur befreit werden von seinem grausigen Frondienst, egal ob er dabei sein Leben lassen musste oder nicht. Die Gnade, die ihm hier gewährt wurde, hatte er eh nicht verdient. Ergeben senkte er den Kopf und gab die Schulter frei, die die Priesterin inzwischen entkleidet hatte.

Die junge Frau hatte einen konzentrierten Ausdruck im Gesicht als sie ihre warme Hand auf sein Schulterbaltt legte. Er drückte leicht die Finger seiner Schwester, die ihn tröstend hielten. Er wusste nicht, wie es der Miko gelingen sollte, den Splitter, der tief in seiner Haut steckte, herauszuholen, aber er meinte ein Leuchten um ihre Hand zu erhaschen und spürte, wie der Kristall sich bewegte, jedoch ohne Schmerzen zu verursachen. Dann ging alles ganz schnell, die Sinne schwanden ihm, er spürte, wie Dunkelheit ihn ergriff, und als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er in den Armen seiner Schwester, die neben ihm kniete. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, aber ihr Gesicht war überzogen von Erleichterung und Freude. Der große Lord hielt noch sein Schwert in der Hand, das von einem bläulichen Glanz umgeben war. Schweigend steckte er die Waffe zu der anderen, die in seinem Gürtel steckte. Er sagte kein Wort, als Kohaku zu ihm aufsah und ihm dankbar zunickte. Es schien tatsächlich geklappt zu haben. Sango drückte ihn immer wieder fest an sich, konnte es kaum fassen, den geliebten Bruder endlich vom Fluch Narakus befreit und am Leben zu wissen. Miroku strahlte und half dem Jungen aufzustehen. Die Priesterin stand ebenfalls auf und drehte sich um, den hell glänzenden Juwelensplitter in den Händen.

„Sango, geh mit ihm in eure Räume. Er soll sich erholen." Sango nickte dankbar und zog sich mit dem Jungen zurück. Der junge Mönch begleitete sie beide.

Kagome lächelte. Die Anspannung der letzen Minuten fiel endlich von ihr ab und sie schaute erfreut auf den reinen Splitter in ihrer Hand. „Hier haben wir den ersten. Und die beiden anderen kommen gleich dazu. Kouga ist ja bereits eingetroffen, und er wartet nur darauf, seinen Beitrag leisten zu können. Ich werde noch Pfeile brauchen, die ich präparieren kann, dann können wir losschlagen."

Sesshoumaru nickte. Es war an der Zeit die Gespräche zu beenden und zum Handeln überzugehen. Die Streitkäfte der großen Dämonen waren eingetroffen und warteten ungeduldig darauf losschlagen zu können. Die Wolfsrudel durchstreiften schon ungeduldig die Gegend, die Katzendämonen fingen an sich zu streiten. Auch die langsamen Menschen aus Kagomes Dorf waren inzwischen angekommen. Alle waren gerüstet und bereit loszuschlagen. Nur das Opfer fehlte noch. Keiner hatte von Naraku gehört, niemand wusste wo er war.

Sie wollten gerade den Raum verlassen, als sie aufmerksam wurden auf Rufe und hektische Bewegungen vor der Türe. Und bevor sie nachsehen konnten, was los sei, hob sich die Reisstrohmatte an der Türe und ein Mann mit einer gewaltigen Waffe schritt mit energischem Schritt herein, unbeirrt von den Versuchen der Bediensteten, ihn vom Betreten des Raumes abzuhalten.

Schwungvoll nahm der die riesige Hellebarde von der Schulter, stemmte sie in den glatten Holzboden und lehnte sich mit betont lockerer Geste über deren Griff. Er wandte den Kopf um die noch anwesenden Personen zu betrachten, wobei sein langer, schwarzer Zopf auf seinem Rücken tanzte. Inu Yashas Blick verdunkelte sich, als er den arrogant wirkenden Krieger erkannte.

„Was willt du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wärst tot?" „War ich auch!", konterte Bankotsu frech. „Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da. Und ich würde gern mitmachen bei eurem netten Krieg." Überrascht starrten Kagome und Inu Yasha den Söldner an, nur Sesshoumarus Gesicht blieb wie immer unbewegt. „Was hat dich denn geritten dass du Naraku an den Kragen willst? Du hast doch bisher für ihn gearbeitet? Was er dir ja wohl auch toll gedankt hat." Inu Yasha musste an den schmählichen Tod im Berg Hakureizan denken, wo Naraku den Krieger, den er verschont hatte, so zum Spaß getötet hatte. Eigentlich konnte er verstehen, dass der Mann nach Rache sann. Er war ein schwerer Gegner gewesen, und wenn er nun auf ihrer Seite kämpfen würde, könnten sie seine Schlagkraft mit der Hellebarde gut gebrauchen. Wenn man ihm nur trauen konnte…

Kagome sagte kein Wort, starrte dafür auf die Kehle des hereingeschneiten Gastes. „Woher hast du den?", fragte sie kühl und deutete auf den Splitter, den sie im Hals des Mannes erkennen konnte. „Hat dir Naraku wieder das Leben geschenkt damit du uns bespitzeln und hereinlegen kannst?" Inu Yasha stutzte. Kagome sah also einen Splitter in seiner Kehle. Natürlich, der Mann war vor seinen Augen gestorben. Es musste etwas geben, was ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte.

Bankotsu zögerte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Priesterin so schnell seinen Splitter sehen würde. Aber egal, er hatte nichts zu verbergen und er konnte nur sein Ziel erreichen, wenn diese Leute ihm vertrauen würden.

„Ich habe ihn von Kagura bekommen, um Naraku zu bespitzeln und hereinzulegen.", gab er offen zu. Verblüfft schauten Kagome und Inu Yasha ihn an. „Kagura? Warum sollte sie gegen ihren eigenen Schöpfer vorgehen wollen?" Die junge Miko sah Bankotsu misstrauisch an. „Kagura hat immer gegen uns gehandelt, hat uns bekämpft, uns betrogen und verraten. Warum sollten wir jemanden aufnehmen, der mit ihr zu tun hat?"

„Weil Kagura eine von Narakus hartnäckigsten Gegnern ist." Sesshoumarau hatte überraschend gesprochen. Die Blicke alle Anwesenden wandten sich ihm zu, neugierig zu erfahren wie er zu dieser Meinung kam. Kagome wollte mehr wissen. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Sie hat Verbündete gesucht um sich von Naraku zu befreien. Sie hat mich mehrmals angesprochen, um Hilfe gebeten und versucht zu handeln." „Und du hast natürlich abgelehnt, wie ich dich kenne…", frotzelte Inu Yahssa gegen seinen Bruder. „Natürlich!" Die Antwort kam wie immer ruhig und kühl.

„Und wo ist Kagura jetzt?" Kagome sah Bankotsu fragend an. Ein Stich durchfuhr den stolzen Krieger, bevor er relativ kleinlaut die Frage beantworete. „Ich weiss es nicht. Er hat sie erpresst und mitgenommen." Und dann erzählte er von der Begegnung in den Bergen. Seine Gefühle zu Kagura vermied er zu erwähnen, und er war froh, dass keiner der Anwesenden genauer danach fragte, wie er zu der hübschen Winddämonin stand. Die Aussage des weisshaargen Anführers schien zu genügen um seine Erzählung abzusichern.

„Dann ist er also schon wieder aufgetaucht. Er wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Wir sollten uns so schnell wie möglich bereit machen." Sesshoumaru wollte mit diesen Worten bereits den Raum verlassen als Kagome ihn sanft am Ärmel seines weißen Gewandes zurück hielt. Das schmale Gesicht der Hundelords wandte sich fragend an die Priesterin, die mit einem kurzen Nicken ihres Kinns auf die Kehle des Mannes wies.

„Ist er es wert? Kann man ihm vertrauen?" Eine steile Falte erschien auf seinen Zügen, die tiefblaue Mondsichel erschien auf seiner Stirn, als er unwillig die weissen Haare aus dem Gesicht schüttelte.

Bankotsu hatte nicht verstanden, was dieses Nicken der Priesterin bedeuten sollte. Trotzdem wusste er, dass seine Loyalität angezweifelt wurde. „Ich will mich an Naraku rächen, mich und meine Waffenbrüder, er hat uns alle betrogen. Und ich will Kagura befreien. Erlaubt dass ich euch begeleite. Alleine schaffe ich es nicht. Ich habe überall von euren Vorbereitungen gehört, dass der junge Hundedämon hier daran teilnimmt ebenso wie sein mächtiger Bruder." Er senkte leicht den Kopf als er Inu Yasha und Sesshoumaru anblickte. Immer noch ungläubig starrte ihn der rotgekleidete Hundedämon misstrauisch an. War es Ehrerbeiteung, die Bankotsu da zur Schau stellte? Oder war es ein Trick? Sesshoumarus Züge waren weiterhin feindselig. Bankotsu berfürchtete schon hier doch keine Aufnahem zu erhalten als das Mädchen sich ihm zuwandte. „Es ist wegen Kagura, nicht wahr? Ich denke, wir können ihm vertrauen. Wenn Kagura wirklich so um ihre Freiheit kämpfte und Naraku ihr Feind war, dann steht er auf derselben Seite." „Und woher weißt du das?" Inu Yasha schaute seine Partnerin etwas gereizt an. „Vertrau mir, ich spüre es." Bankotsu lief rot an. Ihm war klar, dass diese Frau seine Gefühle durchschaut hatte. Es war ihm peinlich, vor allem, weil er selbst überrascht feststellen musste, dass diese Gefühle wirklich da waren. Ja, er liebte diese Frau und würde alles dafür tun, sie aus den Klauen ihres Herrn zu befreien, auch wenn er dafür sterben sollte. Er war selbst erstaunt über die Heftigkeit, mit der diese Emotionen in ihm hochkamen, aber waurm sollte er nicht dazu stehen? Seine Glaubwürdigkeit hing davon ab dass er dazu stand.

Kagome nickte nur, als er entschlossen und herausfordernd in die Runde schaute.

„Dieselbe Prozedur?" Sesshoumarus fragte knapp die Priesterin, konnte er ihre Gedanken doch beinahe lesen und wusste, was sie wohl als nächstes von ihm wollte. Er hatte eh kaum Bedenken gegen den Eingriff. Der junge Kerl hier war doch nur ein Mensch. Was konnte er schon ausrichten, auch wenn er eine mächtige Waffe schwang? Und je eher der Splitter aus diesem Körper verschwand, umso schneller war er vor einem möglichen Einwirken Narakus sicher.

Also zog er langsam Tenseiga wieder aus seinem Gürtel. Bankotsu erstarrte und wollte schon seine Hellebarde ergreifen. Kagome lächtelte und beruhigte ihn. Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie in der Lage seinen, den Splitter zu entfernern und ihn dabei am Leben zu lassen.

„Das ist möglich? Es wäre mir eine große Hilfe von dieser Schwachstelle befreit zu werden. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass jemand die Macht besitzt, es zu vollbringen." „Es sind auch 2 Personen dazu nötig. Ich kann den Splitter entfernen und reinigen, aber deswegen stirbst du trotzdem." Die Worte aus dem Mund der Miko trugen nicht gerdade zur Erheiterung des Söldners bei. „Na schön, wenn es sein muss. Verwende den Splitter sinnvoll, dann gebe ich ihn dir gerne, mitsamt meinem Leben." „Nur nicht so ungeduldig, ich hab doch gerade gesagt, dass noch eine zweite Person beteiligt ist. Lord Sesshoumarus Schwert Tenseiga ist in der Lage, Tote wiederzubeleben. Mit ihm können wir dich wieder ins Leben zurückholen."

Bankotsu starrte das Schwert an, das der Lord auf ihn gerichtert hielt. Und er hatte gedacht, er wollte ihn angreifen. „Und wie geht das?"

Die Priesterin befahl ihm niederzuknieen, die Hellebarde wurde zur Seite gelegt. Der Krieger gehorchte, und so hatte Kagome kurze Zeit später den Splitter entfernt. Aber anders als bei dem kleinen Kohaku brach der Körper des schlanken Mannes augenblicklich zusammen und begann zu zerfallen. Kagome erschrak, als sich die Haut unter ihren Händen sofort zu verändern begann. Bei dem Jungen zuvor war nichts geschehen, er war nur wie bewusstlos in ihre Arme gesackt. Aber bei Bankotsu war alles anders. Seine Augen hatten sich noch kurz entsetzt geweitet, gleich darauf war sein Hals abgeknickt, sein Kopf zur Seite gefallen wie bei einem Tier mit gebrochenen Nacken. Sie kniete sich schnell nieder und stützte den Körper, dessen rasenden Zerfall sie jetzt aus nächster Nähe beobachten wie auch spüren musste. Ihr Herz pochte heftig, und nach dem ersten Schreck jagten die Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Er war ja schon lange Zeit tot und wurde nur wieder in den Zustand überführt, in dem er sich eigentlich befand. Darum löste sich sein Körper von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf. Kagome befürchtete, dass ihnen nicht mehr die Zeit bleiben würde, ihn überhaupt noch wieder erwecken zu können. Er war schon zu lange nicht mehr von dieser Welt und die Geister der Unterwelt hatten vielleicht schon vor langer Zeit seine Seele in die Hölle gezerrt. Entschlossen ließ sie den Splitter fallen und bettete dann den Körper sachte auf den Boden. Schnell bereitete sie ihre Hände mit gespreizten Fingern über der Leiche aus. Augenblicklich ging ein violettes Leuchten von ihnen aus, und der rasende Zerfall wurde aufgehalten, ähnlich wie sie die Alterung Rins damals hatte bremsen können.

Sesshoumaru blickte gebannt auf die Szene zu seinen Füßen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, und noch mehr lähmte ihn, dass ihm alles wie ein Déjà-vu vorkam. Augenblicklich sah er wieder Rins grauenhafte Verwandlung vor sich, erinnerte sich, wie er um ihr Leben gebangt und befürchtet hatte, sie für immer zu verlieren. Fast den gleichen Ablauf konnte er hier verfolgen.

Da begann das Schwert in seiner Hand zu pulsieren und verdrängte seine Erinnerungen. Sein Blick wurde wieder klar, und er erkannte die große Anstrenung auf dem Gesicht der jungen Miko. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis auch mit ihrem Zutun der Mann nur noch Staub und Asche sein würde. So beeilte er sich und packte das Schwert fester. Die wagen Umrisse von ein paar grünlich schimmernden Totengeistern erschienen auf der toten Hülle des liegenden Mannes, die er mit dem leuchtenden Schwert hinwegfegte. Dann lag Stille im Raum.

Alle beobachteten gebannt die fast zerfallene Leiche des Kriegers, die vor ihnen auf dem Fußboden lag. Die Haut war wie Leder, die Knochen zeichneten sich unter der Kleidung ab, ragten teilweise aus den Gliedmaßen heraus. Aber der Streich des Zauberschwertes zeigte Wirkung. Wenn auch nur langsam, so füllte doch Fleisch wieder die leere Hülle, kam Glätte in die Haut und Glanz in die langen, blauschwarzen Haare, die immer noch im Zopf geflochten an seiner Seite herabhingen. Die Muskeln schwollen wieder an, Spannkraft und Stärke strömten in den eigentlich jungen Körper zurück. Kagome hielt immer noch den Atem an und starrte gebannt auf ihn hinab. In ihren Armen spürte sie, dass er sich langsam wieder zu bewegen begann. Erst da fiel die Anspannung von ihr ab und sie atmete tief und mit einem Seufzer ein. Er stöhnte und schien Schmerzen zu haben als das Leben wieder von ihm Besitz ergriff. Wie lange ihm dieses erhalten bleiben würde, konnte keiner sagen, aber es war nicht mehr abhängig von einem Juwelensplitter. Als der wiedererweckte Krieger wieder selbsständig sitzen konnte, packte Kagome das dunkle Kristallbruchstück, das sie auf dem Boden abgelegt hatte, und verbarg es in ihren Händen. Wieder erstrahlte der violette Schimmer, der ihre Hände schon vorher umgeben hatte, und als die Schein erlosch und sie die Finger wieder öffnete, glänzte der Kristall in hellem Licht, ein vierter Splitter, den sie nun zur Steigerung ihrer Macht nutzen konnte.


	48. Teil II Saimyoushou

Hallo, seid ihr noch da? Es rührt sich kaum jemand, ich glaube ja fast, ich hab meine Leser verloren. Schade! Danke, zorro und Liel, dass ihr noch an mich denkt und mir ein Rev da lasst. Na, ich mach tapfer weiter, eine Schlacht steht bevor. Doch erst muss sich der Gegner mal zeigen.

Saimyoushou

„Saimyoushou, Saimyoushou!" Eine Gruppe kleiner Kinder kam zum Schloss herauf gerannt. Wie alle Bewohner der Umgebung wussten sie Bescheid, warum so viele Leute sich in dem großen Haus versammelt hatten. Sie wollten einen bösen Dämon besiegen, einen, der alle Menschen quälte und schon viele umgebracht hatte. Und sie hatten aufgepasst, ob sie die Zeichen erkennen konnten, die seinem Auftreten meist voraus gingen: ein seltsamer Geist in einem Affenfell, eine Frau auf einer Feder, die durch die Lüfte flog, viele niedrige Geister und Dämonen, die in großen Scharen über den Himmel jagten oder diese große Bienen, die Saimyoushou, die für diesen Kerl spionierten. Und diese Bienen hatten sie entdeckt beim Spielen in den Hügeln hinter dem Dorf, hatten sie gesehen wie sie von den Bergen herab kamen und die Täler entlang flogen, als ob sie sie überprüften. Bestimmt hielt ihr böser Meister Ausschau nach seinen Widersachern. Sollte er nur kommen, eine ganze Armee stand bereit und wartete nur, um zuzuschlagen. Und wenn sie schon bei der Schlacht nicht dabei sein durften, so rannten sie so schnell sie konnten zum Schloss, um dort ihre Neuigkeit mitteilen zu können. So hatten sie wenigstens einen kleinen Anteil am Gelingen des Krieges. Denn dass der Krieg zu Gunsten des edlen Hundelords und seiner Gefährten ausgehen würde, davon waren sie felsenfest überzeugt.

Laut und lärmend fielen sie in die Gärten und Höfe des Schlosses ein. Stolz stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie in die große Halle des Herrn geführt wurde. Sie verbeugten sich tief, sahen den edlen Sesshoumaru in seinen weißen Gewändern ganz hinten im Raum stehen. Vor ihm knieten auf einfachen Sitzkissen ein paar hohe Dämonenlords und die Priesterin, wohl mitten im Gespräch über die Planung der Schlacht vertieft. Der Anführer der Kinder schritt ehrfürchtig und mit vielen Verbeugungen dem hohen Herrn entgegen und gab dort, nachdem er mit ein paar kurzen Worten zum Reden aufgefordert wurde, seine Entdeckung zum Besten. Die anwesenden Fürsten atmeten erleichtert auf und fingen gleich an, diesen Hinweis zu kommentieren. Der Junge zog sich mit rotem Kopf und hocherfreut rückwärts gehend zur Türe zurück und berichtete draußen stolz seinen Freunden, welcher Aufruhr ihre Entdeckung unter den hohen Herren verursacht hatte.

Tatsächlich brachte diese Wendung große Erleichterung in die Runde. Waren alle bereit loszulegen, so mangelte es doch an einem: dem Gegner. Wie sollten sie zuschlagen, wenn der Feind sich versteckt hielt? Sie waren gerade zusammen getroffen, um zu beratschlagen, wie sie den Halbdämon aus der Reserve locken könnten, wo sie ihn suchen und wie sie ihn auf das Schlachtfeld locken könnten. Aber der edle Lord Sesshoumaru hatte ihnen keine großen Hoffungen gemacht. Er war dem Hanyou schon, als er ihn nach China vertrieben hatte, wochenlang gefolgt und war nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihn aus seinen Verstecken in den innersten Teilen der Erde hervorzujagen. Wie sollten sie es also schaffen, ihn zu stellen? Die Hoffnung war gesunken, Ratlosigkeit hatte sich breit gemacht. Und nun kamen diese Kinder mit der Nachricht über die Spione, die aus den Bergen kamen und die Täler absuchten. Anscheinend überwachte Naraku sie. Egal welche Ziele er hatte, er war aufgetaucht in Gestalt seiner tierischen Beobachter. Sie beschlossen, dass ein paar Kundschafter sofort aufbrechen sollten, um die Bienen zu verfolgen. Gleichzeitig sollten sie mit dem Schloss in Verbindung bleiben, um dort die Truppen in Bereitschaft zu versetzten, sobald der dunkle Dämon gefunden war.

Aufgeregte Betriebsamkeit erfasste das große Gebäude und seine vielen Höfe, Pferde wurden gesattelt, Läufer machten sich eilig auf den Weg. Die Verbleibenden überprüften ihre Waffen und den Proviant, ließen noch kurz eine Klinge beim Schmied im Dorf schärfen oder holten sich aus der Küche Vorräte, die sie in Beuteln verstauten und die sie griffbereit hielten, um jederzeit aufbrechen zu können.

Inu Yasha war unter anderem bestimmt worden, nach den Bienen Ausschau zu halten, und auch Sesshoumaru ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinem alten, verhassten Widersacher nachzustellen. Schon längst war er in seiner lichtblauen Energiekugel hinter den Hügeln verschwunden. Sango und Miroku kreisten auf Kirara durch die Lüfte und suchten ein Tal nach dem anderen nach den teuflischen Insekten ab, die Miroku schon so oft verflucht hatte, da sie ihm mit ihrem Gift jedes Mal den Einsatz seines Kazaana, des schwarzen Loches in seiner Hand, das alles verschlang, unmöglich machten. Die flugfähigen Dämonen hatten sich schon weit verstreut, aber es war noch keine Meldung gekommen, dass sie fündig geworden wären.

Kagome weilte währendessen im Schloss. Sie sollte dort warten, um dann, wenn Naraku ausfindig gemacht werden konnte, den sofortigen Aufbruch mit ein paar menschlichen Fürsten und den ebenfalls anwesenden Dämonenlords zu organisieren. Es würde schwierig genug sein, die so unterschiedlich schnellen Kriegsteilnehmer rechtzeitig aufs Schlachtfeld zu bringen.

Inu Yasha sprang in großen Sätzen an den Berghängen entlang. Seine Stimmung wurde immer ungeduldiger, da auch er keines der verfluchten Insekten auffinden konnte. Sonst schwirrten sie doch überall herum, vor allem wenn man sie nicht brauchen konnte. Unwillig suchte er weiter. Sein Blick schweifte zu Miroku und Sango hinüber, die er in weiter Ferne erkennen konnte. Da, hatte Miroku nicht aufgeschrieen und nach unten gedeutet auf eine Hecke, über die er gerade auf der großen, flammenumwehrten Dämonenkatze schwebte? Der junge Hundedämon nahm sich keine Zeit, die Szene länger zu beobachten, sondern rannte sofort auf seinen flinken Füßen über Steine und Äste dem niedergehenden Katzendämon mit dem Paar auf dem Rücken entgegen.

Miroku hatte tatsächlich ein paar Bienen beobachtet, die schnell in einer Hecke verschwanden, als der Schatten der Katze den Boden streifte. Er rief der vor ihm sitzenden Dämonenjägerin aufgeregt ein paar Worte zu, dann lenkten sie Kirara nach unten. Gleichzeitig mit dem vor Hast schnaufenden Hundejungen kamen sie vor dem Gehölz zum Stehen. Nichts war mehr zu sehen. Waren die Insekten bereits wieder verschwunden? Hatten sie sich in irgendwelchen Erdhöhlen versteckt? „Wo sind diese Scheissviecher?", wollte Inu Yasha sofort wissen, gut gelaunt wie immer.

Miroku hob ein paar Steine auf und warf sie in das Gesträuch, worauf die gelbgestreiften Insekten wütend hervorstoben. Na also! Sie versuchten zu fliehen, daher wies der Mönch schnell die Dämonenkatze an, ihnen zu folgen. Behende schwangen Miroku und Sango sich wieder auf den Rücken von Kirara und hielten sich in ihrem Fell fest. Inu Yasha sprang schon mit weiten Sätzen dem Schwarm hinterher.

Mit lauten Rufen machte der Mönch noch ein paar andere Suchende, die sich im gleichen Tal befanden und gerade noch in Hörweite befanden, aufmerksam. So rannten ein paar Soldaten die Hänge hinauf, während Sango und Miroku auf Kirara nachsetzten. Inu Yasha war wie ein roter Schatten den surrenden Insekten dicht auf den Fersen. Er wollte sie nicht wieder verlieren, wollte nicht noch weitere Tage vergeuden, um nach dem mächtigen Gegner zu suchen. Er wollte diese Schlacht hinter sich bringen, und wenn der miese Kerl schon wieder seine Bienen aussandte, dann konnte er selbst doch auch nicht weit entfernt sein. Der Gedanke stachelte ihn an und er flog immer schneller werdend über die Felsen und Büsche des Berghanges, die langen, silbernen Haare wehten im Wind und verliehen ihm die Gestalt eines Schattens, der den Boden der Hänge kaum noch berührte. Die Viecher tauchten immer in Mirokus Nähe auf, das war ihm schon aufgefallen. Darum hatte er sich auch in der Nähe des Mönches aufgehalten. Bei ihm konnten sie den meisten Schaden anrichten, konnten ihm den Einsatz seines schwarzen Loches verwehren und er musste sich auf seine Bannsprüche und die heiligen Verse verlassen, die er inzwischen aber auch sehr gut beherrschte, ebenso wie sein Gespür für die dämonischen Energien.

Bevor sie außer Reichweite der folgenden Soldaten verschwunden waren, hatten sie diese noch schnell beauftragt, zurück zum Schloss zu laufen und dort Bescheid zu geben, um im Herrenhaus alle in Bereitschaft zu versetzen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, den teuflischen Herrn des krabbelnden Geschwaders zu finden. Inu Yashas Schritte wurden immer größer und es schien ihm selbst schon so als ob er fliegen konnte. Wie seine kleine Priesterin.

Die Bienen zogen sich immer weiter in die Berge zurück. Von irgendwelchen weiteren menschlichen Verfolgern fehlte schon lange jede Spur, nur die Dämonen konnten noch mit ihnen mithalten und hatten sich dafür um so hartnäckiger an ihre Fersen geheftet. Gerade sprang der Hundejunge mit einem Satz über eine Kuppe, die vor ihm den Gipfel eines kahlen Berges markierte. Die mächtige Katze Kirara kam mit ihren beiden menschlichen Freunden auf dem Rücken ebenfalls über die Bergspitze geschwebt, als sie in der Ferne einen hellblauen Kugelblitz erkannten, der mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf sie zuraste. Also hatte auch Sesshoumaru die Bienen aufgespürt. Gemeinsam jagten sie den Insekten weiter hinterher.

Irgendwie drängte sich der Eindruck auf, dass sie geführt wurden, da die riesigen Leiber nicht mehr versuchten, sich vor ihnen zu verstecken, sondern zielsicher den nun abfallenden Hang hinab glitten. Inu Yasha setzte ihnen mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit nach. Sollten sie sie nur zu ihrem Herrn führen. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass die Herrschaft von Naraku zu Ende ging. Jetzt hatte er eine Menge verärgerter Gegner am Hals. Da würde er nicht mehr raus kommen. Es hob den Blick und beobachtete seinen Bruder, der über ihm mit verbittertem Gesicht ebenfalls dem Schwarm nachjagte. Alle waren von Wut und Hass erfüllt, denn allen hatte der schwarzhaarige Teufel geschadet, alle gequält und verhöhnt. Das Leben von ihm und seinen Freunden war seit langer Zeit nur noch darauf fixiert, die Untaten dieses Mistkerls zu vereiteln, ihm die Splitter zu nehmen um die Vergrößerung seiner Macht zu verhindern. Und obwohl sie sich so eingesetzt hatten, hatten sie es nicht vereiteln können, dass der Halbdämon immer mächtiger geworden war. Nicht einmal Sesshoumaru hatte ihn besiegen können. Doch nun hatte es dieser miese Kerl unabsichtlich geschafft, dass Partnerschaften, die früher unmöglich gewesen wären, zusammen gekommen waren, vereint durch Ärger und Hass, um dem Verursacher ein für alle Mal den Garaus zu machen. Und es wurde Zeit, höchste Zeit, dass wieder Ruhe herrschte, dass es ein Leben ohne die Furcht gab, ohne das endlose Gerenne hinter den Splittern des zerbrochenen Juwels her. Er wollte Ruhe haben, weniger für sich, sein Leben war immer unstet gewesen, aber für seine Freunde. Für Kagome, die sich zerriss zwischen ihren zwei Welten, ihren Aufgaben in beiden Zeiten hinterher rannte und sich so viel Mühe gab, beide richtig zu erfüllen. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kraft angelangt und sollte sich endlich mal ausruhen können. Der Mönch, der über ihm schwebte, lebte mit der ständigen Furcht, von dem schwarzen Loch in seiner Hand aufgesogen zu werden wie sein eigener Vater, die Frau vor ihm in ihrem eng anliegenden, schwarzen Kampfanzug, war gebeugt von der Sorge um ihren Bruder, den Verlust ihrer ganzen Familie, den sie hatte erleben müssen. Und anstatt die Verbindung zu genießen, die sie mit diesem unmöglichen Kerl hinter ihr eingegangen war, muss sie weiterhetzen von einem Ziel zum anderen, ihrem entführten Bruder hinterher, der unter Narakus dämonischer Führung ein grauenhaftes Massaker nach dem anderen veranstaltet hatte. Aber das hatten sie schon stoppen können, wie sie zusammen all die fiesen Tricks und Ränke von dem teuflischen Kerl durchkreuzen werden können, um ihn dann endgültig zu vernichten. Da war der junge Hundedämon sich sicher. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen.

Der Bewuchs nahm wieder zu, viele Sträucher und erste Bäume säumten ihren Weg. Immer weiter führten die Insekten sie hinunter in einen immer dichter werdenden Wald. Langsam wurden die Verfolger misstrauisch, Sesshoumaru drosselte bereits das Tempo, ließ seinen Energieball verschwinden und schwebte nahe seinem Bruder hinter den Bienen her. Auch Kirara hatte schon wieder auf der Erde aufgesetzt und verfolgte die gestreiften Biester inzwischen zu Fuß. Der Mönch fasste vorsichtig die vor ihm sitzende Sango noch enger um die Taille, aber nicht nur mit dem automatischen Hintergedanken, ihrer verführerischen Hüfte näher zu sein, sondern auch sie im Notfall zu schützen, sich über sie zu werfen und ihr mit seinem eigenen Körper Deckung geben zu können. Auch Sango war beunruhigt, ihr gut ausgebildeter Jagdinstinkt lies sie aufmerksam die Gegend betrachten. Mit allen Sinnen, manche davon extrem ausgeprägt, erfasste die Gruppe ihre Umgebung. Und diese Sinne signalisierten Alarm.

Sesshoumaru spürte die Anwesenheit einer großen Macht, die auch der Priester bald bemerkte. Inu Yasha nahm schon bald den üblen Geruch auf, den er nur zu gut kannte. Ein Blick auf die gesträubten Nasenflügel seines neben ihm schwebenden Bruders ließ ihn sicher sein, dass nicht nur er den Gestank vernahm. Und die Dämonenjägerin wurde von ihrer Intuition geleitet, die sie vorsichtig und aufmerksam werden ließ.

Die Gruppe kam zum Stillstand. Irgend etwas würde bald passieren, da waren sie sich sicher.

Die Bienen waren in einer Höhle verschwunden, die von langen Ästen beinahe verdeckt wurde und die deren Verfolger nur entdeckt hatten, weil diese summend darin verschwunden waren. Die Gruppe blieb vor dem Eingang stehen, Miroku und Sango stiegen von ihrem großen Reittier ab, jeder griff nach seiner Waffe. Ob Naraku tatsächlich auftauchen würde? Er war bestimmt informiert über das, was vorgegangen war, dass sich seine Gegner versammelt hatten, dass sie auf ihn warteten, bereit zuzuschlagen und ihn zu vernichten. Ob er sich dieser mächtigen Armee wirklich stellen würde? Oder einfach nur feige verschwinden würde? Die Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen als das Innere der Höhle zu leuchten begann. Ein violetter Schimmer tauchte aus der Tiefe auf und sofort fasste die wehrhafte Gruppe ihre Waffen fester. Tatsächlich rührte sich etwas, das Schimmern breitete sich auf den Eingang aus und Naraku tauchte auf, eingehüllt in einen leuchtenden Schutzschild. Seine lange, schlanke Gestalt war wie immer üppig in Seide gekleidet, mächtige Panzerungen verhüllten Brust und Schultern, lange Dornen ragten aus seinem Arm und ein dämonisch leuchtendes, rotes Auge funkelte sie aus seiner Brust an. Die langen, schwarzen Haare umwehten seine Gestalt, und sein bleiches, durchaus hübsches Gesicht, wurde entstellt von einem hämischen Grinsen, mit dem er seine versammelten Gegner belustigt anvisierte.

„So, ihr seid also gekommen, mich herauszufordern?" Seine Stimme wurde von den Wänden der Höhle als Echo reflektiert und so klang sie noch unheimlicher. Aber die Gruppe ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Der Halbdämon schwebte aus der felsigen Behausung heraus auf die Kämpfer zu und blieb etwas über ihnen in der Luft schwebend stehen, genießend dass sie zu ihm aufblicken mussten.

„Ihr wollt mit mir fertig werden?" Er begann zu lachen, erst leise, dann immer lauter werdend. „Das amüsiert mich! Holt sie doch, eure Truppen, kommt doch und steht mir aufrecht gegenüber…dann kann ich euch gleich alle mit einem Schlag vernichten, euer bisschen Energie und Macht aufsaugen, mir einverleiben. Holt sie doch, eure mächtige Armee, eure lachhafte Vereinigung von Hasenfüßen und menschlichem Gewürm, von eingebildeten Dämonenlords und Möchtegern-Priesterinnen, kommt doch und seht, wie unwürdig ihr seid, wie gering, welch ein Nichts gegen mich." Er umtanzte die Gruppe in seinem Schutzschild, drehte sich um sie herum, sein Gesicht spöttisch verzogen, arrogant, überheblich, von sich selbst überzeugt. Inu Yashas Finger zuckten am Griff von Tessaiga, Miroku wurde wütend und fasste seinen Stab fester, Sango hielt ihren Bumerang so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten und Kiraras Flammen loderten höher um ihren Körper. Aber sie ließen sich nicht provozieren Nur Sesshoumaru blieb unbeweglich. „Das sollst du haben."


	49. Teil II Anders als geplant

So, liebe Freunde: meinem Urlaub ist zu verdanken, dass ich fast 3 Kapitel Krieg geschrieben hat. Es geht schwer ab bei der Story..vielleicht kommen so viele Insekten vor, weil mich die Stechmücken so belagert haben. Schön war es aber, das Meer rauschte, die Sterne blitzten durch die Pinien und es tat mir so richtig leid, die Mannschaft so bluten zu lassen. Aber es ist Krieg...

Und dass mich jetzt die Sommergrippe erwischt hat und ich mit dröhnendem Kopf vor dem PC sitzte, habt ihr zu verdanken dass es jetzt ein neues Chap gibt. Dann lest mal und schreibt mir, wie ihr es findet. Und ich verspreche euch: es wird noch schlimmer!

Also, fürchtet euch - Hi-chan

Anders als geplant

Alles lief nach Plan. Kagome war einigermaßen beruhigt. Sie hatte alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, alle Vorbereitungen waren glatt abgelaufen, und nun meldeten zurückkehrende Soldaten, dass Naraku gefunden worden war.

Sie hatte alle in Sicherheit gebracht, die in Gefahr waren. Beinahe alle. Mit Hilfe Ah-Uhns, des großen, zweiköpfigen Drachens, der Sesshoumaru als Reittier diente, hatte sie die widerspenstige Rin jenseits des Brunnens gebracht. Sie hatte sich gewehrt, hatte an Sesshoumarus Seite bleiben wollen so wie all die Jahre zuvor. Aber es war zu gefährlich. Naraku könnte sie wieder entführen, und damit wäre sie ein Druckmittel gegen das vereinte Heer. Und diesen Schwachpunkt wollten sie nicht riskieren. So hatte der große Lord mit ihr geredet, allein, in seinen Gemächern, und danach war sie bereit, mit Kagome zum Brunnen zu reisen und dort mit ihr auf die andere Seite zu gelangen, in eine andere Welt weit weg und unerreichbar für den Kriegsgegner. Der kleine Fuchsdämon Shippo hatte sie begleitet. Er war zum Glück leichter zu überreden als Rin. Die junge Priesterin erklärte ihm, wie bedeutungsvoll es wäre, wenn er sich um Rin kümmern und die verängstigte Frau in der Neuzeit beschützen könnte. Und so war er gerne bereit sie zu begleiten, wo er doch eine so wichtige Rolle spielte. Kagomes Mutter hatte die Beiden freundlich aufgenommen und ihnen Kagomes Zimmer angeboten. Nur ungern hat sie ihre Tochter wieder ziehen lassen. Sie hatte nicht gefragt, aber sie vermtuete, dass ihr schwere Wochen bevorstanden.

Kagome hatte die Bewohner der umliegenden Dörfer, die nicht mit in die Schlacht ziehen wollten, beauftragt, bei den ersten Anzeichen eines Überfalls durch Dämonen in den tiefen Höhlen in den Bergen zu verschwinden, in gegrabenen Löchern im Boden oder sich unter den Schutz der Priester zu begeben. Ob dieser Schutz reichen würde, wusste sie nicht. Die anderen schlossen sich ihnen an, und obwohl ihr Angst um Bange war, wie es den praktisch wehrlosen Menschen in der Schlacht ergehen würde, so ließ sie sie doch mitziehen. Auch wenn es sehr gefährlich war für sie. Wenn Naraku gewinnen würde mit seiner Heerschar an Dämonen, dann würde es der Bevölkerung noch viel schlechter ergehen.

Kohaku war nicht bereit zu gehen. Er weigerte sich, sich zu verstecken. Immerhin war er den Kristallsplitter los, der ihn unter den Willen des feindlichen Dämon gezwungen hatte. Jetzt war sein Verstand wieder klar und es bestand keine Gefahr mehr, dass sein früherer Herr wieder Macht über ihn erhalten könnte. Der Junge war seit seiner Kindheit bestens ausgebildet, Dämonen zu jagen. Und er erinnerte sich inzwischen zu gut, wie exzellent er seine Fähigkeiten verbessert hatte, solange er unter dem unsichtbaren Joch dieses verhassten Meister hatte dienen müssen. Er wollte sich rächen, und nichts und niemand konnte ihn davon abhalten. Auch wenn es seine letzte Tat werden sollte, er wollte seinen Anteil haben an dem Untergang dieses intriganten Herrschers der Dämonen und Geister, der seine Untergebeben wie Marionetten führte und seine Gräueltaten für ihn ausführen ließ. Bankotsu war ja auch bei der Schlacht dabei, und nichts in der Welt hätte den davon abbringen können, sich für die erlittene Schmach zu rächen. Auch das Argument, dass er, Kohaku, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Söldner, ein junger Bursche sei, ließ er nicht gelten und so akzeptierten die Führer des Rates, dass er teilnehmen würde, auf eigenes Risiko.

Die Soldaten waren gut ausgerüstet, die Heerführer hatten das Vorgehen gründlich mit der Priesterin geplant. Die wollten Naraku so schnell wie möglich ergreifen, ihn so bedrängen mit all ihrer Macht, all ihren Waffen, ihn bestürmen in seinem Schutzschild, den er bestimmt gebrauchen würde. Wenn er abgelenkt wäre, voll damit beschäftigt sich zu wehren, dann sollte Kagome ihren Pfeil auf ihn richten, der verstärkt durch die Kraft der vier Juwelensplitter, ihre Macht um ein Vielfaches verstärken und den verhassten Gegner hoffentlich handlungs- und bewegunsunfähig machen würde. Schnell sollte dann Inu Yasha mit Hilfe der besonderen Macht des rotglühenden Schwertes Tessaiga den Schild zerstören, damit sie ihn festhalten konnten. Und dann würde die Priesterin ihn berühren, ihre magischen Hände auflegen und mit all ihrer Macht das Miasma reinigen, die Dämonen austreiben und alles Böse in der Hülle des Räubers Onigumo vernichten. Soweit der Plan.

Nun würde sich zeigen, ob er wohl durchdacht war und gelingen würde. Die Soldaten waren völlig außer Atem im Schloss eingetroffen und hatten die Nachricht weitergeleitet, die der Priester Miroku und die Dämonenjägerin Sango ihnen mitgeteilt hatten. Das Heer sollte aufbrechen und so schnell wie es konnte, der Spur folgen, die aus geknickten Ästen bestand, die der Hundejunge Inu Yasha ihnen hinterlassen würde.

Sie wussten, dass sie auf dem Weg zu dem Pass waren, der oben in den Bergen das nächste Tal mit dem ihrigen verband. Und sie hatten vom Weitem noch eine leuchtende Kugel gesehen, die sich wohl mit den Suchenden verband: vermutlich der Herr des Schlosses. Bestimmt hatten sie die Spur des Gesuchten gefunden, und somit war es höchste Zeit, aufzubrechen und ihnen zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Schnell hatten sie ihren lang geplanten Aufbruch umgesetzt. Die Taiyoukais hatten sich verwandelt, draußen auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss. Ein sehr beeindruckendes Erlebnis war das gewesen, und so mancher Soldat fürchtete sich beinahe mehr bei diesem Schauspiel wie vor der bevorstehenden Schlacht. Wirbelstürme umhüllten die menschlichen Gestalten der edel gekleideten Dämonen. Da waren die Hundedämonen, Verwandte des Lords Sesshouramu, die sich umhüllt von violetten Schwaden und Blitzen zu gewaltigen Hunden verwandelten, schwarze, weiße und gefleckte, mit langen Mähnen und auch welche mit kurzem Fell. Sie waren gigantisch, nahmen die ganze Ebene ein und waren mit der Wut in ihren roten Augen kaum zu bändigen. Trotzdem hielten sie sich zurück und warteten, bis die am Rande der Wiese wartenden Menschen herangeeilt kamen und sie bestiegen. So war es ausgemacht, um die Strecke bis zur Schlacht so schnell wie möglich überwinden zu können. In einer anderen Ecke warteten eine Horde riesiger Wölfe, wunderschöne Tiere mit grauen Pelzen und goldenen Augen, die aus den Wirbeln aufgetaucht waren. Auch sie nahmen jede Menge menschliche Soldaten auf, adelige Heerführer wie auch einfaches Fußvolk. Diese erklommen ihre mächtigen Pranken, kletterten nach oben auf die muskulösen Rücken der Tiere. Auch ein paar gewaltige Katzen waren in der Ebene zu sehen, eine weiße mit langem, geschmeidigen Fell, und mehrere gestreiften, die die Tatzen hoben um ihren Begleitern das Aufsteigen zu erkleichtern. Auch andere, tierische Riesenwesen bevölkerten die Wiese, unter anderem ein gigantischer Dachs, Mirokus Freund Hachi, der sich ebenfalls bereit erklärt hatte, einen Teil der Armee zu tragen, wenn er sich danach gleich wieder entfernen durfte. Denn sein Mut reichte nun mal nicht so weit, an einer so gefährlichen Schlacht teilzunehmen. Aber mit dem Transport konnte auch er seinen Beitrag liefern.

Das Hilfsangebot für den schnellen Transport hatte Kagome in langer, zäher Verhandlungszeit den Riesendämonen abgerungen, aber sie hatte sie überzeugen können, dass die Pferde der Menschen zu langsam waren, um zu gewährleisten, dass sie alle gemeinsam ankamen. Und die Schnelligkeit und der Überraschungseffekt waren ein Pluspunkt, den sie nicht verspielen durften.

So folgte sie zuammen mit den Taiyoukais und den anderen Wesen, die des Fliegens mächtig waren, den Spuren, die Inu Yasha für sie gelegt hatte. Deutlich war die Schneise zu erkennen, die ihr junger Gefährte in den Kronen der Bäume hinterlassen hatte. Aber die Spur führte weiter hianuf in die Berge, und hier wurde die Vegetations dünner und damit auch die Spur, die er hatte legen können. Aber viele der voranstürmenden Dämonen hatten ausgeprägte Sinne, und so konnten sie weiter ohne Pause der langsam verschwindenden Spur hinauf in die Berge folgen. Bald erreichten sie den Bergpass, und ein Taiyoukai nach dem anderen schwang sich über die Kuppe und folgte dem wehenden Schwanz des Vordermannes. Die menschliche Last auf ihren Rücken klammerte sich im Pelz fest und beobachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung. Sie wussten, sie waren nicht mehr weit von ihrem Ziel entfernt.

Naraku schwebte vor dem Höhleneingang. Er starrte Sesshoumaru an, dann fing er an zu lachen. Was bildete sich dieser eingebildete Youkai nur ein, ihm zu drohen. Ja ja, überraschen wollten sie ihn. Dabei wusste er schon längst, was da über die Berge auf ihn zukam. Schon konnte er die ersten Vorboten der großen Armee erkennen, wie sie den Bergpass herunterschwebten, zwar leise, doch nicht verborgen vor ihm und den Sinnen seiner Diener. Sollten sie doch kommen. Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwarten würde.

Blitzschnell schwebten die Riesendämonen und ihre fliegenden Helfer den Ausläufer des Berges hinunter. Unten konnten sie schon eine Lichtung erkennen, sahen dort den Lord des Westens, dessen jüngeren Bruder, den Mönch mit der Begleiterin auf der Riesenkatze, und Naraku, der in einer violetten Schutzblase vor einem Höhleneingang schwebte.Er war vollkommen alleine, keine diensteifrigen Dämonen waren zu hören oder sehen. Keiner hätte damit gerechnet, dass sich dieses feige Wesen alleine einer ganzen Armee stellen würde, und so waren Kagome und ihre Gefährten, die schon bald die Lichtung bevölkerten, zutiefst misstrauisch. Irgendwo hatte er seine Heerscharen von Helfern doch versteckt, da waren sie sich sicher. Nur konnte keiner sie entdecken. Alle konzentrierten sich, benutzen ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten und Sinne, aber da war einach nichts zu finden. In der Umgebung war keinerlei Miasma zu spüren, allein Narakus böse Ausstrahlung war zu vernehmen. Sie überdeckte den ganzen Platz, den Wald, die Lichtung, den Höhleneingang…

„Die Höhle!", rief Kagome. „er wird sie in der Höhle versteckt haben und schützt sie mit seiner Aura."

Naraku drehte sich in seinem Schutzschild und schaute sie spöttisch ab. Und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schwebte er etwas höher und gab damit den Höhleneingang frei. Ohne Vorwarnung kamen aus dem steinigen Schlund eine riesige Anzahl Dämonen geschossen. Rotglühende Augen, einzeln oder vielfach vorhanden, wurmartigen Körper, inseketenähnliche, schleimig oder mit harten Panzern. Sie konnten alle fliegen, aber sie besaßen keinerlei Intelligenz. Sie rissen die vor ihnen stehenden Menschen teilweise von den Beinen und quollen weiter in gigantischer Zahl hinaus auf die Lichtung. Die ersten Kämpfe starteten sofort, und da es sich um niedere Dämonen handelte, konnten die wehrhaften Menschen sich durchaus gegen sie behaupten. Doch kaum hatten sie einen erschlagen, da tauchten für ihn zehn neue auf. Die Schwerter sausten und zerteilten die schmierigen Körper, Äxte durchtrennten Gliedmaßen, trennten Köpfe ab, ohne dass die minderbemittelten Geister sich wehren konnten. Aber sie drängten die Kämpfenden weg vom Höhleneingang, weg von Naraku, der durch ihre Opfer von seinen Angreifern getrennt wurde. Höhnisch grinsend schaute er dem Spektakel vor sich zu. Er konnte erkennen, wie sich eine Gruppe Angreifer zusammenzog, unter ihnen der rot gekleidete Hundejunge und die kleine Priesterin wie auch einige andere Krieger, und versuchte, gegen den Andrang der Gegner zu ihm vorzudringen. Er würde ihnen ihre Pläne schon noch durchkreuzen.

Inu Yasha schlug große Breschen mit dem riesigen Tessaiga in die Flut der Angreifer. Hundert Dämonen fielen mit einem Streich und es sah so aus, als ob sie keine große Gefahr für die schwächeren Mitkämpfer waren. Die vielen Menschen wehrten sich tapfer und erfolgreich. Aber trotzdem wusste er aus seinen vielen Zusammentreffen mit Naraku, dass dies noch nicht alles war, was der langhaarige Widerling aufzufahren hatte. Er blickte um sich und erkannte Kagome, Miroku mit Sango, Bankotsu und auch seinen Bruder, die sich versammelten, um wie besprochen den geplanten Schachzug gegen Naraku auszuführen. Kagome sollte möglichst rasch mit ihren splitterverstärkten Pfeil nach Naraku schießen. Der Pfeil konnte den Schutzschild durchdringen, aber er würde den dunklen Dämon nicht ernsthaft verletzten können. Das wussten sie aus früheren Zusammentreffen. Nicht einmal die Pfeile Kikyos konnte dem Hanyou noch etwas anhaben, so sehr hatte er seine Mächte durch die absorbierten Dämonen verstärkt. Den Rest des Juwels trug der Dämon bei sich, das konnte die Priesterin deutlich spüren. Dunkel und böse war er, schwarz glimmend und voller Hass. Sie musste ihn vervollständigen mit ihren Splittern, reinigen und dann die Dämonen aus Naraku vertreiben, ihn läutern. Alles musste in Windeseile geschehen, bevor er wieder zu Kräften kam. Ob ihre Macht da ausreichen würde, wusste sie nicht. Sie konnte nur hoffen und ihr Bestes geben.

Die Kampfgefährten rotteten sich zusammen, immer bedacht auf neue Finten von dem dunklen Hanyou, denn keiner erwartete, dass der Sieg so einfach zu erreichen war. Bisher hatten sie kaum Opfer zu beklagen. Sie hatten sich der violetten Energieschild schon um einige Meter genährt, wobei die Männer mit ihren Schwertern eine Schneise durch die immer noch heran stürmenden Dämonenflut bahnten, um die Priesterin in ihrer Mitte zu schützen. Doch ein Auflachen ließ sie stutzen und sie sahen, wie der über ihnen tanzende Dämon die Hand hob, worauf ein tiefes Brummen aus der Höhle ertönte. Schnell verengten sie die Reihen, darauf gefasst, dass eine noch schlimmere Angreiferschar aus dem Fels hervorsprudeln würde.

Die Zahl der niedrigen Dämonen versiegte, und verdutzt erhoben die Kämpfer ihre Köpfe. Was würde nun aus der Höhle hervorquellen?

Ein tiefes Knurren war die Antwort, und aus dem dunklen Schlot drängte sich ein gewaltiger Dämon, ein riesiger Affe mit 3 Augen, der, als er nach draußen gelangt war und sich aufrichtete, mindestens zehn Meter hoch sein musste. Ein weiteres, röhrendes Gebrüll ließ auf weitere Wesen schließen, die sich noch in der Höhle verbargen. Spinnendämonen mit vielen roten Augen so groß wie Häuser, krabbelten ihnen entgegen, Skorpione mit ihrem furchterregenden Giftstachel, der hoch über ihrem gewaltigen Rücken thronte und drohte, Käfer in gigantischen Ausmaß, Krebse mit klappernden Scheren, deren hart gepanzerte Körper breiter als zwei Männer lang waren. Asseln, mit vielen, kurzen Beinen, gut geschützt in ihren runden Panzern und drohenden Kieferzangen, Würmer mit drei Zahnreihen dolchartiger Zähne im brüllenden Maul, Schaben, Wanzen, Raupen, Schnecken, Gottesanbeterinnen, Stabheuschrecken, alle gigantisch groß, mit vielen, böse funkelnden, roten Augen und mit Gift oder Stachel bewaffnet, mit Zähnen, Krallen, Scheren, und Zangen.

Die Schar der Monster strömte hinaus, sie ergriffen die überraschten Gegner, spießten, trampelten, stachen wie irre um sich. Ihr über ihnen schwebender Herr kicherte genüsslich als er sah, wie die ersten fielen und sich manche voll Panik durch die Flucht zu retten versuchten. Inu Yasha wurde in einen anstrengenden Kampf mit dem großen Dämon verwickelt, dem er mit Tessaiga ordentlich zusetzte, sein Bruder Sesshoumaru ließ der böse Macht seines Schwertes Tokishin freien Lauf, Bankotsu konnte mit seiner riesigen Hellebarde einigen der Käfern und Spinnen die Beine abtrennen, so dass sie bewegungsunfähig liegen blieben. Aber die Gruppe wurde versprengt, auseinander gerissen und ihr Plan, den Anführer der grausigen Schar ins Visier anzugreifen, wurde vereitelt. Narakus Lachen hallte über die Lichtung, als er die teils rennenden Angreifer sah, die hinweggeweht wurden von seiner vielbeinigen Armee. Kagome hatte Schutz gesucht hinter einem Baum und kauerte dort, entsetzt auf die Szene blickend die sich vor ihr auftat. So war das nicht geplant gewesen.


	50. Teil II Leichenschänder

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich dieses Kapitel schon lange habe, aber ich musste das Ende ein wenig umschreiben, weil ich einen neuen Einfall hatte. So, jetzt ist es aber soweit. Viel Spass beim Lesen...aber bitte nur abgehärtete Seelen...es ist Kreig, und es geht doch grausam zu..

Vielen Dank meinen (einzigen) Reviewern Julia und zorro.

Leichenschänder

Sango schwebte auf Kirara durch die Lüfte und warf ihren gigantischen Bumerang immer wieder gegen die unter ihr tobende Monster, Miroku hinter ihr schleuderte seine Bannzettel gegen die Köpfe der mächtigen Bestien, die daraufhin aufschrieen und zu Staub zerfielen. Unter ihnen und gewissermaßen in ihrem Schutz warf Kohaku, Sangos Bruder seine Sichel mit geübter Treffsicherheit gegen seine Angreifer, trennte Beine ab und rettete so manchen Mitstreiter das Leben. Doch die Flut an Dämonen war gewaltig. Auf der ganzen Lichtung tobte die Schlacht, selbst hoch in den Lüften kämpften die Taiyoukais gegen die fliegenden Ungeheuer. Hundedämonen verbissen sich in wütend beißende Käfer, blau schimmernde Drachen, die Nachfahren des von Inu Yasha besiegten Ryuukotsei, leisteten ihren Hilfsdienst und zerfetzten mit ihrem weit ausholenden Schwanz ganze Schwärme der giftigen Rieseninsekten, deren Stachel in ihre stahlharte Haut nicht einzudringen vermochten. Ein Katzendämon zerfetzte mit seinen Krallen einen gigantischen Spanner, einen Nachtschmetterling in düsteren Farben mit einem Totenkopf auf dem Rücken, der gerade versuchte ihn einzuspinnen.

Doch unten auf der Erde waren die vereinten Truppen weniger erfolgreich. Kagome hatte zuerst ihre Pfeile gepackt und gegen die Angreifer verschossen, doch als sie hinter sich blickte und die vielen Menschen sah, die bereits gefallen waren oder gerade verbittert mit ihren Gegnern kämpften, sprang sie auf und eilte ihnen zu Hilfe. Sie schickte ihren Schutzschild hinaus und umhüllte die Verwundeten, versuchte zu heilen, wo immer sie konnte, und sobald sie an einer Stelle Unterstützung herbei rufen konnte, eilte sie weiter zu den nächsten Hilfsbedürftigen. Sie stieß auf Kaede, die um einige Verwundete einen Schutzschirm aufgebaut hatte, ihr Gefährte Rai verband unter größter Gefahr blutspritzende Wunden, zu viele Verletzungen hatten die Scheren und Klauen der Insektendämonen schon verursacht.

Die Waffen der Ritter und Soldaten vermochten kaum die dicken Panzer zu durchstoßen und viele zerteilte Körper bedeckten die Lichtung. Der Schild der alten Priesterin vermochte die schlimmste Gefahr abzuhalten, so dass sich die Verletzten dort versammeln konnten. Kagome legte ihre Hände in die bluttriefenden Wunden, lies abgetrennte Gliedmaßen wieder nachwachsen und eilte dann schnell weiter zu dem nächsten Schlachtgetümmel.

Sie sah Kouga mit seinen Wölfen eine große Gruppe Spinnen jagen. Er hatte seine Taiyoukai-Form bereits aufgegeben und führte eine wilde Meute aus Wölfen und Menschen an, die die achtbeinigen Monster einkreisten und dann überfielen. Außer einem großen Wirbel Staub war zuerst nichts zu sehen gewesen, doch als er sich lichtete, sah Kagome erleichtert den grinsenden Wolfsführer hervorspringen, der ihr kurz zunickte und sich mit seiner Gruppe bereits aufmachte zum nächsten Kampfeinsatz.

Doch nicht alle waren so erfolgreich. Ein toter Katzendämon lag zwischen ein paar Bäumen, auch tote Wölfe waren zu sehen. Nur wenige Meter neben ihr brach eine schreiende Gruppe Dorfbewohner aus dem Gebüsch, die verzweifelt versuchten, mit ihren Holzgabeln und Knüppeln sich gegen einen Skorpion zu verteidigen, dessen vor Gift triefender Stachel wie wild auf sie einhieb. Sie hatten darauf bestanden ihre Priesterin in diese Schlacht zu begleiten und Kagome fühlte sich zutiefst für sie verantwortlich. Einige Soldaten aus dem Heer eines Fürsten waren ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen und hatten versucht, den wütenden, meterhohen Skorpion abzulenken, aber zu viele von ihnen waren schon auf den Giftstachel aufgespießt worden und gelähmt zu Boden gefallen, wo sie dann in zuckenden Verrenkungen mit Schaum vor dem Mund gestorben waren. Kagome konnte sie nicht mehr retten, aber sie musste versuchen, die gerade Gejagten vor dem gleichen Schicksal zu bewahren. Ihr Schutzschild, den sie blitzschnell aufbaute, hielt das wild stechende Vieh ab, und als der Fürst selbst auf seinem Streitross durch dir Büsche preschte, konnte ein gezielter Schlag seines Schwertes den hoch aufgerichteten Hinterleib samt Stachel und Giftdrüse abtrennen, worauf der Skorpion kraftlos zu Boden sank und starb. Die Dorfbewohner jubelten, doch der Fürst war schon wieder verschwunden. Neue Angreifer näherten sich, und Kagome gab schnell die Anweisung, die Verwundeten zu Kaede zu schaffen. Sie selbst machte sich wieder auf, der nächsten Gruppe zu helfen. Doch so konnte sie ihrem ursprünglichen Ziel, Naraku zu lähmen und zu reinigen nie nachkommen. Sie musste sich etwas überlegen. Ihre ursprüngliche Gruppe hatte sie längst aus den Augen verloren, sie waren versprengt worden, jeder beschäftigt mit den angreifenden Dämonen.

Vom Höhleneingang her hörte sie lautes Kampfgeschrei. Sie konnte das Leuchten von Tokichin erkennen, das Breschen in die Angreifer schlug und Tessaigas Wirbel, die entstanden, wenn die Wunde des Windes losgeschickt wurde, um die Feinde zu zerstören. Doch hinter ihr war es verdächtig ruhig. Sie wandte ihren Blick und sah mit Entsetzen die vielen Leichen, die sich auf der Lichtung bis hinauf zum Pass auftürmten. Die Erde war durchtränkt von Blut, abgerissene Gliedmaßen lagen überall herum, und es häuften sich Leichenberge mit den zerfetzten Körpern der Kampfgenossen. Hier konnte sie nicht mehr helfen, ihr Schild kam zu spät. Sie hatte versagt. Die ganze Kampfstrategie hatte versagt gegen Narakus Flut von Dämonen.

Die niedrigen Dämonen waren zurückgekehrt und machten sich an den Ermordeten zu schaffen, saugten sie aus, fraßen ihr Fleisch. Krähen mit drei funkelnden, roten Augen, hackten den Toten wie auch denen, die sich nicht wehren konnten, die Augen aus. Einäugige Ratten rannten zu Tausenden auf flinken Füßen zwischen Toten und Verletzten hin und her und hielten ihr blutiges Mahl. Riesige Würmer versuchten die Körper in den Boden zu ziehen, dicke Käfer zogen die geschändeten Leichen weg, und sogar so eine so harmlos aussehende Kreatur wie eine rosa Plüschschnecke mit samtenem Haus konnte auf ihrer schleimigen Spur über die Toten hinweg kriechen, wobei der Schleim sich durch die Glieder der Soldaten fraß und die blanken Knochen zurück lies. Das durfte nicht so weitergehen. Die vielen Leichen, der Schmerz in den Familien, der herbe Verlust, nein, die Menschen durften nicht einfach Opfer dieses Gewürms werden. Mit einem letzten, hell leuchtenden Pfeil vertrieb sie die gierige Flut von den Körpern, dann breitete sie einen leuchtenden Schild über die ganze Lichtung, um weitere Leichenfledderer abzuhalten.

Das Leuchten Tokishins erhellte den Höhleneingang. Sesshoumaru stand dort, gelassen und ruhig wie immer. Selbst das Chaos der Schlacht schien ihn nicht zu beeindrucken. Fest stand er am Boden und senkte gerade die Klinge, die mit ihrem unheimlichen Glühen für viele Opfer unter den Feinden gesorgt hatte. Naraku beobachtete seinen Kampf belustigt in seiner Hülle. Er schien gerade darauf zu warten vom großen Hundelord persönlich angegriffen zu werden und ihn selbst vernichten zu können. Doch anstatt sich dem Anführer zu widmen, schenkte der elegante Mann diesem keinen Blick, sondern steckte die Tod bringende Waffe wieder in seinen Gürtel und verschwand. Sesshoumaru folgte einem anderen Ziel. Tenseiga, die Waffe seines Vaters, hatte begonnen in seinem Gürtel zu pulsieren, so drängend, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Er ließ sich leiten von dem Zauberschwert, dessen Macht, Leben zu retten ihm bisher immer als sinnlos erschienen war. Doch das Schwert forderte, und er gab dem Drängen nach und folgte seinem Ruf. Er erkannte den Schutzschild der Priesterin schon von weitem, und seine scharfen Augen konnte die Zahl der Gefallenen erkennen, die dem Ansturm von Narakus Armee erlegen waren. Es mussten Tausende sein. Unbewusst griff er nach Tenseiga, zog es aus seinem Gürtel und landete in der Nähe von Kagome auf dem blutgetränkten Grass. Das Mädchen schaute überrascht zu ihm auf, mit seinem Kommen hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Und noch etwas irritierte sie: er hielt Tenseiga in den Händen, nicht das böße schimmernde Tokishin. Das Zauberschwert in der Hand des Hundelords verwandelte sich. Die Klinge, sonst schmal und schartig, wuchs, wurde breit und glänzend, und die Länge war nun so gewaltig wie die Tessaigas. Ein Fell umhüllte den Griff, und trotz seiner gewaltigen Größe schien es federleicht zu sein. Ein Schwert für jeden Sohn, eines, das hundert Leben zerstören, eines, das hundert Leben retten konnte. Aber noch nie hatte Tenseiga seine volle Macht entfaltet. Ob es diesmal gelingen würde? Sie senkte ihren Schild über den Opfern und ließ den großen Lord gewähren.

Zielsicher schwenkte Sesshoumaru die große Klinge. Das Schwert pulsierte und ein Glühen umhüllte Waffe und Besitzer. Ein Zischen war zu hören als die Waffe durch seinen gewaltigen Schlag hernieder sauste, und ein ungewöhnlicher Sturm brach los. Wirbel bauten sich auf und überzogen die Lichtung. Sie fegten über die Leichenberge, hüllten sie ein und brachten dort seltsame Vorgänge ans glimmende Licht. Unter den Schwaden waren die grünlichern Totengeister zu erkennen, die sich an den Leichen zu schaffen machten und versuchten, ihnen die Seelen zu stehlen. Die Geister wurden von den Toten weggerissen, zerschmettert und lösten sich auf wie Luftblasen. Überall zerfielen und zerplatzen die grünen Gnome, hunderte, ja tausende wurden durch den einen Streich zerstört. Hatte der zweite Sohn Inu Taishos es nun geschafft, die Macht seines Schwertes voll zu entfalten? Dann müssten all die Menschen wieder auferstehen, ihr Leben zurück erhalten, wieder Teil werden der großen Armee. Wenn dies tatsächlich so war, dann hätten sie wieder eine Chance.

Gebannt starrte Kagome auf die große Lichtung, gespannt, ob die toten Krieger sich wieder rühren würden, die Wunden heilen, die Verletzungen verschwinden würden. Sesshoumaru hatte die Waffe schon wieder eingesteckt und war verschwunden, als die junge Priesterin immer noch auf die toten Körper starrte. Da, sie spürte wie die Lebensgeister wieder Besitz von ihnen ergriffen, sie erkannte Bewegungen, wie sich ein Kopf hob, vernahm Stöhnen. Völlig ergriffen sah sie zu, wie die Soldaten langsam aufstanden, wie sie die Wunden suchten, die ihren Tod bedeutet hatten und nun verschwunden waren, die Bisse, die Giftspuren, Kratzer und Schnitte. Verwundert und erstaunt erhoben sie sich einer nach dem anderen, unversehrt, und ohne Wunden. Kagome, die Priesterin, die vor ihnen stand, Erfurcht einflößend in ihrer traditionellen Kleidung, Bogen und Köcher über dem schmalen Rücken, klärte sie auf über ihr Glück, die Macht des heilenden Schwertes erfahren zu haben.

Inu Yasha kam atemlos auf die Lichtung gerannt. Er hatte Kagome gesucht, sie aber in seiner Verzweiflung nicht finden können. Immer wieder hatte ihm eines von Narakus Monstern den Weg versperrt und ihm seinen selbst aufgelegten Auftrag, das Mädchen zu beschützen, zunichte gemacht. Endlich war der letzte Dämon erschlagen und er konnte sich aufmachen, seine Gefährtin zu suchen. Die anderen Kampfgefährten waren weiter in Zweikämpfe verwickelt, Kouga hatte er gesehen, und auch die Feuerkatze Kirara mit ihren Kampfgefährten, aber von Kagome fehlte jede Spur. Er konnte ihrer Fährte kaum folgen bei dem intensiven Geruch nach Blut, menschlichem Blut. Die Sorge hatte ihn übermannt und er war gerannt, so schnell er nur konnte, grob in die Richtung aus der ihr Duft etwas stärker kam. Verzweifelt suchte er die Umgebung ab, das dichte Gebüsch, die Bäume. Da sah er einen Felsen vor sich und sprang mit einem Riesensatz hinauf, um bessere Sicht zu haben. Vielleicht würden seine Augen ihm diesmal weiterhelfen, wenn seine Nase schon so irriert war. Er drehte sich in alle Richtungen, seine goldenen Augen fixierten jeden Busch, jeden Fels, jeden Weg, den er erblicken konnte. Da glaubte er sie endlich zu sehen, ihre rote Hose leuchtete hinter einem Strauch hervor, ihre Arme, gekleidet in die weiße Bluse, versuchten die Äste auseinander zu biegen um sich Durchlass zu schaffen. Ja, sie war es, jetzt trug der laue Wind ihren unvergleichlichen Duft zu ihm herüber, diese Süße, die ihr entströmte. Der Glanz ihres Haares ließ sich durch die Äste hindurch erkennen, obwohl sie mit den langen Strähnen in den Zweigen hängen blieb. Gleich war sie bei ihm, gleich waren sie wieder vereint.

-----------------------------------------

So, und wer sich jetzt bei all dem grässlichen Würmerzeug über die rosa Plüschschnecke gewundert hat: die war das Tribut an Umi-chan, mit der ich im Urlaub war und die darauf besanden hat, dass sie in diesem Kapitel vorkommt, sonst wäre sie furchtbar böse auf mich - das konnte ich dann doch nicht verantworten. Also kam sie daher gekrochen, wenigstens auf einer giftigen Schleimspur..kawai!


	51. Teil II Narakus Rache I

So, liebe Leute, es geht wieder weiter. Das Kapitel wurde so lange, da hab ich es geteilt, damit ihr jetzt schon mal was zu lesen habt. Naraku ist ja so böse, der stellt eine Menge an. Hoffentlich ist es euch nicht zu grausam, aber der Kerl ist halt kein Softy. Wer weiß, welches Ende es mit dem noch nehmen wird.

Danke meine lieben Lesern für die Reviews!

Narakus Rache I

Ein Stein fiel Inu Yasha vom Herzen, als er Kagome durch die Büsche schreiten sah…an der Spitze einer Armee von Kriegern, die sie anführte, zurück zum Kampfplatz vor der Höhle. Schnell sprang er herunter vom dem Fels, auf dem er stand, und eilte ihr mit langen Schritten entgegen. Dann riss er sie in seine Arme, drückte sie fest. Sie zitterte, doch als er in ihr Gesicht blickte, fand er dort Erleichterung, sogar Freude vor. Noch einmal drückte er sie an sich.

„Komm, Inu Yasha, die Armee ist wieder vollständig. Lass uns gehen und unseren Feind bekämpfen!" Er nickte nur, vermutete, dass die vielen Menschen hinter ihr Schlimmes durchgemacht hatten. Aber noch war nicht klar ob, sie es schaffen würden, Naraku diesmal zu besiegen, oder ob er einen weitern, teuflischen Plan parat hatte.

Naraku tanzte immer noch unbehelligt in seiner Schutzblase vor dem Höhleneingang und schaute dem jungen Hundedämon und seiner Priesterfreundin spöttisch entgegen, als sie in seine Sichtweite kamen. Etwas verblüfft reagierte er jedoch, als die ihnen folgenden Krieger durch die Büsche brachen. Mit dieser Flut an Widersachern hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie sollten doch deutlich dezimiert sein? Hatte sein Plan versagt? Waren die vielen Dämonen so erfolglos gewesen? Hatten sie keine größere Bresche in die Reihen seiner Gegner schlagen können?

Das blutunterlaufene Auge, das in der Mitte seines Körpers ruhte, begann zu blinzeln. Es gehörte einem mächtigen Monster, das er sich einverleibt hatte und das ihn befähigte, Gedanken zu lesen. Es war eine vortreffliche Gabe, die er sich mit der Aufnahme dieses Dämons angeeignet hatte. Viele Pläne waren gescheitert, Pläne, ihn zu vernichten und zu zerstören, da er die Gedanken seiner Gegner lesen und enttarnen konnte. Den Plan der kleinen Priesterin hatte er erkannt, bevor sie sich ihm genähert hatte. Und von wegen Überraschungsangriff: er hatte die Gedanken der vielen Krieger spüren können, bevor diese den Pass überwunden hatten. Er bestimmte die Schlacht, aber sollten seine Gegner nur weiter glauben, sie hätten die Fäden in der Hand. Umso köstlicher würde es werden, wenn sie erkannten, dass sie alle Spielball seiner raffinierten Taktik geworden waren, nur Marionetten in seinem Spiel.

Nur das Auftauchen der schon totgeglaubten Soldaten irritierte ihn. Woher kamen die nur? Er hatte sie sterben sehen. Warum standen hier wieder so viele Menschen bereit, einfache Dorfbewohner, Ritter und Fürsten? So wies er den Augendämon in sich an, hinauszusehen in die Köpfe, nach Gedanken zu suchen, die das seltsame Geschehen erklären konnten. Da, die kleine Priesterin sah Menschen wiederauferstehen, aber es war nicht zu erkennen, ob sie selbst die Tat vollbracht hatte. Immer im Spiel war anscheinend dieser arrogante, weißgekleidete Hundedämon, der langhaarigen Kerl mit den zwei Schwertern, aber er konnte nicht sehen, was genau der damit zu tun hatte. Er tauchte aber ständig in den Gedanken der jungen Miko auf. Naraku wollte Genaueres wissen und griff hinaus, um sich in den Geist des Dämonenlords einzuklinken…und prallte gegen eine Mauer. Der Geist dieses Kerls war eisenhart und für ihn undurchdringlich. Er vermochte nicht, auch nur den Hauch einer Erinnerung zu erfassen.

Nun, egal, was sollten diese paar räudigen Menschen schon ausrichten können, die jetzt wieder am Leben waren? Er hatte noch mehr auf Lager und noch mehr mächtige Helfer im Hintergrund. Noch musste er sich seine Hände nicht schmutzig machen in diesem lächerlichen Krieg. Er würde seinen Gegnern empfindliche Opfer abverlangen, persönliche Opfer.

Wieder hob er sich etwas in die Höhe und gab den Höhleneingang frei. Erneut hörte man ein unheimliches Rascheln und Schaben in den Tiefen des Gesteins, ein seltsames Kratzen von harten Krallen auf dem Steinboden, das Surren von Flügeln, dann strömten auch schon die Dämonen ins Freie. Eine riesige Schar von abscheulichen Monstern brach hervor, gefolgt von einem großen Schwarm der Giftbienen und einer Gruppe Gottesanbeterinnen, die zielgerichtet auf die große Katze Kirara und ihre Begleiter zuhielten, die am Rande der Lichtung aufgetaucht waren. Dann folgte eine große Gruppe riesiger Greifvögel, die sofort begannen, die flinken Wölfe zu verfolgen, die zwischen den vielen Menschen herumstreunten. Weitere Riesendämonen folgten, Bären, Wiesel und Affen, dazu ein paar grässliche Teufel, groß und buckelig, mit langen Zotteln, Schwänzen, Hörnern und Krallen, die den Kampf mit den verbleibenden Taiyoukais aufnahmen. Dann folgte eine weitere Flut niedriger Wesen, die auf die Menschen losstürzten und deren fliegender Anteil in ihrer stattlichen Zahl den Himmel verdunkelten. Und zum Schluss erschien die Windbraut Kagura auf ihrer Feder.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lehnte sich Naraku zurück und betrachtete sich die Brut, die er losgeschickt hatte, wobei er dirigierend und lenkend eingriff, um sich den Spaß zu vergrößern, den diese Horden ihm bereiten sollten.

Kagura war ihm damals nur widerwillig gefolgt, aber die Drohung, ihren neuen Untergebenen zu vernichten, hatte sie aufgeben lassen. Naraku hatte ihr nie verziehen und sich ihre Strafe bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Er wusste, wie sehr sie sich gesehnt hatte, ihren Herren zu vernichten, um endlich frei zu sein. Und nun sollte sie das Heer zerstören, das ihn vernichten wollte. Er hatte ihr Herz fest in seinen Händen und drückte es unerbittlich. So musste sie hinauf steigen in die Lüfte und ihre Macht über den Wind benutzen, um die Krieger unter ihr zu töten. Er spürte, wie sie sich auflehnte, als sie sah, wie ihre Windsicheln die Krieger zerfetzte, die sie doch ihrem lang gehegten Ziel näher bringen sollten, und er genoss ihre Wut und Scham, dass sie an diesem Krieg auf der falschen Seite teilnehmen musste. Mit immer härterem Griff zwang er sie, ihre Gaben zu nutzen und die gegnerischen Kämpfer unter ihr zu schwächen.

Da gab es noch einen anderes Ziel seiner Rache: den abtrünnigen Sklaven Kohaku mit seinen Begleitern. Auch an ihm würde er sich grausam rächen. Noch hielt er die Bienen versteckt hinter einigen Büschen. Erst wollte er den eitlen Mönch herausfordern. Mit einer Flut von Dämonen verfolgte er ihn, den abtrünnigen Kohaku und die Dämonenjägerin Sango. Doch der Junge war von seinem dunklen Juwelenbruchteil befreit, das hatte er schnell gespürt. Das Hinausgreifen mit seiner Macht, um den Splitter in der Schulter zu aktivieren, war erfolglos verlaufen. Nun, er würde ihn auf andere Weise verletzen können. Da war ja noch seine kämpferische Schwester. Eifrig warf sie ihren großen Kampfbumerang hinaus und mähte damit Scharen seiner Mosterbrut hinweg. Naraku lächtelte grimmig und dirigierte einige Dämonen mit klebriger Haut zu der kleinen Kämpferin und sah mit unverhohlener Freude zu, wie der riesige wieder Bumerang geworfen wurde, aber nicht mehr zu seiner Herrin zurückkehrte. Sie war nun wehrlos in der Luft auf ihrer dämlichen Feuerkatze, und dirigierte daher wie erwartet das große Vieh zu Boden, um dort mit ihrem Schwert an der Seite ihres Bruders weiter zu kämpfen.

Narakus Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem anderen Ereignis abgelenkt: Kagura begehrte immer wieder auf und so musste Naraku seine Gedanken wieder vermehrt ihr widmen. Sie war nicht mehr so willig wie früher, machte nur noch Ärger. Wenn er genug Spaß mit ihr gehabt hatte, würde er sie abservieren. Jetzt verstärkte er erst mal weiter den Druck auf ihr Herz und führte ihr den Arm bei dem Schmettern ihrer Windsicheln mitten in ihre Gegner. Ihre Wirbelstürme pflügten durch ihre Feinde und mähten alle nieder. Nur die mächtigeren Dämonen konnten geschickt ausweichen, die hilflosen Menschen blieben sterbend am Boden liegen. Doch auch denen gönnte er keine Ruhe. Er ließ die Toten vom Boden hochziehen und wie an unsichtbaren Seilen im Wind tanzen, wie Kagura es so oft mit ihren Feinden gemacht hatte. Aber irgendwie wurde er den Veracht nicht los, das die Zahl der Gefallenen sich immer wieder verminderte, sobald er seine Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Richting lenkte. Es schien, als ob sie von den Toten wieder auferstehen würden, um sich erneut dem Kampf zu stellen. Er hatte keine Zeit die Ursache hierfür erneut zu erkunden. Nun, so würde er immerhin noch länger seinen Spaß haben.

Endlich erblickte er den, den er so lange gesucht hatte. Der Söldner, der ihm schon gedient hatte und den Kagura sich wieder erweckt hatte, erschien vor dem Höhleneingang. Auch er schien keinen Splitter mehr zu besitzen, durch den er ihn hätte lenken können. Wieso er trotzdem am Leben war, war ihm ein Rätsel, aber er würde auch so für seine Zwecke nützlich sein. Wenn sein feines Liebespärchen auch weiter zueinander stand, stand ihm jetzt eine wunderbare Vorstellung bevor.

Auch Kagura hatte den Söldner erkannt, er konnte es am Schlag ihres Herzens erkennen. Sofort befahl er ihr, ihre Angriffe auf diesen Krieger zu konzentrieren und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

Kagura sah über den Rand ihrer Feder. Sie hatte gerade eine Kehre gemacht, um sich abzuwenden von der Stelle, wo der Hundelord Sesshoumaru die Gefallenen mit seinem Schwert wiederbelebte. Ihr verhasster Herr sollte dies nicht sehen, auch nicht durch ihre Augen oder Gedanken. Sie erhoffte sich immer noch den Sieg über den Hanyou, auch wenn die angreifende Armee schon vernichtend geschlagen worden war. Aber durch die Möglichkeiten des Schwertes, die Toten wieder zu erwecken und die starken, verbündeten Taiyoukais bestand immer noch die Chance, dass Naraku vernichtet werden konnte. Sie konnte gegen seine Macht nicht angehen und musste seinen Befehlen folgen, wenn sie auch versuchte, so geringen Schaden wie möglich anzurichten. Aber er presste ihr Herz so sehr, dass sie vor Schmerzen kaum noch atmen konnte, und lenkte ihren Arm, wenn sie nicht willig war. Notgedrungen musste sie gehorchen, aber sie hoffte ihn damit auch vom Kampfgeschehen ablenken zu können, so dass die Gegner doch den einen oder anderen gezielten Schlag realisieren konnten. Doch sie befürchtete, dass es für sie noch schlimmer kommen würde. Und als sie unter sich den blauschwarzen, langen Zopf eines Kriegers fliegen sah, da wusste sie, dass es soweit war. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, ohne dass Naraku Schuld daran gewesen wäre. Da war er: Bankotsu. Er hatte sich also dem Heer angeschlossen. Und er kämpfte wie ein wilder Derwisch. Die Waffe schimmerte in der Sonne, seine schlanke Gestalt hetzte von Gegner zu Gegner, immer auf dem Sprung, immer gefasst darauf einen Angriff zu parieren oder einem hinterlistigen Schlag auszuweichen. Und da kam, was sie befürchtet hatte: der Befehl ihres Herrn diesen Gegner zu vernichten. Sie spürte Narakus Hohn, sie spürte die eiskalte Hand um ihr wild pochendes Herz. Und ohne zu überlegen wusste sie sofort: diesen Befehl würde sie nicht ausführen!

Bankotsu hatte sie erblickt, hoch oben auf ihrer Feder. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, einen kurzen Moment, doch der schien länger zu sein als all die Zeit, die vergangen war seit sie getrennt worden waren. Er erkannte den Schmerz in ihren Augen, bestimmt verursacht von ihrem Gebieter, der sie zwang an der Schlacht teilzunehmen. Denn freiwillig war sie nicht hier, das war ihm sofort klar. Doch da war noch ein anderer Schmerz, den er nicht deuten konnte. Er lächelte sie an, erfreut sie zu sehen auch wenn sie auf der anderen Seite mitkämpfte, kämpfen musste. Doch sie erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht, blickte ihn nur traurig an. Ein kurzer Aufschrei war von ihr zu hören, sonst nichts, als sie von ihrer Feder stürzte und mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit dem Erdboden entgegen raste. Ihm erschien es endlos lange, eine Zeit, in der er wie festgenangelt auf der Erde stand und vollkommen hilflos ihrem fallenden Körper entgegenstarrte, der sich ihm immer mehr näherte. Refelxartig hob er die Arme hoch, wollte ihn auffangen, diesen schönen Körper, diese schlanke, geschmeidige Gestalt, die er so oft in den Armen gehalten hatte, aber es riss ihm nur die ausgebreiteten Hände mit einem gewaltigen Schmerz nach unten. Die Wucht war viel zu groß als dass er eine Chance gehabt hätte, den furchtbaren Aufprall abzufangen. Kagura krachte direkt vor ihm leblos auf dem Boden auf. Erschrocken bückte er sich zu dem zerschmetterten Körper, barg sie in seinen Armen und zob ihren seitlich liegenden Kopf zu sich her. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und um den Mund spielte sogar ein Lächeln. War sie freiwillig gesprungen? War es ihre eigene Tat gewesen oder hatte ihr grausamer Meister sie in den Tod getrieben? Er betrachete ihr immer noch hübsches Gesicht als er sah, wie ihr Blut aus dem Mund lief. Eines ihrer inneren Organe musste zerstört worden sein.

Zur gleichen Zeit fing der schwebende, schlaksige Naraku in seiner Schutzblase schallend zu lachen an. Er hatte zwar eine mächtige Kämpferin auf seiner Seite verloren, da sie sich geweigert hatte, ihren Liebsten zu töten. Dafür hatte sie ihren Tod in Kauf genommen, den er ihr mit Freuden beschert hatte. Er hatte ihr Herz platzen lassen. Es zerpritzte regelrecht zwischen seinen kraftvollen Fingern. Tief hatte er in dem blutenden Fleisch gewühlt, es genüsslich zwischen seinen triefenden Fingern zerrieben. Dann aber noch das Entsetzen über ihr Opfer bei seinem Feind zu sehen war die Krönung der ganzen Aktion. Der Triumpf war voll auf seiner Seite. Dafür verzichtete er gerne auf eine eh so widerspenstige Untergebene.

Zufrieden wandte er sich ab und überließ den Söldner seinem tiefen Schmerz. Um so mehr freute sich der Hanyou nun auf seinen nächsten Anschlag. Die großen Krieger der feindlichen Streitmacht waren Dank seines geistigen Eingreifens immer noch mit den Dämonen beschäftigt, die er ihnen auf den Hals hetzte und so konnte er uneingeschränkt seine Sinne auf sein erstes Ziel lenken: die Dämonenjägerin und seinen untreuen, früheren Sklaven. Die beiden waren vertieft in eine Schlacht gegen seine heranstürmenden Dämonenschar, wobei sie ihre Kräfte nur halb einsetzten, weil sie ständig den mitkämpfenden, schwachen Menschen zu Hilfe kamen, die von der Flut der Gegner bedrängt wurden.

Gezielt machte er ein weiteres Geschwader dienstbarer Geister in der Höhle aktiv, um sie geballt auf die Gruppe loszuschicken. Die Bienen hieß er weiterhin versteckt in den Büschen auf seine Befehle warten, die Gottesanbeterinnen mit ihren dornenbesetzten Beinen lauerten oben in den Bäumen. Die Menschen schrieen auf, als der Himmel sich über ihnen wieder verdunkelte, und keiner kam ihnen zu Hilfe, da er auch die Angreifer bei den anderen Kämpfenden vermehrte, um sie zu beschäftigen. Einer nach dem anderen fiel dem Gewürm zum Opfer, dem lächerlichen Priester gingen die Bannzettel aus, die Dämonenjägerin war ohne ihren Bumerang nur halb so erfolgreich, nur der Junge warf seine Sichel immer noch mit großem Erfolg. Ja, er war auch ihm ein erfolgreicher Diener gewesen, der mit seiner Waffe sehr effektiv gearbeitet hatte. Und er hatte hinzugelernt, da er in seinen Diensten viel Gelegenheit zum Üben gehabt hatte. Und nun würde er zu spüren bekommen wie es ist, wenn man aufsässig gegen seinen alten Herren ist. Ärgerlich befehligte er einen der großen Krebse herbei, deren dicke Panzer am ganzen Körper von dem geschwungenen Metall der Sichel nicht durchdrungen werden konnte. Der staksende Krebs tauchte seitlich laufend zwischen einem Gebüsch auf und hielt auf Kohaku zu. Schnell warf der Junge wieder seine Sichel, doch sie prallte vom glatten Panzer ab. Der Krebs riss seine scherenbewehrte Klaue in die Höhe und erfasste die Kette, an der die scharfe Klinge befestigt war. Ein kurzes Knipsen, und die Kette war durchtrennt.

_So, du kleiner Verräter, jetzt hast du keine Waffe mehr_. Naraku war mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Aktion.

Immer enger rottete sich die bedrohte Gruppe zusammen und Naraku konzentrierte seine Angriffe immer stärker auf sie. Nur noch wenige waren übrig, aber der Mönch und die Dämonenjäger schienen nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Der Junge und seine Schwester nutzten nun die langen Dolche, die an ihren Kampfanzügen befestigt waren und kämpften unermüdlich weiter. Als das Mädchen endlich strauchelte und vor dem Mönch zu Boden fiel, richtete sich dieser schützend über sie auf und entblößte seine Hand. Darauf hatte Naraku die ganze Zeit gewartet. Der Mönch benutzte das Mal nur noch selten, da es sich in den vielen Kämpfen schon so sehr erweitert hatte, dass er fürchten musste, von ihm selbst verschlungen zu werden und damit dem traurigen Schicksal zu folgen, das auch seinem eigener Vater auferlegt gewesen war. Ausserdem hatte Naraku bei seinen Hinterhalten immer die Bienen parat, deren Gift den Mönch umbringen würde, wenn er das Kazaana benutzen würde. So musste er meist verärgert die Hand wieder umhüllen und konnte seinen größten Trumpf nicht einsetzten. Nur in höchster Not benutzte er es noch. Und so öffnete Miroku es nun, das schwarze Loch, das Kazaana, und sog die angreifenden Dämonen augenblicklich auf. Das war das Stichwort für die wartenden Gottesanbeterinnen und Bienen, die jetzt in großer Zahl aus dem Gebüsch und aus den Bäumen aufstiegen und sich auf Befehl ihres Herrn wütend und stechend in das Loch in der Hand stürzten. Die grünen Insekten rissen mit den Stacheln an ihren Beinen lange Risse in die Öffnung in Narakus Hand, bevor sie verschluckt wurden, die Bienen ließen ihr Gift ausströmen, stachen wie wild um sich. Sie waren alle verloren, wurden aufgesaugt ins Nichts, aber ihre letzte Tat war die Wunde in der Hand des Mönches zu vergrößern und ihn mit ihrem Gift zu schwächen. Das Ende, der Tag, an dem das Loch seinen Träger auffraß, war gekommen.

„Nein! Nicht!" ,schrie die kleine Dämonenjägerin hilflos. Und Naraku lachte wieder. Denn er wusste, dass der dumme Mönch nicht aufhören und sein Leben opfern würde für seine Gefährtin und den Jungen. Wie erwartet, vergrößerte sich die Öffnung in der Handfläche des dunkel gekleideten Mannes. Der wurde hin- und hergerissen, die Wucht des Soges nahm immer mehr zu und riss ihn beinahe von den Beinen. Schnell nahm er die andere Hand zu Hilfe, um den zunehmenden Wirbel aus der sich ständig vergrößernden Wunde standzuhalten. Aber Naraku schickte weitere Dämonen nach, um die Bedrohung aufrecht zu erhalten. Entweder würde das Kazaana den Mönch selbst verschlingen oder das Gift der Bienen würde ihn umbringen. Sein Tod war sicher, und damit die Rache an dieser verhassten Gruppe. Überraschend sprang Kohaku, der nichtsnutzige kleine Dämonenjäger auf. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt am schwankenden Körper des Mönches fest. Dessen wallende Gewänder verdeckten sein Gesicht und er musste kämpfen, um sich langsam bis zu dem hin- und herschlagenden Arm vorzuarbeiten. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, umschlang er die Hand des Mönches mit der baumelnden Gebetskette. Aber auch diese Rettung kam zu spät. Die Menge an Gift, die er von dem Bienenschwarm aufgenommen hatte, würde dieser nicht überleben. Und so lachte Naraku schallend auf, als der Mönch sterbend über seiner kleinen Freundin zusammenbrach. Um den kleinen Nichtsnutz würde er sich später noch kümmern…denn im Augenblick spürte er eine andere gute Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, seine Rache zu vervollständigen.


	52. Teil II Narakus Rache II

Ich sag nur eins: **Connichi**! Mann war das geil! Schade dass ich euch hier keine Fotos zeigen kann. Es kommen imemr mehr Cosplayer, man kommt aus dem Gucken gar nimmer raus. Und das ist auch meine Ausrede, warum ich wieder mal so lange gebraucht habe.

**Danke für die lieben Reviews**, für das Interesse an meiner Story. ich versprechs: ich mach sie fertig. Und da kommt ihr ins Spiel: **diesmal bestimmt ihr, wie es weiter geht! **Lest mal fertig und dann schreibt mir ein paar klitzekleine Worte, wie ihr euch die fortrsetzung vorstellt. Also ran ans Werk!

Narakus Rache II

Er konnte die kleine Priesterin erkennen, wie sie gerade durch das Unterholz gekrochen kam. Sie war wohl wieder einmal getrennt geworden von ihrem roten Schatten, der sie überall hin begleitete. Tja, so ein Kampf war nun mal kein Spaziergang für Liebespärchen, und es wurde Zeit, diese Turteltäubchen ein für alle mal zu trennen. Und wenn schon, dann bitte mit Stil. Er würde den beiden ihren größten Alptraum vor Augen führen. Ja, diesen Spaß würde er sich gönnen.

Beim Anblick der traditionellen Tracht der Priesterin, der schlanken Gestalt und der langen, schimmernden Haare drängte sich ihm der Vergleich mit jener anderen Frau auf, die so ruhige und mächtige Miko Kikyo. Auch sie hatte diese Gewänder getragen, auch sie war damals dem jungen, athletischen Halbdämonen verfallen gewesen, der gerade mit seinem Schwert wie ein Wilder unter seinen Dämonen tobte. Schon einmal, schon mehrmals, wenn man die Träume mitrechnete, hatte er Miko und Hanyou gegeneinander kämpfen lassen, hatte durch Lug und Trug, durch Verwandlung und Verstellung die beiden aufeinander losgehen lassen. Die ach so starke Priesterin hatte ihren Geliebten damals festgenagelt an dem Baum der Zeit, und sie selbst führte ihr Leben seither nur noch als hasserfüllter Racheengel - als seelenloser Racheengel, denn er selbst hatte ihr das Leben genommen, und seither wandelte sie nur noch als Hülle ihres eigenen Hasses durch die Gegend. Sie hatte sich selbst wiederbelebt, das hatte sie tatsächlich geschafft, aber ihr Leib war kalt wie die Graberde, in der sie gelegen hatte. Nie hatte ihr Herz sich von dem Verrat ihres Geliebten erholt, und schon gar nicht ihre Seele, denn die hatte sie ja eh verloren. Mühsam hielt sie sich mit fremden Seelen am Leben, die ihr die Shinigami, ihre Seelenfänger, von frisch Verstorbenen raubten und ihr zuführten. Diese Frau, die so viel Liebe empfunden hatte, so viel Herzenswärme und Güte…Güte, deren er auch zuteil geworden war…damals als Dieb Onigumo, den sie schwer verletzt in einer Höhle gepflegt hatte. Er hatte nie begriffen, was sie nur veranlasst hatte, dies zu tun. Sie hatte ihn damals verborgen gehalten, damit die Dorfbewohner ihn nicht finden konnten. Keiner hätte ihre Tat verstanden. Wie hatte sie nur einen so nichtsnutzigen Menschen wie ihn schützen können? Was hatte sie nur für ihn empfunden? Er war entstellt gewesen, verbrannt am ganzen Körper, eines hässliches Bündel rohes Fleisch mit einem miesen Charakter. Und trotzdem war sie regelmäßig gekommen, hatte ihm klares Quellwasser gebracht, seine Wunden versorgt und ihm Nahrung gebracht. Und er? Was hatte er getan? Er war dazu verdammt gewesen bewegungslos auf der Erde zu liegen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Hand heben können um sie zu berühren. Er hatte sich verliebt, hatte sie begehrt, so sehr, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt. Dieses reine Wesen, diese Mildtätigkeit, Güte, Freundlichkeit, die sie ausstrhalte. Und er war das Gegenteil gewesen: intrigant, verschlagen, gemein. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er wollte sie für sich haben, sie besitzen. Und so hatte er getan, was er gewohnt war: er nutze die Chance, die sich ihm geboten hatte. Er verbündete sich mit den Dämonen, die in seiner Höhle lauerten, opferte sich auch dieser widerlichen Spinne in der dunklen Ecke, bot seinen Körper um seine Seele zu retten. Er hatte im Sterben gelegen, was hätte er sonst tun sollen. Er hatte sie weiterhin sehen wollen, ihre Hand auf seinem Köprer spüren, ihr Lachen hören, ihre beruhigende Stimme. Er wollte sie haben, unbedingt. Sie sollte nur ihm gehören. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Aber als die Dämonen von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten, da hatten sich ihm Gedanken in seinen Kopf geschoben, hässliche Gedanken. Er hatte sich das schöne, immer freundliche Gesicht der Priesterin von Furcht und Gram entstellt gewünscht, wollte ihr ihre Ruhe nehmen, die Gelassenheit, wollte ihr Gewalt antun. Er war geflohen, sobald er wieder Kraft hatte um auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Aber vor den grässlichen Gedanken hatte er nie mehr fliehen können.

Die Geister in ihm hatten die Kontrolle übernommen, und nur langsam hatte der die Zügel wieder in die Hand bekommen. Er hatte viele Kämpfe ausgestanden und langsam die Oberhand gewonnen.Er hatte sich verändert. Er hatte immer mehr Spaß daran empfunden, immer mehr genossen was die makabren Geister in seinem Inneren anzettelten. Und so wurde er selbst zum Meister der Bosheit und Niedertracht. Er hatte sie weiterhin beobachtet damals, und gesehen dass ihr Herz bereits vergeben war, an einen langharigen, blutjungen Hanyou, ein Wesen halb Mensch, halb Dämon, so eines, wie er inzwischen selbst geworden war. Nicht einmal das Bastardblut hatte sie abschreckt, sie liebte diesen kleinen, widerspenstigen Mischling von ganzem Herzen…und er musste zusehen, wie sie sich mit ihm abgab, diese widerliche Schlampe. Aber er hatte sich gerächt, bitterlich und grausam. Die Krone seiner neuen Kunst war das Täuschungsmanöver gewesen, dass er abgezogen hatte mit dem verknallten Hundebastard und der ach so noblen Priesterin. Was für ein herrliches Schauspiel, ein Meisterwerk war es gewesen…das er gerne wiederholen würde.

Er betrachtete die junge Priesterin vor ihm im Gebüsch, und forschte, welches Spiel er mit ihr treiben könnte. Ihren verloren gegangenen Begleiter wusste er nicht weit weg auf einem Felsevorsprung. Er war wieder einmal hinaufgesprungen um seine Gefährtin zu suchen, denn bei dem vielen Blut, dass die Schlacht gekostet hatte und den Boden tränkte, war seine empfindliche Nase nicht mehr so zuverlässig, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte. Die Priesterin war aus irgendeinem Grund von ihrem verfluchten Köter getrennt geworden und krabbelte ihm nun wieder entgegen. Tja, das wird ein schönes Wiedersehen werden. Narakus Gesicht erhellte sich vor Vorfreude und er richtete seine ganze Konzentration auf das Mädchen, das sich durch das Unterholz kämpfte. Er befahl dem rotäugigen Dämon in sich, tief in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Das kostete ihn zwar gewaltige Energie und Aufmerksamkeit, aber dieses Spiel wollte er sich gönnen. Ausserdem war er in seiner Schutzhülle sicher und unantastbar und konnte sich dieses kleine Extra durchaus erlauben. Die Vorfreude war einfach zu groß als dass er darauf verzichten konnte. Zwar bot die junge Frau eine gute Abwehr gegen die Durchdringung ihrer Gedanken auf, aber sie wusste ja gar nicht, was hier mit ihr passierte. Naraku hatte sie noch nie so gezielt manipuliert, er hatte bisher immer Kristallsplitter benutzt, und er war sich sicher, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihr vorging. Ausser einem Schwindelgefühl und seltsamen Druck auf ihre Schläfen würde sie nichts erkennen. Dazu war sie nicht gut genug ausgebildet. Selbst die erfahrene Miko damals hatte keine Chancen gegen sein Ränkespiel gehabt. Also warum sollte dieses junge Ding hier ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen haben? Immerhin bot sie doch einigen Widerstand, so dass er sich doch auf sein Ziel konzentrieren musste.

Kagome streifte verärgert den dornenbehafteten Zweig weg, der sich in ihre Kleidung verhakt hatte und sie am Vorwärtskommen hinderte. Und dann waren da diese seltsamen Kopfschmerzen. Sie versuchte sie irgendwie von sich fern zu halten, sich zu schützen. Vielleicht hätte sie doch einfach fliegen sollen, aber sie wollte sich verborgen halten, wollte erst ihre stärksten Mitstreiter erneut versammeln. Es wurde höchste Zeit Narakus Treiben ein Ende zu bereiten, den ursprünglichen Plan endlich durchzuziehen. Wieder war sie von Inu Yasha getrennt worden und wollte sich ihm gerade wieder anschließen. Sie wusste ja, wie sehr er besorgt war wenn sie nicht an seiner Seite weilte. Aber sie hatte sich durchaus selbst schützen können in dieser Schlacht. Ihre gesteigerten Kräfte hatten sie beschützt. Und nicht nur sie, so viele Menschen, so viele Verwundete hatte sie retten können. So groß die Zerstörung in diesem Krieg auch war, die Möglichkeit, Menschen auch wieder retten zu können, brachte ihr viel Trost. Gerade kam sie von Bankotsu und Kagura. Der Krieger hatte die leblose Winddämonin in den Armen gehalten und war Kagome zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Ein Blick hatte genügt um festzustellen, was geschehen war. Das Gesicht des jungen Kriegers sprach Bände, und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hatte Kagome ihre Hände auf den geschundenen Körper der Frau in seinen Armen gelegt. Helle Strahlen umgaben sie, als sie mit ihrem Geist die leblose Hülle durchdrang. Dort wo sonst ein pochendes Herz saß, fand sie nur eine blutende, leere Höhle vor. Sie hatte ihr ein neues Herz wachsen lassen, dessen zartes Pochen bald den Körper durchdrang. Die Brüche waren geheilt worden, die Gliedmaßen wieder unversehrt, aber der Geist der jungen Windbrau lag noch in tiefer Dunkelheit gefangen. „Nimm sie mit, verbergt euch!", riet sie dem jungen Söldner. Der hatte nur genickt und war mit der schlanken Gestalt in seinen Armen in den Bergen verschwunden.

Und davor hatte sie Miroku gefunden. Sango hatte laut Mirokus Namen gerufen, als Kagome sie hörte und ihre Richting wechselte. Kohaku war schon herbeigeeilt gewesen und hatte versucht, den leblosen Körper von dem seiner Schwester herunter zu ziehen. Gerade erst hatte der junge Dämonenjäger die Handfläche des Mönches verhüllt, damit er nicht mehr länger die Giftbienen und Gottesanbeterin, die Naraku geschickt hatte, aufsaugen konnte. Doch die Unmengen Gift hatten bereits Wirkung gezeigt und der dunkelgekleidete Freund seiner Schwester kauerte bewegungslos auf dem Boden, die Augen halb geschlossen, und der Atem ging so flach, dass er ihn kaum noch hatte wahrnehmen können. Verzweifelt hatte Kohaku versucht, den sonst so gewandten Mönch wieder aufzurichten, aber er sackte ihm gleich wieder weg. Sango hatte zusehends die Panik ergriffen. Sie fing an zu weinen und rüttelte an dem leblosen Körper, krallte sich in die langen Bahnen des dunklen Stoffes, aber Miroku erkannte sie nicht einmal. Zum Glück war dann Kagome gekommen. Sie hatte sich niedergekniet und Miroku berührt. Der violette Schein, der von den heilenden Händen ausging, umhüllte beide vollständig. Kagome schien selbst sehr müde zu sein und der Akt kostete sie sichtbar Kraft, aber sie konnte das Gift reinigen, sagte sie, konnte es läutern, denn es war dämonischen Ursprungs. So neutralisierte sie es, doch der Körper des armen Mönchs war sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und erholt sich nur langsam. Er stöhnte, rief Sangos Namen, doch als sie sich zu ihm beugte, tastete sich seine Hand zwar nur langsam und mühsam, aber doch zielstrebig in die Richtung ihres knackigen Pos. Kagome schmunzelte und atmete erleichtert auf. Der lüsterne Kerl war zum Glück schon wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Das Loch in der Hand konnte sie nicht verschwinden lassen. Sie konnte die ausgefranzten Ränder ein wenig heilen, aber die Macht es ganz zu entfernen hatte sie nicht. Es war vererbt worden von Mirokus Vater, und gegen den Fluch konnte sie nichts unternehmen…ausser den zu beseitigen, der diesen Fluch ausgesprochen hat.

Ungeduldig streifte sie die Zweige ab, die sie ständig zurück hielten, und die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Sie wollte an nichts mehr denken, nicht an die Rettungen, die Leichen, die furchtbaren Wunden, sie wollte nicht mehr, verdrängte die immer wieder aufsteigenden Bilder aus ihren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf, möglichst bald das Rot von Inu Yashas Kleidung durch die Büsche erblicken zu können. Sie mussten die Krieger wieder sammeln, musste endlich Naraku besiegen, ihn davon abhalten immer und immer wieder neue Dämonenfluten auf sie loszulasen. Irgendwie mussten sie ihn erwischen.

Da, sie konnte auf einmal roten Stoff durch die Blätter schimmern sehen. Vielleicht war ja Inu Yasha auf der anderen Seite. Die Schmerzen in ihrem hämmernden Schädel wurden immer intensiver, sie presste die Augen zusammen um klarer sehen zu können. Schnell schob sie die letzten Zweige beiseite…und da sah sie ihn. Nicht Inu Yasha, sondern Naraku, wie er boshaft lächeln dauf einem Felsvorsprung stand, hier, direkt vor ihr. Seine tiefblauen Gewänder flatterten im Wind (hatte sie den nicht einen roten Schimmer durch die Zweige blitzen sehen?), sein breiter Schulterharnisch umschlang seinen Oberkörper und das bösartige Auge glotze ihr aus der Körpermitte entgegen. Und er war nicht einmal von seinem Schutzschild umgeben. Kagome war vollkommen überrascht, Naraku hier vorzufinden, damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Sonst hielt er sich immer verborgen, schickte feige seine Helfer vor und hielt sich selbst im Hintergrund, immer geschützt durch seinen Schild. Das war die Gelegenheit, auf die sie gewartet hatte, sie musste sie unbedingt nutzen, so nahe würde sie ihm so schnell nicht mehr kommen. Schnell griff sie über die Schulter in ihren Köcher und fingerte geübt den einen Pfeil heraus, an den die zusammengeschmolzenen Kristalle gebunden waren, der eine, an dem ihre ganze Hoffnung hing, der Untergang und Zerstörung bedeuten sollte für den übermächtigen Gegner. Sie wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, jetzt sofort, sonst konnte es zu spät sein. Sie legte schon an, aber die Kopfschmerzen hinderten sie an einem genauen Schuß. Sie schloss schnell die Augen, atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich, so, wie sie es gelernt hatte. Ruhig atmete sie ein, wurde eins mit dem Bogen, spürte die Spannung in der Sehne, den Pfeil unter ihrem Finger, alles bereit zu dem einen Schuss, der sie befreien sollte von dem verteufelten Feind. Sie musste schnell handeln, musste sofort lospreschen sobald sie getroffen hatte und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie die Kampfgefährten gleich herbeirufen konnte und sie so schnell wie möglich zu Hilfe eilten. Sie öffnete die Augen und fixierte kurz ihr Ziel, den langhaarigen Dämon, der in kurzer Entfernung vor ihr auf einem Felsen stand. Der Wind spielte in seinen schwarzen Haaren und sie sah sein spöttisches Lächeln in seinem widerlichen Gesicht. Bald würde ihm dieses Grinsen endgültig vergehen. Sie packte ihre ganze Entschlossenheit und ihre Wut in den Schuss.

Der Pfeil schwirrte los, wie in Zeitlupe konnte sie beobachten wie er sich der verhassten Gestalt näherte. Da, auf einen Schlag verschwanden die rasenden Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf. Sie schüttelte leicht ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn, fixierte aber weiterhin den Flugverlauf des lähmenden Pfeiles. Das lange Haar des Opfers wehte in einer leichten Brise. Sie stutzte, als sie erkannte, dass sich dessen Farbe zu verändern begann. Es wurde immer heller. Auch die Kleidung veränderte sich. Statt des eleganten, dunkelblauen Seidenkleides erschien auf einmal ein roter Schimmer, der sich immer mehr über das ganze Gewand auszubreiten schien. Die Rüstung an den Schultern verschwand, das Auge, das vorher scheinbar blutunerlaufen in der Mitte des Körpers gesessen hatte, schien nur noch ein Teil des roten Stoffes zu sein, der das Wesen vor ihr umhüllte. Entsetzte, inzwischen golden gefärbte Augen blickten sie an. Da wurde es ihr klar was passiert war. Sie schrie, gepackt von totaler Panik, schrie was ihre Lungen hergaben, schrie ihre Not, ihre Pein hinaus in den blauen Himmel. Und über ihrem gellenden Schrei hörte sie ein Lachen, so gemein, so gehässig, so schadenfroh, und es dröhnte ihr in den Ohren, zermartete ihren Kopf, zerriss sie. Sie blickte völlig gebannt auf die Gestalt vor ihr, die Gestalt, auf die sie gezielt hatte und die der Pfeil gleich erreicht hatte: Inu Yasha!

* * *

So, meine lieben Leserchens. Jetzt seid ihr dran. **Wie soll's denn weiter gehen?** Erwischt es Inu Yasha? Trifft ihn der Pfeil? Was passiert dann mit ihm? Werden seine dämonsichen Kräfte ausfesaugt und er wird zum Menschen? Für immer? Wär doch auch nicht schlecht: ein süßer, schwarzhaariger Inu Yasha, der auch mal nett sein kann. Oder kann Kagome noch was drehen? Was passiert überhaupt mit dem Pfeil, was richtete er bei Inu sonst noch an? Was passiert dann mit Naraku wenn der Pfeil weg ist, verbraucht? Fragen über Fragen, und viele, viele Möglichkeiten. Bitte gebt mal eure Meinung kund, dann mach ich was drauß... 


	53. Teil II Das Ziel

Heul, nur Julia hat sich was gewünscht. Dabei hätte ich euch so schöne Variationen schreiben können. Jetzt müsst ihr halt mit meiner Vorlieb nehmen. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

Tausend Dank an Julia!

Das Ziel

Kagome hörte einen gellenden Schrei, der sich über das Tosen der Schlacht erhob, das Klirren der Waffen, das Brüllen der Monster übertönte. Sie stand wie gelähmt da und starrte in die goldenen Augen des Wesens, das vor ihr auf dem Felsen stand. Langsam kam sie zu sich und registrierte, dass sie selbst schrie und dass diese Augen ihrem Freund gehörtem, der vor ihr stand, wehrlos und vollkommen überrascht, weil sie selbst ihn angegriffen hatte, ihren Pfeil auf ihn abgeschossen hatte. Die quälenden Kopfschmerzen waren schlagartig verschwunden und mit ihnen der seltsame Nebel, der Inu Yasha verborgen gehalten hatte...und der Umstand, dass sie gemeint hatte, ihren ärgsten Widersacher dort zu sehen.

Sie hatte schnell gehandelt und gedacht, sie könnte ihn zur Strecke bringen, diesen widerlichen Kerl. Und nun stand sie da und musste erkennen, dass er sie erneut nur gefoppt hatte. Und sie war darauf herein gefallen. Sie hörte das miese Gelächter, wie es von der Höhe herunter klang, und ein kurzer Blick nach oben bestätigte, dass Naraku dort in seiner Schutzschildblase hing und sich schüttelte vor Lachen, vor Häme, sie wieder herein gelegt zu haben. Wut ergriff sie, unbändige Wut, und sie schrie erneut, aber diesmal aus Rache, aus Ärger, aus Verzweiflung. Sollte dieser Dreckskerl es wieder schaffen, dass Inu Yasha angegriffen und nieder gemacht wurde von einer Frau, die ihn eigentlich liebte? Was würde der Pfeil bewirken, wenn er seinen Körper traf? Die hell schimmernden Kristalle, gefüllt mit gereinigter Energie des Kristalls würden seine dämonischen Mächte vernichten. Er würde Mensch werden, voll und ganz und für immer. Er könnte Tessaiga nicht mehr benutzen, könnte die unbändige Macht des Schwertes nie mehr entfesseln. Nein, das sollte Inu Yasha selbst entscheiden, was er werden wollte, aber nicht Naraku. Sollte dieser verfluchte Dreckskerl wieder der Gewinner sein in seinem Ränkespiel?

Noch hatte der Pfeil Inu Yashas Körper nicht erreicht, noch stand er da, starr vor Überraschung, aber unverletzt auf dem Felsen. Nein, das sollte nicht noch einmal passieren, nein, nicht mit ihr. Wozu hatte sie gelernt, wozu geübt, soviel Zeit damit verbracht ihre Kräfte zu stärken, ihre Macht zu formen? Ihr Gesicht wurde grimmig, sie wurde böse, ernsthaft böse. Nein, nicht das! Sie fasste hinaus mit ihrer Macht, hetzte dem Pfeil hinterher, und griff hinaus, umfing den Körper des Hundejungen und entfaltete den Schutzschild. All dies geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, angestachelt von Wut und Zorn. Der Schild baue sich sofort auf, ein strahlendes Violett erhellte den Fels und im gleichen Augenblick prallte der Pfeil auch schon auf seiner Oberfläche ab. Grimmig und zufrieden sah Kagome zu, wie der Pfeil mit seiner kristallenen Last zu Boden fiel.

Narakus Gelächter erstarb. Tja, zu früh gefreut! Und diesmal sollte er keine Zeit haben sich wieder eine neue Schweinerei auszudenken. Das Mädchen stob wie eine Furie aus dem Gebüsch und rannte zu dem am Boden liegenden Schlüssel zu Narakus Vernichtung. Sie schnappte sich blitzschnell den Pfeil und legte ihn erneut an.

Inu Yasha schaute zu der jungen Frau hinab. Wie sehr hatte sich dieses Bild in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt: Die wunderschöne, schwarzhaarige Priesterin, gekleidet in traditionelles Rot und Weiß mit dem heiligen Pfeil auf ihrem gespannten Bogen, die braunen Augen, die ihn so oft liebevoll angeblickt hatten, verengt vor Hass, fixierten ihn und schickten ihm den Tod entgegen…oder wenigstens setzte sie ihn außer Gefecht. Nein, nicht schon wieder. Wie oft sollte er diese Szene denn noch erleben? Wie konnte das nur passieren? Er liebte dieses Mädchen, mehr noch als er damals in seiner unschuldigen Liebe die Priesterin Kikyou geliebt hatte. Was war jetzt schon wieder geschehen, dass sie auf ihn los ging? Da konnte nur Naraku dahinter stecken…und wirklich, er hörte ihn auch schon lachen. Er musste ganz in der Nähe sein. Verflixt, das ging alles so schnell, Kagome war auch wie der Blitz aus dem Gebüsch aufgetaucht und hatte sofort abgezogen. Er hatte sie nicht mal riechen können bei all dem Blut um ihn herum. Verdammt! Er starrte nur wie gebannt auf den Pfeil, der auf ihn zuschoss. Wenn ihm nicht bald was einfiel, dass würde er getroffen werden. Der Pfeil würde ihn nicht töten, aber die Kristalle würden ihre Wirkung zeigen. Gerade wollte er sich ducken, um der Spitze zu entgehen und damit seine Schulter zu schützen, auf die sie zuraste, da erkannte er das Aufblitzen von Kagomes Schutzschild.

Wie oft hatte er diesen Schild schon gesehen, wie er sich aufbaute, sein Ziel einhüllte, um dieses vor den schwersten Angriffen zu schützen. Er hatte so viel mit ihr geübt, bis sie die Kraft des Schildes und die Geschwindigkeit des Aufbaus so verbessert hatte, dass auch sein strenger Bruder Sesshoumaru damit zufrieden gewesen war. Es hatte sich also gelohnt, ihre Launen zu ertragen, wenn sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten gehadert hatte. Gutes Mädchen! Seine Augen blickten sie voll Stolz an. Dieser perverse Naraku würde sie nicht mehr besiegen. Nie mehr.

Lächelnd blickte er auf seine Freundin, die mit zerfetzter und blutverschmierter Kleidung aus dem Gebüsch gehuscht kam und sich den Pfeil am Boden schnappte. Er nickte ihr kurz zu, sah, wie sie eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht schüttelte und sofort den Pfeil wieder anlegte. Der junge Hundedämon wusste gleich, worum es ging. Er zog augenblicklich sein Schwert aus seiner Scheide und hielt es mit beiden Händen. Die erst schartige, schmale Klinge verwandelte sich augenblicklich in eine mächtige, in der Sonne schimmernde Schneide, deren Farbe sich in ein tiefes Rot verwandelte. Sie pulste in seinen Händen, er spürte ihr Vibrieren bis in den Schaft, der pelzumwunden in seinen kräftigen Klauen lag.

Aus allen Richtungen stürmten die Verbündeten auf das Paar zu. Jeder hatte den gellenden Schrei gehört und jeder erkannte, dass ihre Priesterin ihn ausgestoßen hatte. Sie musste in Gefahr sein! Kouga hielt inne und ließ von dem Affendämonen ab, den er gerade noch gejagt hatte und der von einem Treffer seiner zwar nicht mehr so kräftigen, aber immer noch schnellen Beine fast ohnmächtig geworden war. Jetzt hieß es Kagome beizustehen. Er wandte sich ab, gab seinen Wölfen einen kurzen Befehl, ihm zu folgen, und brach durch das Unterholz dem Schrei entgegen.

Bankotsu legte Kagura sanft ab und bettete sie in eine Nische der Felsenhöhle, in der er sie gerade getragen hatte. Sie lebte, er konnte ihr Herz klopfen spüren. Kurz küsste er sie, dann verschwand er Richtung Höhlenausgang. Die Frau, die ihm seine Geliebte zurück gebracht hatte, war in Gefahr und es war an der Zeit, sich zu revanchieren. Er hatte noch nie vor einer Schlacht gekniffen. Die Windbraut war hier sicher, und sie würde noch sicherer sein, wenn er ihren ehemaligen Herrn in die Hölle schicken würde. Also machte er sich auf, zurück zu der Stelle, wo er seine Waffe abgelegt hatte. Er schulterte sie kurz, warf seinen Zopf energisch in den Nacken und brauste los.

Sango versuchte Miroku zu überreden, in der Deckung der Büsche verborgen zu bleiben. Sie wollte mit ihrem wehrhaften, kleinen Bruder dem Schrei der Freundin folgen, ihr zu Hilfe eilen. Aber Miroku wehrte sich, er wollte nicht zurück bleiben, auch wenn sein Körper noch sehr erschöpft war von dem Gift von Narakus Bienen. Kagome hatte ihn geheilt, aber seine Kraft war noch nicht ganz zurückgekehrt. Trotzdem würde er sich nicht verstecken wie ein altes Weib. Und so schleppte Sango ihn mit und half ihm, auf Kiraras Rücken zu steigen. Schnell schwang sie sich selbst hinauf, ihr Bruder setzte sich hinter den noch schwankenden Mönch und schon stob die flammenumspielte Katze durch die Luft der gemeinsamen Freundin entgegen.

Sesshoumaru schwebte in kurzer Entfernung hinter Naraku. Er war Kagome gefolgt, als er mit Tenseiga einige der verstorbenen Helfer wieder auf das Schlachtfeld zurückgeholt hatte. Aber er war ebenfalls von ihr getrennt geworden, als er einen Schwarm dieser üblen Insekten mit seiner giftgrünen Peitschen zerteilt hatte, die er aus seinen Fingerspitzen quellen lassen konnte. Danach hatte Tokitchin gerade übel unter den feindlichen Dämonen gehaust, als er merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Er hatte sich vom Boden erhoben, dem Gestank dieses miesen Dämonenherrschers entgegen, den er vernommen hatte. Und da hatte er auch schon die Szene vor sich gesehen: Die kleine Kagome im Gebüsch, den Pfeil angelegt auf seinen Bruder und Naraku, der beobachtend knapp über den beiden schwebte. Sesshoumaru verharrte und beobachtete die Szene kühl. Er wusste, dass Naraku seinen kleinen Bruder mit dieser Szenerie schon oft gequält hatte, und er war gespannt, wie die beiden aus dieser Situation heraus kommen würden. Wie viel hatte das Mädchen gelernt? Wie schnell war sein Bruder? Ob er hier eingreifen musste? Mit Zufriedenheit verfolgte er den Verlauf dieses Beinahe-Dramas unter ihm. Beide waren in der Lage, die Bedrohung abzuwenden. Das Mädchen hatte sich zwar nicht gegen Narakus Einfluss wehren können, aber sie konnte ihre Tat ungeschehen machen. Außerdem war er sicher, dass die Bewegungen seines Bruders schnell genug gewesen wären, um dem Pfeil zu entkommen. Wenn er auch nur ein Mischling war, die Gene seines Vaters waren auch in ihm und somit dessen Fähigkeiten. Und dieser eingebildete Narr Naraku bemerkte ihn vor lauter Schadenfreude nicht einmal. Das sollte sein Untergang werden.

Sesshoumaru sah, wie sein Bruder das Schwert des Vaters hob. Jetzt war es soweit, das Ende dieses größenwahnsinnigen Kerls war eingeläutet. Die Klinge färbte sich rot und er konnte ihre Macht spüren. Sein Bruder hatte gut gelernt, mit dieser Klinge umzugehen, das musste er ihm lassen. Wirbel umspielten die Schneide und Naraku war sein hämisches Lachen bereits vergangen. Er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass das Spiel umschlug. Etwas irritiert blickte er auf das rot glühende Schwert hinunter, aber immer noch selbstzufrieden, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es ihm wirklich etwas antun konnte, da er ja doch gut geschützt in seinem Kokon ruhte. So oft hatten diese Hundebrüder versucht, ihn zu verletzen und zu verstümmeln, aber den Tod hatten sie ihm nie bringen können. Und er wusste von ihrem Plan. Dazu mussten sie aber alle zusammen halten, und er hatte doch dafür gesorgt, dass sie alle weit über das Schlachtfeld verstreut und beschäftigt waren.

„Naraku, das ist dein Ende!" Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Woher kam diese kühle, erbarmungslose Stimme? In seiner ganzen Schadenfreude hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde. Dieser miese Hundelord tanzte da über ihm in einer Energieblase, ähnlich seinem eigenem Schultzschild. Mist! Den hatte er nicht bemerkt. Na, und wenn schon. Die paar Typen konnten ihm doch nichts antun. Aber zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er, dass von überall Wesen herbei eilten, Menschen wie auch Dämonen, die den Dreien da zu Hilfe eilten. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden und aus dem Staub machen, als ihn auch schon der Wirbel des roten Schwertes traf, oder besser, seinen Schutzschild. Er wollte gerade hämisch lachen und den Angreifer aufklären, dass er mit seinem Spielzeug keine Chance gegen ihn hatte, als er auf den Spalt starrte, der sich direkt vor ihm auftat. Die Hülle brach! Das durfte nicht sein!

Panik erfasste ihn und er versuchte, den Schutzdämon in ihm anzuweisen, die Hülle zu verstärken. Doch der Dämon weigerte sich. Er hätte das verdammte Hanyou-Mädchen nicht aufnehmen sollen. Er hatte sie sich einverleibt, als er sie damals entdeckt hatte. Dieser blöde Inu Yasha hatte ihn zu ihr geführt. Sie war die Erbin dieser Fähigkeit ihres Vaters und ihr Großvater hatte sie schon erpresst, ihm mit dieser mächtigen Gabe zu dienen. Sie hatte sich natürlich geweigert ihm zu dienen. Aber was konnte ein kleiner Bastard schon gegen ihn ausrichten? Nur jetzt, wo er so auf sie angewiesen war, verweigerte sie standhaft ihren Dienst. Hatte sie den kleinen Rotzbengel da unten erkannt? Sie hatte dem Schwert in dessen Hand zu der roten Macht verholfen. War er so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er sie nicht genug unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte und sie die Feinde erspähen konnte? Hätte er sich vielleicht doch nicht so sehr seiner Rache widmen sollen? Hatten sich denn jetzt alle gegen ihn verschworen?

Er sah, wie die Klinge erneut gegen ihn erhoben wurde. Alle hatten nur ein Ziel in ihren Gedanken: das Ziel ihn zu vernichten. Und langsam dämmerte ihm, dass sie dieses Ziel diesmal vielleicht erreichen konnten. Immer mehr Wesen brachen aus den Büschen und tauchten unter ihm auf: Der Wolfsbastard, ein menschlicher Heerführer mit verdammt vielen Kriegern (warum waren die nicht tot?), die Feuerkatze mit den Dämonenkillern, sogar Kohaku, dieser kleine Verräter, und da hinten rannte brüllend der Söldner herbei, den er schon selbst angeheuert hatte. Diese verdammten Typen hatte er doch alle umgebracht. Warum kreuzten die denn immer wieder auf? Wut erfasste ihn und er versuchte, die Mächtigen in seinem Inneren zu kontrollieren, damit sie ihn schützten und unterstützten.

Sein Schutzschild brach endgültig unter dem zweiten Schlag des Schwertes und sofort schickte er die Dämonen hinaus, diese kleinen, kriecherischen Wesen zu packen und zu vernichten. Lange, schlangenartige Krakenarme fuhren aus seinem Rücken, giftgefüllte Spitzen schossen den Menschen entgegen und bespritzen sie mit ätzender Säure. Viele schrieen auf und sanken getroffen nieder, aber noch mehr sammelten sich, um gegen ihn vorzugehen. Und da hatte er ihn übersehen, den Pfeil, der auf einmal auf ihn zugerast kam. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er versäumt, die Gedanken der Angreifer zu überwachen, zu sehr war er geschockt von dem Bruch seiner schützenden Hülle. Er starrte auf das Funkeln der Kristalle, die auf den Pfeil gebunden waren und die klar und rein in der Sonne schillerten, gereinigt von dieser kleinen Hexe. Und er wusste, dass er nun genauso verblüfft schaute wie der Hundejunge vor wenigen Augenblicken, als sich ihm die Pfeilspitze genähert hatte.


	54. Teil II Der dunkle Kristall

Ganz heißen Dank an Azhura und dieses oberliebe Rev. Das tut so gut zu sehen, dass tasächlich noch jemand meine Story liest. Vielen, vielen Dank für deine liebe Aufmunterung. Ich hoffe auch bald wieder was von dir lesen zu können. Drück

Und natürlich meiner liebstel Liel auch tausend Dank fürs Beta-Lesen und für ihre tatkräftige Hilfe. HDGDL

Vielleicht kommt euch ein paar meiner Beschreibungen hier bekannt vor..erkennt ihr das worauf ich anspiele? Eines ist leicht, aber ein anderes doch unbekannter...mal sehen wer es errät.

-------------------------------------

Der dunkle Kristall

Kagome schaute dem Pfeil nach, den sie gerade auf Naraku abgeschossen hatte. „Triff!", sandte sie ihm ihren Wunsch nach und verharrte gebannt, ob sie ihr Ziel auch erreichen würde.

Der Pfeil erreichte Naraku, der ihm völlig gebannt entgegen starrte und sich vor Überraschung nicht rührte. Dass ihm die kleine Priesterin gefährlich werden könnte, das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Die Spitze mit den funkelnden Splittern durchdrang mühelos den Schutzschild und grub sich tief in seine Brust. Dort blieb der Pfeil dann stecken. Die ihn umgebende Schutzhülle verschwand vollständig, und so konnten Inu Yasha und Sesshoumaru wie geplant den Halbdämonen packen und festhalten. Der Körper des verhassten Feindes sank jedoch regungslos zusammen, und die beiden Hundedämonen ließen ihn auf den felsigen Boden gleiten. Kagome eilte sofort herbei, um die Eintrittsstelle des Pfeils zu untersuchen. Die üppig verzierte Rüstung war ihr im Weg, um die Brust genauer untersuchen zu können. Schnell öffnete sie die Lederriemen und entfernte sie, solange Naraku keinen Widerstand leisten konnte. Denn lange würde er nicht so verharren, das befürchtete sie schon.

Nachdem das ihre Sinne störende Metall entfernt war, konnte sie nun endlich in den feindlichen Körper hineinfühlen. Elastisch war sein Körper, überraschend weich und zart die Haut, die bleich und fahl unter dem Seidengewand hervorlugte Sie musste noch ein paar der endlos langen Strähnen von Narakus blauschwarzem Haar beiseite schieben, dann lag sein Brust entblößt vor ihr. Er wäre ein sehr attraktiver Mann, wenn er nicht durch und durch böse wäre. In ihm spürte noch ihren Pfeil mit den Splittern und deren positiver Macht, die aber bereits am Verklingen war. Sie hatte vermutet, dass Naraku ihre Macht äußerst schnell neutralisieren würde. Aber sie fühlte noch mehr, etwas, dass ihr Angst machte. Tiefer in der Brust, dort, wo andere Wesen ein Herz hatten, da spürte sie eine gewaltige Ansammlung negativer Energie, Miasma in einer so hohen Verdichtung, wie sie sie noch nie gespürt hatte. „Das Shikon no tama!", flüsterte sie. Er hatte es also immer bei sich. Er trug es in seiner Brust, tief in seinem Körper, und dessen pechschwarze Ausstrahlung verlieh ihm unendliche Macht. Naraku hatte die Energie des Kristalls völlig ins Negative verwandelt. Es glomm böse in der leeren Höhle seine Brust. Und der Pfeil mit den reinen Splittern schien sich dem Juwel zu nähern. Natürlich, es konnte sich vervollständigen! Und dann? Wie viel mächtiger würde es noch werden, wenn es vervollständigt werden würde? Kagome hing an der Brust des bewusstlosen Naraku. Inu Yasha und Sesshoumaru standen unbeweglich neben ihr, sie kniete nun neben dem regungslosen Körper. Die mächtigen Krakenarme lagen weit ausgebreitet um den Bewusstlosen herum, ebenso bewegungslos wie ihr Herr selbst. Es schien, als hielt die Welt den Atem an. Aber Kagome wusste, diese Ruhe war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Sie konnte sehen wie sich die Splitter weiter und weiter dem verseuchten Juwel näherten. Sie würde, sobald die Veeinigung stattgefunden hatte, mit der Reinigung beginnen.

Inzwischen hatten sich jede Menge Kämpfer versammelt. Kagomes gellender Schrei, den sie ausgestoßen hatte, als sie beinahe Inu Yasha getroffen hätte, hatten alle gehört und schnell waren sie zu der Stelle geeilt, von der er kam. Alle blickten gebannt auf ihre kniende Miko. Ihr Widersacher schien erledigt zu sein. Er lag regungslos auf einem Felsen, die beiden Hundedämonen neben ihm brauchten keinerlei Kraft um ihn festzuhalten. Hatte sie schon gesiegt? Aber die Atmosphäre war dennoch angespannt und daher hielten alle den Atem an. Was ging hier vor? Das Juwel der vier Seelen sollte sich im Herzen des Widersachers befinden, hatte sich schnell unter flüstern herumgesprochen. Und der Pfeil, den die Miko abgeschossen hatte, schien direkt in die Brust hinein gezogen zu werden, vielleicht von Kristall. Irgendetwas passierte da und es war nicht Gutes.

Die Vorahnungen der meisten waren übel. Viele wussten von dem geheimnisvollen Juwel und auch, dass es sehr mächtig war. Und so, wie seine Macht mit den Splittern im Guten gebraucht werden konnte, konnte es auch für Böses verwendet werden. Das Juwel war geborsten, die Splitter waren im ganzen Reich verteilt gewesen. Kagome hatte allen gesagt, dass sie die letzten fehlenden Splitter besaß und verwenden würde, um sie als Waffe gegen Naraku einzusetzen. Das hatte sie jetzt getan. Was passierte nun? Würde das Juwel wieder vollständig werden? Und was würde danach geschehen?

Kagome atmete tief durch und legte dann beide Handflächen gegen die Brust des Feindes. Sie konnte die böse Macht spüren. Kein Herz pochte in dieser Brust, dafür pulsierte eine Welle übelster Macht durch diese Rippen. So wie Midoriko, die große Miko damals die Mächte von Gut und Böse in sich gesammelt und in ihrem Herzen gebannt hatte, so trug Naraku nun das Juwel in seiner Brust. Welche Macht es wohl besaß?

Die Priesterin schloss die Augen. Inu Yasha betrachtete seine Gefährtin besorgt. Noch rührte sich dieser Mistkerl nicht, aber er befürchtet das Schlimmste. Naraku beinhaltete eine Ansammlung der mächtigsten Dämonen. Und wenn Kagome erfolgreich sein würde, dann würden die versuchen zu fliehen, den Körper zu verlassen, der sie so lange beherbergt hatte. Das würde ein harter Kampf werden. Sesshoumaru betrachtete ebenfalls schweigend den unter ihm liegenden Körper. Seine Sinne waren auf das Äußerste gespannt. Nun kam es darauf an, dass Kagome ihre Kräfte einsetzte. Wie viel hatte sie gelernt, wie viel Macht hatte sie gewonnen? Konnte sie mit einem so mächtigen Gegner fertig werde? Er spürte den dunklen Kristall in der Brust des Feindes und dessen übermächtige Energie. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeiten mit seiner Mutter erinnern. Sie war eine der mächtigsten Mikos aller Zeiten gewesen, sie hatte das Juwel erschaffen, aber es hatte sie das Leben gekostet. Und er wusste, dass Kagome kaum eine Chance hatte. Aber ohne sie hatten sie überhaupt keine Chance. Er selbst konnte den Gegner nicht töten. Er konnte ihn verjagen, ihn zerstückeln und zerfetzen, aber er würde sich immer und immer wieder zusammensetzen und sich erholen. Sesshoumaru hatte das oft genug erlebt. Hier konnte nur die Priesterin mit der Macht des Kristalls helfen, damit der Gegner ein für alle Mal vernichtet werden konnte. Immerhin hatten sie seinen Körper ergreifen und lähmen können. Das war ein nicht zu verachtender Erfolg. Aber er fasste nach Tokijin in seinem Gürtel und wusste, dass er dieses Schwert noch brauchen würde.

Das kniende Mädchen konzentrierte ihre ganze Kraft auf ihre Aufgabe. Ihre Gestalt wurde in ein gleißendes Leuchten gehüllt, bis in die Handflächen glimmten violette Flammen, die tief in die Brust Narakus einzudringen schienen. Sie spürte, wie die Splitter von dem beinahe vollständigen Juwel aufgesogen wurden. Nur noch wenige Millimeter, gelich würden sie eintauchen in den tiefschwarzen Kern.

Jetzt! Sie spürte es deutlich. Eine mächtige Woge geballter Energie durchführ den Körper unter ihren Händen, der darauf hin zu zucken begann. Naraku war immer noch bewusstlos und bekam von dem Kampf in seiner Brust gar nichts mit. Sie musste jetzt schnell handeln.

Da, das Juwel vereinigte sich, und schon übermannte seine böse Aura die reine, helle Macht der Splitter. Ihr klarer Schein verglomm und wurde Teil des ursprünglichen, erloschenen Juwels der Vier Seelen. Nun war es wieder vereint, aber es war voll von der dunklen Seite der Macht, ein dunkler Kristall, voll böser Energie und drohendem Untergang. Kagome trieb ihre Energie hinaus in ihre Fingerspitzen, ihre Handflächen und durchdrang die Brust ihres Opfers. Sie prallte auf den Kristall, drang in ihn ein und versuchte, seine dunkle Macht zu verdrängen. Sie konnte kaum einen Erfolg verspüren, aber doch, in winzigen Stücken, konnte sie ihn reinigen, mit ihrer Reinheit die Dunkelheit verdrängen.

Ja, tatsächlich, wie eine bleiche Mondsichel erstrahlte der Rand es Juwels schon in einem hellen Licht. Kagome spornte sich noch mehr an und versuchte, noch mehr Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Sie atmete tief durch und schickte eine neue Welle tief in den Körper. Das Miasma des Kristalls war sehr stark, aber mit viel Anstrengung schaffte sie es, es immer weiter zurück zu drängen. Das Schimmern des Juwels wurde wieder etwas stärker. Mit geballter Kraft presste Kagome die Handflächen auf den Körper. Ihre Kampfgefährten standen gebannt um sie herum, jeder beobachtete angespannt die Szene. Alle wussten, dass nun alles von ihrer Priesterin abhing.

Weiter schob sie ihre Macht vor, schon die Hälfte des Kristalls war gereinigt und erstrahlte bereits wieder. Und sie spürte, wie der Körper unter ihr bebte. In ihm fochten die unterdrückten Dämonen ihre Kämpfe aus. Sie wurden immer noch beherrscht von der dunklen Macht des Kristalls, aber sie rührten sich schon. Viele waren wohl auch gegen ihren Willen in Naraku gefangen, und es war zu vermuten, dass sie die Schwäche ihres Meisters nutzen würden, um dieser Falle zu entfliehen. Sie mussten sich auf einiges gefasst machen, aber Kagome wusste auch ihre Freunde hinter ihr. Sie spürte richtig, wie Inu Yasha links neben ihr stand, und rechts von ihr spürte sie Sesshoumarus Präsenz. Auch er würde all seine Macht einsetzen, um die Dämonen zu besiegen, die wohl bald herausbrechen würden. Und Sango war da. Mit Kohaku, Miroku und Kirara. Sie konnte das Klingeln der Ringe an Mirokus Priesterstab hören und das leise Schnauben der riesigen Feuerkatze. Sie hörte das metallische Klingen von der Hellebarde Bankotsus, als er sie in den Boden stemmte und auf der gelehnt er bestimmt wieder betont lässig hinter ihr stand und auf seinen Einsatz wartete. Und Kouga befahl leise seinen Wölfen Ruhe zu bewahren bis sie loslegen konnten.

Kagome strengte sich noch mehr an und sie spürte, wie sie die dunkle Macht immer weiter verdrängen konnte. Aber was sie auch spürte, war eine lähmende Schwäche, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Verdammt! War sie schon am Ende? Wenn sich diese Schwäche weiter ausbreiten würde, würde sie es nicht schaffen, den dunkeln Kristall voll zu reinigen. Noch mehr riss sie sich zusammen, biss die Zähne aufeinander und verstärkte das Glühen um ihre Gestalt. Wieder konnte sie einen Schub verzeichnen, spürte aber die Gegenwehr des Miasmas im Innern des Juwels. Sie hatte wohl eine Grenze erreicht, die nun nur noch sehr schwer zu überwinden war. Nun hielt sie die Luft an und presste mit aller Kraft ihre Energie in den Körper...aber nichts konnte nichts mehr bewegen. Langsam packte sie Verzweiflung. Sie stand so kurz vor dem Ziel. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Nur ein kleiner innerer Kern des Shikon no Tama war noch dunkel, der Rest des Kristalls glimmte schon in sanftem Violett. Noch mehr strengte sie sich an, presste die Kiefer zusammen und verspannte sich zusehend. Tief atmend gab sie ihr Letztes…und sank auf einmal bewusstlos zusammen. Ihre Kräfte hatten sie verlassen.

. 


	55. Teil II Wiedergeburten

So, meine lieben Leserchens...weiter geht's. Wieder ein Teil des Kampfes, und Azhura möge mir verzeihen...ich komme immer nur um ein (kleines) Kapitel weiter...und der Kampf ist noch nicht beendet. Aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ich den sehr gründlich geplant habe, weil es ganz schön kompliziert ist auszupassen, dass keiner was tut, was nicht zur restlichen Handlung passt. Ich geb mir echt Mühe..ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Wiedergeburten

Sesshoumaru spürte, wie die Kräfte der jungen Priesterin versagten. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet, wie sie zu seinen Füßen über dem Körper ihres Feindes kniete und ihre ganze, gegesammelte Energie nutze, um das verunreinigte Juwel in dessen Körper zu besiegen. Wie üblich bei den Menschen hatte sie alles gegeben, und er musste zugeben, dass das eine Menge gewesen war. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das junge Mädchen in so kurzer Zeit so viele ihrer Fähigkeiten entwickelt hatte. Und die Zeit war kurz gewesen, sehr kurz. Er vermutete, dass dies die Absicht von Naraku gewesen war. Denn wäre mehr Zeit vergangen, dann hätte sie sich noch weiter entwickeln können und der Hanyou hätte keine Chance mehr gegen sie gehabt. Auch wenn er selbst nicht zu sehen gewesen war, so hatte er doch üblicherweise überall seine Späher, die ihm berichteten. Und er war gerissen. Er wusste, dass er keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren hatte, sonst würde er gegen die Mächte der Miko nicht mehr antreten können. Also hatte er die Schlacht heraufbeschworen. War diese nun zu Ende? Hatte Naraku sie wieder für sich entscheiden können?

Sesshoumaru überlegte, ob er dem geschwächten Gegner mit Tokijin ein schnelles Ende bereiten konnte. Dies würde aber nur Erfolg haben, wenn ihm keinerlei Mächte mehr zur Verfügung standen, die seine Vernichtung wieder rückgängig machen konnten. Und da war immer noch dieses dunkle Glimmen in seiner Brust. Er war noch nicht besiegt. Mit steinernem Gesicht blieb der mächtige Lord bewegungslos stehen. Eine solche Handlung würde nutzlos sein. Wäre er allein gewesen, hätte er den Ort nun verlassen. Was sollte er verweilen, wo seine Anwesenheit unnütz war? Aber er betrachtete die vielen Menschen und Dämonen, die auf diesem Platz versammelt waren, die alle zusammen gekommen waren, um ein Ziel zu verfolgen: den vor ihnen liegenden Feind endgültig zu vernichten. Sie würden es nicht können, keiner von ihnen war dazu in der Lage.

Da, die Priesterin brach zusammen. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge und sein kleiner Bruder sprang sofort auf, um ihren halb über dem Feind liegenden Körper aufzunehmen und zu stützen. Verzweifelt schob er ihre die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Leichenblass lag sie in seinen Armen und rührte sich nicht.

„Kagome, was ist los mitr dir?" Der junge Hundedämon schüttelte ihren Körper ein wenig, aber er rollte nur leblos hin und her. „Kagome, nicht sterben", presste der hervor. Der Mönch und dessen kleine, kämpferische Freundin kamen herbeigestürzt, ebenfalls der junge Wolf. „Sie ist nicht tot, nur sehr schwach." Der Mönch sprach diese Worte, die genau das formulierten, was Sesshoumaru spürte.

Sango betrachtete besorgt das Gesicht ihrer Freundin, dann blickte sie hinunter zu Naraku, der immer noch bewegungslos am Boden lag. „Hat sie es geschafft? Haben wir gesiegt?" Sie wusste nicht, wem sie diese Frage stellen sollte. Sie selbst konnte die Mächte nicht zu spüren, ob gute oder dunkle. Ihr Freund, der Priester vermochte es. Doch bevor dieser antworten konnte, kam der große Hundelord ihm zuvor. „Nein, das Juwel beherbergt immer noch die dunkel Macht."

Wieder ging ein Aufschrei durch die Menge. Viele hatten den mächtigen Lord gehört. Was sollte dann nur geschehen? War denn alles umsonst gewesen? Naraku lag doch wie tot am Boden. Was sollte der jetzt noch tun können? Aber schon bewegten sich die lange Krakenarme wieder, die weit über den Fels verstreut lagen. Die Spitzen zuckten leicht, und jede Bewegung jagte den Zuschauern Angst ein.

Nein, es war nicht vorbei. Sesshoumaru blickte auf den langsam zu sich kommenden Körper unter sich. Sein Bruder hatte Kagome schützend in die Arme genommen. Bei seinem Anblick fiel ihm unweigerlich Rin ein, deren langen Haare wie die der Priesterin weit über seine Arme hingen, wenn er sie trug. Zum Glück war sie in Sicherheit, weit weg, jenseits des Brunnens und nicht direkt hier auf dem Schlachtfeld, wie die junge Gefährtin seines Bruders. Sie hatten ihre Kräfte gebraucht, konnten sie nicht schonen. Und nun lag sie hier so hilflos und verletzlich neben dem wieder erwachenden Feind. Sie war weit gekommen, beinahe hatte sie gesiegt. Dabei wusste sie doch gar nicht, wer sie war, wusste nicht, wie stark sie wirklich sein konnte. Er hatte sie nicht nur ausgesucht, weil sie die Freundin seines Bruders war. Er spürte mehr in ihr, und er wusste auch, dass nur eine Priesterin diesen üblen Schurken besiegen konnte, ein mächtige Priesterin. Sie war mächtig, aber sie wusste es nicht.

Die Neuzeit hatte ihr die Empfindsamkeit geraubt, ihre Fähigkeiten zu spüren, und ihr fehlte das Wissen über ihre Ahnen, um auch nur ansatzweise vermuten zu können, wessen Wiedergeburt sie wirklich war. Sie und die Priesterin Kikyou waren die Wiedergeburt der gleichen Seele, die wegen dem Brunnen, der die Zeiten verbindet, zur gleichen Zeit auf der Erde weilten. Kikyou wusste um die Macht, die sie besaß und auch beherrschte. Aber das junge Mädchen war völlig ahnungslos. Er hatte auch Kikyou beobachtet, hatte geprüft, ob er sie lenken konnte oder sie bereit war, seinem Ziel zu folgen. Aber der Hass, den Naraku ihr eingepflanzt hatte, blendete sie und sie verfolgte nur noch ihre eigenen Pläne. Mit einem toten Körper, kalt und verbittert, durchquerte sie die Welt. Erst hatte sie seinen Bruder verflucht, da sie meinte, dass er sie betrogen, ihr Liebe vorgetäuscht hätte, nur um an das Juwel der Vier Seelen zu gelangen. Aber Kagomes Erklärungen waren inzwischen auch in ihren vernebelten Verstand eingedrungen und sie hatte erkannt, dass es ein Blendwerk des Halbdämonen Narakus gewesen war. Seither war auch ihr Ziel der Untergang des Wesens, der ihr das angetan hatte.

Tja, sie war einem Hundedämon verfallen, war unsterblich verliebt in ihn gewesen, seinen kleinen Bruder. Ob Kikyou sich bewusst war, welche Zeitlinie sie fortsetzte, welches Schicksal sie wiederholte? Auch die Seele der Person, dessen Wiedergeburt sie war, hatte sich unsterblich in einen Hundedämonen verliebt, auch sie war eine mächtige Priesterin gewesen: Midoriko, seine Mutter. Und auch Kagome folgte diesem Muster. Ob sie wussten, warum gerade Hundedämonen so anziehend auf sie wirkten? Sesshoumaru schmunzelte trotz des Ernstes der Lage.

Die Menschen um ihn herum fingen wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit ein. Die Krakenarme des Halbdämonen fingen immer mehr zu zucken an und die ersten ergriffen erschreckt ihre Schwerter, um sie abzuschneiden. „Nein, nicht, lasst das.", wies seine dunkle Stimme sie zurecht. Sofort hielten die Kämpfer inne, hatte das Wort des Herrn des Westens doch große Bedeutung bei ihnen. „Sie enthalten ätzende Säure, und es würden alle damit verletzt werden.", ergänzte Inu Yasha, der bereits einen Kampf mit den Krakenarmen hinter sich hatte.

Nun, nicht alle, dachte sich Sesshoumaru. Ihm konnte die Säure nichts anhaben, war sie doch ein Mittel, das auch er in seinen Kämpfen anwenden konnte. Diesem Monster, das Naraku diese Arme verleiht, würde er sich noch extra widmen müssen. Aber erst stand noch etwas anderes bevor. Die Menge wurde unruhig, denn immer deutlicher wurde, dass Naraku wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Was würde nun geschehen? Die Schlachtgefährten hatten Angst. Sesshoumaru konnte sie riechen, diese Angst, sie überflutete den Platz. Und er konnte die Gestalt spüren, wartete ab wie lange sie sich Zeit nehmen würde, um in das Geschehene einzugreifen. All zu viel Zeit hatte sie nicht mehr, aber sie wusste ihre Auftritte zu inszenieren und sie genoss das. Er wartete ab, ignorierte die zunehmende Erregung um sich herum und blieb nur still und bewegungslos neben dem Opfer stehen.

Da, endlich trat sie heraus aus dem Schatten der Bäume, in dem sie sich unbemerkt verborgen gehalten hatte. Er wusste, dass sie sie schon die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte, jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtet hatte, aber sie hatte sich nie öffentlich gezeigt. Er hatte sie gespürt und manchmal auch gesehen. So viel Mühe konnte sie sich gar nicht machen, dass er sie nicht entdecken konnte. Aber er hatte den Einruck, dass es ihr auch egal war, ob er sie erkannte.

Nun trat sie hervor, und ihre Wirkung war beeindruckend. Die Meute hielt den Atem, und sie trat mit gemessenem Schritt langsam auf die offene Lichtung und den Fels zu, auf dem Naraku weit ausgebreitet lag. Ihren Bogen trug sie über der Schulter, ihre langen, blauschwarzen Haare wehten sanft im Wind. Ihre Haut war leicheblass wie immer, was war von einer Toten auch anderes zu erwarten. Langsam und erhaben schritt sie voran, die klassischen Gewänder der Priesterin, die weite, rote Hose und die schlichte, weiße Bluse hüllten ihren schlanken Körper ein.

"Kikyou?" Inu Yasha schaute ihr überrascht entgegen. Natürlich, sein Bruder hatte sie wieder einmal nicht bemerkt. Seine Sinne waren zu sehr mit dem Wohlergehen Kagomes beschäftigt. Alle Anwesenden machten ehrfurchtsvoll Platz um die Miko an ihren Feind heran treten zu lassen. Ob sie das Werk, das Kagome begonnen hatte, beenden konnte, bevor der verhasste Gegner wieder zu Kräften kam?

Unbeirrt nahm Kikyou Kagomes Platz ein, kniete über den Halbdämonen und legte ihre Hand auf dessen Brust. Sofort erhellte ein Licht die Umgebung, der ganze Platz war in ein violettes Leuchten getaucht. Zusätzlich begannen Wirbel zu kreisen, umringten die Priesterin und deren Opfer, zerrten ihre Haare nach oben und gaben ihr ein unheimliches, magisches Aussehen. Sie saß da, bleich inmitten des Lichts, umringt von den Windböen, wie ein Wesen, das nicht aus dieser Welt war. Sie schloss die Lider über ihren schwarzen Augen, und die umstehenden Kämpfer hielten den Atem an als sie sahen, dass ihre Hand in der Brust des Hanyous versank. Sie griff tief hinein, spürte den dunklen, verseuchten Kristall an der Stelle, wo andere Wesen ihr Herz beherbergten. Er war schon fast verglüht, die reinigende Macht, mit der Kagome ihn genährt hatte, war beinahe aufgesogen. Sie verlor keine Zeit mehr, ergriff das Juwel fest mit ihrer Faust und zog es aus dem Körper heraus.

Sesshoumaru blickte auf die Priesterin neben ihm und es schien ihm, als ob er seine Mutter wieder sehen würde. Zwar glich sie ihr nicht ganz von ihrem Aussehen, den Midoriko trug in ihren Schlachten eine eiserne Rüstung über ihren Priestergewändern, aber ihr Haare waren ebenso lang gewesen und vor allem beherrschte sie die Mächte wie die vor ihm kniende Kikyou. Umgeben von ihrem eigenen, funkelnden Schein erhob sie sich und hielt nun das Juwel der Vier Seelen in ihrer Hand. Es war wieder vollständig, aber ein dunkles, unheilvolles Glühen ging von ihm aus. Das Böse hatte die Übermacht in seinem Inneren. Kikyou betrachtete das runde Juwel auf ihrer Handfläche und plötzlich, völlig unvermittelt, ging ein so grelles Leuchten von ihr aus, das heller war als ein Blitz. Alle Anwesenden hielten erschreckt die Hände vor die Augen oder wandten sich ab. Keiner konnte mehr etwas erkennen. Nur Sesshoumaru betrachtete sie weiter, seine Augen waren gegen das intensive Licht gefeit. Die Priesterin schien durchsichtig zu sein, und nur aus Licht zu bestehen. Sie war die reine Energie, und mit dieser umfing sie den Kristall. Der fing an zu pulsieren, blähte sich in auf ihrer Handfläche auf und schrumpfte wieder, doch sie hüllte ihn weiter in das gleißende Licht. Blitze drangen in den runden Körper ein und erloschen wieder. Doch die mächtige Frau sandte weitere Strahlen aus, wieder und immer wieder, und mit jedem Eindringen fing das Juwel an langsam zu glimmen, diesmal nicht finster und dunkel, sondern in hellem Violett. Weiter umhüllte und durchdrang sie den Stein, und immer heller leuchtet er auf, bis er endlich so grell strahlte wie die Lichter der Priesterin. Da schloss sie abrupt die Hand und verbarg ihn in ihrer Faust. Augenblicklich verloschen die Strahlen, die sie umhüllt hatten, und die Menge konnte wieder einen Blick auf ihre Retterin werfen, die unnahbar und bleich vor ihnen auf dem Felsen stand.


	56. Teil II Losgelassen

Man Leute, so macht das doch keinen Spass mehr. Keine Reviews, keine Veröffentlichungen. Was ist nur mit los??

Ich weiss, ich bin auch sehr spät dran. Hatte leider furchtbar viel zu tun. Aber es scheint eh niemanden abzugehen. Also muntert mich doch mal auf und lasste inen Kommentar ab ob ihr noch lebt!!!

HEAL Hi-chan

Bussi an Lie!!!

Losgelassen

Nur wenige Sekunden hielt die Ruhe an. Alle Beteiligten starrten auf die ehrwürdige Priesterin, die das erloschene Juwel schnell in ihrem Ärmel verbarg. Kagome lag immer noch bewusstlos am Boden, geborgen in den Armen Inu Yashas, der schweigend seiner früheren Partnerin zugesehen hatte, wie sie den Kristall gereinigt hatte. Erschrocken spürte er die Leblosigkeit des völlig ausgelaugten Körpers seiner Freundin in seinen Armen. Sie hatte sich hoffnungslos übernommen. Wie hatten sie ihr auch nur diese schwere Aufgabe aufbürden können? Es war doch klar, dass Naraku fast alle Splitter besaß und seine Macht damit hatte extrem verstärken können. Auch wenn das Mädchen noch so viel geübt und gelernt hatte, wie sollte sie nur gegen so einen Gegner bestehen können? Er war froh, dass Kikyou gekommen war. Hätte er sie nicht einfach schon früher bitten sollen, ihnen zu helfen? Was wäre passiert, wenn sie nicht vorbei gekommen wäre? Kagome hätte sterben können…aber daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Er konnte immer noch ihren Herzschlag spüren, der zwar sehr schnell aber auch regelmäßig in ihrer Brust zu spüren war.

Überrascht schaute er auf, als er den weiten Ärmel von Kikyous Priestergewand erblickte. Ihre schmale Hand berührte wie zufällig Kagomes Brustbein, blieb dort kurz liegen, dann zog sie sie wieder zurück. Der junge Hanyou spürte sofort die Reaktion auf diese Berührung an dem Mädchen in seinen Armen. Kagome erwachte mit einem Seufzer, schlug die Augen auf und schien wieder hellwach zu sein. Über welche unheimlichen Mächte Kikyou doch verfügte. Sie hatte das Juwel dem Widersacher entrissen, es geläutert und gleich noch Kagome geheilt. Mit ihr an ihrer Seite würde die Armee nun bestimmt den Sieg erringen.

Auch die anwesenden Krieger schienen dieser Meinung zu sein, denn als Kagome wieder auf ihre Füße sprang, johlten sie alle und stimmten einen Schlachtruf an, der allen durch Mark und Bein ging.

Die ältere Miko verlor jedoch keine Zeit. Sofort zog sie das junge Mädchen an der Hand zu sich her, befahl ihr an der andern Seite des Feindes zu knien und dessen eine Schulter zu ergreifen. Sie selbst tat es genauso an der andern Seite des noch leblosen Körpers.

„Passt auf! Und haltet uns die Dämonen vom Hals!", wies sie noch die umstehenden Krieger an.

Dann senkte sie den Kopf, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte ihre ganze Macht auf den Bewusstlosen. Kagome tat es ihr nach. Die geballte Macht der beiden Priesterinnen lies den Körper pulsieren und glühen. Ein greller Schein umhüllte alle drei Personen, und das Zucken

und Aufbäumen Narakus kündete von einem heftigen Kampf, der sich tief in seinem Inneren abspielte. Alle Beobachter hielten den Atem an. Sie wussten, dass sich nun die Büchse der Pandora öffnen würde und grauenhaftes Unheil in Form von gigantischen Dämonen über sie herfallen würde. Naraku bestand aus einer Ansammlung der mächtigsten Ungeheuer des Landes, ausgesucht und teilweise gezüchtet nur zu dem einen Zweck: ihrem Herrn zu dienen und ihm noch mehr Macht zu verleihen. Und wenn ihr Herr und Meister, ihre Obhut, ihre Hülle in Gefahr war und dazu noch viel zu schwach, um sie zu halten, dann würden sie unweigerlich hervorbrechen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Die Brust Narakus begann sich zu dehnen, der Bauch schwoll an, man konnte direkt erkennen wie sich die Monster in seinem Inneren versuchten den Weg zur Freiheit zu bahnen. Unter lautem Aufschrei der umstehenden Soldaten und Kämpfer riss die Haut auf, aber kein Tropfen Blut war zu sehen. Durch den Riss zwängte sich ein unförmiger, dunkler Leib, quoll hervor und ergoss sich über den Boden. Unzählige, blutunterlaufene Augen blickten zornig umher. Es war der Dämon, dessen Auge in der Mitte von Narakus Körper zu sehen gewesen war. Jetzt klaffte dort der große Spalt, aus dem sich das Wesen davonzumachen versuchte. Es konnte die tausend Gedanken der Menschen um ihn herum lesen, starke Gedanken, hasserfüllte, unbeirrbare, nur mit dem einem Ziel: ihn und die anderen Bewohnern von Narakus Körper zu vernichten.

Es versuchte sein Glück in der Flucht, aber sein Körper war schwach, und ohne den Schutz seines Herrn war er hilflos. So verwandelte er seine Erscheinung in die eines gigantischen, riesigen Wurmes, mit geöffnetem Maul und fünf Zahnreihen mit messerspitzen Zähnen. Ein grauenhaftes Brüllen entrang sich dem tiefen Schlund, fauliger Gestank nahm den Kriegern den Atem, aber trotz der Furcht, die dieses Wesen teilweise in ihnen weckte, griffen sie zu ihren Waffen. Mit zielgerichteten Hieben ihrer Schwerter und Sensen, Heugabeln und Hellebarden zerstückelten sie den weichen Körper, der sich hinter der Illusion zu verbergen versuchte. Große Mengen Blut tränkte den Boden, auf dem nur noch die zerfetzte Leiche des Augenmonsters lag, die sich dann auflöste.

Ein gemeinsamer Siegesschrei erhob sich, doch es gab keine Verschnaufpause. Schon wieder öffnete sich Narakus Körper, der immer noch von den beiden Frauen festgehalten wurde. Die krallenbewehrten, stacheligen Beine eines Insekts drangen hervor und tasteten suchend umher. Immer mehr Beine befreiten sich aus dem Körper und suchten den sicheren Boden. Ihnen folgte ein wanzenähnlicher Kopf mit klappernden, kräftigen Kiefern. Der grüngestreifte Kopf mit kleinen, flinken Augen war von dicken Platten geschützt, ebenso wie der immer größer werdende Körper, der sich aus der Wunde hervorzwängte. Sie ähnelten sehr der Panzerung am Schulterharnisch von Naraku.

Wieder stürmten jede Menge Krieger auf den neuen Feind ein, aber hier waren sie nicht gleich erfolgreich. Diese Panzerung erwies sich als kaum durchdringbar. Schwerthiebe prallten ab, das einfache Gerät der Bauern als auch die teure Bewaffnung der Soldaten schien erfolglos zu sein und so konnte das Ungetüm durch die Reihen der Angreifer brechen und versuchen, sich davon zu machen. Beinahe war es schon im nahen Wald verschwunden, aber es hatte seine Rechnung ohne Bankotsu gemacht, der seine riesige Hellebarde ergriff und schreiend den staksenden Wanze hinterher rannte. Seine Waffe konnte immerhin ihre Beine abhacken, so dass das fliehende Tier zu Boden ging. Er verschwand mit einer Horde Mitstreiter in den Büschen, um dem Vieh ein Ende zu bereiten.

Um Naraku wurde es immer lebendiger. Die langen Krakenarme, die bisher leblos aus seinem Rücken geragt hatten, waren längst wieder zum Leben erwacht. Sie saugten sich am felsigen Untergrund fest und zogen sich langsam fort. Dabei wurde langsam das Ausmaß des Kraken sichtbar. Die violetten Beine hatten sich schon gut zehn Meter entfernt, als der Körper, der eigentlich nur aus einem riesigen Kopf bestand, unter Narakus Rücken hervorschlüpfte. Er richtete sich auf und wurde von den schlangenartigen Beinen hoch empor getragen. Sesshoumaru, der sich bisher zurück gehalten hatte, als ob er auf etwas wartete, hatte sich bereits in die Luft erhoben und schwebte neben dem riesigen Kopf auf gleicher Höhe. Die zuckenden Fortsätze schlugen nach ihm aus, doch er wich geschickt aus. Inu Yashas hielt mit erhobener Hand die Krieger zurück, die mit ihren Schwertern auf die am Boden ruhenden Fangarme einhacken wollten. „Denkt an die Säure. Ihr würdet das nicht überleben und auch die anderen in Gefahr bringen!" So senkten sie die Waffen wieder und schauten hilflos zu, wie die langen Arme versuchten, den Lord des Westens zu ergreifen. „Überlasst ihn mir!", befahl dieser mit ruhiger Stimme. Dann schossen lange, grellgelbe Peitschen aus seinen Fingern hervor und umwickelten den Kopf des Kraken. Mit einem Ruck zerrte der Hundelord den sich windenden Körper hoch in die Lüfte und verschwand mit ihm.

Knochen erschienen nun in der Bauchhöhle, lange, spitze Knochen, die sich auseinander schoben und verlängerten. Sie wuchsen regelrecht aus dem Körper heraus und bildeten dann ein klapperndes Skelett. Mit hervor schießenden Knochenspitzen versuchte es, die beiden Priesterinnen zu treffen, die den Körper seines Meisters festhielten. Doch diese waren von einem Schutzfeld umgeben, das es nicht durchdringen konnte. Kagome erkannte diese spitzen Waffen. Naraku hatte sie aus seinen Unterarmen wachsen lassen, um seine Feinde zu traktieren, und auch Kikyo erkannte sie. Mit einer solchen Knochenkralle hatte Naraku sie damals aufgespießt und in den reißenden Miasmafluss geworfen. Sie hatte sich noch darauf verlassen, dass Onigumos Liebe zu ihr sie schützen würde. Aber wie sehr hatte sie sich geirrt. Naraku hatte zu jener Zeit schon längst kein Herz mehr gehabt, mit dem er hätte fühlen können. An seiner Stelle war das Juwel getreten und hatte den Körper mit dunklen Gedanken überflutet.

Wütend blickte sie zu den bedrohlichen Knochenspitzen auf, aber sie konnte nichts tun als ihren Platz beizubehalten. Die Macht Narakus kämpfte in dessen Körper gegen sie an und sie musste ihre ganze Kraft aufwenden, um ihn am Boden zu halten. Alleine hätte sie es nicht geschafft. Sie spürte, wie die Energie Kagomes ihn ebenfalls durchdrang und schwächte. Die Priesterinnen reinigten das Blut, das sich im ganzen Körper verteilte und die üblen Wesen, die sich in seinem Inneren immer noch verbargen, heraus trieb.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte auf einmal über den Köpfen der beiden jungen Frauen, und Knochenteile prasselten auf sie herab. Kouga, der Wolfsrudelführer, war hoch in die Lüfte gesprungen mit seinen flinken Beinen und hatte dem Skelett einen ordentlichen Tritt verpasst, was seine losen Knochen gänzlich durcheinander brachte. Wieder sprang der schlanke Wolfsführer hoch, sein langer, blauschwarzer Pferdeschwanz wippte, als sein Sprung den Höhepunkt erreichte und er dem schwankenden. Knochenhaufen einen weiteren Tritt verpasste. Die bleichen Knochen fielen in alle Richtungen auseinander und blieben bewegungslos liegen.

Bankotsu kämpfte unterdessen mit der Wanze. Die Knochenplatten erwiesen sich als äußerst hart, und so holte er mit allem Schwung aus, den er aufbringen konnte, und rammte sein geliebtes Banryuu mit voller Wucht in den Panzer. Es hinterließ eine tiefe Kerbe, und das Krabbelvieh schnappte wütende mit den klappernden Kiefern nach ihm. Der junge Söldner drehte sich geschwind und hieb die breite Klinge über das Maul des Käfers. Dieses klaffte auf und tropfender Speichel lief heraus, gemischt mit Blut. Offenbar hatte er es verletzt. Umso wütender wehrte sich das riesige Insekt, fuhr herum und versuchte die langstielige Waffe zu packen. Weitere Soldaten kamen und stocherten mit ihren Speeren nach dem Maul, so dass Bankotsu wieder voll ausholen konnte, um die Hellebarde ein weiters Mal tief in den Panzer zu treiben.

Weit entfernt von der Schlacht zog Sesshoumaru seine Energiepeitschen wieder zurück. Das Krakenwesen war bisher mit so hoher Geschwindigkeit mitgeschleift worden, dass es keine Chance auf Gegenwehr hatte. Umso erfreuter war es, als sein Entführer anhielt. Nun sah es seine Zeit gekommen und griff unvermittelte den schlanken Körper seines Feindes an. Dann stockte seine Attacke abrupt. Es hatte gar nicht mehr mitbekommen, wie Sesshoumaruramu ihn mit seinen wieder austretenden Peitschen in viele kleine Stücke zerteilte. Die Körperteile fielen klatschend zu Boden. Gleichzeitig drang grüne Flüssigkeit aus den Wunden. Sie bespritzte auch den Hundelord, doch der war gegen Gift gefeit, war es doch auch seine eigene Waffe. Er war immun gegen dieses Gebräu, doch die vielen Menschen am Kampfplatz wären jämmerlich darin umgekommen. Die Flüssigkeit erreichte nun die Felsen unter ihnen, wo sie sich ätzend in den Stein fraß. Grüne Dämpfe stiegen auf, Vögel fielen tot vom Himmel und das Zischen des Giftes war weit zu hören, wie es einen tiefen Krater in den Felsen fraß. Sesshoumaru blickte kurz hinunter. Das Untier war in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde erlegt und hatte sich aufgelöst, und so drehte er sofort wieder um. Den Untergang Narakus wollte er sich durch so eine kleine Ablenkung nicht entgehen lassen.  
Er kam gerade recht um zu sehen, wie eine Menge Soldaten unter einer Flut schwarzer Haare begraben wurden, die von einem großen Haarmonster stammten. Die Enden der Strähnen wickelten sich um die Hälse der Kämpfer und hätten sie umgehend erdrosselt, wenn nicht ihre Kameraden sie mit Messern von den Schlingen befreit hätten. Aber nicht alle hatten Glück, ein paar Leichen hingen in den Enden der Strähnen, die sich mit dem Monster über das Gelände wälzten. Sein Bruder Inu Yasha hackte lange Haarlocken mit seinem Schwert Tessaiga ab, aber der Dämon war flink und geschwind hatte er den Hundejungen umzingelt. Ein leuchtend roter Mund lachte hämisch. „So schöne Haare, gib sie mir!" Mit den Haarenden versuchte er nach den nackten Füßen des Jungen zu greifen und auch nach dessen, langen, weißen Strähnen, die weit über seinen Rücken fielen. „Hau ab, ich lass mich doch nicht von so ner Locke fangen."

Der scharlachrote Mund verzog sich, so dass die Mundwinkel in dem tiefgezogenen Haaransatz verschwanden. Das Monster bestand nur aus einem Mund und endlos vielen Haaren. Inu Yasha hatte schon einmal mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Er wusste, dass es frech und verschlagen war. Ihm hatte Naraku wohl seine lange Haarpracht zu verdanken. Und tatsächlich. Der zwischen den Priesterinnen liegndeliegende, matte Körper wies nur noch ein paar dünne Strähnen auf dem Kopf auf. Die Pracht der langen, blauschwarzen Haare war passé und die schüttere Frisur des alten Diebes Onigumo kam wieder zum Vorschein.

„Na, dich kenn ich doch!" Kouga stand mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen hinter dem Haarmonster. „Dann lass uns mal dem Jungen eine Rasur verpassen!" Inu Yasha griff zu seiner gewaltigen Waffen und schwang die Klinge, Kouga sorgte dafür, dass das Haarteil nicht fliehen konnte.

Weitere Monster folgten, gewaltige Echsen, zusammen gesetzte Wesen, halb Affen, halb Drachen, kleinere Dämonen in riesiger Zahl. Die Priesterinnen rafften alle ihre Kräfte zusammen und hielten die reinigende Energie aufrecht, die die Wesen aus dem Körper trieben. Das Heer war beschäftigt, die Unzahl an Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Inu Yashas Schwert schlug breite Schneisen in die Angreifer, konnte es doch hundert Dämonen mit einem Schlag vernichten. Kouga kämpfte an seiner Seite und gab ihm Deckung, Sango und Miroku hielten die Angreifer mit dem Bumerang und Bannzetteln auf Abstand und töteten viele der Wesen. Die Sichel Kohakus zerteilte nicht wenige der anstürmenden Körper und Tokijins Macht vernichtete viele der Dämonen augenblicklich.

Endlich ließ die Flut nach. Naraku stöhnte, er bäumte sich inzwischen auf unter den Händen der beiden Frauen, aber er konnte ihnen tatsächlich nichts entgegen setzen. Er musste zusehen wie ihn all seine Helfer und damit auch seine Macht verließen.

Als letztes kroch eine alte, haarige Spinne aus dem Körper hervor. Langsam setzte sie die Beine auf den Boden, sah sich mit ihren acht Augen geschwind um und versuchte schnell zu fliehen. Das Kreuz auf ihrem Rücken, das auch Naraku auf dem seinen getragen hatte, war weithin zu sehen. Aber sie kam nicht weit, Inu Yasha erschlug sie mit Tessaigas Hilfe.


	57. Teil II:Bis ans Ende aller Tage

Hallo Sui, ja, ich hab es hier tatsächlich auf 200 Revs geschafft. Juhu...Und es geht nun dem Ende zu. Man kann die Story mit dem Kapi als abgeschlossen bezeichnen...könnte aber auch noch ein wenig hinzufügen. Mal sehen, ob es überhaupt noch jemand liest und Interesse an einem Epilog hat. Drück dich ganz dolle - Hi/Kaika-chan

Tallianna Vanamee: ein toller Name, echt!! Ich freu mich sehr, dass du noch dabei bist. Jetzt hab ich es endlich fertig geschrieben. Ich hab mir das Ende so lange überlegt, ob ich Kikyo noch was Schönes bescheren soll. Aber so passt es, denke ich. Danke für deine Treue. Bussi - Hi-chan

Bis ans Ende aller Tage

Die Priesterinnen ließen von Naraku ab. Das Leuchten erstarb, und vor ihnen lag ein alter, gezeichneter Körper. Die Haare schütter, die Haut von Brandwunden übersäht, war von dem einst so gutaussehenden und selbstgefälligen Naraku nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Hier lag nur noch der Dieb Onigumo. Kagome betrachtete den unbekannten Körper. Sie hatte den Dieb nie gesehen, kannte nur die schlanke Gestalt mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren und dem hübschen Gesicht. Dieses Wesen hatte sich alles gestohlen, seine Macht und auch sein Aussehen. Mit geröteten Augen schaute Onigumos verwirrt um sich. Er suchte die Umgebung ab wo er sich befand, dann fiel dein Blick auf die ältere der beiden Priesterinnen. „Kikyo, du bist hier? Pflegst du mich immer noch?" Kikyo blieb ganz ruhig und gefasst, sie schien erwartet zu haben, dass der Dieb sich an nichts erinnern konnte, was passiert war, seit er den Dämonen seinen Körper zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Langsam setzte der ältere Mann sich auf und betrachtete die gut verheilten Wunden an seinen Armen. „Du hast mich geheilt." Etwas verängstigt betrachtete er die immer größer werdende Menge, die um ihn herum drängte und ihn beobachtete. Krieger, Fürsten, schwer bewaffnet, Dämonenjäger, Söldner, und jede Menge Dämonen erblickte er. Alle sahen ihn neugierig und nicht besonders freundlich an. „Kikyo, was wollen die von mir?" Verängstigt blickte er zu seiner Heilerin hoch. „Die sollen mir nichts tun…" Weinerlich klang diese Stimme, nichts war geblieben von der Arroganz und Überheblichkeit des früheren Halbdämonen. Die Menge fing an zu tuscheln, schaut abfällig auf den jämmerlichen Dieb. Der versuchte langsam aufzustehen, wobei die Knie ihm beinahe ihren Dienst versagten. Er hielt sich verzweifelt an Kikyos Schulter fest um nicht zu stürzen. Flehend waren seine Blicke wie die eines Kindes, das Angst vor einem Gewitter hatte. Kagome sah verächtlich zu dem widerlichen Kriecher hinüber. Das war der Mensch, der Ursprung alles Bösen, das sie so lange Zeit ertragen mussten? Angewidert trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Inu Yasha stellte sich zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie, den anderen stütze er müde auf sein Schwert. Endlich war es geschafft. Die Macht war gebannt. Dieser Kerl würde niemandem mehr Leid zufügen. Aber was sollten sie jetzt mit ihm tun? Sollte er ihn einfach erschlagen? Alle Umgebenden spielten wohl mit demselben Gedanken, wie sie mit ihrem Widersacher nun verfahren sollten. Einige schauten mehr oder weniger mordlüstern auf den kriecherischen Wurm vor ihnen, andere wandten sich angeekelt ab. Kouga und Bankotsu wollten ihm am liebsten sofort die Kehle durchschneiden als lange zu warten, dafür sammelten einige der Fürsten bereits wieder ihre Streitkräfte. Aber alle warteten noch, was nun mit dem Dieb passieren würde. „Überlasst ihn mir!", befahl Kikyo mit ruhiger Stimme. Schon gezückte Schwerter wurden murrend wieder in die Gürtel gesteckt.

Onigumo atmete auf. „Danke, du beschützt mich. Du hast mich immer beschützt. Du hast mich geheilt, hast mich gerettet." Sein eingefallenes Gesicht strahlte als er es der kalten Miko zuwandte. Er schien sich tatsächlich an nichts mehr erinnern zu können. Dass er seiner Retterin zweimal das Leben genommen hatte, war nicht in seinem Gedächtnis geblieben. Dafür war etwas anderes auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen. Tiefe Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung, dem Wesen Naraku völlig unbekannte Züge, waren deutlich zu erkennen. „Kikyo, bitte bleib bei mir. Bitte, du hast mich gerettet, ich möchte dir mein Leben lang dankbar sein." Kikyo blieb stumm und betrachtete mit verschlossener Miene den bettelnden Mann vor ihr. „Bitte, Kikyo, ich liebe dich. Ich brauch dich, ich kann ohne dich nicht leben." Selbst Kikyo zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Er liebte sie? Sollte das wahr sein? Wenn dieses verbrannte Geschöpft fähig war zu lieben, dann musste er auch wieder ein Herz besitzen. Sie fasste ihn an die Brust, legte sanft ihre Hand auf die von Narben gezeichnete Haut. Tatsächlich. Dort wo eine leere Höhle vorher den Juwel der Vier Seelen beherbergt hatte, schlug wieder ein menschliches Herz. Dann hatte sie es geschafft, den Dämonen vollständig zu vertreiben. Dieses Wesen würde keine Gefahr mehr sein, für niemanden mehr. „Kikyo, liebst du mich?" Zitternd stellte er ihr die Frage, fasste dabei sanft, ja zärtlich den Arm, den sie nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Sie wollte ihren Arm zurückziehen, aber er ergriff ihre Hand, strich sanft über ihre Finger „Kikyo, bitte, bleib bei mir. Ich habe dich immer begehrt. Lass uns zusammen bleiben, für immer, Kikyo!"

Kikyo nahm zur Überraschung aller die andere Hand des Diebes. An beiden Händen hielt sie ihn nun und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ja, deine Liebe war der Antrieb für all deine Taten. Aber das hättest du nie tun dürfen. Komm..." Sie zog ihn mit sich, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, die ihr ehrerbietig Platz machten. Sie ging mit Onigumo, der sie glücklich anschaute, weg von dem Felsen zu einer kleinen Lichtung mit weicher Erde.

„Ja, wir bleiben zusammen, für immer. Bis an das Ende aller Tage." „Wirklich? Du kommst mit?" Sie nickte nur und fasste den mageren Dieb an den Schultern. „Es wird Zeit diese Welt zu verlassen, Onigumo" „Mit dir gehe ich wohin immer du auch willst." Dankbar lächelnd verschloss er die Augen und ergab sich demütig seinem Schicksal.

Um die bleiche Priesterin und den Dieb begannen Wirbel zu kreisen. Ein leichtes Leuchten umhüllte sie. Wo sie standen, begann sich ein Trichter in der Erde zu formen, der die Gestalten langsam tiefer zog. Kagome erschrak. Das hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Damals als sie Inu Yasha bewusstlos gemacht hatte um ihn mit sich in die Hölle zu ziehen. Dahin war sie wohl jetzt mit dem unterwegs, was von Naraku übrig war. Die anderen Zuschauer blickten irritiert. „Was hat sie vor?"

Miroku trennte sich von Sango und Kohaku und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Dort breitete er schützend die Arme aus. „Bleibt zurück, keiner darf sich ihnen nähern, sonst wird er mitgezogen. Sie geht mit ihm in die Hölle." Ein heftiges Tuscheln kam von den Beobachtern. Dieses Urteil schien alle zu befriedigen, zustimmendes Nicken war zu erkennen. Dort konnte er kein Unheil mehr anstellen. Und die bleiche Priesterin ging mit.

Sesshoumaru schaute nachdenklich auf das Gesicht der Miko, die immer tiefer mit ihrem Opfer im Boden versank. Nun sollte auch sie ihren Frieden finden. Zu lange hatte er sie beobachtet, wie sie zerfressen von Hass noch auf der Erde weilte und versuchte, sich an seinem Bruder zu rächen. Sie schien losgelassen zu haben und war bereit, ihr Ende anzunehmen.

Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare wurden weit über ihren Kopf gewirbelt, die weiten Ärmel ihres weißen Oberteils umflatterten sie. Halb verdeckt auch von den Wirbeln sahen die Mitstreiter noch, wie Onigumo seine Hände hob, zart den Kopf der kalten Miko fasste und sie küsste. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, und so fuhr sie mit dem Mann, der sie immer geliebt hatte, der wegen dieser Liebe die Dämonen zur Hilfe gerufen hatte und so Schmerz und Unheil über die Welt gebracht hatte, hinab in die Tiefen der Erde, hinab in die Hölle, wohin sie schon seit Jahren gewollt hatte. Kurz bevor die Erde sie verschlang, löste sie sich von dem Mann und griff schnell in ihren Ärmel. Dann warf sie blitzschnell etwas in die Höhe. Kagome griff zu, und hatte den leuchtende Kristall in ihren Fingern liegen.

Dann schloss sich die Erde wieder, nachdem sie die Beiden verschlungen hatte. Der Wirbel legte sich und ein Aufatmen ging durch die Reihen. Naraku war besiegt.


	58. Teil II:Der Wunsch

So, Leute, weil Weihnachten ist: Hier das endgültige Ende, ein Feuerwerk an Happy Ends (gnnn, wie konnte ich nur), es trieft nur so vor Glück und kleiner Kinderbeinchen. Ja, Zeit der Liebe und des Glücks.

Feiert schön, enstpannt euch und lest recht viel. Und vielleicht würdet ihr ja, so zum krönenden Abschluss, ein kleines Rev da lassen wie euch die ganze Geschichte gefallen hat. Da würd ich mir zu Weihnachten wünschen...und euch, dass ihr viel Freude habt mit diesem Schluss.

Ein dickes Bussi an euch alle, hab euch ganz doll lieb

Eure Hi-chan

Der Wunsch

Gerade hatte die Erde Kikyo verschlungen. Und Naraku hatte sie mitgenommen. Kagome konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Es war vorbei!

Kagome betrachtete den Juwel in ihrer Hand. Jetzt war sie beinahe zwei Jahre unterwegs gewesen, um den Schaden, denn sie damals mit ihrem Pfeil angerichtet hatte, wieder gut zu machen. Der Juwel war geborsten, dabei hatte sie nur verhindern wollen, dass ein heimtückischer Krähendämon ihn sich schnappen konnte. Sie war sich damals in keiner Weise ihrer Fähigkeiten bewusst gewesen, und unbedarft wie sie war, hatte sie mit ihrem magischen Pfeil den Juwel zerstört anstatt ihn zu retten. Die Splitter hatten sich über das ganze Land verteilt und waren in vielen bösen Händen gelandet. Ausführlich hatte sie beobachten können, wie die immense Macht der Splitter missbraucht worden war, wie heimtückische Wesen angezogen und sogar wiederbelebt wurden, wie Terror das Land regierte und Machtgier die Oberhand erhielten. Und der gerade im Boden verschwundene Naraku war der Obertyrann gewesen. Ob seine intensiven, aber nicht erwiderten Gefühle der Auslöser gewesen waren, dass gerade er so abgrundtief böse geworden war? Am Schluss war er ja nur noch ein Häufchen Elend gewesen, nach Liebe bettelnd, und irgendwie hat er ihr sogar Leid getan. Als sie sah, wie sanft er Kikyo in den Armen hielt, als er von ihr in die Erde gezogen wurde und welch seliges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht stand, obwohl er dem Tod entgegen fuhr, da war sie irgendwie versöhnt worden mit dem, was gewesen war. Selbst Kikyo, die sie zu hassen, aber auch zu respektieren gelernt hatte, sah zufrieden aus. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht, wenn sie auch nicht mit Inu Yasha in die Hölle fuhr. Ihr Leben hatte ein Ende, und sie hatte den mit hinab gezogen, der es ihr vorher schon zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Seufzend lehnte sich das junge Mädchen zurück in Inu Yashas Arme.

Ihr wurde schwindelig, der Juwel übertrug irgendwelche Schwingungen auf sie. Einerseits fühlte sie sich klarer, ihre Erschöpfung verschwand zusehends, aber da passiert noch etwas anderes. Sie wusste nur nicht was. Der junge Halbdämon bemerkte ihre Schwäche und fasste sie fester. „Geht es? Geht es dir gut?" Seine amberfarbenen Augen blickten sie besorgt an. „Ja, danke, es geht schon." Kagome nickte abwinkend, merkte, wie alle sie beobachteten. Viele Blicken hingen magisch an der hell leuchtenden Kugel in ihrer Hand. Was sie wohl alle dachten? Auch sie selbst blickte wieder den runden Kristall fasziniert an. So viel Ärger, so viel Schmerz und Kampf, so viel Gier und nur wegen diesem kleinen Ding in ihrer Hand. Jetzt war es vorbei. Er war wieder hergestellt. Und voller Macht. Sie spürte, wie sie von ihr durchdrungen wurde. Ein wilde, ungestüme Macht, drängend und geheimnisvoll. Was stellte sie in ihr an? Sie fühlte sich energiegeladen wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, und das nach einem solch ermüdenden Kampf, nach so anstrengenden zwei Jahren ihres Lebens. Manchmal hatte sie gedacht, sie könne nicht mehr weiter. Das Doppelleben in den zwei Welten, der Versuch, einigermaßen durch die Schulprüfungen zu kommen und trotzdem alles Übel von den Menschen in der mittelalterlichen Welt fern zu halten, machten sie todmüde. Und wenn Inu Yashas Liebe nicht gewesen wäre, sein Mut, die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er sein Leben und all seine Kraft einsetzte, um die Feinde zu zerstören, die Freunde zu retten oder einfach ein paar Menschen aus einem Dorf zu schützen, die sie um Hilfe gebeten hatten, hätte sie längst aufgegeben. Aber sie konnte doch ihre Freunde nicht enttäuschen, die Verantwortung einfach abwälzen, musste gerade stehen für das, was sie angerichtet hatte. Und nun, wo sie dachte, sie würde zwei Woche nur schlafen müssen, um sich von dem ganzen Stress zu erholen, saß sie da und fühlte sich, als ob sie sofort aufbrechen könnte, um den Heiligen Fuji zu besteigen. Was ging da in ihr vor?

Der Juwel der Vier Seelen, hier auf ihrer Handfläche lag er nun. In ihm lag unbeschreibliche Macht. Was hatte Kikyo gesagt? Er könne sogar einen Dämon in einen Menschen verwandeln. Er könne einen Wunsch erfüllen. Einen Wunsch…Kikyo hatte ihn aufbewahrt, hatte ihn ihr Leben lang verteidigen müssen gegen unerlaubte Zugriffe, gegen die Gier der Dämonen, die ihre Macht damit vergrößern wollten. Auch ein gewisser, rot gekleideter Hundejunge hatte dazu gehört. Er hatte mit ihm stärker werden wollen, sich in einen vollen Dämon verwandeln wollen, damit er nicht mehr als Hanyou, als Halbdämon, verspottet würde.

Sie wandte ihren Blick ihrem jungen Freund zu. Bei ihm war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht mehr sein Ziel war. Doch sein Blick hing an dem Kristall auf ihrer Handfläche. Gebannt starrte er ihn an. Etwas erschrocken blickte Kagome zu ihm auf. Ob er sich nun doch wünschte, ihn zu besitzen? Was er jetzt wohl dachte? Wieder wurde ihr schwindelig, sie schloss die Augen, um dagegen anzukämpfen, und auf einmal hörte sie eine Stimme. Ganz leise, wie ein Flüstern, hörte sie Inu Yashas Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Dieses verfluchte Mistding. Da liegt es so unschuldig und leuchtet wie so ein Leuchtstab aus Kagomes Welt. Dabei hatte es so viel angestellt. Ihr Leben ruiniert, sie gehetzt und fertig gemacht…und Kikyos Leben hat es auch zerstört. Dieses verdammte Drecksding. Und ich bin dem blöden Teil auch mal hinterher gerannt. Ich wäre froh, wenn es verschwinden würde und wir endlich Ruhe hätten. Damit ich Zeit für sie habe, endlich Zeit…"

Kagome öffnete erstaunt die Augen. Er blickte sie liebevoll an, zärtlich, und fasste sie enger in seine Arme. Er hatte das gerade gedacht!!! Sie hatte seine Gedanken gelesen. Das musste der Kristall sein, der ihr diese Fähigkeit verlieh. Und ihr Inu wollte, dass er verschwand. Und was wollte sie? Welche Möglichkeiten gab es denn? Wie würde ihr Leben denn nun aussehen? Wie würde es weiter gehen? Der Juwel musste behütet werden von einer Priesterin, damit keine Dämonen ihn missbrauchen konnten…und auch keine machtgierigen Menschen.

Oh je! Sie seufzte auf. Das hieß, dass sie ständig aufpassen musste, eigentlich ständig in dieser Welt bleiben oder doch dauernd vorbei schauen musste, ob alles beim Rechten war. Gut, sie wollte ihre Freunde immer wieder treffen, natürlich mit Inu Yasha zusammen sein. Aber der konnte durch den Brunnen kommen und sie in ihrer Welt besuchen. Und da sie ihn in einen Menschen verwandeln konnte, war es ihm doch möglich, in ihrer Welt unauffällig und unerkannt zu bleiben, solange er wollte. Sie lehnte sich in seine Arme zurück, verfiel dem verlockenden Tagtraum, dass sie sich in einem Restaurant befand mit ihm, er in Jeans und ein T-Shirt, ganz normal aussehend, keine Hundeohren, ausgehend wie andere Paare auch. Nur sah sie ihn dann vor sich, wie er das Essen in sich hinein schaufelte, so dass alle Menschen entsetzt zu ihrem Tisch starrten. Nein, das war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee. Plötzlich drängte sich ihr ein anderes Bild auf. Ihre Mutter, ihr kleiner Bruder und Inu Yasha am Strand, der Opa saß im Sand, Inu Yasha spielte mit Souta Ball. Oder sie war an der Uni, unterrichtete japanische Geschichte im Spezialgebiet Mittelalter. Sie war zur Dozentin berufen worden, obwohl sie so jung war, weil sie ein ungewöhnliches Detailwissen über diese Zeit vorweisen konnte. Sie kicherte in sich hinein. Keiner wusste, dass sie ihr Wissen direkt vor Ort, oder besser ‚vor Zeit' vertiefen konnte. Sie machte gerade ihren Doktor, wurde gewürdigt für ihre hervorragenden Kenntnisse auf der ganzen Welt. Sie sah ein Haus, ihr Haus, ein schöner Bungalow in der Nähe des Tempelberges ihrer Familie. Sie wohnte da mit Inu Yasha zusammen…seltsam, so etwas hatte sie sich noch nie vorgestellt. Woher kamen diese Gedanken? Es sah so real aus. Und sie wollten Kinder haben, wenn sie mit der Doktorarbeit fertig war. Was war das? Die…Zukunft??? Verblüfft schaute sie Inu Yasha an. Sie hatte ihn gerade gesehen, wie er in der Küche stand, wie er wie ein Wilder mit Töpfen und Pfannen hantierte, weil er Hunger hatte und inzwischen selbst Essen zubereiten konnte…und für sie kochte...und auf einmal für mehrere kleine Kinder, süßen Fratzen, die immer vor Freude glucksten, weil sie sich über Papas wilde Späße so amüsierten. War das ihre Zukunft? Sie hielt sich an Inu Yashas Ärmel fest. Ein so schönes Leben stand ihr bevor? Mit ihm? Das war ja wunderbar….ihr Herz klopfte heftig vor Freude. Der junge Hundedämon spürte ihre Verwirrung. Sie hatte gerötete Wangen und blickte ihn so seltsam an. Er senkte den Kopf, flüsterte ihr zu. „Was ist? Geht es dir wirklich gut?!" Sie nickte heftig, fing zu strahlen an. Ja, es ging ihr gut, und wie. Wenn das die Zukunft war, dann ging es ihr phantastisch. Aber, konnte sie wirklich die Zukunft sehen? Oder war das nur ihre Fantasie, die mit ihr durchging? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte sie von diesen seltsamen Gedanken halten? Sie sollte sich besser überlegen, was sie mit dem Juwel anfangen sollte. Konnte sie jemandem damit helfen? Sie selbst benötigte seine Macht nicht, und Inu Yasha auch nicht. Sie blickte in die Runde.

Kouga stand vor ihr und schaute sie besorgt an. Wie immer lag ihm ihr Wohlergehen sehr am Herzen. Er hatte für den Sieg über Naraku seine beiden Kristallsplitter hergeben müssen. Ob er sauer deswegen war? Immerhin hatten sie ihn schnell gemacht wie keinen anderen Wolf. Sie fixierte ihn, sah ihn gedankenverloren an. Und plötzlich, auch bei ihm erklang auf einmal seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Wird Zeit das der Kampf endlich zu Ende ist. Dieser Mistkerl Naraku ist endlich von der Erde verschwunden. Und wir haben wieder Ruhe. Dann hab ich endlich Zeit für Ayame. Ich freu mich so auf sie. Mit ihr durch das Revier ziehen, die Sonne genießen. Und nicht immer durch die Gegend rennen. Ginta und Hakkaku werden so froh sein, mir endlich folgen zu können. Was habe ich die Beiden geplagt mit meiner Rennerei. Jetzt ist es vorbei, kein Rasen mehr nötig. Endlich Ruhe.."

Kagome lächelte. Da war also noch einer froh, dass Naraku besiegt war. Und von Trauer wegen der fehlenden Splitter keine Spur. Sie erhaschte ein Bild von Kougas sonnenbeschienener Höhle in den Bergen mit einigen kleinen Jungwölfen davor, die friedlich spielten. Dann tauchten Kinder auf mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen, auch ein Junge mit einem Stirnband und blauschwarzen Haaren. Die Kinder tobten vor der Höhle, sprangen lachend in den See, badeten gemeinsam mit den jungen Wölfen, die sie an den Ohren und an den Schwänzen zogen. Also auch hier Glück und Freude, kein Bedarf, einzugreifen. Sie musste wirklich seine Zukunft sehen, denn sie hatte sich bisher noch nie Gedanken über Kougas Zukunft gemacht.

Neben ihm stand Bankotsu auf sein riesiges Schwert gelehnt. Blut klebte auf seinem Gewand, und er atmete noch immer schwer. Er hatte wohl bis zuletzt gegen die Dämonen gefochten. ‚So, vorbei! Endlich! Vorbei das Blutvergießen, vorbei das Abschlachten, das Töten für Geld. Nie wieder! Sobald ich kann, hau ich hier ab. Dort in der Höhle liegt sie, und ich hol sie da raus. Hoffentlich wird sie wieder ganz gesund. Sonst bitte ich Kagome noch einmal…' Auch seine Gedanken drangen in ihren Kopf. Es ging immer leichter, sie zu lesen. Und Kagomes Gedanken blickten weiter, sahen eine komfortable Hütte, abgelegen, weit weg von jeder menschlichen Siedlung. Kagome erkannte Bankotsu, wie er einen Wasserbüffel über ein Reisfeld lotste, um es zu pflügen. Er schien vollkommen friedlich dabei, genoss sie Sonne, die auf seinem Nacken brannte. Das hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass der ewige Krieger sein Dasein so ändern würde und zu einem Bauern würde, der die Erde bestellte anstatt sie mit Blut zu tränken. Sie sah auch seine Rangeleien mit der wieder völlig gesundeten Kagura, und wie sie in der Hütte saßen und redeten, stundenlang, nächtelang, wie sie in seinen Armen lag und sie beide einfach nur glücklich waren. Das diese Beiden echt ein Paar geben würden?

Weiter wanderte ihr Blick. Sango und Miroku, und der kleine Kohaku. Kohakus Kopf war erschreckend leer. Hier sah sie nur die Gräueltaten, die er auf Geheiß Narakus ausführen hatte müssen. Bodenloser Schmerz erfüllte ihn, völlige Mutlosigkeit, aber auch die Befriedigung, dass Naraku nie mehr sein Leben bestimmen würde. Die warme Hand seiner Schwester auf seiner Schulter machte ihm ein wenig Mut. Mit ihr zusammen würde er bestimmt wieder Freude am Leben finden. Sango war erfüllt von Sorge um ihren Bruder. Doch ihn endlich bei sich zu haben, war ihr die Erfüllung ihres größten Wunsches... So oft war ihr diese Freude wieder genommen worden, weil der verhasste Naraku immer wieder den Bruder erpresst hatte und entführen hatte lassen. Aber Naraku war nun ein für alle mal aus dieser Welt gegangen, und jetzt konnte sie wieder mit ihrem Bruder zusammen sein, eine Familie haben und musste nicht mehr heimatlos durch die Welt ziehen. Und er, Miroku, dessen Hand auf ihrer Schuler lag, ob er sein Versprechen halten und sie zur Frau nehmen würde? Warum rüttelte er denn so an ihrer Schulter? Kagome sah wie Sango den Kopf hob, um nach Miroku zu sehen. Der hatte seine Hand von ihrer Schulter genommen, um sich die Gebetsperlenschnur von der rechten Hand zu nehmen. Sollte etwa??? Kagome schaute genau hin. Ja, das Kazaana war verschwunden. Die Handfläche sah aus wie die jedes normalen Menschen, kein schwarzes Loch mehr. Seine Gedanken schrieen ihr regelrecht entgegen. ‚Ich bin frei, das verdammte Loch ist weg. Der Fluch, er ist vorbei!' Er riss Sango in seine Arme, Kohaku schaute verdutzt zu dem sich umarmenden Paar hinauf. Kagome erhaschte weitere Einblicke: Sie sah das wieder aufgebaute Dorf von Sangos Familie, jedes Haus war wieder bewohnt. Sango und der fast erwachsene Kohaku trainierten eine stattliche Gruppe von Dämonenjägern. Kohaku war verheiratet mit einer schlanken Kämpferin, Miroku war der Priester des Dorfes, erfüllte seine Aufgabe jedoch nicht sonderlich diszipliniert, jedoch mit viel Witz und Erfolg bei den Bewohnern. Viele kleine Kinder sprangen ständig um ihn herum, die er meisterlich unterrichtete, auch darin, wie man das weibliche Geschlecht am besten betören konnte. Drei der Kinder schienen seine zu sein, und sie petzten seine ungewöhnlichen Unterrichtsmethoden bei der Mama, die ihn dann ausgiebig schimpfte…und ihm doch nicht böse sein konnte. Kagome war erleichtert. Kohaku war zwar ein sehr ruhiger, junger Mann geworden, aber die Schäden seiner Seele waren geheilt. Und Miroku hatte sein Wort gehalten und ihre beste Freundin geheiratet.

Und nun blieb ihr Blick auf Sesshoumaru hängen. Unbeweglich wie immer stand er etwas abseits und beobachtete den Trichter, in dem die Priesterin mit ihrem Opfer verschwunden war. Lange zögerte sie. Sollte sie wirklich ihre neue Fähigkeit nutzen um in seine Gedanken einzudringen? Würde er es merken? Sie hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass er selbst Gedanken lesen konnte. Und wie zur Bestätigung hörte sie schon seine Stimme. ‚Was willst du?' Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Seine Augen ließen erkennen, dass er ihr Eindringen gespürt hatte. ‚Verzeih, ich, ich kann wohl jetzt Gedanken lesen. Und ich versuche heraus zu finden, wem ich mit der Macht des Juwels helfen und einen Wunsch erfüllen kann.' Er lächelte kaum merklich. In seine Gedanken konnte sie nicht eindringen, aber sie konnte sich mit ihm unterhalten. ‚Mir brauchst du nicht zu helfen. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Seit wann kannst du Gedanken lesen?' Kagome lächelte zurück. ‚Seit gerade eben, seit ich den Kristall in Händen halte. Und ich kann auch die Zukunft sehen. Möchtest du sie sehen?' Vorsichtig fixierte sie sein Gesicht. Da wagte sie sich weit vor. Er blockte sonst alle Einmischungen in sein Leben ab. Nie hatte er sie um etwas gebeten, nie etwas gewollt. Und wie erwartet, war auch jetzt keinerlei Zeichen einer Zustimmung auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Ruhig und unbewegt stand er da, die stille Brise lies seine mitgenommenen Gewänder hin und her wehen, die silbernen Strähnen wischten sanft über den Halbmond auf seiner glatten Stirn. Völlig teilnahmslos wirkte sein schmales Gesicht und kein Mensch würde erraten, dass er sich gerade mit der jungen Priesterin unterhielt. Dennoch ließ sich Kagome in die Gedanken an zukünftige Ereignisse sinken. Gleichzeitig tastete sie nach einer Abwehr des Dämonenlords, einer Barriere, fand jedoch keine. Sollte er tatsächlich doch neugierig auf seine Zukunft sein und sie sehen wollen? Sie fing seinen Blick ein, hob fragend die Braue. ‚Kannst du nicht einmal ein Zeichen geben?' Verärgert über seine Ignoranz überflutete sie ihn einfach mit den Gedanken, die sie in sich hochsteigen ließ. Und er nahm sie tatsächlich auf, jedoch ohne eine Regung zu zeigen. Sie sah Rin an seiner Seite sitzen, mit dem gewölbten Bauch einer weit fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft. Sie war zur Frau gereift, einer bildschönen sogar, edel gekleidet und umgeben von vielen Dienerinnen. Das Schloss war wieder bewohnt, viele Menschen dienten mit Freude und Respekt dem Herrscherpaar, das schon viele Jahrzehnte über die Gegend regierte, in treuer Allianz mit anderen Herrschern, sowohl Menschen als auch Dämonen. Dankbarkeit erfüllte das Volk, der große Lord war gerecht und zurückhaltend. Die Herrin erfüllte das Schloss mit ihrer Heiterkeit, ebenso ihre Kinder. Alle Kinder auf dem Schloss wurden von der Herrin selbst unterrichtet, auch die der niedrigsten Magd. Sie bestand darauf, es würde in der Zukunft so Brauch werden, berichtete sie immer voll Überzeugung. Wieder war ein Nachkomme zu erwarten, denn die Herrin schien kaum zu altern, obwohl sie menschlich war. Eine Priesterin hatte ihr diese Fähigkeit einst verschafft, die einen Alterungsfluch aufgehoben hatte.

Plötzlich waren alle Gedanken abgebrochen, nur Schwärze umfing Kagome. Ein Blick zu Sesshoumaru versicherte ihr, dass er wohl genug gesehen hatte und die Verbindung wie auch ihre Fähigkeit, seine Zukunft zu sehen, abgebrochen hatte. Er nickte ihr kaum merklich zu, wohlwollend zum Glück. Sie hatte schon Angst, ihn verärgert zu haben.

Wieder ein glückliches Schicksal. Sie jubelte innerlich, drückte Inu Yashas Hand, die sie aufgeregt ergriffen hatte. Er wusste nicht, was sie hatte, was sie so aufwühlte, aber das war er schon langsam gewohnt. So hielt er sie einfach nur fest.

Ihr Blick glitt weiter. Kaede stand da mit Rai. Er hatte seine Kräuter ausgepackt und kümmerte sich gerade um ein paar leichte Verletzungen eines Soldaten neben ihm. Dank Sesshoumarus Einsatz von Tenseiga waren keine Toten zu beklagen gewesen. Welch glücklicher Ausgang der Schlacht. Kagome konnte seine große Freude spüren. Kaede kauerte an seiner Seite. Bewunderung für sie selbst schlug Kagome entgegen, und tiefe Dankbarkeit, dass Kikyo, ihre Schwester, endlich ihr Schicksal annehmen hat können. Die alte Frau freute sich, und Kagome sah sich schon mit Rai im Dorf ankommen und ein ruhiges Leben führen, endlich mit einem Mann an ihrer Seite. Aber auch dunkle Gedanken gingen der alten Priesterin durch den Kopf. Das Juwel war zwar gerettet, aber es könnte auch wieder Ärger bringen…

Ja, Kagome runzelte die Stirn. Es zog mit seiner Macht bestimmt auch weiterhin die Schwachen und Arglistigen an und musste verteidigt werden. Keiner der Menschen hier hatte einen Wunsch, außer dem einen: endlich Ruhe zu haben und in Frieden leben zu können. Und da wusste Kagome, was sie tun musste. Ihr Blick kehrte zurück zu dem intensiv leuchtenden Juwel auf ihrer Hand. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, was der Wunsch aller Wesen war, die hier versammelt waren.

Ein lautes Zischen war zu hören, der Kristall glomm blendend weiß auf. Die Umstehenden mussten die Augen verschließen oder die Hand erheben, um sich vor der grellen Strahlung zu schützen. Die gleißende Helligkeit erstarb und übrig blieb das goldene Leuchten der langsam untergehenden Sonne. Der Juwel war verschwunden, der Wunsch der Priesterin war erfüllt. Nur der Lord des Westens kannte ihren Wunsch genau, die anderen vermuteten ihn nur. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass der Kristall für immer verschwinden möge.


End file.
